


Стокгольмский синдром (Stockholm Syndrome)

by AlexTsarAce



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1 season, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Andriego, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Het, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Must Read, Novel, Political Detective, Romance Novel, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, gen - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTsarAce/pseuds/AlexTsarAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На плечи юного журналиста Диего Карлоса сваливается необычное дело, связанное с таинственными покушениями на высокопоставленных государственных деятелей на территории США. Берясь расследовать его, парень попадает в череду головокружительных и опасных приключений, в которых любое неверное движение может привести к проблемам. Сможет ли Диего раскрыть заговор, предотвратить политический скандал и выйти из этой передряги живым, ведь на кону стоит не только благополучие страны, но и его жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Это был самый обычный летний день в небольшом провинциальном городке штата Нью-Йорк. Солнце нещадно светило, было очень жарко, большинство жителей пыталось скрыться в тени, но это не сильно помогало. На улицах почти не было людей. В некоторых дворах стоял большой надувной бассейн, в котором обычно, играя и крича, резвились дети. Однако сейчас все в округе было тихо. 

Диего очень ценил такие моменты. Тишина была ему жизненно необходима. Тишина, сосредоточенность, комфортная обстановка и выход в Интернет – вот рецепт идеальной статьи. В последнее время он работал не покладая рук на местное информационное агентство, но если изначально причина была в нехватке денег, то теперь, спустя почти два года, журналистика стала частью его жизни. Когда Диего только приехал сюда, он невзлюбил этот маленький городок. Конечно, сложно после ярких улиц, необычных людей и сумасшедшего ритма Нью-Йорка привыкнуть к спокойной и умиротворенной жизни Портсайда. Но постепенно парень начал привыкать. Сейчас он даже рад, что приехал сюда. Если подумать, кому нужны эти длиннющие улицы, освещенные яркими фонарями, с шумными машинами и толпами людей? 

Вереница мыслей не давала ему сосредоточиться, а от жары клонило в сон. Поняв, что сегодня поработать над статьей не удастся, Диего закрыл ноутбук, откинулся в кресле-качалке и огляделся. С террасы его двухэтажного дома открывался замечательный вид на океан. И хотя с практической точки зрения была куча других, куда более хороших вариантов, он специально выбрал именно этот дом, чтобы ежедневно наслаждаться красивым видом. С берега подул легкий бриз. В такую жару он приятно охлаждал кожу. Закрыв глаза, Диего расслабился и погрузился в сон.


	2. Глава 1

– Эй, Карлос, ты там что, спишь что ли? – снизу послышался крик, и кто-то уверенно забарабанил в дверь. Диего, медленно отходя от дремоты, зевнул и направился к входной двери. Открыв ее, парень увидел перед собой мужчину 30-35 лет с лучезарной улыбкой до ушей, большими непропорциональными ушами, глазами-щелочками, которые быстро бегали туда-сюда, отчего взгляд мужчины казался любопытно-изучающим, и короткими темно-русыми волосами. Он был одет в строгие брюки темно-синего цвета, голубую рубашку и протертый коричневый пиджак, который выглядел очень старым. 

– Ты так долго не открывал, что я уже было подумал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Рад видеть, что это не так, Карлос, – мужчина засмеялся и похлопал Диего по плечу. 

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Оскар. Обычно ты приходишь, когда в городе происходит что-то интересное, а я всегда хочу быть в курсе событий. Проходи, – он открыл дверь и, отойдя в сторону, пропустил мужчину в дом.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он последовал за своим гостем. Хотя для гостей в доме существовала отдельная комната, Оскар всегда шел на кухню, когда приходил к Диего. Он объяснял это тем, что там ему комфортнее всего. Оскар уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне, когда в нее вошел сам владелец дома.

– Будешь чай? – спросил его Оскар, наливая себе полную чашку воды. – И, кстати, где у тебя заварка? 

– В кухонном шкафу, вторая полка, – автоматически ответил Диего. Он уже привык, что его товарищ так по-свойски распоряжается чужими вещами. Просто с этим ничего не поделать. Конечно, изначально он пытался ему на это указывать, как-то намекать, даже пробовал отучить его так делать, но, в итоге, это ни к чему не привело. 

– Спасибо, друг, надеюсь, ты не против. Просто этот чай такой вкусный. Где ты его берешь? 

– Я… Хмм… – Диего замялся. – Я не помню. Кажется, я прихватил его с собой из Нью-Йорка, когда собирался переезжать. 

Парень замолчал. Его всегда захватывал поток мыслей и воспоминаний, когда он вспоминал о Нью-Йорке и своей «прошлой» жизни. Он сомневался. Сомневался, стоило ли бросать свой родной дом, свою семью и срываться невесть зачем и ехать черт знает куда. В памяти возник образ его матери. Она всегда любила его и хотела, чтобы он стремился к мечте. Поэтому она была первой, кто поддержал его идею о переезде. Она была уверена, что тут он сможет наконец пожить в свое удовольствие, достичь того, что было недосягаемо в условиях большого города. Она провожала его, хотя понимала, что не сможет прожить и дня без него. Так и есть. Почти каждый день Диего созванивался с ней, иногда по телефону, иногда через Интернет, чтобы узнать, как у нее дела, все ли хорошо. Она спрашивает у него то же самое, но по ней видно, что она счастлива только от того, что может видеть или хотя бы слышать его. 

– Карлос, с тобой все в порядке? 

Вопрос застал Диего врасплох. Очевидно, что он скучает. Внезапно сильно захотелось чем-нибудь перекусить. Диего всегда что-нибудь съедал, когда чувствовал себя нехорошо. Это помогало отвлечься.

– Я в порядке. Но, кажется, ты приходил ко мне с какими-то новостями... – перевел тему Диего, параллельно доставая шоколадный батончик.

– Конечно! – Оскар стукнул себя по лбу. – Я уже почти забыл, зачем пришел, но хорошо, что ты напомнил, хе-хе. Тут происходит что-то очень странное и… 

Оскар замолчал. Он почесал затылок, отпил глоток из чашки, а потом изрек. 

– Нехорошее. Дело пахнет очень плохо, и если нам удастся что-нибудь разнюхать, то мы станем… героями!

Диего вопросительно посмотрел на Оскара. 

– Героями? Уж не преувеличиваешь ли ты? 

– Зуб даю! Дело на миллион! – Оскар остановил свой пристальный взгляд на Диего. – И ты очень можешь помочь в его расследовании.

– Интересно, – задумчиво произнес парень, смотря в окно. – И чем это я могу помочь?

– Ты же журналист! У вас, репортеров, нюх на сенсации и тайны! Я уверен, ты уже не раз добывал какую-нибудь важную секретную информацию. Почему бы не сделать это снова, тем более, что на кон поставлены многие жизни!

– Жизни? Оскар, ты можешь конкретнее рассказать, в чем проблема?

Соединив ладони и закрыв глаза как при медитации, Оскар глубоко вздохнул и начал говорить.

– Помнишь, пару недель назад по телевизору рассказывали про несчастный случай в Рэд Фоллс, после которого встал вопрос о смене мэра города? Так вот, видишь ли, некоторые полагают, что в Штатах появилась банда, которая хочет, ни много ни мало, – Оскар перешел на шепот. – Дискредитировать, а потом захватить власть. Они планируют что-то очень кошмарное, но для этого они должны усилить свои позиции, – он поерзал на стуле. – Именно поэтому их банда поделилась на небольшие группы, несколько человек на штат. Теперь они планируют начать терроризировать маленькие поселки, деревеньки и городки, – с каждым словом Оскар говорил все быстрее и громче. – А потом, завербовав больше сторонников, начать порабощать большие города, чтобы в итоге к их ногам пала вся страна. Ну, а дальше – больше, я уверен, они не остановятся на одних лишь Штатах…

На последнем слове Оскар вскочил, и, помотав головой, тут же быстро сел. Было видно, что он сильно взволнован. Казалось, что он боится, что сейчас из-за угла выпрыгнет кто-то из членов банды и застрелит его. Диего не покидало ощущение, что опасения Оскара не напрасны. 

– Скажи, а откуда у тебя вся эта информация? – спросил Диего тоном допрашивающего судьи.

– Понимаешь… – на лице Оскара выступил пот. – У меня есть знакомые в структурах… Они считают… Опасения оправданы… Нам всем действительно крышка, если мы не примем меры!

Оскара трясло. Он был не на шутку перепуган.

– Хорошо-хорошо, если они считают, что эта информация не лажа, и взята из проверенного источника, то нет смысла подвергать ее сомнению. 

Диего не мог больше усидеть на месте. Он встал и начал расхаживать по комнате кругами.

– Вот только я одного не понимаю… Каким боком тут я и вообще журналисты? Это же чистой воды работа детективов, полицейских и иже с ними. 

– Тут вот какое дело, – Оскар отпил глоток. – Ты хоть и не имеешь к этому прямого отношения, но… не пойми меня неправильно… ты очень хитрый и обаятельный. Ты с легкостью сможешь найти подход к кому угодно, и раз такое дело, то… почему бы тебе не попытаться втереться в доверие к бандитам и выведать у них все об их планах?

Диего опешил. 

– То есть, если я все верно понял, я нужен вам как подсадная утка. Тот, кто первый полезет на баррикады. Понятно теперь, почему ты ко мне пришел. «Заманчивое» предложение, но я пас.

Оскар выпучил глаза. Внешне казалось, что ему плохо. 

– Нет, Диего, нет. Все совсем не так! Тебе не обязательно напрямую контактировать с ними. Скажем, это один из наилучших вариантов, но, согласен, он достаточно опасный.

Достаточно. Легко ему говорить. 

– То есть, я должен шпионить? Еще «лучше».

Нахмурившись, Оскар что-то промычал, а потом, отпив еще чаю, сказал. – Я думал, ты понимаешь, ради чего это все. Неужели тебе настолько по барабану будущее своей страны? Ты ведь не один такой шпионящий будешь. Эх ты… Я думал, я знал, к кому иду. Впрочем, я, конечно, не настаиваю. Только тебе решать, я лишь информирую.

Допив остатки чая, Оскар запихнул чашку в посудомойку, подтянул штаны, бросил на Диего быстрый взгляд и, попрощавшись, ушел.


	3. Глава 2

Ночь выдалась неспокойной. Диего не спалось. Ему удалось прикорнуть на два-три часа, но не больше. Разные мысли, догадки и опасения лезли в голову. От них невозможно было избавиться. Он пытался читать, но строки читались как-то поверхностно, и смысл постоянно ускользал. Он заварил себе того самого чая, который так нравился Оскару, но обычно умиротворяющий, сейчас чай действовал на него наоборот возбуждающе. Диего даже думал закончить статью, которую начал писать еще до прихода его друга, но сосредоточиться на конкретной теме было просто невозможно. Парень понял, что так просто от мыслей ему не отделаться, поэтому, укутавшись в плед, он вышел на террасу. Прохладный ветер, дувший с океана, моментально отрезвил парня. Диего зевнул. Небо стремительно светлело. Солнце вот-вот было готово подняться из-за горизонта. Замечательно, сегодня в офисе он будет напоминать скорее зомби с синяками под глазами и убитым видом, чем одного из самых успешных работников агентства. Диего задумался. Как быстро же он достиг в этом городе признания. Возможно, если бы он остался в Нью-Йорке, то сейчас он, скорее всего, был бы офисным клерком, разносящим кофе работникам, а то и вовсе без работы. Здесь же он вполне успешно работает журналистом: пишет статьи для самых главных городских газет, а иногда, если повезет, его приглашают поучаствовать в той или иной телепередаче, плюс, он часто напрямую имеет дело с высокопоставленными чинами и главными лицами города, а то и страны. Диего любил свою работу. Она позволяла ему всегда оставаться в курсе новостей и быть среди людей. Он узнал много нового с тех пор, как его приняли в агентство. Более того, несмотря на то, что приехав сюда, Диего думал, что тут он будет помирать от скуки, жизнь била ключом. Иногда за весь день, перебегая от одной локации к другой, у него не было времени даже подкрепиться. Но Диего это нравилось.

Вдруг он вспомнил об их первой встрече с Оскаром. Это было совершенно нелепо. Когда Диего только устраивался на работу в агентство, то Оскар был его начальником и по совместительству наставником. И вот в самый первый же день работы Диего начал с того, что пролил на рабочее место Оскара кофе. Искренне извиняясь и сетуя на свою беспечность, Диего быстро все убрал, а потом сказал примерно следующую фразу: «Начинать рабочий день с прокола – моя коронная фишка». Почему-то именно эта фраза зацепила Оскара, и с тех пор он начал присматриваться к Диего. И вскоре они уже ходили друг к другу в гости, смотрели спортивные матчи в баре и проводили свободные вечера, обсуждая последние новости. Дело в том, что Оскар один из немногих жителей Портсайда, кто не отнесся к Диего скептически, и решил, что «он – перспективный парень». Диего был безмерно благодарен ему за это. Если бы не Оскар, то вряд ли он до сих пор оставался бы здесь, в этом маленьком городке. 

Диего улыбнулся. Да, Оскар был хорошим другом, но порой он начинал раздражать его. Например, чего стоит эта его манера без разрешения пользоваться чужими вещами и вообще вести себя в чужом доме как в своем. Или зачастую, он становится невозможным скептиком и его становится трудно в чем-то убедить. Или... Диего поплотнее закутался в плед. Или, например, новости, которые он приносит, порой становятся невыносимой ношей и сильно давят на Диего. Как та, которую он рассказал накануне. 

Парень содрогнулся. На улице не было холодно, но по его телу пробежали мурашки. Страх и сомнение пожирали его изнутри. Диего понимал, что если бы проблема была разрешимой, то Оскар не стал бы к нему идти. А тут… Он вспомнил, каким взглядом Оскар на него смотрел. С надеждой и… страхом. Да. Он был ужасно напуган. Хотя Оскар, как и Диего, был достаточно эмоциональным, он умел держать переживания под контролем. Но вчера у него как будто все тормоза сорвало. Получается, все действительно так серьезно, как он говорил. К страху и сомнению прибавилась совесть. Теперь они втроем давили на парня. Неужели он позволит себе быть в стороне, когда возможно совсем скоро по всей стране начнется хаос. В этом будет его вина, если он не поможет. Тем более что втираться в доверие и играть роли у Диего действительно получалось мастерски. 

Погрузившись в свои мысли, парень не заметил, как прямо под ним что-то происходит. Только спустя пару секунд Диего услышал какое-то отчетливое шуршание в саду. Он осторожно, стараясь не извлекать каких-либо звуков, подошел к ограждению. Аккуратно заглянув вниз, он увидел, что что-то или кто-то быстро направился в сторону кухонного окна. Диего быстро, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, спустился на первый этаж. Все было тихо. Но вдруг со стороны кухни послышался шум, как если бы упало что-то металлическое, и скрип оконной рамы. Теперь он был уверен, его хотят ограбить. Диего был готов к этому. Он на цыпочках прошел в коридор, достал из сумки электрошокер и, не спеша, отправился в сторону кухни. Он остановился у двери. Та была плотно закрыта. Диего не знал, как бы ему попасть в комнату незамеченным. С другой стороны были отчетливо слышны звуки копошения и звяканья металлических предметов. Видимо вор уже пробрался в комнату и теперь пытается скрыть улики. Внезапно Диего понял, что на кухне нет ничего важного и особенно дорогого, поэтому, если вор пришел за деньгами или другими материальными ценностями, то ему придется пройти в комнату. Диего подкрался вплотную к краю двери и вытянулся стрункой, готовый поразить вора. Руки дрожали. Лишь бы шокер не выпал. 

Тем временем, на кухне стало подозрительно тихо. Все звуки исчезли, и казалось, что там никого нет. Диего прислушался. За дверью была абсолютная тишина как в морге. Парень заволновался. Кто это пожаловал к нему ночью, да еще и через окно? Что ему надо? Он лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше. Кажется, тот, кто залез в окно, не был простым вором, иначе, почему он не пошел дальше в комнату, видя, что на кухне ничего такого нет. Или может он боится натолкнуться на сигнализацию? Но если и так, то он бы и через окно лезть не стал. Мысли стремительно сменялись одна другой, из-за чего они путались и плавно сливались в одну очень большую мысль. Внезапно Диего замер и побледнел. Он вспомнил, как Оскар вскакивал со стула и осматривался по сторонам. Дыхание перехватило. Парня била крупная дрожь. Тело его совершенно не слушалось, а в голове на месте недавних мыслей образовался вакуум. Диего снова прислушался. За дверью, как и до этого, было тихо. Понимая, что дальше ждать бесполезно и необходимо действовать, парень взялся за дверную ручку. Он глубоко вздохнул и, догадываясь, что это возможно последние секунды его жизни, представил в памяти образ матери. Бедная Людмила Карлос. Диего не знал, что случится с ней, когда она узнает о его скоропостижной смерти. Скоропостижной и такой нелепой. 

Собрав последнюю волю в кулак и приготовив электрошокер, Диего резко открыл дверь. Перед его глазами предстал высокий крепкий парень в черной форме, чем-то напоминающей шпионский костюм, фотографирующий пачку документов. Кажется, это была статья о некоторых раскрытых полицией делах за прошедший год. Увидев Диего, парень схватил пачку и молниеносно кинулся к окну. Опешивший на пару секунд Диего помчался за ним. Ему необходимо было отобрать документы. Если они нужны этому странному человеку, значит, нужны и Диего. Тем временем, парень в форме перепрыгнул через окно и, случайно зацепившись за что-то, рассыпал часть документов. Издав злобный рык, он быстро попытался собрать их, но, увидев, что Диего уже совсем близко, сорвался с места и побежал что есть мочи. Диего не смог бы его догнать при всем желании. Парень явно был ловчее и спортивнее, он был хорошо подготовлен. Отдышавшись, Диего опустил взгляд вниз. На земле лежали несколько листов. Диего наклонился и поднял один из них. На нем крупным шрифтом было написано «Раскрытые уголовные дела за 20** год. Расследование проводилось участком полиции города Портсайд. Автор статьи: Диего Карлос».


	4. Глава 3

Солнце уже почти встало. Первые теплые лучи коснулись земли, чтобы ко дню нагреть ее до температуры тающих угольков. Диего сидел на кухне. Он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя. Сотни, тысячи вопросов крутились в его голове. Зачем вору нужны были документы? Кто он? Имеет ли отношение к загадочной банде, о которой говорил Оскар? Диего не знал, что ему делать дальше. Бежать за парнем он не стал. Звонить в полицию не вариант, ведь у него ничего не украли. А говорить, что воришка взобрался в дом, чтобы пофотографировать документы, бесполезно, потому что это звучит более чем абсурдно. Может, рассказать Оскару? Нет, не стоит. Бедняга и так трясется как осиновый лист. Выходит, лучшее решение – молчать. Да, пока лучше будет не распространяться на эту тему, а попытаться проследить связь между таинственным парнем и документами. Будет вообще отлично, если Диего удастся узнать, кто это был. Он плохо рассмотрел вора. В темноте и спешке вообще сложно что-либо рассмотреть. Единственное, что он хорошо помнил, во что парень был одет. Если это форма какого-либо специального отряда или подразделения, то можно будет поймать след. 

Внезапно раздался гудящий звук и что-то завибрировало. Это сработал будильник на айфоне Диего. Отключив его, парень опустил голову на стол. Она раскалывалась. Не самое лучшее состояние для похода на работу. Искушение остаться дома было слишком сильным. Неожиданно телефон снова завибрировал. На дисплее высветились номер и фотография молодой девушки. У нее было вытянутое овальной формы лицо, а подбородок казался заостренным. Большие и выразительные черные глаза с длинными ресницами сверкали и улыбались. Волосы у девушки были длинными и черными, собранными в высокий хвост. Диего неохотно принял вызов и включил громкую связь, чтобы можно было не держать телефон у уха. Громкий, но при этом тонкий голос девушки сразу заполнил всю комнату. 

– Диего! Я надеюсь, ты дописал на сегодня статью о спортивных соревнованиях? «Бульдоги» ждут не дождутся, когда мы опубликуем в газете статью об их грандиозном успехе. 

– Конечно, все готово, – еле выговорил парень. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и он уснет. 

– У тебя вялый голос, надеюсь, ты не заболел? – послышалось на другом конце трубки. – Сегодня очень важный день! В редакцию приезжают высокопоставленные гости, и мы должны встретить их как полагается! Так что даже не думай пропускать сегодняшний день без уважительной причины! Я бы сказала, что даже простуда в таком случае не является уважительной причиной. Так что, сегодня ровно в 8:00 я жду тебя в офисе. И чтобы как штык был! Я надеюсь, ты меня не подведешь! 

С этими словами девушка бросила трубку. Выбора не было. Диего медленно поплелся в ванную, надеясь, что с холодными струями воды уйдет сонливость и стресс, пережитый этой ночью. Позже, наспех одевшись и выпив кофе, Диего уже собирался уходить, как его взгляд остановился на бумагах. Ну конечно! Как он мог забыть взять документы. Он не хотел больше оставлять их без присмотра. Вдруг тот парень снова решит воспользоваться его отсутствием? Положив документы в сумку и трижды повернув ключ в замке, Диего направился к гаражу. Обычно он ездил на работу на машине, но сегодня он решил воспользоваться велосипедом. Во-первых, потому что Диего был не в состоянии управлять машиной, а во-вторых, ему хотелось освежиться. Ничего не подходило для этих целей лучше, чем велосипед. 

По дороге парень заехал в магазин. Ему захотелось прикупить себе чего-нибудь сладкого. Уже на кассе его кто-то окликнул. Обернувшись, Диего носом к носу столкнулся с миниатюрной девушкой, улыбающейся до ушей. Ее звали Лейла Джонс. Копна рыжих волос девушки красиво переливалась на свету, отчего становилась похожа на бронзу. По всему лицу и телу у девушки были веснушки, но это нисколько не портило ее внешность, наоборот, только украшало. Ее карие глаза так умиротворенно смотрели на Диего, что парень моментально почувствовал спокойствие. 

– К-какая встреча, – неуверенно начал он. – Как твои дела? 

– Все просто отлично! Погода замечательная, а пляжный сезон наконец-то открыт, – звонким голоском ответила девушка. – Мы с друзьями думали съездить куда-нибудь дикарями на побережье, повидать различные места, в общем, оттянуться по полной. Отъезжаем завтра. Ты… не хочешь присоединиться к нам? 

Диего уже был готов согласиться, но вспомнив, что происходит с ним в последнее время, помедлил. Провести каникулы с Лейлой и их общими друзьями, путешествуя и развлекаясь – его мечта. Однако, в виду сложившейся ситуации, если он стал целью некой банды, то открыто контактировать и тем более уезжать с кем-то из города опасно. Ему было плевать, что они могут сделать с ним, но подвергать опасности жизнь Лейлы и своих друзей он не мог. Скорее всего, это просто паранойя, но рисковать нельзя. Слегка улыбнувшись, парень ответил: 

– Это было бы замечательно. Я всеми руками за, но… 

Диего застопорился. Надо срочно придумать какое-нибудь правдоподобное оправдание, ведь говорить правду нельзя. 

– Но начальство требует, чтобы я был все лето в городе, да и работы куча… Мне очень жаль. 

– Ничего, мы планировали вернуться в середине июля, так что не скучай без нас. Обещаю привезти тебе какой-нибудь сувенир. 

Девушка крепко обняла Диего и, помахав рукой, выбежала из супермаркета. Тот почувствовал грусть и спокойствие одновременно. С одной стороны, он будет уверен, что с Лейлой ничего не случится. По крайней мере, по его вине. С другой же… С другой он не хотел отпускать ее. Тем более с кучей других парней. Конечно, большинство он знал, и верил им, ведь они уже долгое время дружат одной большой компанией. Но… какое-то неясное чувство где-то в глубине души терзало Диего и не давало относиться к этому спокойно. Тем не менее, он был в приподнятом настроении. Он почти забыл о ночном происшествии и теперь чувствовал себя куда лучше. 

Доехав до офиса, Диего пристегнул велосипед к велопарковке и поднялся на свой этаж. Офис находился в здании делового центра. Высокое тридцатиэтажное в стиле постмодерн оно разительно отличалось от простеньких, в большинстве своем двухэтажных домов. Поздоровавшись со всеми, кто встретился ему по пути, Диего прошел в свой кабинет. Сняв пиджак и убрав его в шкаф, он подошел к огромнейшему окну почти во всю стену. С этой стороны здания открывался великолепнейший вид на весь город. Более того, окно было расположено так, что в него почти не попадали солнечные лучи, поэтому работать было не жарко. Но сейчас Диего не был настроен на работу. Захватив из сумки телефон и свой пропуск, он вышел из кабинета. В коридорах сновали люди. Каждый был занят чем-то. Большинство из них выглядели взволнованными. Казалось, что вот-вот должно произойти что-то важное. Вспомнив о том, что с утра сказала ему его начальница, мисс Уолетт, Диего направился к конференц-залу. Начальство уже было в сборе. Там была и мисс Уолетт, и Смит-старший, руководитель отдела верстки и дизайна, и Блэк, главный редактор, другие главы отделов, которых Диего не знал лично, пара замов и, конечно же, Оскар Алендер. Гостей пока не было. Парень подошел к Оскару. Они переглянулись и, облокотившись на стену, Диего серьезным тоном сказал: 

– Ты был прав. Дело стоящее. 

Оскар удивленно уставился на него. Он явно был не настроен сейчас об этом говорить. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону руководства и вопросительно посмотрел на Диего. Тот махнул рукой и продолжил: 

– Брось, они слишком заняты тем, чтобы произвести впечатление на гостей. 

И действительно, мисс Уолетт подходила к каждому сотруднику, выдавала листы с планом мероприятия и именами гостей и, как заботящаяся мать, поправляла все внешние изъяны, которые обнаруживала у них, чтобы привести все в порядок. Так, например, Блэку она указала на «некрасиво сидящий» галстук, а одну из девчонок-замов она заставила подровнять штанины, мол, неровно. Странная женщина, но, тем не менее, она хотя бы не требует от сотрудников невозможного, что автоматически делает ее лучше любого руководителя-тирана. Вручив Оскару и Диего по листу, мисс Уолетт прокашлялась, улыбнулась и громко сказала: 

– Сегодня очень важный день. Наше агентство наконец-то получило замечательную возможность для улучшения своего положения в сфере СМИ и, соответственно, нашего с вами статуса. 

Да-да, все как обычно. «Прошу вас не оплошать и слыть достойными представителями нашего агентства». 

– Очень прошу вас, не оплошать и слыть достойными представителями нашего агентства! Это очень важно! Подчеркиваю, очень. 

Закончив свою речь, мисс Уолетт лучезарно улыбнулась и отправилась встречать гостей. Диего захотелось перекусить чем-нибудь. Потянувшись в карман за шоколадкой, он вспомнил, что оставил ее в сумке. Печально. Он понадеялся, что конференция не затянется на четыре часа, иначе его живот, скорее всего, будет издавать звуки умирающего кита, а это очень непрезентабельно. Интересно, что скажет на это мисс Уолетт? 

Внезапно цепочку мыслей прервали голоса. 

«Ага, сейчас они придут, надо сделать вид, что для меня это очень важно», – подумал Диего, сдвинул брови и прищурил глаза, как если бы он был очень сосредоточен на чем-то. Это было выражение лица №24 из книги под названием «100 вариантов выражения лица на разные случаи жизни», которую в свое время посоветовал ему Алендер. 

Делегация гостей оживленно беседовала о чем-то с мисс Уолетт. Другие сотрудники вежливо улыбались, когда она указывала на кого-либо из них. Господи, какие же у них фальшивые улыбки. Такие же фальшивые как улыбка самого Диего. Такое ощущение, что все они используют шаблоны из книги. Вот у низкорослой девушки улыбка №57, предназначенная для того, чтобы намекнуть начальнику на повышение. А у другой девушки с выгнутыми бровями и короткой стрижкой улыбка №83, которая необходима во время произнесения тоста на празднестве. У Алендера… у Оскара просто грустная улыбка. Чем-то напоминает №44, улыбку на поминках для поддержки родственников умершего, но у него она более вытянутая, отчего кажется, что Оскар страдает от зубной боли. 

Когда «знакомство» завершилось, все прошли в конференц-зал. Впереди предстояло еще выслушать три доклада. Диего закатил глаза. Он ненавидел конференции, потому что большинство из них всегда скучные и малоинформативные. У него снова заболела голова. Он обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Оскаром, но не нашел его в толпе. Диего осмотрелся. Он сидел прямо напротив трибуны в третьем ряду, поспать не удастся. К тому же слева от него сидела та, кого в неофициальных кругах называли «главная зануда всего офиса», Миллисент Боунс. Полненькая, с копной, кажется давно не мытых, каштановых волос, с очками, свисавшими на переносице и закрывавшими ее маленькие глаза-бусинки, она сидела в своем кресле, с предвкушением ожидая начала конференции. Кажется, ей улыбалась перспектива провести в этом темном душном помещении часа три-четыре. Все складывалось явно не в лучшую сторону. 

Тем временем, на трибуну вышла мисс Уолетт и начала говорить приветственную речь, наполненную громоздкими предложениями и восхищениями в адрес гостей. Раздались аплодисменты. Мисс Уолетт кивнула и с улыбкой Чеширского кота покинула трибуну. Ее сменил первый гость. Кажется, он говорил о том, что принесет нашим компаниям это сотрудничество, и как мы должны быть в этом заинтересованы. Выступающий был мужчина в самом расцвете лет, низкого роста, с хриплым голосом и плешивой головой. Снова раздались аплодисменты. Поклонившись, мужчина поприветствовал за трибуну следующего докладчика. Это была женщина, статная, высокая. Ее волосы были забраны в нечто непонятное, похожее на кичку, она была в строгом платье и на высоких каблуках, что делало ее визуально еще длиннее. На ее руках, шее, поясе, в ушах и даже в волосах были драгоценности, оттого казалось, что сверкают не камни, а она сама. Это сильно резало глаза. Диего пришлось щуриться. Женщина говорила о важности благоприятных отношений в коллективе, об обязанностях сотрудников и немного об их внешнем виде. Каждую гласную она, то ли намеренно, то ли по природе своей, растягивала и в конце как бы акцентировала внимание. Если попытаться написать то, как она говорит, то получится примерно следующее: «Мы-ы-Ы с ва-а-Ами-и-И зде-е-Есь со-о-Обра-а-Али-и-Ись». И все в таком вот духе. К счастью, она недолго говорила. После нее за трибуну вышел последний и самый значимый гость. Это был крупный широкоплечий мужчина с густыми бровями, сведенными к переносице. Выглядел он, мягко говоря, грозно. Оказавшись перед слушателями, мужчина прокашлялся и бойким голосом произнес: 

– Добрый день! Очень рад видеть вас здесь в добром здравии на нашей конференции. Сегодня я хотел бы поговорить о необходимости соблюдения безопасности в работе журналиста. Данная тема всегда была и будет актуальна. Не секрет, что большинству репортеров зачастую приходится работать в ситуациях, представляющих угрозу их жизни. В последнее время в связи с обострившейся ситуацией в стране и увеличения незаконных действий на ее территории, призываю вас быть осторожными и предусмотрительными… 

Уже почти заснувши от монотонности происходящего и нудных разговоров, Диего встрепенулся. Почему этот мужчина начал говорить о безопасности и ухудшении обстановки в стране? Тема лекции явно выбрана не случайно. Неужели это как-то связано с той таинственной группой и с ночным вором, влезшим в его дом? Забытый утренний страх снова начал расти. 

«Возможно, этот мужчина что-то знает об этом. А что если...» – Диего попытался снова найти глазами Оскара. Но как назло, большинство из присутствующих мирно посапывали в креслах, опустив головы, поэтому разобрать, кто есть кто, было практически невозможно. Более того, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе своего друга, Диего случайно помешал Миллисент слушать лекцию, в результате чего получил упрекающий взгляд из-под очков. 

Парня мучили сомнения. Стоит ли уточнить у докладчика, что тот имел в виду под «ухудшающейся ситуацией», и знает ли он о таинственной группировке, настроенной против властей? В конце концов, Оскар не уточнял, насколько эта информация секретна, и, формально, Диего имеет полное право распоряжаться ей так, как ему вздумается. С другой же… Парень вспомнил странное поведение своего друга в тот вечер, да и ночное происшествие. Совпадение это или нет, но взломщик вторгся к нему после того, как Оскар поведал ему о радикально настроенной группе. 

Диего снова стало не по себе. Он рискует влипнуть во все это окончательно, но при этом любопытство так и распирало. Ему хотелось пролить свет на это дело. Если он не решится сейчас, то потом будет уже поздно. Послышались аплодисменты, мужчина закончил свою речь. 

– Извините! 

Зал моментально стих. Все взгляды были обращены на Диего. Теперь пути назад нет. Парень набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и начал говорить: 

– Я хотел уточнить… А точнее спросить… Когда Вы говорили об ухудшении обстановки в Штатах, о возросшем уровне преступности, я подумал, что… 

Слова путались. Язык как будто онемел. На самом деле, Диего никогда не испытывал трудностей во время выступления перед большой аудиторией, но сегодня, кажется, ему не удавалось даже элементарно грамотно построить предложение. 

– Вы что-нибудь знаете о некой тайной группировке, которая ратует за отстранение от обязанностей действующего Правительства? 

Аудитория застыла. Казалось, все вдруг превратились в статуи. Никто не двигался. Абсолютная тишина повисла в конференц-зале. Диего покрылся испариной. Он совершил ошибку. Видимо, информация действительно была секретной, и сейчас сюда ворвутся агенты ФБР и арестуют его за разглашение тайны. Или нет? Стало трудно дышать. Неожиданно на втором ряду с правой стороны парень заметил шевеление. Это был Оскар. И как он мог его не заметить? Он закрыл лицо руками и, кажется, что-то нашептывал. Тем временем, ситуация начала приобретать комический характер «неловкого молчания».

Неожиданно широкоплечий мужчина прервал молчание: 

– Сразу видно, кто в вашей организации самый любопытный журналист. 

Он улыбнулся, однако его улыбка была похожа на злой оскал, а потому вызывала лишь страх. Диего машинально попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но лицо его не слушалось, и в итоге выдало нечто больше похожее на гримасу ужаса. Тем временем докладчик продолжил: 

– Да. Должен сказать, молодой человек, я был извещен о возможной атаке на Правительство и мирных граждан, которую говорит некая террористическая организация. Но, спешу заверить вас, что информации недостаточно для подтверждения правдивости этих намерений. Источники, откуда были получены сведения, крайне неинформативны и не являются образцом компетентных информационных служб. Поэтому, я не могу сказать вам ничего крайне важного, что вы бы, возможно, хотели узнать. Надеюсь, я удовлетворил ваш интерес? 

Диего дважды кивнул. Зал еще раз поаплодировал, проводя со сцены третьего докладчика. За трибуну поднялась мисс Уолетт, чтобы произнести уже вторую торжественную речь за сегодня. Но Диего не слушал ее. Он спешно переваривал все то, что только что услышал. То есть, исходя из всего этого, никакой банды может и не существовать вовсе, и все это может оказаться лишь слухами? Да, такое случалось и довольно часто, но Диего не мог в это поверить. А как же случай, произошедший с ним ночью? Получается, этот парень, который залез в его дом, просто вор-неудачник, заинтересовавшийся документами? Что за ерунда. Мисс Уолетт как раз закончила говорить речь. Конференция, наконец, завершилась.


	5. Глава 4

Диего не помнил, как оказался в коридоре. Наверное, сюда его вынесло вместе с толпой после конференции. Медленно направившись в сторону своего кабинета, Диего размышлял, что ему делать дальше. Пока у него было три зацепки: костюм, в который был одет парень-вор, документы, которые он пытался сфотографировать и, возможно, ему удастся узнать, кто распустил информацию об этой группировке. Резко развернувшись и ускорив шаг, парень направился в архив. Так как часть документов вору все же удалось украсть, Диего хотел найти полную версию статьи и перечитать ее. Он недоумевал, что такого там может быть, что так смогло заинтересовать взломщика. Внезапно кто-то схватил его за рукав и оттащил к стене. 

– Карлос! Какого черта? – лицо Оскара выражало крайнюю раздраженность и злость. – Ты понимаешь, что мы могли влипнуть в передрягу?

– Оскар, я…

Он не знал, что ответить. Он еще с утра решил, что не собирается никому рассказывать о том, что случилось этой ночью. Оскар был его лучшим другом, Диего всегда мог на него положиться, но не в этот раз. Что-то не давало ему рассказать об этом. Может быть страх? А может… интуиция? 

– Я хочу расследовать это дело. Хочу узнать больше, понимаешь?

Глаза Алендера заблестели.

– Ага! Вижу, ты все-таки подумал о моем предложении. Я знал, что иду к нужному человеку. 

– Я не говорил, что согласен быть в роли подставного лица, но ты прав, меня это заинтересовало. 

– Поверь мне, я знаю, что говорю. Я не знаю никого, кто умел бы так грамотно мимикрировать, кроме тебя.

– Если это был комплимент, то очень сомнительный.

Диего усмехнулся. Оскар всегда делал странные комплименты.

– Я серьезно! Но в пень пустую болтовню, я проголодался, может, сходим, перекусим?

В этот же момент появилось острое чувство голода. Парень вспомнил, что еще до начала конференции хотел перекусить шоколадкой, но не обнаружил ее у себя в кармане. И хотя он был не прочь подкрепиться, любопытство сжигало его изнутри. Вежливо отказавшись и пообещав Алендеру присоединиться к нему сразу же, как только он освободится, парень быстрым шагом направился к архивам.

***

На входе в библиотеку и архив сидел крепкий двухметровый охранник по имени Джордж. И хотя с виду он больше всего напоминал огромную скалу, в действительности же все, кто был с ним знаком, знали, что внутри он очень ранимый человек с тонкой душевной организацией и необычными пристрастиями. Например, в последние несколько месяцев Джордж увлекся кукольным театром, и теперь, все дни напролет, он только и делал, что смотрел тематические видео в Интернете и читал книги. И действительно, завидев Диего, Джордж аккуратным движением руки заложил закладку в очередную книгу с интригующим названием «Как правильно дергать кукол за ниточки: инструкция для начинающих» и с улыбкой попросил у Диего пропуск. Сверив фотографию в карточке с лицом парня, Джордж пожелал ему отличного дня и пропустил внутрь. В библиотеке царила тишина и прохлада, словом, идеальная атмосфера для того, чтобы немного поработать. Диего прошел чуть дальше, в компьютерный зал. Подключившись к локальной сети, Диего начал искать статью. 

«Это не то, это тоже…» – прокручивая колесо мыши, повторял про себя парень. Он обыскал с десяток различных папок, но найти статью ему так и не удалось. Диего задумался. Она была достаточно секретной и, вполне возможно, что ее не стали выкладывать в общий доступ. А что, если поискать среди личных документов? Зайдя в частный архив, Диего нажал на папку «важно», которая так кстати попалась на глаза. Вот оно! Открыв нужный ему документ, парень принялся читать. В статье содержались отчеты по раскрытым полицией преступлениям за предыдущий год. Большую ее часть занимали описания преступлений, важные детали и результаты дела. По пойманным преступникам был также сделан отчет, где находилась краткая информация о каждом. И тут Диего как будто осенило. Спешно доставая из переднего кармашка ручку, которую парень всегда носил с собой, он начал записывать свои догадки на собственной руке. Диего всегда записывал какие-то свои мысли на руках. Так он был уверен, что не забудет их, да и логическая цепочка тогда получалась более структурированной и не такой смазанной, как если бы он вообще ничего не записывал. Парень написал примерно следующее:

«Нужно проверить оставшиеся документы. Уверен, не будет хватать листов с отчетами о преступниках. Лично парню, залезшему в мой дом, эти документы были не нужны. Он выполнял чьи-то поручения».

Теперь все более-менее встало на свои места. Вор явно работает на кого-то. Этому кому-то нужны отчеты о преступниках, чтобы завербовать их в свое сообщество. Тем более что в статье было написано, где заключен тот или иной преступник, причем чуть ли не адрес и номер тюремной камеры прописан. Все неумолимо подталкивало к одной ужасной мысли. Скорее всего, таинственная банда существует. А если даже и нет, то существует другая, скорее всего не менее опасная. 

Диего захотелось срочно переговорить с Оскаром. Ему было необходимо разузнать, насколько правдива информация, которую Оскар передал ему тем вечером, и откуда он ее взял. В прошлый раз четкого ответа он не добился, но сейчас он был настроен решительно. Он был готов выбить из него ответ любой ценой. Ну, почти любой. 

Выключив компьютер, Диего бодрым шагом направился к кафетерию. Он надеялся, что Оскар еще там. Голод снова дал о себе знать, но парень даже не обратил на это внимания. Единственное, что его сейчас интересовало – таинственная террористическая организация. Зайдя в кафетерий и увидев Оскара за дальним столиком, их любимым местом отдыха, Диего направился к нему. Оскар как ни в чем не бывало жевал огромный гамбургер и запивал Кока-колой. Вид у него был довольный. Завидев Диего, Оскар помахал ему рукой и указал на стул напротив него, как бы предлагая ему туда сесть. Диего так и сделал. Не дожидаясь момента, когда Оскар дожует бургер и начнет расспрашивать его о том, где он был так долго, парень спросил:

– Колись, откуда у тебя информация о банде?

Оскар, подавившись куском гамбургера, закашлялся. Видимо, Диего застал его врасплох своим вопросом. Прокашлявшись, Оскар раздраженно произнес:

– Тебе, что, вообще больше не о чем поговорить?

Диего удивленно поднял бровь.

– Но ведь ты сам пришел ко мне и рассказал об этом. А теперь, когда я заинтересован в деле, делаешь вид, что ты тут ни при чем. Между прочим, ты сам виноват. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не успокоюсь, пока не доберусь до истины и не узнаю все, что хотел бы. 

– Согласен, прости, друг, ты просто слишком неожиданно появляешься и прям в лоб задаешь вопросы. Меня это немного выбивает из колеи.

Диего смутился. Подобное поведение по отношению к нему его бы тоже ошарашило. 

– Извини меня. Я просто очень хочу знать, откуда у тебя эта информация. 

Оскар глубоко вздохнул и уставился в окно. Так он молчал примерно с минуту, не обращая внимания на изнывающего от желания все знать Диего, а потом, нахмурившись, выдал:

– Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Такой ответ для Диего был сродни нокауту. 

– Что? В смысле?

– В прямом! – В голосе Оскара чувствовалось раздражение. – Я тебе уже говорил, что у меня есть знакомые в структурах, что тебе еще надо?

– Ну, может быть, чуть-чуть конкретики. Если тот мужчина сказал, что информация не проверена, то, может, стоит прислушаться?

Оскар скрестил руки на груди.

– Прислушивайся, делай что хочешь, только ко мне не лезь! Я в своих источниках уверен. 

Диего это показалось странным. Почему Оскар так уверен в собственной правоте? Что-то тут не так. Надо будет подумать над этим.

– Слушай, а ты разбираешься в формах?

Оскар ехидно улыбнулся и забарабанил пальцами по столу.

– Хе-хе, смотря в каких формах.

Диего понял, насколько двусмысленный и некорректный вопрос он задал, и поспешил исправить ошибку.

– Хм… Я имею в виду служебную форму, ну, там, у военных, например.

– А, ты об этом, – Оскар перестал улыбаться. – Ну, возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь.

– Возможно… – протянул Диего. Он попытался вспомнить, во что был одет тот парень. Единственное, в чем Диего был уверен, это в том, что его форма была черного цвета, и она закрывала все его тело за исключением головы. Диего догадывался, что это не показатель, многие службы и организации выбирают черную закрытую форму. Он попытался вспомнить детали. Кажется, на ней были тонкие цветные полосы, и еще на груди у парня было что-то по типу ордена. Орден он рассмотреть не смог, а вот цвет полос был вполне определенным, зеленым. 

– Скажи, существует ли организация, за которой была бы закреплена черная с зелеными полосами, полностью закрывающая тело, форма. 

Оскар задумался. 

– Да вроде бы нет такой. Просто черная есть, а с зелеными полосами… не припомню. 

Замечательно. Еще одна зацепка ничего не дала. На Диего нахлынуло отчаяние. Единственное, что прояснилось, это вопрос с документами. Что делать дальше он не представлял. Возможно, стоит бросить эту глупую затею пока не поздно и заняться своими обычными делами. В конце концов, он даже не следователь, он обычный журналист. Но жажда истины, природное любопытство и авантюризм не давали ему так просто сдаться. Диего решил пойти ва-банк. 

– Я согласен. Согласен на твое предложение.

От удивления у Оскара отвисла челюсть. Он широко раскрыл глаза и смотрел на Диего так, как будто увидел на его месте призрака. 

– Ого, чего это ты? Признаться, я уже и не надеялся, что ты согласишься. А тут так внезапно… Видимо, ты действительно решительно настроен, раз согласен рискнуть. 

Еще секунду назад, будучи абсолютно уверенным в правильности этого решения, теперь Диего сомневался, стоит ли оно того. Он ненавидел вечные сомнения, ненавидел принимать решения, которые априори вызовут эти самые сомнения, ненавидел это мерзкое чувство, постоянно возникающее в самые ответственные моменты. 

– Да. Настроен. Но позволь узнать, что мне делать дальше?

– Я объясню тебе, но только не здесь, здесь много людей, да и к тому же, перерыв почти кончился и нужно приступать к работе. 

С этими словами Оскар встал, отряхнулся и вышел из-за стола, на прощание, сказав Диего следующее:

– В семь вечера, у тебя дома. Я надеюсь, ты не ждешь гостей, и будешь один.


	6. Глава 5

Крутя педали велосипеда, Диего ехал домой. Ему было просто необходимо залезть в ванну, успокоить нервы и обдумать все, что произошло с ним за последние несколько часов, до прихода Оскара. Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что согласился на столь опасное дело. Чем он думал в тот момент? Как мог допустить такое? Вот что случается, когда делаешь не подумав. Диего решил отвлечься от тяжких мыслей. Проезжая вдоль главной дороги через центр города, он решил ненадолго остановиться в парке. 

Прислонив велосипед к скамейке, парень сел на нее и внезапно ощутил острую боль в желудке. Вспомнив, что за весь день он не съел ни единой крошки, парень полез в сумку и достал заветную шоколадку. Поедая ее, он осмотрелся. Сегодня на улице было куда прохладнее, чем вчера, поэтому в парке было куча народу. Вон небольшая группка детей играет на площадке, а там собачники гуляют со своими питомцами. В беседке рядом с уличным кафе сидят старики и играют в маджонг. Кто-то просто расположился на скамейках, как и Диего, и читал книги или газеты, слушал музыку или даже спал. В общем, вокруг царила атмосфера умиротворения. 

Доев шоколадку, Диего достал телефон, чтобы посмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. Двенадцать минут пятого. Понимая, что времени у него не так много, Диего уже собирался вставать, как резкая точечная боль пронзила его. Что-то достаточно увесистое врезалось ему сзади в голову. Диего обернулся. Он увидел груду мальчишек с рогатками и самодельными луками. На их головах были ободки с перьями, а лица разукрашены краской, наверное, они играли в индейцев. Диего попытался понять, что попало ему в голову. В полуметре от скамейки валялась большая сосновая шишка. Поняв, в кого они попали, мальчишки бросились врассыпную. Выругавшись про себя и потирая затылок, Диего встал и поехал домой. Ушибленное место болело и пульсировало. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. 

Наконец приехав домой и загнав велосипед в гараж, Диего быстрым шагом прошел в ванную комнату. Ему не терпелось поскорей освежиться и отдохнуть. Набрав полную ванну, парень медленно залез в воду и расслабился. Наконец-то он мог спокойно полежать и ни о чем не думать. Диего почувствовал сильную усталость. Мало того, что он за весь день нормально не ел, он еще и не спал всю ночь. Нельзя себя так запускать. Понимая, что если он сейчас не пошевелится, то моментально заснет, парень быстро обмылся под холодным душем. Выйдя из ванной комнаты, он медленно поднялся наверх, в спальню. Собрав последние усилия в кулак, он толкнул дверь, и еле дойдя до кровати, завалился спать.

***

В дверь настойчиво звонили. Через мгновение послышался не менее настойчивый стук в дверь. Оскар Алендер уже десять минут ждал, когда его друг впустит его внутрь. Медленно выходя из себя, Оскар достал телефон и набрал номер Диего. Тот, видимо, и не собирался брать трубку. 

«Что такое? Почему он не открывает? Может, что-то случилось? Он сегодня весь день подозрительно себя вел, да и вообще был погружен в свои мысли больше, чем обычно», – строил догадки Оскар. Тем временем в трубке послышалось пресловутое «абонент сейчас не доступен, перезвоните позже».

Пнув дверь ногой, Алендер решил, что лучше будет подойти под террасу и окрикнуть парня.

– Ка-а-арлос! Открывай!

Ноль реакции. Диего не отзывался. Злясь и вскипая, Оскар снова набрал номер Диего. Спустя примерно полторы минуты из трубки послышался совершенно заспанный голос:

– Алло?

– Ну наконец-то ты ответил! Открывай дверь немедленно! – крикнул в трубку Оскар и поспешил к входной двери.   
Спустя несколько минут Диего наконец соизволил открыть дверь и пустить Оскара внутрь. 

– Карлос, черт тебя побери, что так долго? Я уже начал беспокоиться. 

– Прости, я спал и не слышал звонка. Хорошо, что тебе все же удалось меня разбудить.

Диего чувствовал себя неловко. Он даже не удосужился поставить будильник, чтобы не проморгать встречу. 

– Итак, ты хотел что-то мне сообщить, не так ли?

– Да. И это очень важно. Раз уж ты согласился с моим предложением, то я должен детальнее рассказать тебе о нем, – сказал Оскар, удобно расположившись в кресле.

Диего моментально оживился. Неужели сейчас он наконец-то все узнает?

– Пойми одну важную вещь, тебе нужно будет быть предельно осторожным и не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, но мне кажется, ты справишься с этим. И еще кое-что… Ты хоть что-нибудь знаешь об устройстве и законах криминальной сферы?

Диего помотал головой. Конечно, он смотрел несколько фильмов, где упоминалось что-то подобное, но серьезно эту тему он никогда не рассматривал.

– Ну, если говорить кратко, то есть несколько основных правил: ты должен быть верен «общей идее», четко выполнять свои функции в связи с твоим положением в иерархии, не иметь никаких связей с полицией и уважать авторитетов. Последнее правило – то, что с легкостью может тебя выдать. Ведь, по сути, ты должен выполнять все поручения своего «босса», при том, что с тобой почти не считаются. Что-либо вякать без разрешения и отказываться категорически нельзя. 

У Диего пересохло в горле от волнения. Он понимал, что сдерживаться и не возражать будет сложно. В частности из-за того, что Диего был достаточно упрямым человеком и частенько делал все наоборот, чтобы показать свою принципиальность. 

– Будет непросто, но если ты все сделаешь по уму, то, без преувеличений, станешь героем. 

«А если нет, то поминай, как звали», – мысленно додумал мысль Диего. 

Оскар облокотился на спинку кресла.

– Есть еще кое-что, тебе надо будет изменить внешность и придумать имя и фальшивую биографию. Благо, что паспорт им не нужен будет, хе-хе. 

– Но я не хочу ничего менять в своей внешности. В плане, нельзя ли придумать что-нибудь другое? – Диего был явно не рад такому раскладу.

– Я же не говорю, что тебе придется менять свой облик навсегда. Просто грамотная работа визажиста, парик, одежда в немного другом стиле, и, вуаля, перед нами совсем другой человек!

Это было куда лучше, но перспектива отыгрывать роль послушного мальчика на побегушках его не очень вдохновляла. Диего надеялся, что, не подавая виду и не выделяясь, его вообще никто не будет замечать. Но тогда как ему взаимодействовать с участниками банды? Выбор предстоит очень тяжелый, ведь выбирать придется между гордостью и долгом. И что-то подсказывало ему, что выбрать придется второе.


	7. Глава 6

Бескрайнее поле. Высокие пшеничные колосья доставали мне почти до пояса. Солнце высоко в зените. На небе ни облачка. Но при этом совершенно не жарко, наоборот солнечные лучи приятно согревают меня. Я стою в старых продырявленных штанах и поношенной футболке. Где-то далеко виднеется небольшое озеро. Его гладкая поверхность похожа на зеркало. Хотя дул небольшой ветерок, ряби не было. Вообще-то я стою достаточно далеко, чтобы что-либо увидеть, но почему-то я понимаю, что все именно так и происходит. Как странно, местность кажется мне очень знакомой, но я не могу вспомнить, где я это видел. Я побежал. Несмотря на то, что я бежал против ветра, он нисколько не мешал мне, наоборот он плавно огибал меня и мягко подталкивал. Остановившись, я огляделся. На мили вперед простиралось это бесконечное поле. Внезапно справа от меня я заметил маленькую хрупкую человеческую фигуру. Отсюда она казалась мне очень знакомой, но разглядеть с такого расстояния ее лица я не смог, поэтому мне захотелось подойти ближе и узнать, кто это. Я направился в ее сторону. Но как я ни старался, мне не удалось приблизиться к ней ни на дюйм. Я побежал быстрее. Никакого результата. Наоборот, фигура теперь казалась еще мельче, как будто я убегал от нее. Я решил попробовать еще раз. И снова ничего. Теперь фигура казалась едва различимой точкой на горизонте. Я понял, что так я никогда не смогу к ней приблизиться. Уныние захватило меня. Я не знал, что мне делать. Остаться на месте я не мог. Всем своим нутром я чувствовал, что эта фигура – моя цель, и я должен, во что бы то ни стало, достичь ее. Я встал и попытался прокричать что-то ей, но это было бесполезно. Она была слишком далеко. С такого расстояния меня не услышать. Я почувствовал сильное разочарование. Не соображая, что я делаю, закрыв ладонями глаза, я рванул в неизвестном направлении. Бежал я не очень долго. Остановившись, я рухнул вниз. Я чувствовал, как силы медленно покидают меня. Все так же с закрытыми глазами я лег на землю. Я подвигал руками и ногами. Ничего. Я ничего не ощущал. Разве что тишину, которая буквально давила, заставляя меня сходить с ума. Решив, что терять больше нечего, я открыл глаза. Абсолютная беспросветная тьма окружала меня. Спустя секунду, я понял, что не могу пошевелиться. Мне начало казаться, что я падаю. Я хотел было закричать, но я не смог издать ни единого звука. Я не чувствовал своего тела, кажется, я как будто растворился в пространстве, и теперь я не существую. Теперь мне уже никто не поможет. Никто и ничто.


	8. Глава 7

Диего резко раскрыл глаза. Примерно с минуту он приходил в себя. Что за жуть ему приснилась? Это уже вторая беспокойная ночь подряд. Когда же это все кончится? Парень глянул на часы. Те показали ему 5:35. Диего понял, что вряд ли теперь уже заснет, да и засыпать бесполезно. Скоро ему на работу. Сегодня у него дедлайн по статье, посвященной утреннему субботнику, который проводили местные власти на прошлой неделе. Той самой статье, которую Диего начинал делать еще два дня назад, но так и не сумел докончить. Мисс Уолетт будет недовольна, если он придет с пустыми руками. Ему ничего не оставалось, как по-быстрому дописать эту несчастную статью и сбагрить ее начальству. 

Парень спустился для того, чтобы заварить кофе и принять душ. Спустя некоторое время, он вернулся на террасу с чашкой ароматного капучино. Поставив чашку на столик и опустившись в кресло-качалку, парень поднял крышку ноутбука. Тот был почти разряжен. Неудивительно, он пролежал на террасе целых два дня, всеми забытый. После того рокового вечера у Диего не было возможности даже элементарно проверить свою почту. Подключив его к питанию, парень вышел в Интернет. Он был уверен, что сейчас увидит море непрочитанных диалогов в социалках, мессенджерах и на личной почте. Так и есть. Куча сообщений. От друзей, коллег, каких-то незнакомых людей и назойливых спамеров. Он решил ответить на наиболее важные из них. Например, вот мисс Уолетт прислала ему порцию новых заказов и работ для выполнения. Сроки, как всегда, были мизерные. А вот его коллеги обсуждают прошедшую вчера конференцию. Но было среди всего этого набора одно письмо, которое особенно его заинтересовало. Это было письмо от Лейлы. Диего бегло прочитал его. Лейла писала, что у нее все отлично, и она надеется получить море кайфа от этой поездки. Везет же ей. Почему он не согласился поехать с ними? Почему должен разгребать чужие проблемы? Почему должен подвергать свою жизнь риску? Не давая себе снова погрязнуть в сомнениях, Диего быстро настрочил девушке ответ.

_«Рад, что все супер. У меня все ништяк. Уже скучаю. Пиши как можно чаще, мне же тоже интересно, где вы находитесь. Особенно круто, если ты еще и пришлешь фотки. Пусть это будет что-то типа виртуальной поездки для меня. Удачи»._

Теперь, когда с письмами было покончено, оставалось разобраться со статьей. Открыв нужный файл, перед глазами парня предстала крайне печальная картина. Статья была написана лишь на четверть, то есть было от силы слабенькое вступление и наметки каких-то мыслей. Но все мысли об этой статье уже давно испарились, и эти наметки оказались не более чем лишними символами в файле. Пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы некоторые из тех недавних идей и написать хоть что-нибудь, парень не заметил, как быстро пролетело время. Сработал будильник, который Диего забыл выключить с утра. Понимая, что статья готова максимум наполовину, а времени катастрофически не хватает, он решил вызвонить Оскара. 

«Ну же, возьми трубку. Кроме тебя мне некому помочь».

На другом конце послышались звуки.

– Оскар, друг, это ты? 

– Я, я, чего ты так рано? Только не смей опять начинать разговор… ну, тот самый, ты понял меня. 

– О, нет. Я по другому поводу. Мне нужна помощь по статье. Не мог бы ты зайти сегодня ко мне в кабинет?

– Да без проблем! Как говорится, я теперь твой должник. 

Поблагодарив Оскара, парень начал собираться на работу. Собрав все необходимое, он быстро вышел из дома и направился к своей машине. Привычные движения, привычная дорога, такое привычное и совершенно обычное утро. Диего почувствовал себя куда лучше. Все неприятности и волнения, пережитые за последние дни, ушли на второй план. 

Припарковав машину и поднявшись на нужный этаж, Диего попытался высмотреть в толпе людей Оскара. Безрезультатно. Тогда он решил постучать к нему в кабинет. Никто не ответил. Подумав, что Оскар, скорее всего, еще не пришел, парень направился к своему рабочему месту. Зайдя в кабинет, Диего обнаружил на столе какую-то бумажку. Это была рабочая записка, в которой было отмечено, что мистер Паркер, тот самый широкоплечий докладчик на семинаре, был восхищен тем, что Диего проявил себя как самый активный и любознательный работник. Далее следовала благодарность от мисс Уолетт и пожелание того, чтобы он и дальше работал в том же духе. Диего спрятал записку в ящик стола и развернулся лицом к окну. Это все, конечно, хорошо, но благодарность в карман не положишь. Достав ноутбук, парень продолжил работу над статьей. Ему оставалось дописать примерно треть, когда в дверь постучали. 

– Войдите! – крикнул Диего.

– Приветствую тебя, мой дорогой друг! Я немного задержался, Стелла хотела, чтобы я подвез ее до центра, а ты прекрасно знаешь, как «быстро» женщины умеют собираться, – Оскар громко рассмеялся, а потом спросил. – Тебе еще нужна моя помощь?

– На самом деле, я почти уже закончил, но ты мог бы помочь мне с концовкой и просмотреть статью на предмет ошибок. 

Оскар кивнул. Встав сбоку от Диего, он подкидывал все новые и новые идеи. Потом, когда Диего с горем пополам дописал текст, они поменялись местами и Оскар принялся его читать. 

Сам же Диего встал вплотную к огромному окну, осматривая свой кабинет. В нем практически ничего не изменилось с того момента, как примерно год назад Диего повысили и выделили ему отдельное рабочее место. Единственное, что добавилось в интерьер помещения – специальная доска для заметок. На нее Диего крепил разнообразные вырезки из журналов, напоминания, цветные картинки и много чего другого. Эта доска была самым ярким предметом в кабинете. В остальном же все было как обычно: большой рабочий стол с кучей ящиков, удобное кожаное кресло, платяной шкаф для одежды, два книжных шкафа, полки которых были почти полупустыми, пара совершенно неказистых картин в черной рамке и несколько горшков с цветами. 

Закончив читать, Оскар развернулся к Диего и сказал:

– Неплохо, я подправил кое-где, но с заданием ты справился. 

Он встал и, разминая затекшие мышцы, оценивающе взглянул на парня. 

– Скажи, ты ведь еще не передумал?

Вопрос попал по самому больному, Диего действительно постоянно подумывал дать ходу назад. А тут еще и Оскар со своими едкими вопросами. Тоже мне, друг называется.

– Алендер, ты что, издеваешься? – с раздражением ответил ему вопросом на вопрос Диего.

– Хе-хе, извиняюсь. Ты просто выглядишь таким убитым. Вот я и подумал, что… впрочем, неважно.

Странно, Диего казалось, он выглядит неплохо. Он считал, что пришел в норму, но видимо со стороны все выглядело совсем не так. Оскар направился к выходу. 

– А, и еще кое-что. Зайди сегодня ко мне домой, часов в шесть, я передам тебе кое-что очень важное. Будь готов, основная часть операции уже началась. 

С этими словами он скрылся за дверью, оставив Диего в полном смятении. Операции? О чем это он? Получается, к делу подключены полицейские, и он теперь один из участников секретной операции? Боже, во что он вляпался. Таких проблем у него не было со времен его детства, когда будучи еще школьником, он с друзьями разрисовал одну из стен школы веселыми фразами типа «Ученье – свет, а неученье – вон из школы». Они-то думали, что это во благо. Тем более несколькими днями ранее они подслушали, как учителя говорили о том, каким образом можно было бы разнообразить школу, в том числе ее внешний вид. Вся эта история сопровождалась огромным скандалом, но в итоге парни отделались лишь небольшими послеурочными наказаниями, типа мытья доски и парт, а их родители – сдачей денег на ремонт. Забавно, что спустя столько времени, он так ничему и не научился, и снова нашел приключения на свою задницу. Но в этот раз он вряд ли легко отделается. На кону стоит его собственная жизнь и, естественно исходов всего два: либо он справится с этой проблемой, и все вернется на круги своя, либо это будет его бесславный конец.

***

Диего постучал в дверь. За ней послышались быстрые шаги. Дверь открылась. С порога ему улыбалась слегка пухлая, но при этом высокая, с овальным лицом и длинными блондинистыми волосами женщина. 

– Диего, как я рада тебя видеть! – глаза женщины лучисто улыбались, и вообще вся она как будто источала доброту и уют. – Проходи, разувайся, будь как дома. Тебе дать тапочки?

Не дожидаясь, пока Диего сообразит и ответит, она полезла в шкаф и достала оттуда пару одноразовых тапочек. Ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как надеть их. Тем временем женщина уже упорхнула на кухню. Оттуда доносились прекраснейшие запахи свежей выпечки, жареного мяса и сильный аромат специй. Уже по этому можно было определить, что она хорошо готовит. Диего же прошел в гостиную и сел на диван.

– Давно мы не виделись, хорошо, что ты смог заглянуть к нам. Как у тебя дела? Надеюсь, все хорошо? Оскар говорит, у вас сейчас сложный период на работе, какие-то проблемы. Но сдается мне, что вскоре все это закончится, не переживай. Если что, звони, не стесняйся, мы с Оскаром всегда готовы тебе помочь. Ах, как же я рада, что наши семьи дружат. 

– Спасибо, вы очень великодушны, но, в общем-то, хм, я живу один.

– Ой, и в правду! Прости, пожалуйста! Мне так неловко, ох, язык мой – враг мой! – смущенно сказала она и поспешила перевести тему. – Не хочешь пирог? Свежий, только что испекла!

Внезапно из-за угла выбежали мальчик и совсем маленькая девчушка и пронеслись мимо Диего, даже не обратив на него внимания. Они были очень похожи. У обоих были круглые лица, карие глаза и торчащие большие уши, чем они оба напоминали Оскара, оба были с каштановым оттенком волос. У девочки на лице были веснушки. 

– Дети! Не носитесь! Дейв, прекрати сейчас же! Ты же помнишь, чем закончились две недели назад ваши шалости?! И вообще, у нас гости. Ведите себя прилично, вы даже не поздоровались!

– Ну, ма-а-ам, – протянул мальчик, и исподлобья взглянув на Диего, сказал. – Здрасте. 

Девочка, стоявшая рядом со своим братом, что-то неразборчиво пролепетала и побежала в соседнюю комнату. Мальчик поспешил за ней, крича, что в этот раз она выиграла только потому, что им помешали, и в следующий раз этому не бывать. 

В комнату с большой тарелкой в руках, на которой лежал аппетитно выглядящий пирог, вошла Стелла. Шикнув на кота, который невесть откуда появился прямо перед ней, она положила тарелку с пирогом прямо на стол, стоявший в паре дюймов от парня, как бы приглашая Диего отведать его. Он охотно согласился. Спустя минуту он сидел за столом, поедая наивкуснейший на его памяти пирог, а Стелла стояла неподалеку и выжидающе смотрела.

– Ну как? Я очень боялась, что он получится слишком сладким, так как я случайно засыпала два стакана сахара в тесто вместо одного. Кстати, Оскар должен скоро вернуться, понимаешь ли, ему нужно было отлучиться в магазин, я его попросила.

Поблагодарив за угощение и объяснив Стелле, что не против еще немного подождать, и что он никуда не торопится, парень откинулся на спинку дивана. Он был ужасно комфортным. Вообще во всем доме так и веяло уютом. Все здесь было такое приятное, мягкое и по-домашнему семейное, что Диего почувствовал умиротворение. 

Дом у Алендеров был огромный. В нем было два этажа, с пятью комнатами на первом этаже и тремя на втором. Пространства хватало на всех, все были счастливы. Диего вспомнил их с матерью дом в Нью-Йорке. Маленькая квартирка, состоящая из двух небольших комнат, в которой и двое-то едва уместятся. Если в доме Алендеров было куча дизайнерских мелочей, создающих уют, и большое количество разнообразных предметов, то в Нью-Йоркском доме вещей было достаточно мало. Нельзя сказать, что они жили бедно и ничего из этого не могли себе позволить, наоборот денег хватало на все необходимые вещи, но мать почему-то всегда экономила. Она складывала понемногу от каждой своей зарплаты в заначку, как она говорила «на черный день», и не покупала ничего лишнего. Однако если Диего просил что-либо и при этом четко аргументировал, зачем ему это понадобилось, даже если оно стоило достаточно больших денег, мать никогда не отказывала ему в просьбе. Зато на себе она экономила, как только могла. Например, она все его детство проходила в одном и том же старом пальто. Оно было выцветшее, поношенное, пыльное, а кое-где даже подранное. Однажды Диего спросил у нее, почему она не купит новое? Он был готов не просить у нее карманных денег вообще, лишь бы мать носила что-нибудь более красивое, на что она ответила: 

– Я ношу его не потому, что экономлю и не хочу тратить деньги, но я просто не смогу смириться с мыслью, что у меня его больше не будет. 

Тогда ему это показалось странным. Пальто как пальто, что с того. Но потом, со временем, он узнал, что это пальто – подарок от его отца. 

Диего толком не помнил его. Да он и не хотел помнить. Отец оставил их, когда мальчику было шесть. Мать никогда не говорила точную причину его поступка, но всегда уверяла, что понимает и прощает его. А Диего лишь недоумевал, как можно простить того, кто бросил твою семью, предал тебя и всех, кого ты любишь. Того, кто оставил тебя совсем одного. Именно тогда Диего поклялся, что никогда никого не бросит. И тем более свою семью. 

С каждым новым воспоминанием, Диего все сильнее становился уверенным в том, что он правильно поступает. Он не пустит все на самотек. Он просто не может этого сделать. Иначе он предаст себя, свою правду и честь. Иначе он станет таким же слабаком, как его отец. Лицо парня исказила гримаса отвращения. Спохватившись, что может расстроить хозяев, он натянуто улыбнулся и попытался выкинуть все эти мысли из головы. 

В прихожей хлопнула дверь. Послышалось шевеление, а потом Диего услышал голоса Оскара и Стеллы. Стелла ругала его и причитала, что он так сильно задержался. Диего подумал, что не хотел бы быть сейчас на месте Оскара. С другой стороны, у него есть замечательная большая семья, умница жена и дети. У Диего не было ни того, ни другого. Он вспомнил, как мать всегда говорила ему, что у него очень красивая и необычная внешность, и что девчонки должны быть как минимум заинтересованы в знакомстве с ним. Однако заинтересованных девчонок в его жизни было не так уж много. Да и вообще большинство тех людей, что хотели с ним подружиться, были заинтересованы только потому, что Диего хорошо успевал в школе, а позже и в колледже. И вот он уже окончил школу, колледж, переехал в собственный дом, получил работу мечты, короче говоря, успешно начал свою взрослую жизнь, но при всем этом он до сих пор одинок. И черт разберешь, что пошло не так. То ли внешность посредственная, то ли «та самая» все никак не найдется. 

К слову, сам Диего никогда не считал себя красавцем. Самая обычная, ничем не примечательная внешность, которая почему-то постоянно вызывала у окружающих неоднозначную реакцию. Диего был среднего роста, умеренно худой, хотя некоторые вообще считали, что он слишком худой, а некоторые даже, что он болен дистрофией. Русые волосы удивительно сочетались с темными густыми бровями и слегка смуглой кожей. Наверное, все насмешки, адресованные ему в школе, можно было объяснить именно таким странным сочетанием. Конечно, это выглядело весьма непривычно, но не более того. Также у парня были слегка заостренные кверху уши, что придавало ему сходство с мифическим существом.

Что касается одежды, то он никогда не любил броских и ярких нарядов. Простейшие джинсы, футболка или рубашка и кеды, в крайнем случае, туфли. На руке он носил пару памятных фенечек и браслетов от друзей. 

В комнату заглянул Оскар. У него был уставший вид. Завидев Диего, он махнул ему рукой, видимо, намекая на то, чтобы он следовал за ним, и скрылся в коридоре. 

Парень так и сделал. Оскар поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, на двери которой висела табличка с надписью «Не входить без разрешения. Собственность Оскара Алендера». Именно после того, как Диего впервые увидел эту табличку, он понял, что бороться с собственничеством Оскара бесполезно, это образ его жизни. Войдя в комнату, Диего замешкался. Обычно комната выглядела ухоженно, но сейчас в ней царил беспорядок. На диване, куда обычно садился Диего, не было свободного места вообще. Он был полностью погребен под самыми различными вещами. На столе вырисовывался такой же хаос. Куча разнообразных документов, письменных принадлежностей, книг, чашек и даже одежда. Пол был относительно чист. Диего не был брезглив, да и, признаться честно, порой сам запускал комнату до подобного состояния, скорее он просто не ожидал такого от Оскара, тот всегда позиционировал себя как очень опрятный человек. Смекнув, что смутило Диего, Оскар натянуто улыбнулся и сказал:

– Я понимаю, обычно тут более чисто, но поверь, с утра я даже не подозревал, что у меня будут гости. 

Диего понимающе кивнул, в конце концов, у него самого дома случался беспорядок и похлеще, а Оскар продолжил.

– Я обещал передать тебе кое-что важное, но… хмм, я не помню, куда я это положил. 

Глубоко вздохнув и пробурчав, что завтра же начнет строго следить за порядком, Оскар начал поиски. Диего же ничего не оставалось, как стоять на месте и гадать, что такого важного он хочет ему передать. 

Наконец Оскар, кажется, нашел то, что искал. В его руках была небольшая коробка.

– Вот, это тебе понадобится, – сказал Оскар и передал ее Диего.

– Спасибо, конечно, но что в ней? – Диего потряс коробку. Изнутри послышались неотчетливые глухие звуки.

– Не понял, ты мне, что, не доверяешь? – Оскар прищурился, уперся руками в бока и вопросительно уставился на Диего.

– Не-ет, просто уточняю, – парень опустил взгляд на коробку и открыл ее. Внутри лежали парик в целлофановой упаковке и вещи, на размер-два больше тех, что носил Диего.

– Ага, это для маскировки, да?

– Именно. Но это еще не все, – Оскар направился к столу. Открыв пару ящиков и перелопатив кучу бумаг, тетрадей и прочих вещей, он достал небольшой клочок бумаги, на котором были написан телефонный номер и имя «Диана», и отдал его Диего.

– А это что?

– Визитка. Ее зовут Диана Купер, и она – визажист-гример. Профи в своем деле. И еще кое-что… Никому точно неизвестно, где промышляют свои темные делишки эти ребята, но ходят слухи, что в заброшенной шахте Йеллоуфилда, в 15 милях отсюда, обнаружено какое-то шевеление. Думаю, не буду тебя больше задерживать, у тебя наверняка куча дел, как и у меня.

Оскар уныло взглянул на беспорядок, царящий в комнате. Положив визитку в карман рубашки и взяв коробку, Диего попрощался с Оскаром и спустился на первый этаж. Дети все так же беззаботно играли, а Стелла копошилась на кухне, готовя очередную вкуснятину. Громко попрощавшись со всеми, Диего подождал, пока Оскар спустится и закроет за ним дверь, а потом вышел из дома.


	9. Глава 8

Диего стоял посередине улицы и смотрел в небо. Вечернее, сиреневатого оттенка оно умиротворенно висело над городом. Единичные облака покрылись бронзовым сиянием садящегося за горизонт солнца. Пятничный вечер. Его ждут большинство жителей Портсайда всю неделю, чтобы в кои-то веки отдохнуть со своей семьей, друзьями или второй половинкой. Обычно Диего проводил его либо в одиночестве, занимаясь тем, что давно хотел сделать, либо с кем-нибудь из знакомых. Однако сейчас ему не хотелось ни того, ни другого. Идея с расследованием плотно засела в его голове, и он желал поскорее приступить к делу. Интересно, ответит ли ему Диана? И как он, черт побери, должен ей рассказать, зачем ему это? Уточнить у Оскара, что он должен ей сказать, и при этом не выдать своих намерений, он забыл. Ну и ладно. Он сам как-нибудь разберется. Бодрым шагом направляясь к своему дому, Диего размышлял о том, как он попадет в Йеллоуфилд. Туда ходят небольшие автобусы, но поймать их почти нереально, так как отправляются они лишь пару раз в сутки от старой привокзальной площади, что находится примерно так же далеко, как и сам Йеллоуфилд, только с другой стороны. Поезда, кстати, ходят еще реже, так что эти варианты отпадали. Получалось, что добраться туда с наименьшими временными затратами можно только своим ходом. Диего в принципе устраивал такой расклад, разве что он не представлял, куда ему деть свою машину по прибытии, чтобы она не выдала хозяина и при этом была в безопасности. Он решил, что подумает об этом на месте. В конце концов, он еще ни разу не был в этом городе и даже не подозревает, что его там ждет. 

Зайдя в дом и переведя дух, Диего поставил коробку на стол, а сам сел на диван и задумался. Ему нужен план действий. Безупречный план. Необходимо подготовиться ко всему, что теоретически может произойти. А также подготовить план отступления, так, на всякий случай. Кто знает, чем все это закончится. В идеале, конечно, он должен добыть важную информацию и предоставить ее полиции и следователям. Парень открыл коробку и по очереди вынул из нее все содержимое. Сперва он изучил парик. Он был очень мягкий и приятный на ощупь, сделанный, скорее всего, из натуральных волос, цвет которых был темным с фиолетовым отливом. Похожий цвет был у мисс Уолетт. Диего захотелось надеть его, собрать волосы в хвост и посмотреть насколько он будет похож на нее. Смеясь, он достал одежду. Как Диего и предполагал, она была явно велика для него. Чтобы понять, что с этим можно сделать, он решил опробовать ее на себе. Парень разматывал кофту, которая была скручена в трубочку, когда из нее внезапно что-то выпало и ударилось о пол с глухим звуком. Диего наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть выпавший предмет, но внезапно резко побледнел и отдернулся. На полу лежал пистолет. Черный, как новенький, он тускло отсвечивал желтым комнатным светом. 

«Это еще что такое? Как он тут оказался?» – лихорадочно соображал парень. Зачем Оскар решил подложить ему оружие? Понятно, что, возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы с помощью него Диего мог защититься в непредвиденной ситуации, но он ведь совсем не умеет правильно стрелять, и уж тем паче прицеливаться. Да и вообще, у него же могут возникнуть большие проблемы с законом. Если его поймают, конечно. Диего никогда раньше не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы серьезно нарушить закон. Хотя он был не из тех, кто постоянно занудничает и действует исключительно так, как правильно, но он и не пренебрегал законодательством. А ведь Оскар тоже сильно рискует, если выяснится, что это его оружие. 

Парень вздрогнул. Он не знал, что ему теперь с этим делать. Решив, что сначала он разберется с одеждой, Диего натянул на себя кофту и штаны. В идеале все должно было сидеть хорошо, но на Диего вся эта одежда выглядела настолько нелепо, как если бы он сделал в пододеяльнике дырки для рук и ног и надел бы его на себя. Более нелепо он себя еще ни разу не чувствовал. Осталось добавить огромные ботинки и красный нос, и он будет похож на типичного циркового клоуна. Диего решил, что кофту можно заправить в штаны, а в сами штаны продеть ремень и подкатать их снизу, тогда получится вполне неплохо. К слову, на штанах где-то в районе лодыжки был большой карман, в который при необходимости можно что-нибудь положить. С обратной стороны тоже были карманы, но куда меньше. Туда едва бы поместилась сложенная пополам долларовая купюра. Теперь Диего вплотную подошел к вопросу связанному с пистолетом. Диего всерьез подумывал вернуть его Оскару, сказав ему, что пистолет выпал из свернутой рубашки, но вовремя опомнился. 

«Ага, конечно, заявляюсь я к нему домой и говорю: “О, дружище, ты не поверишь, но эта вещь была в коробке, которую ты мне дал”. Я бы на его месте полицию вызвал. Действительно, на моем пороге стоит парень с пистолетом, который он пытается мне отдать. Да и вообще, откуда мне знать, что это именно его пистолет. Вдруг и одежда вовсе не его. Тогда как это все оказалось у Оскара? Почему он тогда отдал мне все это? А что если…»

В голову парню закралась абсолютно абсурдная мысль, вызвавшая у него приступ легкого головокружения. Что если Оскар сам напрямую ко всему этому причастен? Нет, этого не может быть. Но ведь это он первый сообщил ему об организации. Именно он предложил ему в этом поучаствовать. Именно он вел себя странно последние несколько дней и не хотел, чтобы об этом узнали остальные. Перед глазами все поплыло. Если все действительно так, то получается, что Диего согласился на участие в преступной группировке, причем самостоятельно, ведь фактически его никто не заставлял. Теперь понятно, почему в его дом залезли сразу после их разговора. Они хотели надавить на него, заставить его заинтересоваться этим, чтобы он копал все глубже и глубже, и в итоге стал частью их банды. У них получилось. Он согласился. И ситуация с пистолетом, и с тем, что произошло на семинаре, все прояснялось. Оружие, скорее всего, нелегальное, именно поэтому Оскар прятал его в коробке с вещами, а потом, забыв об этом, по ошибке передал ее Диего. Как неосмотрительно. А уж, почему мистер Паркер отрицал точность информации о существовании банды, тем более очевидно. Какая банда будет выставлять свою деятельность напоказ.

Если все обстоит так, как он думает, то им воспользовались, развели как маленького мальчика наглейшим образом. Его просто-напросто предали, как когда-то давно отец Диего предал его мать. Просто уму непостижимо. Диего очень хотелось бы верить, что он всего лишь заблуждается, но все скалывалось в единую картину, как если бы он собирал пазл, а факты были бы его частями. Тяжелые мысли давили, а отчаяние стало невыносимым. Ему казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума. Самое сложное сейчас было взять себя в руки и решить, что ему делать дальше. Но парень элементарно не мог собраться с силами. Он просто отказывался верить в это. Сердце твердило, что Оскар – хороший друг, и он всегда приходил на помощь и защищал Диего перед мисс Уолетт несмотря на все его неудачи. Но мозг настаивал на своем. Факты налицо. Неужели, ты, глупое сердце, этого не видишь? Из-за тебя и твоего упрямства и человеколюбия мы уже не раз встревали в передряги. 

Диего встал, снял с себя эту одежду, которая теперь не вызывала ничего кроме чувства отвращения, и переодевшись, побрел наверх. Состояние у парня было поганым. Плюхнувшись на незастеленную кровать, он зарылся в подушки. Он в тупике, и выхода из него ему не видится. Нужно срочно поговорить с матерью. Мать всегда давала хорошие советы и умела приободрить Диего. Кстати, она не звонила ему уже второй день, а такое случалось, когда у нее наступали не лучшие времена. Какое совпадение. Им есть о чем поговорить. Интересно, какая у нее будет реакция, если Диего напрямую и без утаек расскажет ей обо всем, что произошло за последние несколько дней? Он боялся, что она не выдержит. А ведь только она одна осталась у него. Рано или поздно, когда все псевдодрузья и предатели отсеиваются, ты понимаешь, как мало у тебя действительно близких людей, которым не плевать на твою жизнь, если, конечно, такие вообще найдутся. Диего пошел за ноутбуком. Включив его и проверив качество связи, парень запустил программу и нажал на вызов. Послышались гудки, и через несколько минут на экране высветилось лицо его матери. Она выглядела очень замученной, ее кожа имела болезненный оттенок, под глазами виднелись огромные синяки. Весь ее вид как бы намекал на то, что она даже не успевает толком поспать. Ее, обычно блестящие и пышные, блондинистые волосы теперь выглядели как солома и были забраны в хвост. Голубые глаза все так же по-доброму улыбались Диего, но потеряли свой блеск. Она слабо улыбнулась и заговорила:

– Диего, как я рада тебя видеть, как ты там? – ее голос был хриплым и уставшим.

– Хмм, не очень хорошо, собственно именно поэтому я и звоню тебе. Но… – он прервался. – Скажи, что с тобой? Ты выглядишь очень болезненно, что-то случилось?

– Ох, как бы тебе сказать… поверь мне, это временные трудности, и скоро все придет в норму. 

– Ты опять экономишь? – Диего заметил, что его мать потупила глаза. – Зачем? Если тебе не хватает денег, я могу пересылать больше, только скажи. Для меня это не проблема. Ведь ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю, и я сделаю все, только лишь бы ты была счастлива.

После этих слов его мать как будто расцвела. Ее глаза снова начали блестеть, щеки порозовели, а улыбка стала увереннее. Вот это действительно его мать, его любимая Людмила Карлос.

– Диего… Я тоже люблю тебя. Ты единственный, кто у меня есть. Я горжусь тобой! – сказала она и быстрым движением смахнула покатившуюся слезу со щеки. – А теперь я хочу услышать, что тревожит моего сына. 

Диего уже и думать забыл об этом. Разговоры с матерью всегда так умиротворяли его и дарили легкое душевное спокойствие, что все остальное казалось совершенно неважным. Какое ему было дело до каких-то там небольших невзгод со стороны, когда истинная проблема таится глубоко внутри него. И имя этой проблеме – сомнения. Мать всегда говорила – сомнение хуже смерти. Порой ты так грызешь себя изнутри, что не замечаешь, как мимо проходят лучшие моменты твоей жизни. Погруженный во внутреннюю борьбу с самим собой, ты этим просто-напросто не интересуешься. В такие моменты видеть всю ситуацию и думать адекватно ты просто неспособен. Поэтому, видя, что Диего опять грустит, мать всегда советовала ему выкинуть все тяжелые мысли, даже если они кажутся до ужаса важными, и просто медленно посчитать до десяти, а потом, успокоившись, заняться своим любимым делом. Сначала это казалось Диего полнейшим бредом и ненаучной ерундой, но, однажды попробовав, он уже не смог жить без этого метода. Это действительно работало. Но порой он загонялся так, что у него сносило остатки адекватности, тогда мать снова напоминала ему об этом, и наваждение проходило. Так и теперь…

– Чтобы это ни было, помнишь мой совет? Сначала тебе стоит успокоиться, а потом уже в спокойствии все обдумывать, и, единожды приняв решение, не возвращайся к этому вопросу снова, это ни к чему. Обычно первое решение самое верное, даже если оно было сделано впопыхах. 

Диего кивнул. Медленно сделав вдох и выдох, он с закрытыми глазами посчитал до десяти, а потом, с минуту ни о чем не думая, раскрыл глаза. Мать все так же, с добротой, смотрела на него.

– Ну как?

– Хмм, знаешь, как обычно, действует идеально. 

И действительно, теперь его положение казалось ему не таким уж кошмарным. Более того, теперь он не был уверен в правильности своей недавней теории. Хотя поведение его друга было, мягко говоря, странным, это не делало его сторонником банды. Во-первых, Оскар – честный человек и уже не раз заявлял, что доволен Правительством. У него нет никаких причин ненавидеть действующую власть. Во-вторых, страх. Оскар был действительно напуган тогда. Вряд ли он был бы так напуган, если бы являлся частью банды. В-третьих, в свое время он имел какие-то связи с силовыми структурами, даже Стелла как-то раз подтвердила это, именно оттуда, как сказал Оскар, он и получил информацию. Ну и, в-четвертых, Оскар – его друг. А это для них обоих не пустые слова, в этом Диего был абсолютно уверен. 

И как ему могло только прийти такое в голову? Подумать на лучшего друга. Мать права, в сложных жизненных ситуациях ему основательно сносит крышу. 

– Я вижу, тебе стало легче. Надеюсь, все образуется, – сделав небольшую паузу, Людмила продолжила. – Я очень рада, что ты уехал из этого сумасшедшего города. Даже представить не могу, как бы тебе сейчас тут жилось. Думаю, ты бы уже давно пополнил одну из местных больниц с диагнозом «нервное расстройство».

– Да, возможно, – Диего сглотнул. Не хотелось бы ему сейчас лежать в больнице и пить таблетки. 

– Ладно, мой дорогой Диего, мне ужасно не хочется этого делать, но пора отключаться, работы невпроворот, да и у тебя, наверное, то же самое, да?

– Да. Так и есть. Ладно, спокойной ночи, надеюсь, скоро созвонимся. 

– Конечно, звони мне чаще, золотце. Я хочу быть в курсе всего. 

На этих словах она отключилась. Диего же вышел на террасу и, смотря вниз на собственный двор, размышлял. Это совершенно не важно, является или Оскар одним из участников банды, это было сугубо его решение, и, если он действительно к этому причастен, то должен понести наказание, как и все остальные ее участники. Дело же Диего узнать об этом как можно больше. И хотя парень даже не спрашивал у матери, что она считает по этому поводу, и даже не коснулся этой темы, он понял, что она поддерживает его и четко уверена в его намерениях. Она сказала, что гордится им, а это стоило многого.

Теперь он видит только один возможный путь: честно довести все это дело до конца.

***

Диего открыл шкаф. На самой верхней полке лежала спортивная сумка. Она-то ему и нужна. Сняв ее с полки, Диего принялся закидывать туда одежду. В сумку полетело все подряд: нижнее белье, пара футболок, джинсы, свитер и даже шапка, так, на всякий случай. Потом парень принялся за еду. Решив, что пара непортящихся вкусняшек вполне сойдет, он забросил туда несколько шоколадных батончиков, две упаковки печений, пачку чипсов и две бутылки воды. Потом, немного подумав, он бросил туда зарядку для айфона, блокнот и ручку, чтобы делать заметки. А учитывая, что Диего еще и неплохо рисовал, он мог бы зарисовать портреты преступников. Подумав, что ему еще может понадобиться, парень взял загранпаспорт, документы на машину и водительские права и положил их на дно сумки. Теперь нужно было основательно подготовиться. Он снова переоделся в вещи Оскара. Как и предполагалось, кофту он заправил в штаны, и, чтобы те не спадали, продел в них ремень, а потом, хотя по росту штаны ему подходили, подвернул их. Теперь он выглядел не столько глупо, сколько вполне… недурно. Сейчас он напоминал сам себе мальчишек из детского дома, коих было много в Нью-Йорке. Они всегда носили старые растянутые и мешковатые вещи, такие же, какие сейчас были надеты на Диего. Но это все еще был он. Просто в странной одежде. Потому следом Диего надел парик и не узнал в нем себя. Поразительно, как всего лишь другая прическа может изменить человека. Длинные черные волосы доставали Диего до плеч. Они плотно закрывали его необычной формы уши и левую половину его лица. Странное дело, но от природы темные брови парня идеально подходили под цвет волос парика, а потому его новый образ выглядел естественным. И хотя из глубин зеркала, как будто из параллельной вселенной, на Диего смотрел какой-то незнакомый ему парень, в нем все еще можно быть узнать его черты лица. Оставался последний вариант: грим. Диего хотел уже достать визитку и позвонить по указанному там номеру, но тут увидел прямо перед собой часы с горящими на дисплее цифрами 11:43 [1]. Достаточно поздновато, вряд ли эта девушка работает круглосуточно. Парню ничего не оставалось, как обеспечить себе грим самостоятельно. Но вот проблема, у него совсем нет подходящих инструментов. Разве что… Парень поднялся наверх, а спустя минуту уже мчался в ванную комнату с целой коробкой гуаши. Диего очень надеялся, что это сработает. Однако спустя десять минут кропотливой работы, парень понял, что гуашь – плохая идея, потому что выглядит все это крайне ненатурально, да и сотрется, скорее всего, быстро, стоит ему только дотронуться до лица. Подделку можно было заметить невооруженным глазом. Бросив кисть, парень облокотился на стену. Что же ему сделать, чтобы замаскироваться по полной? Обдумывая возможные варианты, парень огляделся вокруг в поисках вспомогательных инструментов, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за бритву. И как он раньше не догадался? Раз невозможно сделать искусственный шрам, то можно сделать настоящий. Парень пошел на кухню. Открыв верхний ящик кухонного шкафа, он извлек оттуда длинный острый нож. Диего замешкался. Вообще-то он никогда не был мазохистом, и он даже не мог себе представить, что когда-либо сможет нарочно причинить себе боль. Но видимо все проявляется в экстренных ситуациях. Да, это будет больно. Да, шрам может остаться навсегда. Но оно того стоит. Диего зажмурился и занес руку, а потом наискось полоснул себя по щеке. Резкая боль обожгла лицо, на месте пореза выступили первые капли крови. Обмыв нож под проточной водой и убрав его обратно, парень поспешил в ванную, чтобы найти что-то, что поможет остановить кровотечение. Ага, вот то, что надо. Обмакнув кусок ваты в перекись водорода, он поднес ее к щеке и издал что-то наподобие шипения. Боль снова обожгла все лицо. 

– Терпи! – сказал Диего сам себе и продолжил обрабатывать порез. 

Когда парень понял, что кровь остановлена, он вздохнул и удовлетворенно кивнул. Щеку саднило и дергало от то усиливающейся, то ослабевающей тупой боли. Теперь он уже не был похож на того Диего, которого все знали как милого и отходчивого парня с вечными переживаниями и сомнениями по поводу и без. Он чувствовал себя совсем другим человеком, куда более решительным и скрытным, возможно даже в чем-то жестоким и беспощадным, что доказывал на глазах краснеющий шрам. Теперь его уже не волновало, что будет дальше. Будь что будет! Его дело выполнить свое задание. Пусть даже это, возможно, и билет в один конец. Парень злорадно ухмыльнулся, и было в этой ухмылке что-то чужеродное, не свойственное Диего. Что-то, что заставляло поверить в то, что вместе с образом парень действительно изменил еще и свое поведение. Он ловким быстрым движением поднял с пола пистолет, выпавший из рубашки, и точным движением забросил его в сумку. Забрав из рабочего пиджака ключи от машины, парень напоследок оглянулся на свой дом. Он готов, чего бы ему это не стоило. С этого момента его жизнь никогда больше не будет прежней. 

 

[1] - 12-часовой формат времени. В 24-часовом формате – 23:43.


	10. Глава 9

Диего несся по загородной трассе в сторону Йеллоуфилда. Стояла поздняя ночь. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, единственное, что освещало дорогу – дальний свет от машины. Путь ему указывал навигатор. Диего ехал на максимально разрешенной скорости, он не хотел плестись как черепаха. Ему не терпелось поскорее прибыть на место. 

Парень открыл окно. Высокая скорость вместе со встречным ветром нехило отрезвляли. Проехав примерно половину пути, он вспомнил, что до сих пор не решил, куда ему деть машину. Он чуть снизил скорость, чтобы не прозевать какое-нибудь подходящее место для парковки. До Йеллоуфилда оставалось совсем ничего. Насколько Диего знал, шахта находилась в непосредственной близости к городу, но за его пределами, как раз со стороны Портсайда. Так что ему не придется ехать через весь город, что, безусловно, его порадовало. Еще сбросив скорость, парень теперь с особой внимательностью смотрел по сторонам в поисках местечка, где можно было бы оставить машину и не беспокоиться за нее. До въезда в город и заброшенной шахты оставалось меньше мили, как вдруг справа от Диего открылся пустырь с кучей небольших плотных деревьев, растущих неподалеку и небольшая дорога ведущая прямо к ним. Это было то, что надо. Парень приостановился и съехал туда. Деревья росли очень удачно, в ряд. Со стороны дороги не было видно, что находится с другой стороны, так что никто даже не заподозрит, что здесь что-либо есть. Заглушив двигатель, парень вышел из машины и, походив вокруг, убедился, что машину не видно с дороги. Идеально. Потом он открыл сумку, отпил глоток воды и взял один из батончиков. Пока он пойдет вниз по дороге к шахтам, то успеет подкрепиться. Документы и пистолет парень решил пока не брать. Мало ли. Если ребята из банды обнаружат у него оружие или узнают, кто он такой на самом деле, то от него и мокрого места не останется, а он надеялся завершить свое дело до конца. Даже телефон парень отключил и оставил в сумке. Единственное, что взял с собой Диего – батончик и ключи от машины. Ключи он плотно сложил, чтобы они, не дай Бог, не зазвенели и убрал их во внутренний карман брюк, надеясь на то, что брюки достаточно плотные, чтобы через них можно было бы что-то почувствовать.

Бросив прощальный взгляд на машину, Диего побрел по дороге. Хотя дистанция до шахты была небольшой, ему казалось, что идет он вечность. Время то растягивалось и неспешно ползло, как будто дразня его, то потом резко ускорялось. Диего подбавил ходу. Он не знал, сколько времени сейчас, и какое расстояние он уже прошел. Когда он выключал мобильный, тот показывал 1:25, но сейчас Диего даже навскидку не мог предположить, сколько минут уже прошло с того момента. Он просто шел вперед, мечтая дойти до тайного убежища банды, и в итоге узнать всю правду. Вспомнив о шоколадке, парень одним махом раскрыл обертку и откусил половину. Что его ждет там, внутри этой забытой шахты? Он не знал. Он мог только догадываться, как догадывался Оскар. Разделавшись с шоколадкой, он остановился и, пригнувшись, запихнул обертку в большой карман, после чего он как ни в чем не бывало продолжил свой путь. Висевшие перед левым глазом волосы закрывали половину обзора. Хорошо, что он снял парик пока ехал в машине. В нем было бы не возможно нормально следить за дорогой. Парень забрал часть волос за ухо, но это не помогло, спустя секунду они снова были перед глазами. С другой стороны, может это и к лучшему, в конце концов, лучше пусть его лицо будет прикрыто, так меньше шансов, что его узнают. 

Неожиданно парень остановился. Он был буквально в нескольких шагах от старой шахты. Это было очевидно, рядом валялись какие-то доски, стояли брошенные, разъеденные ржавчиной вагонетки, а так же поблизости лежала пара кирок предназначавшихся для работ. Парень прошел к входу. Внутри было темно. Ни намека на какое-либо присутствие людей. Идти дальше без источника света было опасно. Диего отчаялся, что не взял с собой телефон или хотя бы фонарик. Но тут из глубин шахт послышались какие-то странные звуки. По телу парня прошла дрожь. Он не хотел лезть туда в полной темноте. Вдруг со стороны дороги послышался шум приближающегося транспорта. Диего поспешил спрятаться за кусты. Он смекнул, что шахты расположены очень удачно, прямо напротив дороги, а, следовательно, и проезжающих по ней машин, и значит дальний свет фар, возможно, осветит ему то, что находится там внутри. Тогда он хотя бы будет знать, в какую сторону ему идти, и есть ли там дальше вообще проход. Машины приближались. Диего был готов и смотрел вглубь шахт, почти не моргая. Когда одна из машин была совсем близко, свет ее фар распространился на вход в шахты и частично проник внутрь. Перед взором Диего предстал длинный туннель, в конце заворачивающий вправо. Потолок был низкий, поэтому, если бы Диего рискнул пойти в темноте, то стопроцентно ударился бы лбом. Авто же пронеслось мимо него, следуя дальше по дороге, и внутри туннеля снова стало темно. Решившись пройти внутрь, Диего вылез из своей засады. Он пригнулся и, оперевшись на стены пещеры, медленно прошел внутрь. Ему ужасно повезло, что под ногами земля была более-менее ровной, и он ни разу не споткнулся. Диего почти дошел до конца туннеля, чтобы завернуть вправо, как вдалеке он увидел рефлекс от света. Диего медленно начал пробираться к тусклому свечению, и его все сильнее охватывала дрожь. Он слишком далеко зашел, еще пара шагов и деваться ему будет некуда. Но он знал, на что идет, а потому, на секунду застопорившись, парень продолжил свой путь. 

Свечение было уже совсем близко, за поворотом слышались голоса. Один из них, громкий бас, что-то с интересом обсуждал, при этом жутко картавя. Второй голос был куда более тихий, но при этом такой холодный, размеренный и монотонный, что можно было бы подумать, что его обладатель – суровый правитель какой-нибудь авторитарной страны. Он пронизывал до мурашек и заставлял вздрагивать каждый раз, когда его обладатель делает ударение в слове. Были еще и другие голоса, но они почти ничем не выделялись на фоне этих трех бойких и цепляющих голосов. Да, именно трех. Был еще один, самый необычный и… ужасно приятный голос. Любому другому человеку он не показался бы необычным, но для Диего он был просто невероятно притягательным. Грудной, бархатистый, чистый, как будто плавно переливающийся с одного эмоционального окраса в другой, баритон. Диего казалось, что он может бесконечно слушать его. Напоминало тех выдающихся итальянских оперных певцов, чьи песни так любила его мать. Ведомый голосами, Диего, наконец, дошел до источника света и был им ослеплен. Слишком долго он находился в темноте.

***

Щурясь и привыкая к яркому свету, Диего пытался рассмотреть, куда он попал. Вокруг него было круглое пространство. В самой его середине был разведен костер. Голые стены пещеры отсвечивали рыжевато-огненным оттенком. Вокруг костра везде были разбросаны какие-то вещи, а в дальнем углу стоял маленький старый диван с торчащими из него пружинами. На нем и разбросанных на полу вещах сидели люди. Все они выглядели крайне потрепанными жизнью; на их фоне Диего сильно выделялся, даже при том, что был одет в старые тряпки. Как только парень появился в «помещении», все разом уставились на него. Теперь они внимательно осматривали его с макушки до пят. Один мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами и со вставленным золотым зубом, который поблескивал в свете огня, презрительно ухмыльнулся. Другой мужчина с широким лбом и обвислыми щеками, что делало его похожим на бульдога, начал что-то нащупывать рукой под набросанными на пол вещами. 

Диего стало не по себе. Действительно, на что он рассчитывал, когда явился сюда совершенно неподготовленным и без какого-либо четкого экстренного плана. Что они примут его с распростертыми объятьями и с хлебом-солью? Ха-ха. Теперь уже поздно думать, Диего Карлос. 

Парень уже мысленно простился с этим миром, и закрыл глаза, как вдруг тот самый голос вновь заговорил:

– Ого, что за птичка залетела к нам на посиделки?

Вся орава загоготала. Голос издал злодейский смешок. Диего захотелось открыть глаза, чтобы понять, кто является хозяином этого голоса. Лишь бы он не замолкал ни на секунду, пусть слегка потянет время, может быть, Диего успеет что-нибудь придумать. Тем временем голос продолжил:

– Симпатичный, да?

Толпа одобрительно загудела, и снова послышался гогот, видимо обладатель голоса был местным авторитетом, раз все так охотно с ним соглашались.

– Как считаете, пойдет, или вам только девчонок подавай? 

В этот раз смеющихся было куда меньше. 

Подумав, что он наверняка выглядит очень глупо и странно, Диего открыл глаза. И не зря. Прямо перед ним стоял крепкий парень, примерно такого же роста, как и сам Диего, возможно чуть выше. Кожа у него была явно смуглая, а в свете огня это выглядело особенно притягательно. Черные, как вороново крыло, волосы были в полном беспорядке и торчали со всех сторон, как им вздумается. Его глубокие темные глаза поблескивали от огня и с любопытством смотрели на Диего. Одет парень был в майку расцветки хаки, черные спортивные штаны и тяжелые берцы. Он стоял абсолютно неподвижно и в упор смотрел на новоприбывшего Диего, при этом вся остальная свора с интересом глядела на него, ожидая, что сейчас он вынесет приговор относительно незнакомца. Это продолжалось достаточно долго, Диего уже не мог дольше стоять, силы были на исходе, а нервы – на пределе, ноги у парня дрожали от напряжения, щеку до сих пор саднило. Неожиданно смуглый парень как будто ожил, и вся толпа вместе с ним, некоторые ехидно хохотали, кое-кто исподлобья глядел на Диего. 

«Мне конец», – подумал он.

– Я возьму его под свой контроль. Отныне никто из вас не имеет права отдавать ему указания без моего ведома или ведома Хозяина. 

Толпа явно пребывала в удивлении, видимо, мало кто был согласен с таким решением.

– Блин, Корсар, ты хорошо подумал? – спросил тот самый мужчина с золотым зубом.

– В натуре, ты с ума сошел? Зачем тебе этот шкет? – послышалось из толпы.

Гомон толпы возрос в несколько раз. Если бы Диего не был в замешательстве, то мог бы свалить под шумок, но он даже элементарно не мог совладать со своим телом.

– Молчать! – послышался тот самый холодный жесткий голос. Диего увидел, что его обладатель – человек с продолговатым лицом и азиатским разрезом глаз. Он был низок ростом и по сравнению с другими членами банды худощав. Диего догадался, что он играет роль мозгового центра. – Если вам говорят, что необходимо взять парнишку под личный контроль, то так оно и будет. 

Темноволосый парень нахмурился и кивнул в сторону азиата. Тот кивнул ему в ответ.

– Ли абсолютно прав. Или вы осмеливаетесь идти против моих приказов? Не забывайте, что вы здесь только по милости нашего Хозяина, и именно он назначил меня руководить в этой вшивой стайке. Так что если хотите быть в деле, то не катите бочку на кого попало, и тщательно фильтруйте базар.

Вот то, о чем говорил Оскар, никогда не стоит идти против мнения авторитетов. Но если раньше Диего подозревал, что хотя бы иногда мнения участников будут учитываться, то теперь вся надежда на это исчезла. Мнение в этой организации есть только одно и оно обязательно к исполнению. Ну, либо ты летишь ко всем чертям прямиком в преисподнюю. Забавно. Тем временем парень-главарь вплотную приблизился к Диего.

– А с тобой мы еще не поговорили, – и хотя он говорил с угрозой, его завораживающий голос никуда не делся, отчего Диего одновременно и боялся и желал пойти за ним. – Жду тебя за ширмой. 

И он, уверенно чеканя шаг, отправился в ту часть пещеры, которая была ограждена плотной непроницаемой тканью.


	11. Глава 10

Диего резко побледнел. Он спешно переваривал все то, что случилось за последние несколько минут. Сердце ушло в пятки, и теперь оно тяжело бухало где-то внизу, заставляя парня вздрагивать при каждом ударе. Сейчас его жизнь висит на волоске, любое неверное движение или слово может выдать его. Так еще и этот парень, который благосклонно решил взять Диего под свою опеку, желает с ним переговорить. Диего даже не представлял, что может быть хуже. Решив, что деваться ему уже все равно некуда, он медленно поплелся к непроницаемой ширме. Ноги плохо слушались. Ему было сложно дышать. Страх заполонил каждую клеточку его тела. Диего почти подошел к ткани, как прямо перед ним нарисовались азиат с диктаторским голосом и мужчина лет тридцати со шрамом, рассекающим его правый глаз. Они приоткрыли ширму так, чтобы туда мог войти человек, но при этом присутствующим не было бы ничего видно. Диего прошел внутрь. Пространство за ширмой было тесным, плохо освещенным и напоминало склад. Тут и там стояли какие-то ящики и контейнеры. По углам все так же валялись какие-то тряпки. Справа от Диего было что-то на подобии стола, а рядом с ним в нише между ящиками висел импровизированный гамак. Внезапно сзади прямо над ухом Диего раздалось:

– Обыщите его. 

Диего почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за руки. Он обернулся и увидел, что это был азиат. Тем временем парень со шрамом начал обыскивать его. Внезапно он остановился на большом наружном кармане брюк. Диего стало не по себе, именно туда, правда, с другой стороны, он положил ключи. Ощупав карман, парень изрек:

– Там что-то есть! – он засунул руку в карман, а потом достал оттуда обертку от съеденной Диего шоколадки. 

– Да ты еще и сладкоежка, – темноволосый парень рассмеялся. Он повернулся к тем двоим и указал на штору. Видимо поняв, что их главарь имеет в виду, они удалились друг за другом, напоследок кинув на Диего презрительный взгляд. 

Теперь они остались вдвоем, один на один. Диего чувствовал, как бешено стучит его собственное сердце. Он ждал. Ждал, что будет дальше. Парень-главарь вышел на середину комнаты и, снова встав в позу, завис. Когда он так делал, он был похож на старый компьютер со слабым процессором, какой был у Диего в Нью-Йорке. Он вспомнил, как пинал его ногой и обзывал «гнилой железкой», когда тот особенно сильно тормозил. Представив, что на месте парня стоит его старый компьютер, Диего хихикнул. Поняв, что он только что сделал, парень издал еле различимый стон. Теперь ему точно крышка. Тотчас смуглый парень ожил и как будто в задумчивости сказал:

– Ты странный. 

Что? Что он сказал? Диего точно током шарахнуло. Человек, которого боится целое сборище крайне сомнительных личностей, только что назвал его странным. Да плевать на то, что этот парень там сказал, неужели его совсем не парит, кто сейчас находится перед ним? Неужели он даже не спросит Диего, зачем он сюда пришел и что ему нужно? Почему он взял его под свою опеку? Какого черта тут вообще происходит? 

Тем временем парень продолжил:

– Знаешь, ты ведь до сих пор не представился. Ай-яй-яй, как же так, принцесса? Где твои манеры?

Как он его назвал? Принцесса? Да он больной на всю голову, и ему явно доставляло удовольствие насмехаться над людьми. Но, тем не менее, Диего понимал, что надо продолжать сохранять спокойствие.

– Ну, ты что, язык проглотил? – в голосе парня прозвучали нотки раздражения.

Диего покрылся испариной. Он так спешил узнать все, что даже не удосужился подумать над псевдобиографией и новым именем. Ладно, неважно, сейчас он по ходу быстро что-нибудь придумает.

– Я… меня зовут Деймон. Деймон Чарльз, – стараясь максимально изменить свой голос, ответил Диего. 

– Так значит Деймон, – парень нарочито растягивал слова, как бы наслаждаясь каждым звуком. – Деймон…

По телу Диего пошли мурашки. Какой же у него пробирающий голос. Просто неземной. Неожиданно парень медленно направился в сторону Диего. 

– Рад познакомиться с тобой, Деймон. Меня зовут Эндрю, но вообще-то у меня много имен, так, например, некоторые называют меня Корсар, – он задумался. – Однако я был бы не против, если бы ты называл меня как-нибудь пооригинальнее. Господин, например. Неплохо, да?

Диего почувствовал, как он медленно начинает вскипать. Да этот парень определенно не в ладах с головой, но он не может сейчас возражать ему. Это подорвет всю операцию. А потому лучше сейчас глубоко вздохнуть и…

– Угу, – тихим голосом согласился Диего. 

– Замечательно. Обожаю, когда мои идеи поддерживают. Думаю, мы поладим, – ехидная улыбка появилась на лице Эндрю. Похлопав Диего по плечу, он зашел за ширму, где его встретили громким одобрительным возгласом. 

Диего медленно сполз по стене вниз. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и опущенным. Это было куда хуже, чем он себе предполагал. Не возражать и отыгрывать дурачка с каждой минутой становилось все сложнее. «Лишь бы не сорваться, лишь бы не сорваться», – крутилось в голове у Диего. Он почувствовал, что опять начинает сомневаться во всем подряд, былой решимости как не бывало. Этот псих с его чертовски прекрасным голосом позволял себе в отношении Диего просто непозволительные вещи. Отчаяние достигло своего апогея. Глаза у парня намокли. Господи, нет. Неужели он заплачет прямо сейчас? Сейчас, когда любое неточное движение, слово или действие может стоить ему жизни? Сейчас, когда нужно быть смелым и решительным? Но ему было плевать, он уже просто не мог себя контролировать. Последний контроль он потратил на то, чтобы не вспылить от унизительного отношения к нему. Ну вот почему он не бросил эту затею еще с самого начала? Почему не подумал трижды, прежде чем соглашаться на это кошмарное дело? Будь проклята его природная любопытность! Хотелось кричать, метать, бить посуду и выть на луну. Никогда прежде Диего не испытывал ничего подобного. Никогда раньше он не доводил себя до такого кошмарного состояния. Попытавшись успокоиться и получить какую-либо новую информацию, он прислушался к разговорам, что проходили за ширмой. Но как назло разговор велся о чем-то пространном и не имеющем никакого смысла для Диего. Его охватила вселенская печаль. А что если ему не удастся ничего толком выяснить? Что если все бесполезно? На ватных ногах парень поплелся к многочисленным ящикам, стоящим в этой части пещеры. Он хотел узнать, что в них. Открывая один ящик за другим, он обнаруживал внутри то какие-то консервы, то кучу тряпья, то какие-то полезные ископаемые, то просто пустоту. Но ничего важного, что могло бы помочь ему расследовать дело. Ничего. Совсем ничего. Это провал. Все было напрасно. Решив заглянуть в еще один ящик, чтобы еще раз убедиться в безысходности всего того, что он сейчас делает, Диего поднял крышку с ближайшего к нему ящика и оцепенел. Внутри лежало несколько десятков разнообразного огнестрельного оружия. Да, это то, что он искал. Парень вернул крышку на место. Теперь он точно уверен, что пришел по адресу. И теперь у него есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что таинственная организация существует и планирует вооруженное нападение. Осталось только разнюхать подробности… 

Вдруг за его спиной кто-то оглушительно кашлянул. О неожиданности Диего резко дернулся и чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга. Он спешно развернулся и внезапно почувствовал неприятное ощущение в указательном пальце. Опустив взгляд на свою руку, Диего увидел, что по неосторожности задел рукой гвоздь, торчащий из ящика, и разодрал себе весь палец. Но сейчас его это мало беспокоило. Сжав руку в кулак, Диего в упор смотрел на того, кто так не вовремя появился за ширмой. Естественно, это был «Господин», который Эндрю. Он стоял, облокотившись на стол, и хмуро смотрел на Диего. Потом он заговорил и одновременно с этим начал медленно приближаться к испуганному парню.

– Ты слишком любопытный, не думаешь? Я надеюсь, что мои подчиненные не нарушают мое личное пространство и не лезут в мои вещи, – его голос был холоден, но при этом он все так же приятно звучал и притягивал. – По-хорошему, я должен тебя пристрелить. Тем более что я застал тебя прямо на «месте преступления». Черт знает, сколько ты уже успел узнать.

Эндрю ловким, быстрым движением достал пистолет из ящика стола, рядом с которым он стоял, и нацелился на Диего. Он был близко, промахнуться было нереально. Вот и все. Вот так и закончится жизнь простого американского парня Диего. Он закрыл глаза. 

«Сейчас. Сейчас это случится. Три. Два. Один», – подумал Диего, но выстрела не последовало. Подождав еще с минуту, он открыл глаза. В нескольких дюймах от его лица было лицо Эндрю. Тот нависал над ним и, не давая парню улизнуть, оперся на ящики двумя руками так, что Диего находился между ними, прямо напротив смуглого парня. Формально теперь Диего находился в положении загнанной жертвы. Никаких выходов, кроме как сдаться и смириться со своей трагической судьбой, у него не было. Он подумал, как должно быть глупо это выглядит. Странное дело, но Диего почти и не сопротивлялся. У него просто-напросто не было для этого сил. Казалось, Эндрю это тоже понимал, а потому решил воспользоваться моментом по полной. Он наклонился прямо к уху Диего и тихо прошептал:

– Испугался? Спокойно, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. По крайней мере, сейчас. Пойми одну вещь: я ненавижу, когда моих приказов ослушиваются. Так что запомни, принцесса, если хочешь жить, ты должен слушаться меня и безоговорочно делать так, как я велю. А тех, кто рыпается, я жестоко наказываю. Я понятно объясняю?

Его тихий шепот заставлял Диего вздрагивать при каждом слове, а сердце биться сильнее. Диего казалось, что он сходит с ума. Все его существо разрывалось на две части. Одна причитала о том, что его унижают, и он не должен это терпеть. А другая покорно соглашалась и пленялась мелодичным звучанием голоса парня. Словом, мозг кричал: «Это не правильно! нужно драпать отсюда, да побыстрей!», но тело... тело его не слушалось.   
Тяжело дыша, Диего кивнул. Ему не нужны неприятности. Оскалившись, Эндрю протянул ему руку и помог подняться, приказал ему идти за ним и скрылся по ту сторону ширмы.


	12. Глава 11

Ночь. Тихая ночь. Прохладный ветер властвовал над городом, шурша листвой деревьев и хлопая оконными ставнями. Вокруг ни души за исключением двух молодых людей. Один из них со смуглой кожей и взлохмаченными темными волосами уверенно шел по ночным улицам и вел другого за руку. Второй парень, ведомый, выглядел очень потрепанно и убито. Складывалось ощущение, что его долгое время пытали. 

Сейчас Диего был не в самом лучшем состоянии. Можно было бы даже сказать, что в худшем. На полуавтомате он шел, нет, плелся за Эндрю. У него не было выбора. Тот крепко схватил его за руку, и вырваться было практически нереально. Да и Диего не хотел вырываться. Что ему с того, что теперь он чей-то прислужник? Еще совсем недавно он пытался бороться, пытался восстановить свое честное имя, хоть как-то барахтался. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего кроме всеобъемлющего смирения. Да, все как говорили на лекциях по психологии, сначала отрицание, а потом принятие. Ему было дико стыдно с собственных мыслей, но почему бы и нет? Сейчас он поиграет роль послушного мальчика, а потом, когда он вернется к своей обычной жизни, все наладится. Да. Так и будет. Наверное. 

Диего осмотрелся. Они проходили мимо большой уютной площади, видимо главной в городе. Перед ней стояло красивое здание с мощными колоннами и флагом США над ним. Это была ратуша. Возле площади располагалась длинная парковая зона с необычно постриженными деревьями. Диего захотелось погулять тут днем, наверняка в это время суток здесь еще уютнее и красивее. 

Вдруг Эндрю резко дернул его за руку, показывая, что они идут слишком медленно. Диего споткнулся, и его парик чуть не слетел, но парень вовремя удержал его. Площадь они миновали и теперь после приятно благоустроенного района попали в трущобы. Тут и там валялся мусор. Каждый второй дом был заброшен, а его окна заколочены. Зрелище было не из приятных. Странно, они вроде прошли не так много, чтобы пейзаж так резко сменился, или нет? 

Диего находился в полубессознательном состоянии. Его била крупная дрожь, причем парень даже не понимал отчего. Перед глазами маячили блики, хотя в реальности вокруг было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Тут не горел ни один фонарь. Самая лучшая атмосфера для свершения темных дел. Действительно, и как он мог забыть, с кем имеет дело. Удивительно, но Диего не чувствовал усталости. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. Единственное, что он хотел – избавиться от этого кошмара. 

Сию секунду он врезался лбом в спину Эндрю. Подняв голову, парень увидел, что тот остановился напротив ужасно ветхого дома. Крыша его почти провалилась, окна были полностью заклеены какой-то черной пленкой, так что дневной свет навряд ли смог бы проникнуть внутрь. Дверь была ужасно старой, покосившейся и, к тому же, облитой чем-то, что отдаленно напоминало смолу. Интуитивно парень понял, что выбраться из этой липкой темной жидкости будет очень сложно, если вообще возможно, поэтому он постарался не дотрагиваться до нее. Эндрю же снова дернул его за запястье, приказывая идти за ним. Диего послушался. С разворота пнув дверь ногой так, что она открылась, и при этом не вляпавшись в смолу, Эндрю прошел внутрь дома. Когда Диего оказался внутри он подумал, что ослеп, внутри было так же темно, как в пещере. Без света тут было не обойтись. Эндрю же снова ногой закрыл дверь и повернулся к Диего. 

– Ну, что, принцесса, надеюсь, тебе тут нравится, потому что теперь это твой дом. 

Диего моментально вспыхнул. Чувство ненависти росло в геометрической прогрессии. Его затрясло с новой силой. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались, ему захотелось врезать этому больному психу. За все. За принцессу в особенности. 

– Что с тобой? Тебя трясет так, как если бы у тебя был приступ лихорадки, – услышал Диего голос Эндрю, в котором, как ему показалось, промелькнула какая-то новая интонация. 

Парень понял, что он прав. Дрожащим голосом Диего пролепетал что-то неразборчивое и понял, что начинает краснеть. Все его тело горело. Неужели он и вправду болен? Обычно он так и заболевал. Сначала два-три дня ходил в абсолютном, как ему думалось, здравии, а потом от изнеможения и высокой температуры лихорадил с неделю. Он вообще плохо осознавал потребности своего тела, для него это было второстепенно. Зато Оскар постоянно злился на него за то, что он за собой не следит и нередко помогал Диего не доводить свое здоровье до крайностей. Вот и сейчас Эндрю смотрел на него тем же встревоженным взглядом. Диего это показалось забавным. Будет очень весело, если Эндрю начнет сейчас стыдить его в поверхностном отношении к собственному состоянию и пытаться заботиться о нем, как это делал Оскар. От размышлений его прервал Эндрю, потянувший парня за собой. 

– Иди за мной. 

Диего покорно последовал за ним наверх. Странно, что второй этаж до сих пор не провалился, пол казался достаточно слабым и совершенно не прочным. Но, к удивлению Диего, изнутри дом выглядел куда лучше, чем снаружи. Дыры в стенах и крыше были заделаны, пол не проваливался и даже не скрипел, но выглядел очень плохо. Короче говоря, хотя снаружи дом казался совсем непригодным к проживанию, внутри все было достаточно неплохо обустроено, что, безусловно, поражало Диего. Вот это маскировка. Он бы никогда в жизни не рискнул войти внутрь без света и специальной экипировки, и уж тем более он не мог бы подумать, что здесь кто-то живет. К слову, в доме все еще напрочь отсутствовало освещение, но глаза Диего быстро привыкли к темноте, и теперь он, как кот, мягко ступая на прогнившие до самого основания ступеньки, бесшумно взбирался по лестнице. 

Наконец, они оказались наверху. Парень снова оглянулся вокруг. Кроме старого матраса и тяжелого деревянного комода в углу, которые, видимо, остались от прошлых жильцов, пыльного пледа и керосиновой лампы тут ничего не было. 

Подтянув Диего за руку и указав ему на матрас, Эндрю объявил: 

– Теперь это твое место. 

Смекнув, что этот матрас являлся в доме единственным местом, где можно было бы отдохнуть, а значит, раньше его занимал этот парень, Диего всем свои видом пытался показать, что он против. В конце концов, не так уж он и устал. В крайнем случае, он может попытаться выспаться стоя. Это был бы довольно интересный эксперимент. 

Тем временем, Эндрю, сверля парня пристальным взглядом, выжидающе ждал. 

«Нет, ну уж нет. Я не лягу. Я ни за что не лягу на чужое место. Не-а, это уже слишком. Н-Е-Т», – мысли хаотично роились в голове Диего. Его гордость протестовала и кричала, что это возмутительно. На секунду Диего даже хотел в открытую отказаться, но не успел. Завидев, что Диего пребывает в замешательстве, Эндрю резко толкнул его на матрас. Тот, не ожидая такого подвоха, упал навзничь. 

– Ты опять за свое? – укоризненно произнес Эндрю. – Мне кажется, мы это уже проходили. Ненавижу, когда меня не слушают и игнорируют. 

Диего не мог и не хотел спорить. Гордость все так же возмущалась, но уже куда с меньшим энтузиазмом. Понимая, что этот раунд остался за Эндрю, парень свернулся калачиком и закрыл глаза. Спустя секунду ему показалось, что он падает в бездонную пропасть. Спустя еще секунду он заснул. 

***

Диего знобило. Кажется, он и вправду заболел. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а голова была тяжелой как чугун. Ему не удалось нормально выспаться. Парень подтянул колени к подбородку, чтобы получше согреться, и сильнее натянул на себя плед. Стоп. Откуда он взялся? Диего отчетливо помнил, что он вырубился моментально и не успел даже ничем накрыться. Странно. Очень странно. Но сейчас это неважно. Диего не мог успокоиться. С каждой секундой ему становилось все хуже и хуже. Спать он тоже не мог. Может пойти прогуляться? Действительно, почему нет? Главное, чтобы Эндрю его не увидел. Кстати, где он? Хотя какая разница, Диего был бы только рад его ослушаться и позлить. А что? Кто давал ему право так с ним обращаться? Это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет. Он, в конце концов, человек, а не дрессированный песик. Диего быстро поднялся на локтях. За этим последовала сильная головная боль. 

«Окей. Не стоит совершать резких движений», – подумал парень и медленно встал на ноги. Действуя аккуратно, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, Диего вышел наружу. Проходя через дом, он никого не заметил, Эндрю отсутствовал. На улице было пусто, только ветер в одиночку завывал и резвился над его головой. Несколько раз, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Диего почувствовал себя лучше. Он поежился. Здесь, снаружи, было еще холоднее, чем в доме. Буквально еще пару дней назад солнце жарило будь здоров, и по всей Америке была сплошная духота, а сейчас с утра неплохо так примораживало, температура стремительно падала. Диего попытался закутаться в бесформенную огромную кофту, но это не помогало. Тогда он вспомнил, что прихватил с собой из Портсайда свитер и оставил его в машине. К слову, было бы неплохо забрать оттуда и кое-какие другие вещи. 

Диего оглянулся на дом. Если он не успеет вернуться раньше Эндрю, то этот проступок может выйти ему боком. Но интуитивно он чувствовал, что успеет. Парень задумался. Он плохо помнил, откуда они вчера пришли. Единственное, что четко врезалось в память – городская площадь. Именно ее он и собирался отыскать. 

Парень пошел вниз по улице. Он чувствовал, что площадь находится в этой стороне. Пройдя заброшенные дома, он оказался в спальном районе. Вот! Он знал, что идет по верному пути. Парень вышел на длинную улицу, на которой кучкой, прижатые друг к другу, стояли самые разнообразные здания. Некоторые из них представляли собой настоящие произведения искусства. Резные окна, красивые, покрытые ровным черепичным слоем, крыши, явно ручной работы ограды для грядок и много чего еще. Были и такие, которые ничем не выделялись и выглядели простенько и угловато. Они чем-то напоминали большие коробки, в которые по ошибке, спутав их с домами, заселились люди. Диего прошел дальше, и вот за поворотом замаячили те самые необычной формы кусты. Он прибавил ходу. Народу на площади почти не было, и не удивительно, время было ранее. В основном это были такие же, как и сам Диего, бедные работяги, которых начальство не отпускало в отпуск раньше июля. Посочувствовав снующим туда-сюда людям, парень решил продолжить свой путь через парк. В утренних солнечных лучах он и вправду выглядел куда красивее. Парень заметил, что большинство спешащих людей двигались в сторону ратуши. Значит, они еще и государственные служащие. Что же, теперь Диего сочувствовал им вдвойне. Интересно, на что люди жалуются в этом городе? На обилие жуков, ползающих по их огороду, или на чрезмерно большое количество садовых гномов у некоторых в садах, которые пугают маленьких детишек? Да, порой некоторые жалобы достигали апогея маразма, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Эти ребята знали, на что идут, не правда ли? 

Думая обо всем этом, Диего даже не заметил, как вышел на окраину города. Где-то около сорока минут ему понадобилось, чтобы пересечь весь город. Неплохо. Теперь он каждую ночь может делать вылазки к своей машине, чтобы подкрепиться и побыть рядом с частичкой того, что раньше было его спокойной жизнью. Как же все резко изменилось за какие-то ничтожные три дня. С ума можно сойти. 

Продолжая идти в сторону пустыря, где он оставил свое авто, Диего думал, как ему вплотную приблизиться к истине. Теперь, когда Эндрю взял его под свою опеку, ему нужно выяснить все, что могло бы помочь в раскрытии дела. А единственный вариант, как можно выведать у Эндрю все, это... Ком встал поперек его горла. Ему уже хватило небрежного отношения, он не намеревался больше это выносить. Однако при таком отношении к делу ловить ему тут нечего, можно сразу садиться в машину и уезжать. Если он не готов пожертвовать своей гордостью, то делать ему тут нечего. Решено. Он согласен еще немного потерпеть весь этот кошмар наяву, но если это окажется безрезультатным, то он уедет домой в Портсайд и никогда больше не вернется обратно. 

Парень уже почти дошел до того самого места. Он плавно сошел с дороги и напрямик через заросли кустарников направился к машине. Обогнув высокое толстое дерево, он увидел ее, все также мирно стоящую за деревьями и кустами, целую и невредимую. Диего достал ключи из внутреннего кармана штанов и разблокировал двери. Теперь он мог достать свитер из сумки и немного посидеть внутри. Ах, здесь спать было бы куда удобнее, чем в полуразрушенном доме на старом матрасе. Тем не менее, Диего решил надолго здесь не задерживаться. Шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что времени осталось не так много. Парень залпом опустошил полбутылки с водой, которую взял в поездку, и задумался, что он сейчас может с собой забрать. Решив, что на сей раз его больше не будут обыскивать, Диего достал из сумки права и положил их во внутренний карман, где до этого лежали ключи. Еще немного подумав, он забрал и телефон с зарядкой, после чего также спрятал их по оставшимся карманам. Потом, надев свитер, парень взял шоколадку и бросил взгляд на пистолет. Не опасно ли будет брать его с собой? Все же это не документы и не ключи, он и размером побольше, да и, в принципе, куда опаснее. Да что уж там, Диего даже не умеет им нормально пользоваться, так что это становится вдвойне опасно. С другой стороны, это единственный вариант защититься, если все пойдет из рук вон плохо. Понимая, что время поджимает и решать надо быстро, Диего взял пистолет и закрепил его на поясе, убедившись, что он не выпадет и случайно не выстрелит. Холодный металл коснулся тела парня, и тот вздрогнул. Диего решил убедиться, что под одеждой оружие не заметить. Огромная кофта и свитер полностью его скрывали. Это успокоило парня. Он заблокировал машину и, спрятав ключи в карман, пошел обратно в сторону заброшенного дома. 

Солнце уже было высоко. Ночь окончательно отступила, и день полностью вступил в свои права. Когда парень убирал телефон, на дисплее высвечивалось 8:12, самое время для начала трудового дня. Как он и ожидал, в городе царило оживление. Автомобилисты разъезжали на своем транспорте по городу, люди шли кто куда, причем каждый третий выглядел очень погруженным в раздумья. Парк, несмотря на ранее утро, тоже не пустовал. Вот, например, мамочки катают своих детей в колясках, чуть поодаль сонные хозяева гуляют со своими питомцами, по специально выделенным тропинкам бегут сторонники здорового образа жизни, а на скамейках сидит пара людей с весьма потерянным выражением лица. Словом, типичное утро в типичном американском городке. Как жалко, что он не может так же посидеть здесь и как следует отдохнуть. Спустя пару минут парень был напротив того самого старого дома. Он ничем не выделялся и не отличался от остальных, но Диего узнал его по вымазанной смолой двери. Она была не закрыта до конца. Не дотрагиваясь до нее, он ловко протиснулся внутрь. Дом был пуст. Парень улыбнулся, интуиция не подвела его. Поднявшись на второй этаж, в ту же секунду он услышал, как заскрипела дверь. Вот это да. Задержись он на секунду дольше, то не успел бы прийти первым. Парень с облегчением вздохнул, а затем подошел к окну. Естественно, он ничего не увидел, потому что оно было полностью заклеено какой-то непонятной пленкой, не пропускающей свет. Ему захотелось содрать эту мерзкую штуковину. Он начал с левого верхнего угла и потихоньку отдирал клочки этой липкой пленки от окна. Вскоре темную комнату осветил яркий солнечный свет. 

«Другое дело», – подумал Диего. Он сел под окном так, чтобы солнечный свет был прямо перед ним, и начал думать, препятствуя рукой лучам и делая теневые фигурки. Следующим его действием должен быть непосредственный контакт. Необходимо быть предельно осторожным и ненавязчиво выведать у Эндрю его дальнейшие планы. Единственное, действовать надо быстро, пока его еще не успели раскусить. Решив, что раз в данный момент они одни, рядом нет посторонних, и сам Всевышний велел ему действовать, Диего поднялся и неохотно поплелся к лестнице. Ему ужасно не хотелось говорить с этим психопатом, но долг есть долг. Раз уж он дал обещание, то должен его выполнить. Он постарается подстроиться и не противиться, и тогда возможно, Эндрю со временем выдаст ему все, что парень так хотел бы узнать. 

Спустившись и увидев, что тот сидит на старом, проеденном молью, кресле и читает газету, Диего кашлянул. Ноль реакции. Тогда парень подошел поближе и снова кашлянул, в этот раз куда настойчивее. Эндрю обратил взгляд к потолку. Было видно, что он все слышит, но специально не обращает на Диего внимания. Ему это надоело. Он уже собирался уйти наверх, как Эндрю тоном лектора произнес:

– Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то говори прямо. 

Диего остановился. Он внезапно понял, что не знает с чего начать разговор. Пока тот усиленно пытался придумать, что сказать, Эндрю поднял на него свой взгляд и, рассматривая Диего, выдал: 

– Откуда свитер? Стырил, да?

Диего остолбенел. Черт. Он забыл снять свитер, и теперь ему ничего не остается, как согласиться с тем, что он добыл его нечестным способом. 

– Ну... допустим, – неуверенно протянул он. – Слушай... а что это за дом? Он ведь не твой, так?

Диего просто не знал, что еще сказать, чтобы поддержать разговор, поэтому решил начать издалека, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений. Да и вообще, ему было интересно, почему он, главарь целой банды, живет в этом ветхом жилище, если можно найти что-нибудь покомфортнее. 

– Допустим, – передразнил его Эндрю. Внезапно он снова оторвался от чтения и, ехидно улыбнувшись, посмотрел на Диего, которому не понравился этот взгляд. Совсем не понравился. 

– Хмм, раз уж мы решили поговорить, то это надолго. Так чего же ты стоишь посреди комнаты? Чего бы тебе не присесть?

Диего пожал плечами и поискал что-нибудь, на что можно было бы сесть. Кроме кресла в комнате ничего подходящего для этой цели не нашлось.

– Ха, очень смешно. Тут нет мест.

– Да ну? Плохо ищешь, Чарльз! – Эндрю отложил газету и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Как насчет того, чтобы сесть ко мне на колени? 

– Чт… Я… Да пошел ты!

Диего залился краской и, развернувшись, побежал наверх, тогда, как Эндрю буквально давился от смеха. Что он себе позволяет? Мда, у этого парня точно крыша давно съехала и даже записку на прощание не оставила. А тем временем он все также заливался смехом. Определенно, ему нравится доставать Диего. Нужно давать ему как можно меньше поводов для этого, тогда, возможно, станет куда легче делить с ним территорию. 

– Эй, принцесса, ты только не обижайся. Я же не со зла, просто ты так мило бесишься, что устоять невозможно, – послышалось снизу, и Диего покраснел еще сильнее. 

Какого черта? Разговор явно не удался, так еще и он сам снова оказался уязвлен. И что с этим парнем не так? Интересно, он со всеми так себя ведет или это Диего «повезло»? Если так, то почему именно он, почему не, например, тот азиат с монотонным голосом? Очевидно, что они неплохо ладят, но при этом он с трудом мог себе представить, чтобы кто-то из них называл другого принцессой и выкидывал подобные шутки. Что-то тут не так. Почему-то именно с Диего он вел себя так странно. Было бы неплохо понять почему. 

Внизу с грохотом закрылась дверь. Эндрю ушел. Опять. Диего решил снова воспользоваться его отсутствием и спустился на первый этаж. Он хотел посмотреть, что тот читал. Подойдя к креслу, парень увидел лежащий рядом с ним сегодняшний выпуск местной газеты. Он поднял ее и начал читать. На странице, которую читал Эндрю, был отрывок из статьи, посвященной открытию нового городского театра на территории бывшего общественного парка, на котором будет участвовать мэр города. И что? Зачем это понадобилось Эндрю? Вряд ли это из-за того, что он любит балет или оперу и хочет в числе первых посетить театр. Более чем вероятно, что это часть какого-то грандиозного замысла. Теперь Диего должен был разгадать эту тайну, пока не случилось чего-нибудь ужасное. К слову, открытие намечено на послезавтра, поэтому времени у него не так много. Парень довольно долго ходил кругами, размышляя, пока дверь снова не открылась. В дом ввалился Эндрю, держа в руках две небольшие коробки.

– О, ты тут, это хорошо. Я думал, ты свалишь куда-нибудь. Я же тебя вроде как обидел, – он фыркнул. – Но раз ты здесь, то вот!

Он вывалил на нечто, когда-то давно бывшее столом, однако теперь больше напоминавшее кучу полусгнивших досок, какие-то пакеты и банки. 

– Что это? – спросил Диего.

– То, что ты сейчас будешь есть.

И действительно, в пакетах находилось не что иное, как хлебобулочные изделия, а в банках, вполне очевидно, что были консервы. 

– И откуда это все? Сомневаюсь, что ты купил это в магазине.

– Пф-ф, конечно нет, тут неподалеку есть склад, где… – Эндрю оборвал себя на полуслове и нахмурился. – Неважно. Забей. 

Диего это не понравилось. Что за таинственный склад, почему он не договорил? Наверное, он не до конца доверяет ему, а информация эта важная. Диего недоверчиво взглянул на провиант.

– Ну, ладно. Я надеюсь, оно не отравлено?

– Ха, нет. Не мой метод действий. 

Эндрю хитро улыбнулся. 

– Что ты будешь? – поддевая алюминиевую крышку консервов складным ножом, спросил он у Диего.

Парень не знал, ему было все равно. Именно так он и сказал. Эндрю с прищуром взглянул на него.

– Ты уверен? 

Диего удивлено повел бровью. Серьезно? Эндрю сейчас немного напоминал Стеллу. Она тоже постоянно предлагала ему кучу разнообразной еды на выбор, а Диего просто тыкал в первое попавшееся блюдо, потому что не видел большой разницы между ними. Какая, к черту, разница, что забрасывать в желудок? Будь его воля, он бы вообще никогда не ел и не спал. 

– Абсолютно. Просто дай мне что-нибудь. 

Эндрю пожал плечами и с возгласом «Лови!» бросил ему пакет с булкой. Как же Диего не любил эти перебрасывания чем-либо. Он почти никогда не мог нормально поймать летящий в него предмет. И дело не в зрении, которое у парня было практически отличным, но в его криворукости и нерасторопности. Но, к счастью, в этот раз Диего вовремя среагировал и удержал пакет в руках. Только развернув его, парень понял, как давно он ничего толком не ел и как проголодался. Диего откусил огромный кусок от булки. Она была сладкая и очень вкусная. Быстро слопав оставшуюся часть, он решил уже уйти наверх, как вдруг в дверь трижды постучали, как будто бы отбивая секретный шифр, а спустя пару секунд дверь резко распахнулась. В дом вошла крепкая девушка с атлетическим телосложением и очень мужскими чертами лица. Ее глаза были слегка прищурены, а в купе с густыми насупленными бровями, казалось, она может просмотреть кого угодно насквозь. Внешне они с Эндрю были очень похожи: оба со смуглой кожей, у обоих темные волосы, даже взгляд в чем-то был схож, единственное, она была почти на полголовы его выше. Так или иначе, выглядела она убедительно, против такой не попрешь.

Громко рассмеявшись, девушка заключила Эндрю в крепкие объятия. Со стороны казалось, что она пытается его задушить. Да уж, они друг друга стоили и, вообще, смахивали на брата и сестру. Обменявшись приветствиями, они начали разговор. 

– Командор, сколько лет, сколько зим, – Эндрю говорил с ней так, как будто они были друзьями детства. – Какие новости на передовой?

– Оставь свои пустые возгласы при себе, – она хрипло засмеялась. – Все куда хуже, чем мы ожидали. Работать придется молниеносно и максимально незаметно. 

Она сделала многозначительную паузу.

– Надеюсь, у вас все готово, иначе... – она осеклась. Ее тяжелый испепеляющий взгляд был направлен на Диего.  
– Это еще кто? – грозным голосом спросила она, кивая в сторону парня. 

– А-а-а, это, – Эндрю махнул рукой, как если бы Диего был очередной ерундой, не требующей внимания. – Это мой новый, хм, помощник, Деймон Чарльз. 

Лицо девушки преобразилось. Теперь вместо настороженности и враждебности оно выражало усмешку и заинтересованность. Оно было такое, как если бы она задумала что-то очень хитрое по отношению к Диего. Ничего хорошего это выражение лица явно не сулит. Парень нервно сглотнул. 

– Значит, это еще один твой бойфренд? Сказать честно, я думала, вкус у тебя куда лучше. 

Диего как током шарахнуло. Его всего как будто парализовало. Что? Что она сказала? Если он действительно не ослышался или его уши не начали ловить потусторонние сигналы, то… это просто немыслимо! В голове не было ни одной приличной мысли, единственное, что крутилось в мозгу, это то, как он мог бы охарактеризовать Эндрю, причем не самым лестным образом. Нет, этого просто не может быть. Скорее всего, он все не так понял. Парень поднял свой взгляд на Эндрю, тот выглядел не менее ошарашенным и разозленным. 

– Рамирез! Твою дивизию! Что ты несешь? – он зарычал и, обхватив девушку за шею, сделал вид, что собирается ее придушить. – Какого черта, камрад?

– Неужели бедняжка Чарльз до сих пор был не в курсе? – пытаясь высвободиться и хохоча, спросила девушка. – Или ты внезапно перешел на женщин, и у меня есть основания опасаться?

Ее дикий смех эхом разразился по всей комнате. Диего лишь тупо смотрел куда-то вдаль, чувствуя, что его щеки и уши начинают пылать. Закрыв лицо руками и судорожно зачерпывая ртом воздух, парень поспешил покинуть дом. Он не мог здесь больше находиться. И его даже не волновало то, что они вообще-то обсуждают что-то очень важное, что ему неплохо было бы знать. Он просто не мог смириться с тем, что только что услышал. Теперь все внезапно стало понятно, как ясный день. И то, почему Эндрю взял его под опеку, и его странное поведение, и даже то, почему он до сих пор не пристрелил его и даже пытается заботиться о нем. О, Господь, что же тут творится? 

Парень глубоко вздохнул. Вообще Диего не имел ничего против людей нетрадиционной ориентации, в какой-то мере он даже сопереживал им, но, тем не менее, он предпочитал, чтобы каждый жил своей жизнью и не лез к другому, пытаясь навязать свои взгляды. И он сам никогда не считал себя геем. Ему нравятся девушки. И всегда нравились. Парней же он воспринимал исключительно как друзей и товарищей. А тут... Кто же мог знать? А может, это все же была шутка? В конце концов, Эндрю сам выглядел не менее ошеломленным, чем Диего… Кошмар. В любом случае, теперь ему нужно быть вдвойне осторожным. Кто знает, что придет в голову этому психу-извращенцу. 

Диего нахмурился. К слову, с самого начала девушка говорила о чем-то. О чем-то, что они задумали. И это что-то крайне важно для них. Думается, что это одна из частей их глобального плана. И ему нужно как-то противостоять или хотя бы оттянуть его выполнение. Все складывается не самым лучшим образом. И с каждым часом все становится еще кошмарнее, хотя хуже вроде бы как уже и некуда.


	13. Глава 12

Диего стоял на пустой улице и усиленно пытался заставить шокированный мозг думать адекватно. Итак, что у него есть? Ненормальный сосед, девушка, выдавшая все тайны, которые только можно было выдать, какое-то запланированное событие и отрывок из газеты. Совершенно очевидно, что запланированное событие и статья из газеты – одно и то же мероприятие. Теперь осталось понять, зачем им сдалось это открытие. Может из-за того, что там будет мэр? Минуточку. А что, если пойти от противного? Если мэр будет занят открытием, то вполне возможно, что в это время Эндрю и его команда захотят проникнуть внутрь ратуши. Там же все официальные документы. Да и охраны явно в этот день будет меньше. Идеально придумано. А главное очень хитро. Другое дело, что это всего лишь догадки, и они могут не иметь под собой никакого основания. Эх, вот если бы он владел достаточной информацией, то… Он бы тут не торчал. Изначально Диего вообще не планировал никаких контр-операций, он только лишь хотел узнать замыслы преступников. Сейчас он вообще-то должен был бы сообщить о своих догадках тому, кто отправил его сюда. Парень полез доставать телефон. Лучше будет, если он отойдет на приличное расстояние от дома, а еще лучше выйдет за пределы этого района, а то и города. Он вспомнил, как Эндрю удивился, что тот не ушел из дома после того несмешного подкола. Значит, ему можно ненадолго уходить. Главное, быть готовым в любое время вернуться. 

Отягощенный различными мыслями, Диего пошел к центру города. Точнее, он решил снова по возможности сходить к машине. Там ему чисто психологически находиться было проще. Однако он с удивлением отмечал, что хотя, в общем, ситуация становилась все хуже и хуже, такого сильного давления и дискомфорта, как раньше, когда он впервые встретился с Эндрю, он не чувствовал. Вот правду говорят, человек привыкает ко всему. Со временем. 

Диего набрал номер Оскара. Ему было просто необходимо услышать его. Такой знакомый и вечно бурчащий голос. Это бы означало, что не все еще потеряно, что скоро все закончится, и он сможет вернуться назад, домой. Из динамика послышались гудки. Диего тем временем попытался собраться с мыслями. Ему столько нужно рассказать. 

«Привет, у меня море интересного для тебя. Например, я узнал, что ты был прав, и часть их тусовки промышляет в Йеллоуфилде. Теперь, когда я проник внутрь, я узнал, что у них намечается нечто архиважное: открытие городского театра Йеллоуфилда, на котором будет присутствовать мэр. Оно намечено на послезавтра. Думается мне, что, возможно, они собираются пробраться в ратушу, там ведь наверняка множество разнообразной засекреченной информации. А тут как раз такое дело, идеальный момент. Как думаешь, я прав? Просто, честно говоря, других причин, почему им так важно это открытие, я не вижу. К слову, жду не дождусь, когда смогу вернуться. Не хворай там!» 

Он только додумал свой монолог, как в трубке прогудел один длинный гудок и связь прервалась. Он попытался звонить снова и снова, но каждый раз в трубке звучал этот гудок, а потом вызов заканчивался. Чуть позже на экране высветилось «нет сети». Ну вот. Плакал его разговор с Оскаром. Теперь он, ускорив шаг, шел к своему авто. Раз он ни с кем не может поделиться своими соображениями, то придется думать в одиночку. Самое сложное было просчитать возможные ходы Эндрю и его товарищей, ведь для этого надо четко понимать, зачем им это нужно. Диего оглянулся. А вот и знакомая растительность, за которой и скрывается то, к чему он так долго шел. 

Севши внутрь машины и опустив спинку сидения, парень лег и закрыл глаза. Как бы ему хотелось наконец вплотную приблизиться к разгадке. Ах, если бы он мог читать чужие мысли. Жаль, что чтение мыслей не преподают в университетах, он бы сходил на пару лекций. Тогда, освоив такой навык, ему ничего бы не стоило понять, в чем заключается план Эндрю. Да что там план, он смог бы узнать, что на самом деле скрывается за его внешней расположенностью к Диего. И вообще, он смог бы всласть пошантажировать этого придурка. Вот это было бы круто! Да, тогда жизнь была бы куда легче и веселее…

***

На Йеллоуфилд медленно, но верно опускался вечер. С закрытыми глазами, парень потянулся и, вставая, ударился лбом о верх машины. Потирая ушибленное место, он взглянул на телефон. Черт возьми, он проспал тут два часа. Должно быть, Эндрю уже ищет его. Еще бы, он планировал вернуться еще полтора часа назад, чтобы не дать тому повода его в чем-либо заподозрить. Парень стремительно бросился вниз по шоссе, которое вело в город. В этот раз он решил бежать чуть более хаотично и запутано, на всякий пожарный. Тогда, если по дороге ему встретится Эндрю, велика вероятность, что он не догадается, откуда шел Диего. Изрядно попетляв по городу, неожиданно парень очутился в незнакомом ему месте. Когда он решил идти дворами, то надеялся, что они идут параллельно большим улицам. И очевидно, он ошибался. Дворы вывели его в какой-то незнакомый район. Это явно была окраина, но только не та, в которой стояли заброшенные дома, а другая, располагающаяся с противоположной стороны города. Неподалеку находился крупный магазин, позади него вдалеке виднелся жилой район. Да, надеясь провести Эндрю, он провел самого себя. Прямо как в анекдотах старой закалки, над которыми смеялись взрослые в его детстве. Диего же они никогда не казались смешными. Теперь же они и вовсе вызывали отвращение. Парень решил идти в сторону домов, так он стопроцентно снова выйдет в город. Едва завернув за угол улицы, парень увидел прямо перед собой тот самый театр с фотографии в газете. В реальности он выглядел куда более монументальным, чем на фото. На вид самый обычный, ничем не выделяющийся среди сотни других, театр. Не спеша парень обогнул территорию парка, на которой он располагался, осматривая здание. Действительно, ничего необычайного. А, значит, тут сообщникам Эндрю делать нечего. Парень уже собирался уйти, как вдруг позади он услышал грозный голос. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? 

Суровый мужчина в форме охранника быстро направлялся к нему. 

– Э-э, ничего такого, поверьте, я уже собирался уходить. То есть… – Диего застопорился, не зная, что сказать. – Я потерялся. Я в этом городе совсем недавно. Скажите, как мне пройти на главную площадь к ратуше? 

– Нездешний говоришь… – с недоверием, осматривая лохмотья, в которые был одет Диего, протянул мужчина. – Ну, город в той стороне, тебе нужна самая длинная и широкая улица, она ведет к центру. Сейчас налево, а потом чуть вправо и ты выйдешь на нее. Дальше просто идешь вперед. Вот туда тебе надо, – он указал на выступающие крыши домов. 

– Спасибо, – ответил Диего. – Знаете, я слышал, скоро будет открытие нового театра. 

– Ага, вот этого вот, – мужчина указал на высокий искусно сделанный забор с разнообразными фигурными завитушками, за которым находилось то самое здание театра с колоннами. На его фоне были пруд, деревья, клумбы с цветами и многое другое, чем располагал парк. – Сам мэр и один из сенаторов из Нью-Йорка будут открывать его. 

Диего взглянул на новоиспеченное здание. 

– Сенатор? А он-то тут при чем? 

Мужчина сплюнул. 

– А черт его знает. Вроде как это один из проектов, финансируемых штатом. Я в этом не разбираюсь, – он исподлобья посмотрел на Диего. – Советую тебе тут не ошиваться, парень. 

Диего кивнул. Ничего себе, это все куда серьезнее, чем он думал. Может, ребятам из команды Эндрю все же нужен именно театр? Вдруг они хотят сорвать открытие и тем самым подорвать авторитет властей или что-то типа того? Все опять стало куда запутаннее, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше все усложнялось. На ходу пиная подвернувшийся под ноги камень, он возвел глаза к небу. Ладно, пока можно подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Ну, например… Кто была та странная девушка, заявившаяся сегодня к ним в дом, и правда ли то, что она сказала? Вообще-то Диего не хотел затрагивать эту тему. От слова «совсем». Почему он вообще об этом узнал? Жил бы сейчас в неведении и не парился. Но нет. Интересно, если все, что она сказала правда, то выходит, что единственная причина, по которой Эндрю взял Диего под свое крыло, это то, что он имел на него какие-либо взгляды. А еще, получается, что до Диего у него тоже были такие же «помощники», иначе, почему тогда она сказала именно «очередной бойфренд», и со всеми он вертел романы, ну или, по крайней мере, пытался. Мерзко, конечно, но при этом до ужаса интересно. Черт его знает почему, но Диего чувствовал, что все куда сложнее, и Эндрю и та девушка чего-то недоговаривают. На самом деле, это может показаться странным, но он еще почти с самого начала подозревал, что с Эндрю что-то не так. И это даже не касается его сомнительных наклонностей и больных фантазий, нет. Это трудно описать и еще труднее представить, но Диего интуитивно чувствовал, что Эндрю что-то тревожит. Вообще Диего достаточно часто ощущал подобное. Например, однажды он почувствовал, что Оскар как-то изменился. Не внешне, а внутренне. Просто в один момент он резко изменил свое поведение. Так Диего в итоге узнал, что у того появилась тайная воздыхательница, которая сильно портила ему жизнь и от которой он не мог отделаться. Если бы Диего не уломал тогда Оскара на разговор, возможно, что еще совсем недавно он бы не сидел в их доме и не ел вкуснейших пирогов Стеллы. Да, если бы не его поддержка, Оскар вряд ли бы справился со всеми своими трудностями. 

Иногда Диего вообще задумывался, правильно ли то, что он родился парнем. В конце концов, он всегда лучше общался с девушками, чем с другими ребятами. Да и многие парни-одноклассники частенько издевались над ним, говоря, что он – слабак, тряпка и девчонка, лишь по ошибке родившаяся мальчиком. Диего улыбнулся, когда в его голове появилась одна шальная мысль. Интересно, если бы он не был парнем, заинтересовал бы он Эндрю? Скорее всего, нет. 

Он, наконец, дошел до площади. Мысленно поклявшись, что больше не будет пытаться ходить дворами в незнакомом городе, он продолжил свой путь. Добравшись до дома, Диего пробрался внутрь и забрался наверх. Там на матрасе сидел Эндрю и сосредоточенно смотрел в ноутбук. Интересно, откуда он его взял? Может он принадлежит тому парню-азиату, одно воспоминание о котором заставило Диего передернуться. Эндрю выглядел полностью погруженным в свою работу и как будто бы не замечал его, но это лишь обманка. Он просто пока не хочет его замечать.   
Диего решил, что не зря же он в этот раз захватил с собой из машины свой любимый блокнот-скетчбук с ручкой, и, удобно усаживаясь под окном, принялся рисовать. Возможно потом, если у него получится что-то годное, это поможет полиции. Под клацанье клавиш Диего плавно вырисовывал черты лица Эндрю, пока мягкий свет лампы освещал ему лист. Вообще, он далеко не художник, и имеет весьма отдаленное представление об основах рисования, но как истинная творческая личность, он был заинтересован в том, чтобы развить как можно больше полезных навыков. Так он с переменным успехом пробовал в течение своей жизни реализовать себя в разных сферах и занятиях. Лучше всего ему давалось именно искусство, а особенно писательство, тем более что его всегда это интересовало. Ему нравилось создавать и придумывать что-то новое, отчасти от того, что он вечно генерировал новые идеи, которые так и хотелось воплотить в жизнь. Он обожал, когда очередная незамысловатая идея выливалась в нечто неповторимое и прекрасное. Ради этого стоит проводить бессонные ночи в поисках вдохновения. Ради этого стоит переносить муки недопонимания со стороны окружающих. Ради этого стоит жить. 

Ненадолго в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Было слышно, как прямо за окном завывает ветер, а где-то далеко шумит рабочая техника. Неожиданно со стороны матраса послышалось какое-то шевеление. Закончив свои дела, Эндрю закрыл ноутбук, отбросил его и посмотрел на сидящего в углу Диего. 

– Эй, принцесса, чего как крыса забился в угол, тебе там не темно, а? 

Диего не стал ему отвечать. После того, что сказала девушка, он совсем не горел желанием с ним общаться, плюс, зачем давать ему повод его как-нибудь подколоть. Эндрю, однако, не сдавался. 

– Ну вот, теперь меня еще и игнорируют, – он скорчил обиженное выражение лица, а потом встал и направился к Диего. – Что ты там делаешь? 

Диего спохватился, что Эндрю увидит, над чем он все это время старался, и быстро перелистнул блокнот на другую страницу, где были его старые зарисовки, сделав вид, что рисовал именно это. Как раз в этот момент за его плечо заглянул Эндрю. 

– Хмм… Красиво, – он одобрительно кивнул. – Я, конечно, знал, что ты – творческий, но чтобы ты еще и рисовать умел, это круто. 

Диего уже хотел поблагодарить его, как вдруг все его тело парализовало. Как он узнал? Он не говорил ему, что занимается чем-то подобным. Неужели… неужели, он знает, кто Диего на самом деле, что никакой он не Деймон Чарльз. О ужас, но как? Надо попытаться понять, как он узнал правду. 

– Но с чего ты это взял, что я связан с творчеством? Я ведь ничего такого не говорил. 

Эндрю замер. Было видно, что он и сам не может ответить на этот вопрос. Молчание затянулось. Ожидая ответа, Диего с каждой секундой становился все бледнее и бледнее. Внезапно развернувшись, Эндрю подошел к матрасу, взял ноутбук и пошел к выходу. Не желая оставаться без ответа, Диего бросился за ним. Нет, он так просто его не отпустит. 

– И все же, – повторил вопрос он. – Как ты узнал? 

– Я так подумал… предположил просто, и, как видишь, я оказался прав. У тебя такая внешность, что все и так понятно. 

Диего остановился. 

– Внешность? В… в каком это смысле? 

– Ну, знаешь, как выглядят типичные писатели, художники… вот и ты выглядишь так же. Сложно объяснить.   
С этими словами он покинул дом, оставив Диего наедине со своими мыслями. Даже если предположить, что Эндрю действительно просто попал в точку и ничего не знает, то почему именно творческий, почему не юрист или врач? Как-то все это очень сомнительно. Он выглядит вполне обычно, а если уж говорить об ассоциациях, то в этом патлатом парике он скорее смахивает на рокера. И на что он намекал, когда говорил, что он не ожидал от него таких успехов в живописи. Получается, что он не считал его художником. Может, он действительно решил, что Диего музыкант? 

Парень зевнул. Его клонило в сон. Решив, что подумает обо всем завтра, он забрался на второй этаж и лег на матрас. Удобно устроившись, парень затушил горящую лампу. За окном, которое теперь не было залеплено, виднелись звезды. Яркие и красивые они светили с небес на землю как маленькие фонарики. Диего еще с детства любил смотреть на звезды, это вселяло в него уверенность, правда в Нью-Йорке из-за яркого света ночных прожекторов и многочисленных вывесок их было почти невозможно разглядеть. Поэтому каждый раз, когда ему удавалось это сделать, был этаким мини-праздником. Вот уж точно, если звезды зажигают – значит – это кому-нибудь нужно. Грядет открытие, скоро все прояснится окончательно. Подумав об этом, парень закрыл глаза и погрузился в мир безмятежных грез.


	14. Глава 13

Проснулся Диего от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо, а потом, когда парень, пытаясь отмахнуться, перевернулся на другой бок, этот кто-то грубо толкнул его так, что он чуть не свалился с матраса. Открыв глаза, Диего увидел, что это был не кто иной, как Эндрю, причем выражение лица у него было весьма заинтригованное.

– Вставай, соня, у нас есть миссия! Жду тебя внизу.

Диего потянулся. О чем это он говорит? Неужели то, что они задумали, произойдет сегодня? Тогда при чем тут открытие? Тысячи вопросов роились в его голове, но с ответами пока было туго. Спустившись, Диего взял очередную булочку, которую ему дал Эндрю.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал о складе, откуда я беру еду? Сейчас мы пойдем туда. Надо будет подобрать тебе что-нибудь для завтрашнего открытия. Я надеюсь, ты любишь обновки.

Эндрю усмехнулся и пинком выбил из-под кресла старый ящик. Оттуда он достал связку ключей, а потом таким же образом загнал его обратно. 

– Ну, ты идешь? – он скучающим взглядом посмотрел на Диего. 

Парень кивнул, и они вдвоем покинули старый дом. Диего усиленно пытался понять, где он прогадал. Получается, что они действительно непосредственно заинтересованы в этом открытии, и у него даже есть какая-то роль. Замечательно, просто замечательно. В переносном смысле, конечно. И зачем он им понадобился?

Пока Диего пытался разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, они вышли из города. С этой стороны города он еще ни разу не был. Повсюду были разнообразные склады, заводы, гаражи и прочие нежилые здания; все это напоминало типичный промышленный район. Они прошли совсем немного, когда Эндрю резко свернул направо к одному из складов, который выглядел самым маленьким и заброшенным из всех, что находились поблизости. Эндрю оглянулся по сторонам и, убедившись, что никого кроме него и Диего рядом нет, вошел в помещение и втянул за собой зазевавшегося парня. Внутри было холодно и неуютно. Повсюду стояли многочисленные коробки, какие-то запчасти, непонятно для каких целей нужные металлические пластины, и другой разнообразный хлам. Также было несколько дополнительных дверей. К одной из них они и направились. Вставив один из ключей в замок и провернув его пару раз, Эндрю попытался открыть дверь, но та не поддавалась. По его лицу можно было понять, что он очень недоволен. 

– Сколько раз я говорил этим идиотам, чтобы смазали петли. Но хрен там! Кто бы кто пошевелился! Бесполезный биомусор. Все приходится делать самому.

Он снова налег на дверь, но безрезультатно. 

– Чего стоишь как статуя? – пытаясь выбить дверь, крикнул он на Диего. – Как на счет немного помочь? Боишься замарать свои прекрасные ручки, принцесса?

Эти слова послужили для Диего как сигнал к действию, и он, ни секунды не задумываясь, с разбегу боднул дверь. С громким скрипом та наконец-то соизволила открыться, а парень, потирая ушибленное плечо, зашипел от боли. Эндрю же, не ожидая такого поворота событий, не смог устоять на ногах и теперь, сидя на полу, ржал как конь. 

– Ну ты даешь, мне же теперь совесть не позволит тебя принцессой называть, – он на миг задумался. – Разве что принцессой-берсерком. 

Диего засмеялся. 

– А у тебя она есть? Совесть-то?

– Ха-ха, сечешь, – Эндрю подмигнул и, щелкнув пальцами, направил на него указательный палец. Это был тот самый жест высшего уважения, который использовали самые крутые ребята в старшей школе, в которой учился Диего. В основном его использовали только парни из футбольной команды, девушки из группы поддержки и все остальные, кто имел вес в школе. Диего не принадлежал к сливкам школьного общества, а потому никогда им и не пользовался. Он повторил то же самое в ответ и улыбнулся. Может, Эндрю не такой уж и ненормальный? В конце концов, у него неплохое чувство юмора, он интересный, заботливый и с ним на месте не посидишь, не заскучаешь.

Встав с пола и отряхнувшись, Диего спешно прогнал эти мысли. Что это он? Эндрю всего лишь психованный парень, имеющий проблемы с законом и не только с ним. Если так рассуждать, то и самому недолго стать таким же.

Парень оглянулся. За выбитой дверью была маленькая комнатка, в которой все так же лежали коробки, а напротив входа стоял большой шкаф, занимавший как минимум половину всего пространства. Поняв, куда смотрит Диего, Эндрю поднялся и разрешил парню заглянуть внутрь. Диего приблизился к шкафу и, немного застопорившись, потянул его дверцу на себя. С громким пронзительным скрипом она открылась. Внутри были самые разнообразные вещи: от носков до красивых вечерних платьев. Платья и костюмы выглядели так, как будто их только что купили в самом дорогом бутике. 

– Откуда это все? – изумленно поинтересовался Диего. 

– Долго рассказывать, а мы здесь не на вечер историй собрались. Найди себе что-нибудь, в чем ты бы смог выйти в люди. Могу посоветовать вон то лаймового цвета платье в пол. Оно подойдет тебе по фигуре. 

– Заткнись! – со злостью рявкнул Диего. Опять Эндрю за свое. Эти его шутки уже в печенках сидят. Не поворачивая головы, чтобы не давать ему повода для новой шутки, парень украдкой взглянул на лаймовое платье. 

«А оно красивое. Будь я девушкой, выбрал бы его», – подумал Диего, краснея от собственных мыслей. 

Парень еще раз осмотрел все, что висело в шкафу, и тут ему на глаза попался темно-синий костюм, висящий в самом углу шкафа. Аккуратно, чтобы ничего не перевернуть, он достал его. 

– Достойный выбор, – одобрительно сказал Эндрю. – Но я все равно считаю, что платье подошло бы больше. 

Диего, не глядя, нащупал рукой что-то в шкафу и кинул этим в него. 

– Ой-ой, кажется, я перегнул палку, – насмешливо, хватаясь за голову, произнес Эндрю. – Ладно, проехали, надень его, – он указал на костюм. – Размер может не совсем подойти тебе. Ты такой тощий. И я сейчас серьезно говорю, обижаются на правду только неполноценные сосунки. 

Диего понял, что он прав. Он уже хотел было стянуть с себя огромную рубашку, любезно предложенную Оскаром, как вспомнил, что, во-первых, на нем парик, который при любом неосторожном движении может слететь, а, во-вторых, он не один в комнате. Осматривая костюм, парень выдал:

– А обязательно мерить, ну… я имею в виду… можно же просто так посмотреть. Мне кажется, он мне пойдет. 

Диего готов был терпеть любые неудобства, лишь бы не дать Эндрю узнать правду о нем. Да и вообще ему не улыбалась перспектива переодеваться в его присутствии. Он вообще после того, что сказала та девушка, очень настороженно относился к любому действию Эндрю. Было бы слишком рискованно не уделять этому должного внимания. 

– Что я говорил о непослушании. Ты снова меня разочаровываешь, – Эндрю, недоумевая, взглянул на Диего, заставляя того потупить взгляд. – Надевай давай, не ломайся. Или тебе есть, что скрывать от меня? 

Судорожно соображая, что ему делать дальше, Диего покрылся холодным потом. Нет, это слишком рискованно, он может раскрыться, что поставит крест на его дальнейшем существовании. Нужно потянуть время, чтобы придумать, как бы вывернуться из сложившейся ситуации.

– Нет-нет, с чего ты это взял? Все в порядке.

– Ну вот и отлично. Надевай, кому сказал!

Было видно, что Эндрю теряет терпение. Он нервно постукивал пальцами по ближайшей к нему коробке. 

– Хорошо, – убито согласился Диего. – Но… может быть, ты выйдешь?

Он снова потупил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Эндрю. Он знал, что тот неистово бесится.

– У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? – теперь его голос был грозным.

– Да, и моя главная проблема – ты. Разве я могу адекватно воспринимать тебя после слов той девушки? 

Вокруг воцарилась мертвая тишина. Сначала Диего не очень понял, почему, но потом до него наконец дошло. Дыхание резко перехватило, как если бы его душил невидимый Дарт Вейдер. В горле моментально пересохло. От страха парень даже чуть не потерял сознание.

Он сказал это вслух. Ему крышка. Конец. Все потеряно. Как он мог настолько облажаться? 

Эндрю же, казалось, превратился в статую. Он неподвижно стоял и своим тяжелым взглядом буравил Диего. Один этот взгляд выжигал его изнутри. Видимо, Эндрю был настолько шокирован, что, как и Диего, потерял дар речи. Почему-то теперь парню стало еще и стыдно. Он никогда никому не говорил таких слов. Даже в шутку.

Что же он наделал…

Внезапно Эндрю кинулся к Диего и резким движением сорвал с него парик. Парень даже не успел сообразить, что происходит, а потом, поняв всю безысходность ситуации, закрыл лицо руками. Это провал, все кончено.

– Я так и знал. Это было очевидно, – Эндрю тяжело дышал и изредка даже издавал звук похожий на рычание. – Пора поговорить начистоту, Деймон Чарльз. Или мне лучше звать тебя Диего Карлос?

***

Ситуация накалилась до предела. Диего все так же сидел в углу с закрытым руками лицом, абсолютно неспособный выдавить из себя каких-либо слов. Он понимал, что сам во всем виноват. Как он мог так оплошать, так глупо попасться. Просто эпичнейший провал. Эндрю стоял напротив него в двух шагах и всем своим видом показывал, как ему не терпится прикончить Диего. Еще бы, он и сам на месте Эндрю был бы не против от себя избавиться. Он был полностью подавлен. Состояние было близкое к истерике. Мозг совершенно отказывался работать и думать, что делать дальше. В голове крутился единственный вопрос. 

– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? 

– Должен признаться, я не был до конца уверен, что это именно ты. Когда я впервые тебя увидел, ты выглядел немного по-другому, нежели сейчас. Думаю, это все из-за уродливого шрама на твоем лице. В любом случае даже с этим шрамом и в дурацком парике ты оказался узнаваем. 

– Ты видел меня? Когда? И почему я тогда тебя не помню?

– Неужели ты до сих пор не догадался? Помнишь замечательное ночное приключение, когда ты лишился части своей статьи? Так вот, это был я.

Диего ошалевшим взглядом уставился на Эндрю. Ну конечно. Он уже и думать забыл про то происшествие, в конце концов с того момента столько всего произошло. 

– Это Оскар тебе меня выдал? Этот предатель все рассказывал, да?

– Оскар? Я понятия не имею, кто такой Оскар. Я долго пытался разнюхать хоть что-нибудь, кто мог бы быть заинтересован в нашем деле. И так получилось, что я узнал о тебе. Это было глупо и рискованно лезть в твой дом, даже Мартина, ну, та девушка, была против этого. Но я рискнул. И именно благодаря твоей статье, у меня появился такой замечательный помощник как Ли. Да что там, в итоге даже ты сам оказался в моей коллекции, как я и планировал.

Диего не мог поверить собственным ушам. Только сейчас он начал вспоминать, что действительно уже где-то видел такое имя. Ли Картер, парень, который взломал кучу паролей и серверов, компьютерный гений, которого искала добрая дюжина копов и спецагентов по всей Америке. И непосредственно его рабочие документы помогли Эндрю завербовать Ли для своих планов. Его просто обвели вокруг пальца, да еще так ловко. Но, зато, хотя бы Оскар во всем этом никак напрямую не замешан, что, безусловно, радует.

Хорошо, теперь он узнал, кто был тот парень, ворвавшийся к нему в дом ночью, зачем понадобилась статья, но кое-что все же оставалось непонятным.

– И зачем вам открытие? Что вы хотите? – чуть не плача, спросил Диего. Он должен был узнать все, услышать правду и раскрыть все козыри, даже пусть ценой собственной жизни. Теперь уже неважно.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много хочешь знать, а? Это вообще не твоего ума дело, – Эндрю задумчиво почесал подбородок. – К слову, то, что ты раскрыт, может отлично помочь в завтрашнем мероприятии.

Завтрашнем… что? Значит, его не собираются убирать как слишком много знающего. Даже для Диего было очевидно, что это совершенно нелогично и крайне опрометчиво. Сам не понимая, что он делает, парень потянулся к пистолету, что дал ему Оскар. Он быстрым движением вытащил его и навел прямо на Эндрю.

– Я… я не хочу и не собираюсь помогать вам!

Эндрю даже не шелохнулся. Несмотря на незавидное положение, ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его лице. Теперь он смотрел на Диего с некоторым замешательством и как будто слегка отрешено, как бы раздумывая, что этот парень учудит дальше. Такое ощущение, что ему был совершенно безразличен тот факт, что его вообще-то держат на прицеле. Прождав еще с минуту, видимо ожидая от Диего каких-то дальнейших действий, он кивнул и задумчивым голосом произнес:

– А ты мальчик с сюрпризом, каждый твой новый ход все интереснее и интереснее. 

На секунду почувствовав некоторое сомнение в правильности своих действий, Диего хотел было опустить оружие и попытаться мирно решить проблему, но мгновенно передумал. Это бы означало, что он сдается, а на самом деле все далеко не так. Злость и жажда мести кипели в нем. Он был готов сражаться и отстаивать свою честь и гордость до конца. Наконец он почувствовал себя тем самым Диего, которого знают его друзья, его мать, каким он был совсем недавно. 

«Не знаю, почему я не сделал этого раньше. Но теперь тебе некуда деваться, Эндрю. Тебе и твоим планам настал конец», – мысленно торжествовал Диего. Он чувствовал, что сейчас все должно решиться. Он узнал достаточно. Теперь ему лишь надо донести куда следует, и он может возвращаться к своей обычной жизни. 

– Я думал, ты умнее, – продолжал Эндрю. – По крайней мере, я думал, ты понимаешь, что со мной тебе не потягаться. 

В следующую секунду он точным ударом выбил из рук у Диего оружие. 

– Что будешь делать теперь? Достанешь второй игрушечный пистолет или что? 

Игрушечный? Что это значит? Диего попытался достать выбитый из рук пистолет. На его удивление Эндрю даже не попытался ему как-то препятствовать. Диего снова нацелился и, закрыв глаза, нажал на спусковой крючок. Ничего не произошло. Диего тупо уставился на оружие. Если поверить тому, что Оскар подсунул ему ненастоящий пистолет и Эндрю это понял, то…

– Ну все, поиграли и хватит. Это было забавно, но не более того.

С этими словами Эндрю без колебаний рванулся к Диего и, воспользовавшись его временным замешательством, снова выбил у него теперь уже бесполезное оружие и заломал его руки за спину. Диего в свою очередь начал вырываться и старался освободиться, как только мог. Он пытался пнуть Эндрю по ногам, но это было практически невыполнимо, потому что тот напирал на него сверху, заставляя его прогибаться, и если бы Диего попытался лягнуть его, то с большей вероятностью заехал бы себе по носу. Понимая, что при таком активном сопротивлении он с ним в одиночку не справится, Эндрю припер парня к деревянной дверце шкафа и сильнее сжал его руки, не давая Диего вырваться, чтобы хоть как-то снизить отпор.

– Завтра ты пойдешь на открытие, это не обсуждается. И не зли меня, – с явной угрозой в голосе сказал Эндрю.

– Ни за что. Я не хочу, – собрав последнюю волю в кулак, с вызовом ответил ему Диего. Перечить в данной ситуации – было на грани здравого смысла, в чем он сейчас и убедился.

– В таком случае, ты вынуждаешь меня действовать нечестно, – прорычал Эндрю и точно выверенным ударом заехал ему прямо в низ живота.

Стало сложно дышать. Во рту почувствовался металлический привкус. Хотя в первые пару секунд Диего ничего толком не почувствовал, потом боль быстро начала расползаться по телу. Диего еще сильнее согнулся пополам, инстинктивно закрываясь от новых ударов. Не теряя времени, Эндрю схватил его за рубашку и подтянул к себе. 

– Завтра ты идешь со мной на открытие и будешь выполнять то, что я тебе скажу, понял? – голосом, не терпящим возражений, спросил он. – Я спрашиваю, будешь делать все, как я говорю, и не перечить?

Диего хотел бы сказать ему все, что он о нем думает, и напоследок хорошенько набить ему морду, но руки были надежно перехвачены, а вместо отборных ругательств из его уст вырывался лишь тихий хрип. 

– Неправильный ответ, – продолжал издеваться Эндрю, притягивая облокотившегося на дверь шкафа парня за волосы. – Даю тебе еще один шанс. Заметь, он же последний. 

Диего не мог и не хотел соглашаться. Он медлил и тянул изо всех сил. Неожиданно Эндрю сильно пнул его по ногам, отчего парень повалился на пол, и, приблизившись к нему, занес руку для нового удара. Диего нервно сглотнул и так громко, как только мог, сказал: 

– Не бывать этому. Ни за что!

Не получив желаемого ответа, Эндрю покачал головой.

– Вот так всегда: хочешь с людьми по-хорошему, мирно все решить, обсудить дипломатическим путем, а в итоге все происходит как обычно. 

Снова схватив парня за волосы и воротник рубашки, Эндрю хмыкнул и, не медля, без малейшего сожаления с силой приложил его головой о выступающую отделку шкафа. На секунду время как будто застыло, и в комнате повисла угнетающая тишина. Удар пришелся прямо в висок, как Эндрю и рассчитывал. Издав протяжный стон, который эхом прошелся по комнате, Диего обмяк и без чувств распластался на полу.


	15. Глава 14

«Господи, неужели я все еще жив?»

Это была первая мысль, которая пришла в голову Диего, после того как он очнулся. Не решаясь встать, парень открыл глаза, чтобы понять, где он находится. Перед глазами возник старый кошмарный потолок дома, похожий на тот, в котором жил Эндрю. Парень хотел было повернуться, чтобы удостовериться в своей правоте, но сразу же отказался от этой затеи. Голова болела так, как если бы Диего целый день целенаправленно бился ею об стену. Когда он пытался двинуться, все тело отзывалось сильной болью. 

«Что этот больной ублюдок сделал со мной?»

Подумать только, а ведь он всерьез считал, что все не так плохо. Действительно, все было более-менее нормально до этого момента. Силясь понять, как он оказался в комнате, Диего попытался восстановить в памяти хронологию событий, произошедших до того, как он вырубился. Все было как будто в тумане, а некоторые моменты и вовсе начисто выпали из его памяти. Диего вообще решил бы, что ему это все приснилось, если бы не адская боль по всему телу и отсутствие парика. Признаться, это был второй раз, когда Диего попадал в драку. И второй раз он выходил из нее проигравшим. Первый случай произошел еще в школе. На самом деле он так и не разобрался, за что на него катили бочку, но ответить на вызов было делом чести. И, естественно, за это он был неплохо так уделан. Собственно, это и было одной из причин, почему он предпочитал общение с девушками. Те хоть и были стервами, но куда менее драчливы. А уж ставить стерв на место у него получалось намного лучше, чем махать кулаками. 

Диего прислушался. Все было вроде бы тихо. Вот и отлично. А чтобы не оставаться в этом кошмарном месте, он снова пойдет к своей машине. Это уже стало своеобразной традицией. Приятной традицией. Может быть, он даже просто возьмет и уедет. В конце концов, он может распоряжаться своей жизнью самостоятельно, так что, кто ему запретит?

Решив, что плевал он на мнение некоторых больных идиотов, и что он волен делать как хочет, Диего аккуратно попытался встать. Перед глазами снова закружились несуществующие искры, а где-то внизу живота чувствовалась тупая боль. Решив пока помедлить, парень протер глаза. В тот же момент он заметил на руке что-то, отблескивающее металлическим оттенком. Он начал пристально рассматривать странный предмет. Он был похож на обычный браслет, но при этом был более тяжелым для среднестатистического украшения и не снимался, как бы Диего не старался от него избавиться. Он понял, что попался в ловушку. Скорее всего, его надел на него Эндрю пока тот был в отключке, и теперь эта штука что-то типа датчика, отслеживающего каждое его движение, или, чего еще хуже, с помощью этой штуки можно управлять поведением людей. Он сильно влип. Не стоило ему злить Эндрю, тем более зная, что тот – полнейший неадекват. Черт знает, чем теперь это может обернуться. Тем не менее, он уже был настроен уйти и желательно никогда больше не возвращаться, и ничто не остановило бы его сейчас. Ну, почти. В любом случае, он и так уже в безнадежном положении. 

Более-менее оклемавшись, парень спустился по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Над городом нависло огромное темно-синее небесное полотно, которое ближе к западу становилось все ярче и ярче, меняя цвета вплоть до багряно-красного. Был поздний вечер. Осознание того, что он весь день провалялся без сознания, застряло комом в горле. До открытия оставались считанные часы. Ему нужно как можно скорее доехать домой в Портсайд и выполнить свое обещание, сообщив обо всем Оскару, и тогда он наконец-то будет свободен. 

Диего на автомате направился к своему, оставленному в зарослях кустарников, автомобилю, на другой конец города. В этот раз он решил не мудрить, помня прошлый опыт, так как скоро должно было потемнеть, а ему не хотелось бы плутать одному в темноте да еще и в незнакомом городе. А что до Эндрю...

«Пусть ищет меня, следит за мной, делает, что хочет, плевать», – с негодованием подумал парень. Все равно скоро он будет далеко отсюда. Он почти дошел до нужного места, когда почувствовал с каждым шагом усиливающийся запах горелой резины. Решив, что ничего хорошего это не значит, Диего ускорился. Он уже заворачивал на пустырь за кустарниками, как перед его глазами предстала ужасная картина. Его любимая машина теперь напоминала не что иное, как груду металлолома. Горелого металлолома. Стараясь не вдыхать едкий, заставляющий его глаза слезиться, дым, он с открытым ртом, пребывая в шоке от увиденного, разглядывал останки того, что еще совсем недавно было его автомобилем. Пока он пытался разобраться с Эндрю, кто-то поджег его машину и все, что было внутри. О том, чтобы что-либо могло уцелеть, не было и речи. А ведь в ней тоже были вещи, причем некоторые из них крайне важные. Например, его загранпаспорт и документы на машину тоже были внутри. И теперь законодательно оформленное право владеть транспортным средством кануло в лету вместе с самим транспортным средством. Как иронично. 

Поняв, что его план побега внезапно провалился, Диего приуныл и стал соображать, что делать дальше. Выход он видел в двух различных вариантах: либо он сейчас пешком или на попутках пытается добраться до Портсайда, но тогда он наверняка не успеет к началу открытия, либо он остаётся здесь, и своими силами пытается сорвать гадкие планы Эндрю. И хотя первое было куда привлекательнее, он понимал, что при таком раскладе может случиться что-то непоправимое. И он не сможет ничем помочь. А вот если он останется, то есть шанс, что ему удастся что-либо предпринять. И раз уж он решил действовать, надо как-то попасть на открытие. Раньше у него была возможность, но теперь вряд ли Эндрю захочет с ним возиться. Учитывая, что он не согласился. На ходу размышляя над своими дальнейшими действиями, парень стремительно направился вниз по шоссе, к городу.

«Нужно найти альтернативное решение. Денег у меня нет, точнее они были в машине, так что билет купить не получится. С этим я однозначно пролетаю, – перед Диего снова возник образ сгоревшего авто, и он поморщился. – Хорошо, что хотя бы права я с собой забрал, иначе было бы совсем плохо». 

В городе царило оживление. На площади стояли большие машины, в которые погружали различную технику и материалы. Йеллоуфилд был почти готов к знаменательному событию.

«Да о чем я только думаю. Нужно решение, срочно», – отгоняя лишние мысли, Диего тряхнул головой. 

Перебирая всевозможные варианты, парень уже приближался к старому дому, как вдруг прямо перед ним буквально в двух шагах замаячил темный, до боли знакомый силуэт. Он свернул из-за угла и теперь быстрым шагом направлялся туда же, куда шел сам Диего. Нетрудно было догадаться, кто это. Зайдя в дом, Диего увидел, что Эндрю был в той самой черной форме с зелеными полосами, в которой он увидел его в первый раз. Теперь сомнений не оставалось, все же тогда он сказал правду, это он залез в его дом. Не обращая ни малейшего внимания на Диего, Эндрю сел в кресло, достал из сумки ноутбук и непринужденно начал щелкать по клавишам.

– Я смотрю ты в порядке, – как бы между прочим начал он, не отвлекаясь от работы. – Я рад. Все же я очень не хотел так поступать, но ты меня вынудил…

Диего сделал вид, что не слышит его. Эндрю продолжил:

– Кстати, видел, какая классная штучка теперь висит на твоей руке? Вот и мне нравится. Не воспринимай всерьез, это так, на случай очередного твоего бунта.

Диего снова промолчал. Он, стиснув зубы, пытался не сорваться, всерьез опасаясь, что у него откажут все тормоза, если он пойдет в открытую атаку, вследствие чего им обоим не поздоровится. Не желая больше вступать в прения, он направился к лестнице, чтобы наверху в одиночку обдумать свои дальнейшие действия, как вдруг прямо перед его носом пронеслось нечто. Запоздало отстраняясь, Диего бросил удивленный взгляд на Эндрю, который сразу же после этой выходки снова погрузился в работу, делая вид, что он тут ни при чем, а потом в ту сторону, куда полетел предмет. Щурясь в полутьме и пытаясь отыскать то, чем Эндрю в него кинул, Диего пошарил рукой за ящиками, которые скромно стояли у стены. Внезапно его пальцы нащупали нечто холодное и плоское. Поддевая ногтями продолговатый предмет, парень наконец смог выудить его из узкой щели. Взглянув на него, он едва сдержался, чтобы не вскрикнуть. В его руке лежал складной швейцарский нож, который еле-еле поблескивал от тусклого света керосиновой лампы. В его гладко отполированном лезвии отражались янтарные глаза парня, полные страха и ужаса. Кое-как сложив нож трясущимися руками и убрав его в один из карманов, он медленно обернулся к Эндрю. Тот вел себя так, словно был не при делах. Уже не в силах сдерживать переполнявшее его чувство гнева и ненависти Диего яростно взревел:

– Ты… У тебя точно с головой не все в порядке! А если бы он случайно отклонился в полете и попал прямо в меня? Хотя, действительно, тебе-то какое дело? Человеком больше, человеком меньше, это погоды не делает, так? Ты тварь, натуральнейшая сволочь, Эндрю!

Высказав лишь часть того, что хотел бы, Диего почувствовал себя куда лучше. Теперь он не грузился так сильно, да и съедавшие его изнутри чувства моментально усмирились. Может быть, эти слова хоть как-то подействуют и на Эндрю. 

«Маловероятно, – подумал парень. – Не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что однажды он продал душу и совесть дьяволу».  
И хотя слова действительно не произвели того должного эффекта, на который надеялся Диего, Эндрю переменился в лице. Только вместо сожаления и искреннего раскаяния на его лице появилась самая мерзкая ухмылка, которую он только мог изобразить. 

– Ого, какие эмоции, какая экспрессия! Твой гнев прямо-таки вдохновляет, – для пущей убедительности он похлопал в ладоши. – Серьезно, еще никто не ненавидел меня так сильно, я польщен. 

Диего почувствовал себя так, словно его огрели по затылку чем-то очень увесистым. И, правда, на что он надеялся? Снова он не сдержался и совершил огромную ошибку. Казалось, он уже должен был понять, что Эндрю нельзя провоцировать, и уж тем более было ошибочно полагать, что искренние эмоции смогут пробить его и тем более образумить. Все старания априори можно считать безуспешными. Однако некоторые любят наступать на одни и те же грабли несколько раз подряд, прежде чем усвоить урок. Более того, после такой реакции, которая для Диего была сродни плевка в душу, парень вдруг почувствовал себя полностью опустошенным и ничтожным. 

– И что в этом хорошего? – зачем-то спросил он. – Замечательно жить и знать, что большая часть твоих знакомых тебя терпеть не может?

– Просто превосходно, – в том же нахальном тоне отвечал ему Эндрю. – Люди зачастую недооценивают такие негативные чувства, как ненависть. И многое теряют. Не зря же говорят, что от ненависти до любви один шаг.

Скрестив руки на груди, Диего хмыкнул и презрительно посмотрел на него. 

– Как и наоборот! Сдается мне, что именно благодаря этому подходу ты и докатился до такой жизни! – ледяным тоном произнес парень. 

Эндрю, доселе пребывавший в полном спокойствии, явно заволновался. Взгляд его стал не столько уверенно-наглым, сколько обеспокоенно-встревоженным, а уголки губ скривились в злобном оскале. 

– Ты сам не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – нервно сказал он, переводя свое внимание с Диего на экран ноутбука. – Причем заметь, снова ты первый провоцируешь меня. 

Диего ошеломленно уставился на него. 

– Я?! То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это я виноват в том, что ты наезжаешь на людей? Так это я, оказывается, виноват, в том, что случилось утром? И, конечно, я виноват в том, что ты неуравновешенный больной психопат?! – парень с силой стукнул себя в грудь и сразу же поморщился после этого. На эмоциях он как следует не рассчитал удар. 

– Послушай, – сказал Эндрю, прикрывая ноутбук. – Сегодня с утра мы оба погорячились, но я хочу сказать лишь одно, я не преследую цели как можно сильнее навредить тебе. Наоборот, мне нужны помощники. Такие, как Мартина, например. Я пытался утихомирить тебя и предложить сотрудничество, а ты все неправильно понял и начал еще больше дергаться. Да и вообще, не нравится – вали, тебя тут никто не держит. Но, позволь заметить, ты все еще торчишь здесь, и, значит, тебя все устраивает. Иначе какого хрена ты до сих пор мозолишь мне глаза?

На этом он закончил свой монолог и продолжил работу. Диего хотел было сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но передумал. Он лишь, раскрыв рот, стоял и смотрел в одну точку, понимая, что его ловко подловили. Серьезно, почему он до сих пор тут? Почему он не уехал еще тогда, когда была реальная возможность свалить и не париться? Сейчас уже поздно об этом думать. Что уж говорить про то, что произошло с утра... Если смотреть объективно, то, в общем, он прав. Диего первым начал вести себя некорректно, когда достал, пусть и ненастоящий, пистолет. Но с другой стороны, Эндрю все же чуть не отправил его на тот свет, якобы пытаясь успокоить. Мог бы сначала спокойно поговорить, а не язвить, распускать руки и строить из себя черт знает что. Может быть, он тоже впал в такой же ступор, как Диего, и именно поэтому повел себя так неправильно? В конце концов, как бы там ни было, сейчас он пытается, пусть и неумело, объясниться или даже... извиниться. Голова у парня пошла кругом. Хорош преступник, который извиняется. Как-то все происходящее сейчас с трудом укладывалось в общую картину. 

– Как же меня бесят все эти серьезные разговоры, зачем я только это начал? – потирая виски, пробурчал Эндрю. – После них невозможно нормально наслаждаться жизнью. Вечно ищешь подвох в самых элементарных вещах. Да и вообще чувствуешь себя каким-то забитым жизнью старым пердуном, который только и умеет, что чесать языком и обсуждать новости, сидя на диване. Отвратительно, – он взглянул на все еще уставившегося в одну точку Диего. Складывалось ощущение, что тот завис. – Слышь, принцесса, кроме шуток, а я ведь толком ничего про тебя не знаю. Давай, выкладывай всю подноготную, партизан. 

– Ага, сейчас, уже бегу и падаю, – выходя из транса, ответил Диего. 

– А ты под ноги смотри, тогда и падать не будешь, – съязвил Эндрю. – Нет, я серьезно. Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет. Подожди, не говори, дай я сам угадаю, – он задумчиво прищурился. – Даю тебе двадцатку. Не больше.

– Почти, – забывая обо всех переживаниях, обидах и даже том, что это вообще-то человек, которого он изначально не хотел даже видеть, не то, что разговаривать с ним, ответил Диего. Его забавляла эта глупая игра в угадайку. 

– Ага, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Эндрю, оценивающе рассматривая блондина. – Может девятнадцать? Или восемнадцать? Блин, только не говори, что тебе меньше восемнадцати, а то я в осадок выпаду.

– Ха, нет, не меньше, – слегка оттаяв, ответил Диего. Все же такой резкий переход от тяжелого разговора к беззаботному болтанию на разные темы слегка тревожил его. – Все не то.

– Ну, в таком случае я даже и не знаю. Предположим, чисто случайно, что двадцать четыре. Почему бы и нет?

– В яблочко.

Эндрю удивленно взглянул на парня.

– Серьезно? Ты не прикалываешься? 

– Нет. Правда двадцать четыре, – ответил Диего. Ему всегда казалось, что он выглядит на свой возраст.

– Ну, ладно, – внезапно Эндрю поднялся с кресла и подошел к стоявшему рядом со старыми ящиками Диего. – Все это крайне интересно, но я бы хотел обсудить с тобой кое-какие детали по поводу завтрашнего события. 

Опять он за свое. Диего же четко дал ему понять, что не собирается им помогать, за что и схлопотал еще пару часов назад по полной программе.

– Ты что родного языка не понимаешь? – с раздражением, готовясь дать отпор, если понадобится, ответил он. – Я не буду во всем этом участвовать.

– Ты удивишься, но тебя никто не спрашивает, – равнодушно произнес Эндрю, хватая парня за запястье и уволакивая его за собой. – И да, с родным языком у меня никогда особых проблем не было.

– Отпусти меня, черт тебя подери, я и сам могу идти, – отбрыкиваясь, завопил Диего. Понимая, что слова не приведут к нужному результату, он, недолго думая, вцепился ногтями в руку Эндрю, а потом, сам не ожидая от себя такого, укусил его. 

Выругавшись, тот отдернул руку и ошарашено уставился на парня. Впервые это он настороженно и с опаской смотрел на Диего, а не наоборот. Смерив Эндрю упрекающим взглядом, Диего гордо удалился наверх. 

– Надо же, кому расскажу – не поверят, – донеслось до него.

***

Диего сидел на матрасе, пока Эндрю, явно волнуясь, выделывал круги по комнате. Уныло наблюдая за ним, парень ждал, когда тот приступит непосредственно к разговору. Конечно, он все еще не желал принимать в этом участие, но, хорошенько все обдумав, решил, что Эндрю – его последний шанс попасть на открытие и помешать ему осуществить свои планы. К слову, именно об этих планах он и хотел рассказать Диего, как он выразился «ввести в курс дела». Чего же он теперь медлит? 

Внезапно Эндрю остановился и начал что-то искать глазами. Видимо не найдя необходимого предмета, он жестом приказал Диего остаться на месте, а сам спустился на первый этаж. Парень вздохнул. Он почувствовал внезапно накатившуюся на него жуткую усталость, голова снова начала казаться неподъемной, а тело ныло и отзывалось на любое резкое движение усиливающейся болью. Ложась на матрас, Диего запустил руки под подушку и нащупал там блокнот-скетчбук. Желая хоть как-то отвлечься от сонливости, он начал бесцельно листать его. Первые несколько страниц были идеально чисты. Он никогда не начинал писать и рисовать в блокнотах с первой страницы. Это было его этакой личной фишкой. Пролистав пару страниц, он обнаружил различные записи, заметки и скетчи, сделанные на ходу, от скуки или просто от нечего делать. Нормальные, более-менее прорисованные работы находились в середине, ближе к концу. В основном это были пейзажи, зарисованные им в разное время. Большая их часть была сделана в различных командировках или путешествиях, когда в перерывах и переездах с места на место парень не знал, чем можно себя занять. Так же в скетчбуке были портреты, но их насчитывалось куда меньше. А все потому что, рисовал он их только тогда, когда человек его действительно цеплял. Так у него были портреты всех его друзей, как прошлых, так и нынешних, а также пара незнакомых или околознакомых людей, в которых было что-то необычное, как казалось Диего. Самой любимой его работой был рисунок, на котором изображалась Лейла. И хотя с точки зрения техники его сложно было назвать удачным, так как ракурс был выбран неудачно, линии были грубыми и как бы неоконченными, а про штриховку и говорить нечего, в нем было то, что так привлекало парня – атмосфера и настроение. Рисунок казался живым, он удивительно точно передавал всю сущность и привлекательность той миниатюрной рыжей девушки, вечно улыбающейся Диего с листа бумаги. Закончив разглядывать рисунок, он перевернул страницу. На ней красовался незаконченный портрет Эндрю, тот самый, который он не успел тогда довести до ума. Несмотря на то, что он рисовался в спешке, рисунок получился достаточно правдоподобным и не менее живым, чем предыдущий. У Диего возникло ощущение, что сейчас нарисованный Эндрю презрительно улыбнется и скажет свое коронное «принцесса». Парень передернулся и захлопнул скетчбук. Нет, конечно же нет, этого не случится, хотя бы потому, что рисунки не умеют говорить. 

«По-моему, я медленно, но верно схожу с ума», – подумал Диего и снова взглянул на закрытый скетчбук. Вдруг что-то, блеснув, привлекло его внимание. Он внимательно осмотрел его и заметил, что к одной из страниц прикреплена скрепка. Решив посмотреть, что там такое, он открыл нужную страницу, и тут же по его лицу поползла улыбка. К странице был прикреплен его рабочий бейдж, заботливо перемотанный веревкой. Теперь, если он наденет его, проблем с пропуском на завтрашнем мероприятии у него быть не должно.

Именно в этот момент в комнату снова вошел Эндрю, держа в руках костюм и что-то еще. Повесив костюм на незаметно торчащий из стены гвоздь, он подошел к Диего. 

– Если он будет большим – знай, ты сам виноват, – сказал Эндрю, указывая в сторону стены. – И вот еще, это – твой билет. Смотри не потеряй.

Диего кивнул, подтверждая, что все понял и не потеряет. Отдав билет парню, Эндрю продолжил:

– Что это у тебя? – спросил он, рассматривая бейдж. – Ого, какая прикольная вещица. Она завтра тебе пригодится. 

– Угу, – отбирая «прикольную вещицу», зевнул Диего. – Это все?

Он не мог дождаться, когда наконец-то сможет отдохнуть. Этот день длится слишком долго. 

– Да, все, засим разрешите откланяться и удалиться, дабы не мешать вашему величеству почивать, – отвешивая поклон, тоном истинного аристократа произнес Эндрю и поспешил вниз.

– Ты куда это опять собрался? – закрывая глаза, сонно спросил у него Диего.

– Не твое собачье дело, – улыбаясь, ответил Эндрю и скрылся.


	16. Глава 15

Диего едва успел открыть глаза, как его тут же ослепил яркий солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь грязное оконное стекло, так до конца и не расчищенное от мерзкой черной пленки. Зевнув, Диего потянулся за телефоном, чтобы узнать время. На экране крупными цифрами значилось 8:23. Удовлетворенно кивнув, парень с некоторым усилием встал с матраса. День обещал быть насыщенным. Не зря же Эндрю и та девушка, которую, как он понял, звали Мартина, так ждали этого дня. Сегодня у него особая задача. И ему необходимо подойти к ее решению со всей серьезностью. Ведь от этого может зависеть очень многое. 

Понимая, что все еще спит на ходу, Диего решил, что ему необходимо освежиться. Если бы он был дома, то без раздумий пошел бы в душ, но в данной ситуации он сомневался, что в этом старом захолустье вообще есть ванная комната. Диего подумал, что хотя он живет в этом доме уже несколько дней, он еще ни разу его не видел полностью. Кроме нижней комнаты и комнаты на втором этаже он нигде толком и не был, хотя внизу, справа и слева от лестницы, он замечал невзрачные старые двери. Ведомый любопытством, парень начал обход здания. Спустившись, он огляделся. Да, так и есть, по обе стороны от лестницы виднелись едва заметные, покрытые толстым слоем пыли и грязи, двери. Однако дверь слева выглядела как куда более часто используемая, чем дверь справа, к тому же она не была заставлена огромными досками, проволокой и прочими стройматериалами. Парень подошел к ней и, открыв ее, обнаружил внутри как раз то, что искал. Внутри было темно, так как свет, конечно же, не работал. На всей сантехнике, и том, что от нее осталось, непременно присутствовала ржавчина, отчего казалось, что она является частью интерьера. Парень подошел к крану и открыл его, где-то в глубине души еще надеясь, что сейчас из него хлынет вода. Но нет, этого не произошло. Серьезно задумавшись, что ему делать дальше, он начал осматривать комнату. Внезапно его внимание привлекло углубление между душем и небольшим шкафом, непонятно зачем находившимся в ванне. То, что располагалось там, было покрыто плотной холщевой тканью. Заранее приготовившись к самому худшему, Диего резким, быстрым движением скинул ткань. Под ней прятались две большие бутыли с водой. 

«Бинго», – подумал парень и, не теряя больше времени, залез в душ. Вода была холодной, но это сейчас было как раз то, что нужно. Обмывшись и освежившись, а так же утолив жажду, так как этикетка гласила, что вода была пригодной для питья, Диего собирался закончить водные процедуры, когда столкнулся с новой проблемой: полотенец в доме тоже не было. Раздражаясь от того, что как обычно не предусмотрел все заранее, он вытерся бесформенной рубашкой и, не желая больше задерживаться в этой темной душной комнате, оделся и вышел в гостиную. Неожиданно он почувствовал сильный голод. Подумав, что сейчас он смог бы съесть даже слона, Диего оглядел помещение в поисках чего-либо съестного. В прошлый раз Эндрю принес целую коробку со сдобой и консервами, может быть в ней осталось еще что-нибудь. После непродолжительных поисков, найдя нужную коробку и перекусив, Диего задумался над тем, что ему делать дальше. Хотя Эндрю все еще не было, он решил, что лучше будет заранее подготовиться к выходу. Снова забираясь на второй этаж, он подошел к висящему на гвозде костюму. Тот был идеально выглажен и пах лавандовым кондиционером для белья. Рубашка была также кристально чистой и отутюженной. Парень бережно снял его и не спеша переоделся. Костюм сидел просто превосходно, он был как будто специально сшит именно для него. Пытаясь рассмотреть себя, Диего взял телефон и включил фронтальную камеру. Решив запечатлеть момент на память, он сделал селфи. 

«Отлично», – мысленно заключил он. – «Мне действительно идет». 

Внизу отчетливо послышались какие-то звуки. Сбежав по лестнице вниз, он увидел Эндрю, который с озабоченным видом носился туда-сюда, будто что-то искал. Завидев Диего, он быстрым шагом направился к нему. 

– Рад, что ты уже готов. Через пару минут мы уходим, – сказал он, посматривая на часы. – И, кстати, неплохо выглядишь. 

– Спасибо, – потупив взгляд, ответил Диего. Эндрю тоже выглядел, чего уж греха таить, сногсшибательно. Строгий черный костюм, в который он был одет, был очень ему к лицу, да и вообще смотрелся выигрышно, потому что визуально в нем парень выглядел еще выше и стройнее. Пиджак Эндрю принципиально не застегнул, как и две верхние пуговицы рубашки, что в свою очередь идеально вписывалось в его общий бунтарский образ. 

– Однако с этим ты будешь выглядеть еще лучше, – сказал Эндрю и достал из небольшой набедренной сумки длинный и узкий красный галстук. – Он отлично подчеркнет цвет твоих глаз. 

С этими словами он подошел к Диего и, не спрашивая его разрешения, надел его на опешившего парня. 

– Нужно сказать тебе еще кое-что по поводу сегодняшнего мероприятия, – непринужденно продолжил Эндрю, затягивая галстук на шее Диего. – Я говорил, что ты нужен будешь на открытии, потому что мне надо, чтобы ты выполнил кое-какие поручения. Так и есть. Однако расслабься, ничего сложного. По сути, тебе даже лишних телодвижений совершать не придется. Единственное, что ты должен будешь сделать, так это находиться рядом с элитной тусовкой, но для этого, как ты, наверное, заметил, у тебя и VIP-билет. Еще было бы неплохо, если бы ты, воспользовавшись своим прикрытием, представившись журналистом, поспрашиваешь у мэра и сенатора какие-нибудь интересные вещи, ну знаешь, про их планы, что у них там готовится, в парламенте, например. Но, в общем и целом, ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Короче говоря, представь, что это твой очередной выходной с обязательной культурной программой. Открытие начинается в десять, так что через пять минут мы уходим, собери все, что тебе надо, сюда мы больше не вернемся. 

На этих словах он потрепал находящегося в прострации парня по щеке. 

Развернувшись, Диего медленно поднялся наверх. Что это только что было? То есть Эндрю так настаивал на том, чтобы Диего участвовал в открытии, что как бы наталкивало на мысль о том, что ему отведена какая-то важная роль, а на самом-то деле он просто будет делать вид, что развлекается. И что? Зачем все это понадобилось? В чем тут подвох? 

Продолжая размышлять над тем, что ему сказал Эндрю, он собирал свои немногочисленные вещи. Шарясь по углам комнаты, он забирал то, что ему казалось необходимым. Бейдж он сразу же надел на шею. Все остальное он складывал на матрас, чтобы в итоге забрать эти вещи с собой. Так он отложил билет, права, блокнот, ручку, зарядку от айфона, сам айфон и тот самый нож, который в него бросил Эндрю. Не пропадать же добру. Аккуратно распихав большинство вещей по карманам, а остальное взяв в руки, он напоследок оглядел комнату. Яркий свет, пробивавшийся сквозь небольшую очищенную часть окна, освещал центр комнаты. По углам бродили неясные тени. На старом матрасе лежали вещи Оскара, которые Диего решил оставить здесь. В общем и целом почти ничего не изменилось в ней с того момента, когда он впервые оказался здесь. Почему-то Диего почувствовал грусть, охватившую его после этих мыслей. Это было крайне странно. Наоборот, он должен быть рад тому, что покидает это ужасное место. Стараясь не думать об этом, парень бегом спустился на первый этаж. Эндрю уже ждал его на выходе.

***

Город был по-праздничному ярок и весел. Десятки людей сбредались к центру событий – новоиспеченному театру, который на сегодняшний день должен был стать самым обсуждаемым объектом города. Эндрю и Диего вдвоем спускались по небольшим улочкам к главной площади города. Диего глядел по сторонам, цепляясь взглядом за все новые и новые интересности, не смотря при этом под ноги, отчего уже не раз рисковал споткнуться и расшибить себе лоб. Все вокруг было украшено, и создавалось ощущение, что сегодня состоится не просто открытие театра, а какой-то знаменательный праздник, например, день города. Здание ратуши выглядело особенно праздничным. Везде были гирлянды из флажков, шарики, на стендах и баннерах сплошь и рядом висели афиши, посвященные открытию. Даже с рождения знакомый любому американцу флаг с пятьюдесятью звездами и тринадцатью полосами сегодня выглядел как-то по-особенному.

Забавно наблюдать, как весьма незначительное событие для большого мегаполиса становится мероприятием века для таких вот небольших городков. За примером долго ходить не надо, в Портсайде тоже любая отдаленно важная новость разлеталась по всему городу за считанные часы и становилась самым обсуждаемым вопросом местной важности. Для Диего это был лишь новый повод оставаться в курсе и написать об этом статью, если потребуется, так что он не жаловался. Они уже почти достигли главной площади, как вдруг Эндрю остановился и оттянул парня к стене одного из домов. 

– Дальше ты сам. Предъяви на входе билет, и тебя без вопросов пропустят. Тем более что у тебя есть такой занятный пропуск, – он щелкнул пальцем по бейджу. – Удачи. 

– А как же ты? – удивленно посмотрел на него Диего. 

– Я тоже пойду, но чуть позже. Мне нужно еще уладить кое-какие дела перед тем, как мы покинем город. 

– Но… – начал было перечить ему Диего, но Эндрю, жестом призывая его замолчать, не дал ему договорить. 

– Все, никаких больше «но» и лишних вопросов. Вперед! – он ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и, махнув Диего рукой, скрылся за поворотом. 

Оставшись совершенно один, парень слегка растерялся. По идее, сейчас ему надо делать вид, что он – важная персона, и пришел сюда по собственной воле. Но он даже элементарно не знает, какую постановку сегодня будут показывать, и когда она начинается. Решив всецело положиться на интуицию и действовать по наитию, он пошел по длинной, широкой улице за небольшой группой людей, отчего-то подумав, что они приведут его к нужному месту. Однажды он уже выходил к театру, но тогда это вышло совершенно случайно, благодаря витиеватым дорожкам и внутренним дворам, запутавшим парня. К счастью, люди, за которыми следовал Диего, знали, куда идут. Более того, между двумя богато одетыми женщинами, которые шли впереди него, разгорелась дискуссия по поводу предстоящей постановки. Диего прислушался. Теперь они, сменив тему, спорили о театральных деятелях. Они были явно искушенными ценительницами театрального искусства, знающими в этом толк, так как ни одна не желала признавать мнение другой как истину. 

– А я тебе говорю, Луи Жерман – лучший в своем деле. Нет никого, кто был бы лучшим исполнителем трагических ролей в конце двадцатого века, чем он. Ах, эта его неподдельная страсть, с которой он произносит свои монологи, а как он умело играет с чувствами зрителей. И это я еще молчу про голос, Корнелия! Ах, какой у него приятный голос… Я просто без ума! 

– Дорогая моя Софи, я, безусловно, уважаю твое мнение, но послушай, мне кажется, ты слегка преувеличиваешь. Конечно, он хороший актер, но позволь, есть куда более интересные примеры, например, Джордж Паркинсон. Там и мастерство налицо, и голос приятнее. 

Женщина в строгом темно-красном костюме или, как ее назвала собеседница, Софи заслонилась от нее своей накидкой. Она явно была не согласна с этим мнением. 

– Я считаю, ты не права. Луи Жерман – единственный в своем роде. Тебе стоит посмотреть запись его последнего выступления на сцене. Столько эмоций! Это было просто превосходно, я такого давно не видела! 

– Хмм, не думаю, что это окажется лучше, чем недавняя премьера Паркинсона «Ночь в Сиэтле», где он играет главную роль. Вот, что действительно бесподобно! 

Градус между этими двумя спорщицами накалялся. Если они не придут к общему мнению, то рискуют рассориться окончательно. 

– Простите, – зачем-то решил влезть в их разговор Диего. – Я слышал, что вы говорили про Жермана и Паркинсона. Весьма интересная тема, знаете ли. 

Дамы удивленно уставились на него, а потом одна из них, на которой была надета многослойная, как торт, юбка, высокомерно произнесла: 

– Я крайне удивлена, что молодежь нынче знает такие великие имена, как Луи Жерман и Джордж Паркинсон. 

– Полностью согласна с тобой, милая Корнелия, – забывая про былое разногласие, вторила ей Софи. – Им сейчас ничего из нормальных, достойных зрелой личности, вещей не интересно. Единственное, что вызывает у них неподдельный интерес – глупые массовые фильмы, не несущие никакого глубинного смысла, и дурные картинки в этих, как их там, интернетах. 

Диего еле сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть от смеха. В конце концов, они во многом правы, и их нельзя за это винить. Порой безразличие их внуков и сыновей, просиживающих штаны в этих самых «интернетах», достигает апогея, а бедным матерям и старушкам ничего не остается, как причитать на жизнь другим таким же собратьям по несчастью и проклинать всю эту похабщину и дьявольщину двадцать первого века. 

Размышляя над этим, он не заметил, как дошел до места назначения. Дамы в роскошных нарядах благополучно удалились, обсуждая новую тему, уже не споря, а сам Диего теперь стоял в паре метров от театра, не решаясь подойти ближе. Тяжелые ворота были открыты для всех желающих, и прямо на входе дежурили охранники, а немного поодаль работники-контролеры проверяли билеты у гостей. Диего медлил. Он не был уверен, стоит ли ему идти дальше. Если бы рядом был Эндрю, то он без колебаний втянул бы его внутрь, но, будучи в гордом одиночестве, Диего снова начал сомневаться.

Внезапно до него дошло, о чем он только что подумал. Его мозг абсолютно неожиданно для него самого выставил Эндрю в хорошем свете, более того, он еще и додумался поставить его как пример и образец для подражания. Диего почувствовал, что начинает краснеть. Это что еще за фокусы? С каких это пор он начал равняться на этого больного на всю голову придурка? Все это он делает лишь по просьбе своего друга и из-за собственных соображений. Но точно не из-за Эндрю. Еще чего. 

«Пошел вон из моих мыслей», – нахмурившись, про себя произнес Диего, направляясь к входу. Встав в очередь, собравшуюся перед воротами, он попытался рассмотреть толпу. Было бы классно найти в ней какие-нибудь знакомые лица. Однако, как назло, он никого не узнавал, ни одного знакомого. Тем временем подошел его черед. Выложив все вещи на ленту для досмотра, он прошел сквозь металлические створки. Те громко запищали. Пожимая плечами, Диего хотел было пройти дальше, но дорогу ему перегородил высокий детина. 

– Простите, мистер, но мне необходимо вас проверить. Что у вас в карманах? 

Диего начал было выкладывать все содержимое карманов, но вдруг покрылся холодным потом. Наверняка причиной писка был нож. Тот самый складной нож, до которого он сейчас дотрагивался пальцами. И почему он не подумал о том, что на входе стопроцентно будут стоять охранники, двухметровые громилы, которые должны строго смотреть за порядком, ведь на мероприятии будут присутствовать мэр и сенатор. Вытащив все, кроме ножа, он мило улыбнулся и сообщил охраннику, что больше у него ничего нет. Тот кивнул и отправил Диего заново пройти через створки. Громкий писк повторился. Становясь бледнее трупа и пытаясь улыбаться, Диего тихим заискивающим голосом произнес: 

– Хмм… Знаете, мне кажется… кажется, это все из-за крестика. В смысле, нательного. Я могу показать, если хотите, но для этого придется развязывать галстук, расстегивать рубашку… 

– Хорошо-хорошо, не стоит, – детина отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко. – Проходите, пожалуйста. И простите за беспокойство. Безопасность превыше всего. 

– Конечно, – собирая вещи, промямлил Диего. – Я понимаю. 

Распрощавшись с охранником, он поспешил поскорее ретироваться, пока сюда не подоспели новые секьюрити. Диего шел и улыбался, радуясь своей находчивости. Ловко же он его провел. Про крест он соврал. Он не носил его лет с одиннадцати-двенадцати, но охранник, естественно, этого не знал, и вряд ли заставил бы Диего ему это доказывать, учитывая ситуацию. Он грамотно сыграл на неуместности подобных действий, а в конце просто прикинулся безобидной овечкой. Может быть, Оскар все же оказался прав, и у Диего действительно есть некая хитрость и обаяние. 

Предъявив свой билет девушке-контролеру, он получил программку, в которой значилось все самое важное, касаемо мероприятия, например, расписание, краткое описание спектакля, план парка и ключевые имена сегодняшнего дня, и фирменную улыбку. Улыбнувшись ей в ответ, парень осмотрелся. Территория, на которой был построен театр, была огромной. Тут были и прогулочные зоны, и места для отдыха, детские площадки, и даже небольшой парк аттракционов, словом все, что душа пожелает. Решив ненадолго остановиться, чтобы отдохнуть, парень присел на ближайшую скамейку. Расположившись поудобнее, он раскрыл программку, чтобы почитать про спектакль, который он сегодня будет наблюдать. Название у постановки было многообещающее – «Иллюзии и ложь». Эта трагическая история повествует нам о молодом парне, пытающемся найти свое место в этом мире. На протяжении всего спектакля он встречает различных людей, которые, так или иначе, взаимодействуют с ним, меняя маски в каждой новой сцене, все больше запутывая его и затягивая в пучину лжи. Единственный персонаж, кто пытается хоть как-то помочь ему – его сестра. Но, несмотря на все ее старания, он не слышит ее, и все заканчивается более чем прискорбно. Парень не может больше выносить эту с каждым днем все нарастающую тревогу и лживых друзей, знакомых, врагов. Произнеся прощальный монолог, обращенный к сестре, он застреливается и навеки погружается в небытие. 

Едва закончив читать, Диего услышал, как сзади вдруг раздался громкий кашель, в несколько раз усиленный колонками, и от неожиданности чуть не выронил программку из рук. На импровизированной сцене стояли несколько солидно выглядящих человек в костюмах. В следующую секунду все посетители толпой ломанулись к ней, стараясь занять как можно более выгодную позицию. Сейчас будет вступительная речь мэра. Вставая с места, Диего поспешил за всеми. Людей было ужасно много, в данный момент это было особенно заметно. Пространство перед сценой делилось на огороженную часть со стульями для почетных и специальных гостей, а также счастливых обладателей VIP-билетов и обычную зону для всех остальных, кто заплатил стандартную цену за билет. По-хорошему, чтобы хоть что-нибудь видеть, надо было бы пройти как можно ближе к сцене, но сейчас это сделать было практически невозможно. К счастью, Диего входил в ту категорию гостей, которым не нужно было стоять позади и тянуться изо всех сил, чтобы хоть что-нибудь увидеть и услышать. Направляясь к огороженной зоне, он думал о том, откуда у Эндрю взялись эти билеты. Помнится, в самом начале он говорил о каком-то Хозяине. Скорее всего, именно от него он и получает все плюшки и приказы. Диего задумался. А что, если Эндрю просто заставляют делать все это? Что если он, как и Диего, просто оказался заложником ситуации. С такого ракурса он на ситуацию еще не смотрел. Но если даже и так, то, каким боком он вообще оказался во всем этом? Почему вообще сунулся в криминал и решился на подобные сомнительные действа? Да и, если на самом деле он против всего этого, стали бы его назначать главным? Как-то сомнительно. 

Продемонстрировав билет мужчинам, охранявшим VIP-зону, он прошел внутрь и занял ближайший стул. Среди всех этих знатных, богатых и просто почетных гостей он чувствовал себя белой вороной. Выкинув из головы все посторонние мысли, он слушал речь мэра и аплодировал вместе со всеми, когда было необходимо. Потом настал торжественный момент перерезания ленточки. Взяв в руки ножницы, мэр лучезарно улыбнулся, позируя для снимка приглашенным фоторепортерам, которые суетились рядом с Диего, а потом под громогласные аплодисменты публики объявил театр Йеллоуфилда официально открытым. Откланявшись, он спустился со сцены, где его тотчас окружили любопытные журналисты. Решив, что он единственный журналист, который остался в стороне, Диего тоже поспешил к остальным, чтобы не выделяться из толпы. Отовсюду летели самые разнообразные вопросы. Кто-то интересовался впечатлениями мэра от театра, кто-то его мнением об этом событии, и о том, что оно значит для города. До Диего долетали лишь обрывки фраз, так как остальное заглушалось гомоном, исходящим от толпы. Пытаясь слушать и даже по привычке записывать то, что говорил мэр, Диего не заметил, как большинство репортеров, успев получить необходимую информацию, разошлись. Теперь мэра окружала лишь пара человек. Диего понимал, что, если он сейчас не задаст ему все интересующие его вопросы, то шанса у него больше может не быть. Подождав, когда мужчина закончит давать очередное интервью, он вздохнул и с той самой специально отработанной для работы интонацией произнес: 

– Диего Карлос, Портсайдский Вестник. Скажите, какие у вас дальнейшие планы? Что еще в будущем году или, может быть, месяце планирует сделать мэрия для своего города? 

– Портсайд? – мэр задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Уж не тот ли это город, что находится в паре миль отсюда? 

– Да. Так и есть. Примерно 15 миль к северо-востоку. 

– Что ж… Я рад, что наш небольшой городок пользуется такой популярностью у соседей. 

Он рассмеялся. Диего, стараясь не показывать своего волнения, улыбнулся в ответ. Тем временем, мэр продолжил: 

– Мы планируем обустроить инфраструктуру в городе, тем самым улучшить условия проживания для наших граждан, уже утверждены некоторые из проектов, которые мы планируем реализовать совместно с частными компаниями. Снизить расходы бюджета мы планируем за счет привлечения инвестиций в город и укрепления сотрудничества с Центром, повышая тем самым престиж как отдельно Йеллоуфилда, так и всего штата. Так, например, сегодняшнее мероприятие является своеобразным стартом для улучшения отношений между Йеллоуфилдом и Нью-Йорком, благодаря взаимодействию местных и крупных государственных компаний. Сейчас упрочнение отношений между регионами является жизненно необходимым для всех штатов и всей страны в особенности. 

– Что вы имеете в виду, говоря об особенной необходимости укрепления отношений? 

– Для многих поселений, городов и штатов сейчас наступают не лучшие времена. Некоторые из них находятся в сложной экономической и политической ситуации, именно поэтому высокопоставленное руководство видит в этом важный аспект для повышения эффективности деятельности регионов. Нам нужно соединить наши усилия и направить их на решение наших общих проблем, среди которых особо выделяется такая, как повышение привлекательности Соединенных Штатов как страны на мировой арене. К сожалению, время, отведенное на интервью, заканчивается, пора пройти внутрь, скоро начнется представление. 

– Конечно, спасибо, что нашли время ответить на мои вопросы, – ответил Диего, щелкая ручкой. Ничего особенно важного, как ему показалось, он не узнал. Все стандартно. Хотя какая разница, даже если бы он что-либо разнюхал, он все равно ничего бы не сказал Эндрю. Просто ему и самому было бы интересно узнать о планах власть предержащих. Да и лишний раз попрактиковаться в профессиональной деятельности ему точно никогда не помешает. 

Проходя под мраморным сводом театра, парень заглянул в билет, чтобы узнать, где его место. 

«Партер, ряд 4, место 10», – прочитал он. Пройдя к своему месту, он понял, что будет сидеть в самой середине театра под массивной, свисающей как гроздь гигантского винограда, люстрой. Вид отсюда открывался замечательный. Вся сцена была как на ладони. 

Внезапно Диего почувствовал какую-то неясную тревожность, не дававшую ему сидеть спокойно. Вспомнив, зачем он здесь, Диего осмотрелся по сторонам. Пристально вглядываясь в лица гостей, он пытался найти того, кто силой заставил его присутствовать здесь сегодня. Вдруг парень перестал рыскать взглядом по залу и остановился на верхнем ярусе, уставившись на привлекшего его внимание человека. Он был одет в такой же черный костюм, как и Эндрю, был примерно такого же роста и телосложения, и, насколько Диего мог судить, имел схожую внешность. И хотя довольно большое расстояние мешало ему разглядеть его лицо, он был уверен, что это именно Эндрю. Понаблюдав за ним, парень понял, что тот так же, как и вся остальная публика ожидает начала спектакля. Поза, в которой он сидел, говорила об абсолютной расслабленности и спокойствии. Диего с трудом мог поверить своим глазам, все было нормально и ничего не намекало на какую-либо подставу. Расслабившись, он чувствовал себя так, как будто он и вправду просто в очередной раз вылез из дома на культурный отдых. Все мрачные мысли моментально улетучились. Он вдруг почувствовал ту самую безмятежность и покой, которых ему так не хватало все эти несколько дней. Из бесконечного потока мыслей в реальность его вытянул чей-то голос и неожиданно опустившаяся на зрительный зал темнота. Оставив раздумья на потом, Диего сконцентрировался на спектакле.

***

Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Спектакль прошел на ура, актеры были просто великолепны, а музыка – превосходна. Как и было заявлено в афише, постановка была трагедией, затрагивающей животрепещущие социальные вопросы, над которыми действительно хотелось задуматься. Диего едва мог сдержать порыв восхищения, а потому, старался хлопать громче всех. Несколько раз выйдя из-за кулис, актеры раскланялись и, получив вполне заслуженные букеты, под одобрительные возгласы публики, ушли со сцены. В следующий момент на подмостки вышли генеральный директор театра, мэр и сенатор. Сейчас они снова будут произносить благодарственную речь, и в этот раз она будет явно куда более воодушевленной. Первым «сказать пару слов» вызвался директор. Он говорил о том, как он счастлив, что сотрудничает с администрацией города, и что нести культуру и искусство в люди никогда не поздно, потом он выделил особую благодарность актерам, что согласились приехать в этот маленький городок и продемонстрировали сегодня свои таланты на этой сцене, не оставив никого равнодушными. Зал зааплодировал, подтверждая его слова. Диего тоже не остался в стороне. Он был счастлив оказаться сегодня здесь и узреть это прекрасное выступление. Даже тот факт, что он оказался здесь только благодаря Эндрю, его не смущал. В общем и целом, пока все было хорошо, и это главное. Может быть, Эндрю все же передумал или просто решил устроить им небольшой уикенд? Мало ли что. Кто знает, что творится в голове у этого типа. Пока парень размышлял над этим, место генерального директора за микрофоном занял сенатор. Сегодня ему до сих пор не удалось ничего сказать, и сейчас он решил исправить эту досадную оплошность.

– Здравствуйте, дорогие друзья, – с энтузиазмом начал он. – Этот, казалось бы, обычный, замечательный июльский день сегодня знаменуется таким событием, которое является важным не только для этого города, но и для каждого из нас. Сегодня мы можем с гордостью сообщить, что теперь таких грандиозных событий будет больше, ведь наш штат всегда был и будет заинтересован в развитии своих территорий. Сегодня мы открываем новую страницу истории, в которой мы все будем процветать и эффективно содействовать друг другу. Прошу вас еще раз поаплодировать нашим прекрасным актерам Нью-Йоркского молодежного театра, которые специально для сегодняшнего события приготовили это выступление. Прошу вас снова наградить аплодисментами нашего замечательного мэра, который столько сделал для этого города. Прошу вас искренне поддержать всех, кто так или иначе был задействован в этом мероприятии: инженеров, строителей, менеджеров. И так же, безусловно, необходимо поблагодарить всех нас, зрителей, кто сегодня находится здесь. Спасибо вам всем! 

Далее под громогласные аплодисменты зала последовало рукопожатие мэра и сенатора. Они оба уже собирались уйти со сцены, когда прямо над головой Диего с двух разных сторон раздались оглушительные выстрелы. Откуда-то из зала послышался женский визг. Вздрагивая от испуга и инстинктивно закрываясь руками, парень попытался понять, откуда стреляли, и куда. Однако в условиях зарождающейся паники, когда большинство гостей, крича и визжа от страха, уже повставали со своих мест и теперь хаотично передвигались по помещению, пытаясь пройти к выходу, это не представлялось возможным. Безуспешно мотая головой туда-сюда в поисках инициатора стрельбы, Диего пытался не психовать и держать себя в руках. Вдруг его взгляд пал на сцену. Два бездыханных тела, мэр и сенатор, лежали плашмя и истекали кровью. У одного из них рука была вывернута неестественным образом. К ним, ругаясь и что-то крича, уже спешили медицинские работники. Но что-то подсказывало Диего, что этих двоих уже не спасти. 

Тем временем, в театре начался полнейший хаос и беспорядок. Кто-то из организаторов мероприятия, говоря в микрофон, со сцены пытался руководить процессом эвакуации, но в таком гомоне это было бесполезно, слова тонули в зашкаливающих децибелах окружающего шума. 

Диего, пользуясь тем, что сейчас до него никому нет никакого дела, выбежал в холл и по ступеням хотел забраться на балкон. Так как ему показалось, что выстрелы производились сверху, то, он посчитал, что необходимо было бы осмотреть верхние этажи театра как можно скорее. Но не тут-то было. Куча паникующих людей, спускающихся с верхних ярусов, как и во всем театре, пытались как можно скорее покинуть свои места, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу к лестницам и лифтам, образуя единый сплошной поток, сопротивляться которому было попросту невозможно. К тому же неподалеку маячили назойливые секьюрити, провожающие людей к выходу, и Диего не хотелось бы иметь с ними дело, особенно сейчас. В итоге парень, как бы он не пытался сопротивляться толпе, вместе со всеми оказался на улице. После всего случившегося он еле соображал и не находил себе места. Теперь он увидел, какие планы все это время вынашивали Эндрю и его приспешники. А ведь поначалу ему казалось, что все обойдется. Кажется, этот больной психопат окончательно затуманил его разум и лишил остатков здравого смысла, раз Диего в какой-то момент даже перестал опасаться подвоха и потерял бдительность. А теперь… теперь уже ничего не вернешь. Теперь он тоже напрямую ко всему этому причастен, и более того, он не сделал ровным счетом ничего, чтобы хоть как-то предотвратить трагедию. С этого момента он не меньший преступник, чем Эндрю, его подружка и все те люди, которых он тогда повстречал в пещере. И зачем он вообще согласился помочь Оскару? Если бы он в это не ввязался, возможно, все было бы совсем по-другому, возможно этого кошмара можно было бы избежать… 

Внезапно из-за угла на огромной скорости вылетели пикап и прямо за ним джип. Круто развернувшись прямо перед воротами театра, машины остановились. В следующую секунду кто-то с силой сжал запястье Диего и потянул за собой. Не сразу сообразив, что случилось, Диего послушно побежал за незнакомцем. Только спустя мгновение он понял, что это был не кто иной, как Эндрю. Диего заметил, что на нем были темные очки. Он всегда замечал какие-то ненужные вещи в самые неподходящие моменты. Стараясь не споткнуться, он продолжал бежать, с каждым шагом приближаясь к пикапу, как вдруг понял, что его ноги больше не касаются земли. Уже на финишной прямой Эндрю решил подхватить Диего, так как тот слишком тормозил, а любая задержка сейчас могла дорого им обойтись. 

– Эй, это же тот парень-журналист, которого я досматривал! Народ, там журналиста схватили! – услышал Диего знакомый голос детины-охранника перед тем, как Эндрю втолкнул его в салон пикапа и захлопнул дверь.

***

Оказавшись в машине, Диего не сразу понял, где он и что происходит. Только что он был в толпе людей и, никого не трогая, обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия, как вдруг его внезапно схватили и затащили в автомобиль. Хлопнула дверь. На переднее сиденье влез тот, кто собственно и запихнул его сюда, и, скомандовал водителю, чтобы тот стартовал. Диего краем глаза взглянул на него, и ему вдруг показалось, что этот человек ему знаком, как будто они уже виделись раньше. Но понять, кто это, ему не удалось, так как лицо водителя скрывали огромный воротник плаща, длинные волосы и такие же темные очки, как и у Эндрю. В тот же момент, прерывая его мысли, пикап резко сорвался с места и, с каждой минутой разгоняясь все сильнее, рванул к выезду из города. Потирая ушибленный локоть, которым он только что ненароком стукнулся, парень вплотную прислонился к окну. За ними, не отставая, ехал тот самый джип, и чуть поодаль с жутким воем гнала машина полиции. Теперь все это напоминало одну из тех эпичных погонь в фильмах, которые Диего раньше часто смотрел вместе со своими друзьями, с одной только разницей – сейчас это все происходит с ним в действительности. Отворачиваясь от окна и со всей силы вжимаясь в кресло, он желал только одного – чтобы все это оказалось лишь плохим сном. Закрыв глаза, парень сжал кулаки и подумал:

«Это все неправда. Всего лишь плохой сон. Сейчас я проснусь, открою глаза, и ничего этого не будет. Это все неправда. Пожалуйста, пусть сейчас все это исчезнет. Пожалуйста». 

Но нет. Открыв глаза, Диего обнаружил, что все так же сидит на заднем сидении в чужой машине в окружении не самой лучшей компании, состоящей из двух людей, которых прямо сейчас преследует полиция, как, собственно, и его самого. 

Вдруг до этого сидевший безмолвно водитель подал голос: 

– Ну, гений, и что теперь? 

Он, а точнее она, так как голос был женский, явно обращался не к Диего, но парень все равно прислушался. 

– Сперва надо закончить дело, а потом уже по ситуации, – ответил Эндрю настолько невозмутимым голосом, как если бы он сидел на какой-нибудь встрече, спокойно попивая чаек и обсуждая погоду, а не в этом самом автомобиле, пытаясь удрать от копов. 

– Легко тебе, черт возьми, говорить, по ситуации. Ты всю свою жизнь действуешь по ситуации, и при этом каким-то, блин, образом до сих пор остался жив, – съязвила девушка-водитель. – Ладно, тебе повезло, что хотя бы у меня есть план. 

Наконец, Диего, ставший свидетелем разговора, догадался, кто является обладателем этого голоса, такого колоритного, эмоционального и слегка грубоватого. Это была та самая девушка, которую он тогда видел в заброшенном доме Эндрю. Та самая девушка, которая то ли специально, то ли по дурости раскрыла его сокровенную тайну. 

– Я видел тебя тогда в доме. Тебя зовут Мартина, не так ли? – зачем-то вслух озвучил он свои мысли. 

Услышав его, девушка усмехнулась. 

– Ага, а ты Деймон Чарльз. Я тебя тоже помню. Только раньше ты немного по-другому выглядел. 

Диего смутился. 

– Откуда… откуда ты знаешь? 

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что я бы стал держать это в секрете? Тем более от моего главного информатора. Да ты еще более наивен, чем я полагал, – сухо ответил ему Эндрю. – А теперь, если хочешь сохранить свою тушку в целости и сохранности, то, будь добр, заткнись и не отвлекай нас. 

Не желая более провоцировать его, Диего замолчал и, запрокинув голову, уставился в потолок. Пикап, снова пару раз дернувшись, выехал на пригородную дорогу, которая вела к мосту, пролегающему над широкой рекой. Прямо за ним, как по пятам, следовала вереница из джипа и машины полиции. Сдаваться последние явно не были намерены. Да и еще бы, сдаться и перестать преследовать тех, кто умудрился сорвать такое грандиозное мероприятие для города, было бы весьма неправильно. Странно, что за ними увязалась всего одна машина, а не целый полицейский кортеж, вот это был бы однозначный финиш. 

– Прием, Клык, как слышно? Боевая готовность, после моста уходим по разным направлениям. Мы – юг, вы – запад. Принято? – услышал Диего голос Эндрю, который, как оказалось, говорил с кем-то через гарнитуру. 

– Отлично, – продолжал Эндрю. – У нас есть пара секунд, чтобы пересечь мост. 

С этими словами он достал из своей набедренной сумки какую-то странную штуковину с кнопками и дисплеем, похожую на панель управления, и начал что-то набирать. Диего в испуге с новой силой вжался в кресло и закрыл голову руками, предчувствуя, что ничего хорошего это не сулит. 

Они уже почти пересекли последний пролет моста, когда снаружи послышался громкий хлопок, а потом машину буквально снесло ударной волной. Задребезжали стекла, которые в итоге уцелели лишь чудом. Послышался скрип древесины и глухие удары, это попадали молодые деревца и кустарники. 

Цепляясь за все, что только можно, Диего, еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать полномасштабную истерику. Он прекрасно понял, что сейчас произошло, и знал, что ему вряд ли понравится, то, что он может увидеть снаружи, но любопытство было сильнее его. Парень тяжело вздохнул и, приготовившись к худшему, посмотрел в окно. В воздухе висел непроницаемый дым. Рассмотреть, что произошло, было невозможно. Однако Диего был только рад этому. Его воображение и так рисовало ему самые ужасные картины того, что могло скрываться там, за образовавшейся плотной пеленой, похожей на туман. Лучше будет, если это так и останется домыслом. 

Джип тем временем уже успел скрыться с места преступления и теперь удалялся все дальше. На секунду опешившая Мартина, снова завела заглохший пикап и поспешила последовать его примеру, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться подальше от этого чертового моста, который теперь наполовину вовсе не существовал. Дело сделано. Йеллоуфилд остался в прошлом.


	17. Глава 16

Представьте себе, длинная пустынная дорога, постоянно виляющая из стороны в сторону, не имеющая ни обозримого конца, ни начала. Именно по такому бесконечному шоссе наши герои сейчас и ехали. За окном стремительно пролетали бескрайние поля, сосновые леса, одинокие фермы, придорожные заведения и много чего другого. Выгоревшая и пожелтевшая от палящего солнца трава уныло колыхалась под дуновением ветра. Диего смотрел на все это, прижавшись к стеклу, и пытался переварить последние события. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все произошедшее на открытии и после него было реальностью. В голове все так же стоял громкий визг и крики людей, звуки выстрелов и взрыва. Конечно, за те несколько часов, что они рассекают по дорогам, вся троица уже успела прийти в себя. Диего, которого изначально колотило как при ознобе, теперь чувствовал себя относительно нормально. Если, конечно, после таких событий вообще реально чувствовать себя нормально.

Вот за окном минуло очередное, забытое всеми, поле. Оно показалось Диего до боли знакомым. Теперь оно тревожило воспоминания и заставляло парня усердно думать, где он мог его видеть. Спустя пару минут он все-таки вспомнил. Он видел его во сне. В том самом сне, в котором присутствует таинственная фигура, до которой он никак не может добраться. В последнее время странный сон снился ему все чаще. И с каждым разом все живее становилась фигура, манящая к себе. В последний раз, например, она даже говорила. Точнее сказать, предполагалось, что она говорила, потому что звука голоса он не слышал, но какие-то слова точно были. Ох уж эти непонятные сны. И что этим ему хочет сказать его подсознание? 

Пикап резко дернуло в сторону. Все еще слегка тормозивший Диего, не успев среагировать на ситуацию, ударился лбом о стекло и теперь, отвернувшись от него, потирал ушиб. Не он один был недоволен случившимся. 

– Рамирез! Что ты творишь?! – срываясь на крик, спросил Эндрю. – Ты спишь что ли?

– Слышь, хватит придираться! – выпадом на выпад ответила Мартина. – Не нравится, сам садись за руль. 

Отмахнувшись от девушки, Эндрю закинул одну ногу на другую и открыл окно. Сию минуту в машину ворвался встречный поток ветра. Эндрю достал из бардачка пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Невозмутимо прикуривая, он, как самый настоящий дальнобойщик, высунул руку из окна и вытянул вперед ноги, тем самым устраиваясь поудобнее. И плевал он на правила безопасности и иже с ними. Ветер трепал его волосы и верхнюю часть рубашки. Солнечный свет отражался от темных стекол его очков, а потому по всему салону бегали блики и солнечные зайчики. Диего не мог оторвать от него глаз. Во всей сущности Эндрю проскальзывали неоспоримая самоуверенность, твердость и превосходство. В позе, взгляде, одежде, выражении лица. Было в этом нечто с точки зрения эстетики прекрасное. Парня охватила зависть. Ну почему он не может... так же? Ах, если бы он в первого взгляда мог бы производить такое впечатление, то его никогда бы не принижали, подстебывали, но зато наверняка уважали. Все до единого. Задумавшись, Диего не замечал того, что все это время нагло пялился на Эндрю. Тогда парень поспешил отвернуться. Лишь бы только он не заметил. 

– Да ладно тебе, можешь продолжать, я сделаю вид, что не видел, – растягивая слова и выпуская сигаретный дым изо рта, насмешливо сказал Эндрю. – Мне это льстит. 

– Иди к черту, – подпирая подбородок ладонью и доставая айфон, сказал Диего. Изначально он хотел просто сделать вид, что чем-то занят, но чуть позже в его голову пришла одна отличная мысль. Надо бы проверить почту. Находясь далеко от дома в таком незавидном положении, со всеми вытекающими из этого проблемами, он совершенно забыл про своих друзей. А в особенности про Лейлу. Тоска, доселе не особо тревожившая его, во всей своей красе навалилась на Диего. Более того, ему стало совестно, что за все это время он вспомнил о ней всего один раз, и то, просматривая рисунки. Хорош друг, ничего не скажешь. Подключившись к Интернету, который почти не ловил в этих безлюдных местах, он нажал на иконку мессенджера. Дождавшись, когда приложение загрузится, он взглянул на телефон. Как он и ожидал, на экране высветилось море непрочитанных сообщений. Раньше он был бы только рад, что о нем не забыли, но сейчас ему было наплевать на все это. Ему нужен только один диалог. Пролистав около двадцати различных переписок, он наконец нашел то, что искал. Дрожащими пальцами открыв письмо, Диего начал читать:

 _«Алоха! Да без проблем, буду держать в курсе… по возможности, конечно, ха-ха»._

Это сообщение было отослано еще тогда, когда Диего сидел дома и мирно попивал чаек, даже не подозревая, что вскоре его жизнь перевернется с ног на голову. После текста, датированные двумя днями позже, следовали фотографии. Много различных фотографий, изображающих все, что только можно. На некоторых из них была указана геометка. Глубоко вздохнув и мысленно понадеявшись, что, если он выживет и вернется домой, то обязательно встретится с Лейлой и… 

Диего сглотнул. Ну почему, почему даже самому себе он не может признаться, что неравнодушен к ней? Какого черта он настолько нерешителен? Не парень, а ходячее недоразумение.

– Ты чего-то приуныл, принцесса, – задумчивым тоном произнес Эндрю. – Что ты там читаешь? Любовные романы для домохозяек?

Послышался язвительный смех Мартины.

– И как ты догадался? – с явным сарказмом, не отрываясь от чтения, сказал Диего. Он даже не беспокоился, что только что дал повод этому идиоту вдоволь поиздеваться над ним.

– Черт… Мне безумно интересно, что наш малыш там читает. Эндрю, фас! – скомандовала девушка.

В ту же секунду Эндрю толкнул ее в бок, аргументировав это тем, чтобы она не слишком выделывалась, и вырвал из рук у Диего телефон. Все произошло так быстро и неожиданно, что парень даже не успел его спрятать. Теперь они оба поглядывали на экран и ржали, дразня тем самым Диего. 

– Ого, да у тебя тут куча поклонников, – издеваясь над парнем, с иронией сказал Эндрю. – Наш Диего – местная знаменитость. Могла ли ты себе такое представить, камрад?

– Знаешь, если честно, я так и думала, – хихикая, ответила Мартина. – У такой принцессы ну просто не может не быть личной свиты.

Они еще больше прежнего разразились смехом. Пытаясь держать себя в руках и не психовать, чего они и добиваются, Диего самым холодным тоном, которым он только владел, сказал:

– Очень остроумно с вашей стороны, но будет лучше, если телефон сейчас же окажется у меня.

Мартина присвистнула, а Эндрю оскалился.

– Слышала? Он пытается нам угрожать. Честно говоря, я уже напуган. Может, отдадим и не будем связываться?

– Чувак, действительно, ну его, не стоит рисковать, – поддержала его девушка. – Обязательно отдадим, как только я узнаю, о чем говорит наш красавчик.

Она развернула руль вправо, тем самым сворачивая с дороги, и, периодически заинтересованно заглядывая в экран, посмеивалась и комментировала наиболее интересные с ее точки зрения моменты.

Так они пролистали как минимум половину имевшихся у Диего диалогов. Конечно, парень пытался отобрать телефон обратно, или хотя бы не дать им читать его письма, но каждый его выпад был уверенно и с непринужденной легкостью отражен. Пнув от безысходности кресло, в котором сидел Эндрю, он снова повернулся к окну. Да что же это такое. Он прав, Диего тот еще слабак. По возвращению в Портсайд стоит записаться на занятия в спортзал. 

– Опаньки! – неожиданно резко меняя положение, воскликнул Эндрю. – Вот это уже интересно!

– Чего там? – с неподдельным интересом спросила Мартина. – Говори давай, интриган.

– Да вот нарисовался тут один занятный персонаж, – все так же туманно ответил он.

Диего всерьез забеспокоился. Лишь бы это была не Лейла. Только этого сейчас ему не хватало.

– Зовут персонажа как?! – нетерпеливо продолжила расспрос девушка.

– Лейла Джонс, – процедил Эндрю. 

Диего вжался в сидение. И почему он не догадался удалить все переписки сразу после прочтения?

– Ого, вот это уже интересно. И что, Диего, это твоя подружка, да?

Он молчал. Даже не из-за того, что был крайне возмущен случившимся, а потому что не знал, что ответить. Эндрю, садясь вполоборота, скосил глаза и теперь буравил парня взглядом. Надо сказать, выглядело это довольно забавно, но не для Диего. 

– Н-нет… ну, то есть, да. В каком-то смысле, – неуверенно начал он и тут же осекся. Какого черта он вообще что-то им говорит. Воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, он подался вперед и выдернул айфон из рук Эндрю. Мартина взорвалась хохотом.

– Этот раунд за блондином! – подмигивая Диего, воскликнула она. – Уделали тебя, Эндрю, а стыдно мне. Ха-ха!

Слабо улыбнувшись ей в ответ, он посмотрел на Эндрю. Тот явно был вне себя, но пока держал себя в руках. Разворачиваясь обратно, он показал им средний палец и надел темные очки.

– Ух ты ж, Господи Иисусе, обижульки. Не обращай внимания, Диего, он быстро отойдет, – сказала Мартина. – И все же, если Лейла, или как ее там, не твоя девушка, то кто тогда?

– В смысле? – не совсем понимая, куда клонит Мартина, переспросил парень.

– В самом что ни на есть прямом. Кто она тебе?

– Ну-у, – он на пару секунду задумался, решая, стоит ли говорить ей правду. – Она… просто знакомая. Мы с ней друзья.

Щелкая пальцами, девушка взглянула на Эндрю. Тот проигнорировал ее.

– Ага, – продолжила она. – Значит, ты свободен?

– Что-то вроде того, – теряя самообладание, ответил Диего. – Тебе-то какое до этого дело?

– Ровным счетом никакого, – невозмутимо произнесла девушка. – Просто интересуюсь.

Диего с сомнением взглянул на нее. Ему показалось, что она что-то скрывает. Может… может, она на него запала? Если так, то ситуация хуже некуда. Мало ему Эндрю, который вообще непонятно как к нему относится, так теперь еще и эта любвеобильная девушка. Боже, за что ему все это?

– Знаешь, я хотела бы познакомиться с тобой поближе, Диего, – неожиданно сказала Мартина.

– С чего бы это? – доставая из пачки очередную сигарету, встрял в разговор Эндрю. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, этот парень – не твоего полета птичка.

Он зажег сигарету и сделал затяг. 

– Зато для тебя в самый раз, да? – отмахиваясь от едкого сигаретного дыма, прыснула Мартина. – И вообще, прекращай дымить в салоне, Карлос, иначе сию минуту окажешься за бортом.

– Что? – реагируя на собственную фамилию, машинально отозвался Диего.

Мартина удивленно посмотрела на Диего через зеркало заднего вида и, поняв, что тот действительно находится в некотором замешательстве, присвистнула. 

– Ну ты даешь, бро, ты до сих пор не представился своему другу? Где твои манеры? – съязвила она, обращаясь к Эндрю.

– Во-первых, он не мой друг, – сбрасывая пепел от сигареты в окно, сухим голосом ответил Эндрю. – А, во-вторых, я представился ему ровно настолько, насколько посчитал нужным.

– Ладно-ладно, камрад, не кипятись, – слегка поворачивая руль, спокойно ответила девушка. 

– И все же… – напомнил о себе Диего, желая услышать хоть какие-нибудь объяснения. 

– А-а, тут такое дело, – начала было девушка, но прервала свой рассказ, встретив озлобленный взгляд Эндрю. – Забей, чувак, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

***

Диего, развалившись на заднем сидении, не отрываясь взглядом от одной точки и не моргая, смотрел на вечернее, покрытое россыпью миллионов звезд, небо. Вот уже битый час он пытался понять, почему Эндрю не дал Мартине рассказать, что к чему. Почему та назвала его по фамилии, при этом, вроде как, обращаясь совсем не к нему, Диего, кажется, понял. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, она действительно обращалась не к нему. А значит… значит, фамилия Эндрю – Карлос. Такая же, как и у него. Но вот почему Эндрю не дал Мартине договорить, и что в этом такого, учитывая, что Диего уже и сам догадался, ему было понять не дано. Вот он, еще один секрет «великого и ужасного» Эндрю. 

Диего уже начал проваливаться в сон, как вдруг пикап резко дернуло, и парень чуть не свалился с сидений на пол. Озираясь по сторонам, парень понял, что машина просто резко затормозила, и теперь они стоят на обочине. 

– Блин, простите меня, ребят, но я больше не могу, – зевая, устало сказала Мартина. – У меня уже глаза слипаются, черт возьми.

– Окей. Устроим привал, – согласно кивнул Эндрю. 

Они оба вышли из авто и направились к кузову. Диего не имел ни малейшего представления, что они собираются делать дальше, а потому остался сидеть внутри. Он облокотился на окно. После всего того, что произошло сегодня, ему необходимо было выспаться. Но, увы, прикорнуть ему не удалось, в окно постучали, а после, выждав немного, открыли дверь. Диего вылез наружу. Свежий воздух легким порывом ветра ударил в ноздри. После прокуренного душного салона это казалось Диего чем-то невероятным. Глубоко вдыхая, забирая тем самым больше воздуха в легкие, как будто его было ограниченное количество, парень чувствовал, как ему становится все лучше и лучше. Подтолкнув Диего вперед, Мартина прошла к задней части пикапа и, поковырявшись в кузове, достала оттуда что-то отдаленно напоминающее сверток и длинные алюминиевые прутья. 

– Палатки у меня всего две, поэтому кому-то из нас придется делить одну из них пополам. Спальника, кстати, тоже всего два… Но тут уж сами думайте, что да как, – осведомила всех Мартина. – Ну чего, давайте решим этот вопрос как взрослые люди, – нахмурилась она и выставила вперед руку. – Камень-ножницы-бумага?

– Пойдет, – сказал Эндрю и тоже выставил руку вперед. – Эй, принцесса, не тормози.

Диего сделал так же. После первого раунда, вышла ничья. Тогда они сыграли еще раз.

– Ха! – Мартина победоносно вскинула руки вверх. – Я выиграла. На правах победителя хочу завербовать блондина себе в помощь!

С этими словами она схватила Диего за запястье и притянула к себе, наблюдая за реакцией Эндрю. И действительно, это надо было видеть. Сейчас его лицо выражало такое количество разнообразных эмоций, что итоговый вариант выглядел крайне забавно, и если попытаться описать это выражение лица, то выйдет что-то вроде смеси «Ну все, вы доигрались!» с «Вы серьезно?» и «Прикольная шутка!», разбавленное «Как вы мне все надоели». Короче говоря, весьма колоритно.

– Я так понимаю, в походы ты не ходил? – спросила у Диего Мартина.

– Ну, э-э-э… мать отправляла меня в скаутский лагерь, когда я был маленьким, но даже там мне не довелось попробовать себя в роли установщика палаток.

– Я так и думала, – вручая парню алюминиевые прутья, сказала она. – Смотри и учись, салага.

Под предводительством Мартины, несмотря на всю неуклюжесть Диего, они таки поставили палатку. Диего отметил, что работать с ней ему куда проще, чем с Эндрю. Во-первых, она не так сильно давит своим мнением, авторитетом и волей, иногда давая парню самому решать, что да как, и даже периодически отпускать шутку другую. Во-вторых, она воспринимала его как напарника, была с ним как бы наравне, а не как подчиненного, вечно что-то ей должного, что определенно было плюсом. 

Смеясь над очередной колкой фразочкой, она дернула его за рукав, привлекая внимание и оттягивая подальше от Эндрю. 

– Нужно поговорить. Сегодня ночью, ориентировочно в 2 часа, у озера, – девушка кивнула куда-то вправо, где были сплошные заросли деревьев. Не понимая, в каком месте она увидела там озеро, парень пригляделся. И, действительно, сквозь плотную листву, особенно при резком порыве ветра, едва проскальзывал тусклый отблеск света, отраженного от водной глади. Он кивнул. Мартина отпустила его и громко зевнула. 

– Ладно, ребятки, я спать. Мне не мешать, иначе голову откушу, – махнув парням на прощание, она залезла в свою палатку и закрылась изнутри.

Пожелав ей спокойной ночи, Диего направился к единственной оставшейся палатке, которая по не очень счастливой случайности досталась им с Эндрю. Да, его ожидает крайне веселая ночка по соседству с тем, кого он терпеть не может. Проходя мимо Эндрю и залезая внутрь, Диего решил расположиться с левой стороны палатки. Спать с краю было не лучшей идеей, тут было куда менее комфортно, чем в середине, да и откуда-то снизу поддувал холодный ветер, но парня это все не особенно беспокоило. Главное, чтобы он был как можно дальше от Эндрю. Устраиваясь поудобнее и так, чтобы дуло как можно меньше, он думал о предстоящей встрече с Мартиной. Готов ли он принять все то, что она собирается ему поведать? Может лучше тешиться сладким неведением, а не тяготиться жестокой правдой? 

«Ну уж нет, – решил про себя Диего. – Я столько всего пережил, вряд ли я еще могу чему-то удивляться».

В этот момент в палатку влез Эндрю, держа подмышкой спальник. Стараясь не смотреть на Диего, он бросил спальник в его сторону, лег с противоположной стороны палатки и отвернулся. Диего, осмотрев кинутый в него предмет, удивленно взглянул на Эндрю. Интересно, с чего это вдруг такая благотворительность? В любом случае, спорить с его решением Диего не стал.

– Слушай сюда, – начал вдруг говорить Эндрю. – Сейчас я озвучу некоторые правила. И только посмей нарушить хотя бы одно из них. Первое: не мешать мне, не шуметь и не шуршать, сплю я чутко, так что даже не пробуй. Второе: мне самому это все не нравится, и уж тем более я так же не хочу делить с кем-либо палатку, а потому считай, что теперь есть две половины – твоя и моя – и не дай Бог тебя угораздит переступить условную линию. И последнее, – теперь его голос напоминал скорее рычание. – Не смей меня трогать. В таком случае, как правильно сказала Мартина, ты рискуешь остаться без головы. Усек?

– Усек, – не желая провоцировать его, сказал Диего. 

– Замечательно, – сонно ответил Эндрю. – Люблю людей, которым не надо объяснять одно и то же по сто раз.

Диего снова взглянул на него. Со спины Эндрю казался еще более массивным. Он лежал почти неподвижно, лишь при вдохе его большая спина чуть вздымалась, но затем сразу же возвращалась в прежнее положение. В целом, он производил впечатление величественной каменной статуи, что не могло не поражать парня. Удивительно, как два человека примерно одного роста и возраста могут так отличаться. Он, Диего, был таким щуплым, худым, совершенно не таким как Эндрю. 

«А ведь если бы не его противный характер, с ним можно было бы иметь дело, – повернувшись на бок, задумался Диего. – Он мог бы быть отличным парнем, с кучей друзей и нормальной жизнью. Без всех этих погонь, убийств и нервотрепки. Неужели ему это нравится?»

С другой стороны, к своему удивлению, Диего понимал, что во всем этом есть что-то такое, что не сравнится ни с чем другим. Это чувство риска, азарта, постоянного напряжения и понимание, что всего лишь одно движение, мысль или слово может привести к непоправимым последствиям. В этом есть то самое необыкновенное ощущение, которое дает почувствовать сладкий вкус жизни и свободы. Но, конечно, все это ни в коем разе не оправдывает всего того насилия и тех невинных жизней, что были отданы просто так, ради очередной адреналиновой дозы. Все эти забавы глубоко неправильны, и Диего понимал это. Если бы он только мог забыть все эти последние несколько дней, как будто ничего этого не было. Если бы он только мог повернуть время вспять. Он не сделал ничего полезного, не помог никому, хотя искренне считал, что справится с этим, но зато теперь он вместе с Эндрю и Мартиной в розыске и за ними гонятся лучшие следователи и агенты США. Просто превосходно. Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. 

Слеза покатилась по его щеке. Смахивая ее и протирая глаза, Диего старался не шмыгать носом, чтобы не разбудить Эндрю. Вот он снова не может сдерживать себя и свои эмоции. В последнее время с ним творится что-то невообразимое. Может это так проявляется его на время успокоившийся невроз? Не удивительно, после таких-то переживаний не только старые диагнозы напомнят о себе, но и новые появятся. Глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, он, снова вспомнив совет матери, с закрытыми глазами про себя посчитал до десяти, и постарался ни о чем не думать. Теперь, когда он немного успокоился, ему стало куда лучше. Поняв, что заснуть ему теперь все равно не удастся, а находиться рядом с Эндрю ему тоже не особо хочется, он вылез наружу и осмотрелся по сторонам. Вокруг было темно и тихо. Такая обстановка навевала грусть и разнообразные тревожные мысли. Диего посмотрел наверх. В чистом небе ярко светила полная луна. Парень поймал себя на мысли, что, если бы не спящие Эндрю и Мартина, он был бы не против немного повыть на нее. А чего бы и нет? Животным можно, а ему нельзя? Не желая больше оставаться на одном месте, он направился к едва заметному за деревьями озеру. Аккуратно подсвечивая себе дорогу телефоном, парень шел между деревьями и кустарниками, стараясь не напороться на выступающие из-под земли корни и не наткнуться на вездесущие, торчащие тут и там, ветви. 

Наконец, выйдя на небольшую полянку, Диего увидел расстилающуюся прямо перед ним ровную водную гладь. Пейзаж, открывшийся его взору, был просто восхитительным. В озере, словно в большом зеркале, отражалось усыпанное звездами небо и лунный диск, свет от которого, преломляясь, распространялся на все деревья, находившиеся поблизости, отчего казалось, что они как будто окутаны волшебным светом. Парень хотел было зарисовать эту красоту, но обнаружил, что оставил свой скетчбук в машине. Сетуя на свою забывчивость, он решил сфотографировать чудесный пейзаж на телефон. Но как бы он не настраивал фотокамеру, получить точную копию того, что он сейчас видел своими глазами, у него не получалось. Расстроившись, что он не может запечатлеть этот вид на память, он сел на ближайшее подходящее бревно и, подперев голову руками, стал разглядывать его просто так. Спустя некоторое время это успело наскучить, и он решил посмотреть, который час. Телефон показывал, что до встречи оставалось около часа. Подумав, чем он может заняться, парень решил убить время, играя в различные игры. Однако и поиграть ему было не суждено. На экране всплыла надпись, подсказывающая, что надо зарядить батарею. Увы, зарядку он тоже оставил в машине. Спустя пару минут после того, как Диего, проигнорировав ее, продолжил залипать в игры, айфон завибрировал и отключился. Убирая его в карман, парень прислонился к росшему рядом с бревном дереву и закрыл глаза.

***

– Эй, Диего, ты меня слышишь? – мягкий шепот раздался прямо над ухом парня. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. 

– Э-э, да, – окончательно проснувшись, подтвердил Диего. Лучше бы он не засыпал. После этого непродолжительного сна, он чувствовал еще большую усталость, чем до него. – Я просто немного задремал.

– Ясное дело, другой вопрос, почему тут, а не в палатке? – с усмешкой спросила Мартина. – Но это неважно, мы здесь собрались по другому вопросу.

Диего посмотрел на нее.

– Мартина… Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос, – он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. – Понимаешь ли, в последнее время я слишком уж нервный, а потому я не хочу особо грузиться… и если честно, я не уверен, стоит ли мне узнавать всю правду в данный момент. В общем, я не знаю, стоит ли тебе рассказывать мне все сейчас...

Жестом перебив его, Мартина улыбнулась.

– Ну, знаешь, амиго, в таком случае ты сам должен решить, стоит или нет. Ты ведь лучше себя знаешь, – она сделала паузу. – Хотя, признаться честно, обычно ты более четко выражаешься. Такое ощущение, что тебя здорово приложили головой о стену и теперь ты еле соображаешь, что несешь.

Диего не смог сдержать смеха. 

– Ты права! – он все продолжал смеяться, хотя по сути ничего такого особо смешного Мартина не сказала. – На самом деле… кхм, у меня еще в детстве были частые нервные срывы, так что, приступы неадекватности бывают, да.

– О, сожалею, – она увела взгляд куда-то в сторону. – Надеюсь это не смертельно, ну в плане, все не так плохо, правда?

– Да нет, все в норме, просто порой… знаешь ли… случаются казусы, – сказал Диего, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Если я буду вести себя странно, не обращай внимания, ладно?

– Ну, окей, но если ты вдруг в припадке решишь меня задушить, то знай, я бездействовать не буду, – язвительно сказала девушка.

– Клянусь, до такого не дойдет, – заверил ее Диего. – Ну, хорошо… Я готов выслушать тебя. 

– Уверен? – всего одним вопросом ей удалось вызвать у парня нервный тик.

– Д-да, уверен, – успокаиваясь, ответил он. Когда же люди прекратят задавать подобные вопросы? Ну вот зачем, когда человек еле-еле принял решение, снова давить на него, по сто раз переспрашивая и уточняя. Это выбивало из колеи, причем надолго.

– Хорошо, – она, видимо решая, с чего начать, задумалась. – В общем, чего тянуть кота за хвост, я хотела поговорить с тобой об Эндрю.

Диего забарабанил пальцами по бревну. Он так и думал. Тем для разговора было не так много, и эта была одна из самых животрепещущих. Естественно, можно было еще предположить, что Мартина собирается ему рассказать про их дальнейшие планы, о том, что они собираются делать теперь, не переезжать же целыми днями просто так с места на место. Но нет, все оказалось именно так, как Диего и предполагал. 

– Я не знаю, что у вас там происходит, но прекрасно знаю, что сладить к таким человеком как Эндрю очень сложно, кому как не мне об этом знать…

– Да ничего у нас не происходит такого! – обрывая Мартину на середине слова, воскликнул Диего. – Ничего такого, что нужно было бы обсуждать.

– Ладно-ладно, не кипятись ты так и не кричи, иначе нам обоим крышка, – сказала она шепотом. – Я понимаю, что ты сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, но прошу тебя, держи себя в руках, окей? 

Диего кивнул. Он вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым. Причем во всем сразу.

– Так о чем это я… – восстанавливая нить повествования, произнесла девушка. – Ах да, Эндрю… Так вот, видишь ли, еще с детства у него был весьма, хм-м, необычный подход к людям да и к выстраиванию отношений в целом. К примеру, для него нормой было весьма жестоко подкалывать своих знакомых, а со взрослыми порой он обращался как с ровесниками. Но, я не могу сказать, что это вина исключительно его родителей, которые не смогли нормально воспитать ребенка, хотя и в этом тоже. Тут скорее его характер сыграл определяющую роль. 

– Я уже понял, что он немного не в себе, а теперь оказывается, что он всегда такой был, – пробурчал Диего. – Здорово.

– Да не всегда, ну то есть, изначально все было не так запущено, как сейчас, – размахивая руками, пыталась более доходчиво объяснить ему Мартина. – Мда, из меня никудышный рассказчик.

– Давай поступим так, ты просто расскажешь все с самого начала, то есть с того самого момента, как все пошло наперекосяк, – сказал Диего. – И, кстати, я бы все же хотел узнать, – он замешкался, – почему Эндрю так странно отреагировал на твою попытку мне все объяснить в машине?

– Ха, элементарно, Ватсон, он просто не хочет, чтобы ты об этом знал. Он скрытный, зараза. И вообще я страшно рискую сейчас, выдавая тебе правду, – она поморщилась. – К слову, все, что я тебе сегодня расскажу, тем не менее, не отражает всей картины, так как многого о нем я до сих пор не знаю, и скорее всего так никогда и не узнаю.

– Если ты так сильно рискуешь, то зачем тогда рассказываешь? Не боишься, что Эндрю об этом узнает?

– Ты жук, Диего, – рассмеялась Мартина. – Ну да, есть немного. Но как ему узнать, если только кто-нибудь не проболтается?

– Ну, мало ли, – в шутку ответил Диего, улыбаясь. – Нет, конечно, я буду молчать. Я нем как рыба.

– Вот и отлично. Ладно, попробую начать с самого начала… Однако, я бы не отказалась от наводящих вопросов, если что. 

Она подмигнула Диего и, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, начала свой рассказ:

– Итак, как я уже и сказала, Эндрю всегда был странным парнем. Я знаю это, потому что мы познакомились с ним еще в раннем детстве. Так получилось, что члены наших семей, если быть точнее наши отцы, были хорошими друзьями. И вот, однажды, когда две семьи вновь встретились вместе на празднестве в День Независимости, 9 июля, как сейчас помню, я сразу приметила одного из сыновей папиного друга. Он еще тогда сильно выделялся на фоне своих братьев.

– Подожди секундочку, так вы не из США? И, что, у Эндрю были братья? Бедные ребята, мне их уже жаль.

– Нет, мы – выходцы из Аргентины, – гордо ткнув себя в грудь, ответила Мартина и улыбнулась. – Были, ага. Я тебе больше скажу, у него еще и сестра есть. Между прочим, очень милая девушка. Их вообще в семье пятеро детей было. 

– Ничего себе, – присвистнул Диего и с горечью добавил. – А я вот один рос.

– Так я тоже! Вот мне завидно и было, что у них такая большая семья, не заскучаешь. Прикинь, трое братьев, два старших и один младший, и младшая сестра еще. Прямо-таки целая свита.

Диего представил, как Эндрю в игрушечной короне, сидя на диване, раздает команды своим родственникам, а те послушно все выполняют и преклоняются перед ним, и рассмеялся. Вот и кто после этого принцесса?

– Чего ты ржешь? – наблюдая за Диего, спросила Мартина, сама едва сдерживая смех. – На самом деле, самый старший из братьев почти с самого начала ушел из дома, и он почти не общался с нами, поэтому его я практически не помню. Ну да это и не важно, не про него речь идет. Так вот, ты не представляешь, как долго я ходила вокруг да около, прежде чем познакомиться с Эндрю. К слову, надо сказать, что Эндрю – не настоящее его имя, а просто псевдоним.

Отрывая взгляд от земли, Диего уставился на девушку.

– Правда что ли? И как же его на самом деле зовут?

– Андрес. Андрес Карлос, – она сделала паузу. – Но ему никогда не нравилось это имя. Честно говоря, мне тоже. Эндрю звучит куда лучше, – она снова задумалась. – Кстати, не находишь забавным то обстоятельство, что у вас одинаковые фамилии?

– Не нахожу, – пробурчал Диего. – Просто глупое совпадение.

– А вот я считаю, что совпадений не бывает. По мне, все в этой жизни имеет логическое обоснование. 

Они оба замолчали. Смакуя мысль, Диего подумал, что толика правды в этом есть, но, тем не менее, решил остаться при своем мнении. 

– И вот снова я ушла от темы, – нахмурилась Мартина. – Ты бы хоть намекнул что ли.

– Да я… Я тоже что-то не заметил этого перехода с темы на тему, – почесывая затылок, ответил Диего.

– Эх ты, слушатель. Ладненько, продолжим. Короче, мне все никак было не подойти к нему. Он какой-то замкнутый был, и мне казалось, что он недоброжелательно ко мне настроен. Но на самом деле, как оказалось, это было лишь первое впечатление, и в действительности все совсем не так. В общем, я сначала решила наладить контакт с его сестрой, Марианной, а потом уже как пойдет. Ну, она вполне себе прикольной девчонкой оказалась. Немного занудной, но прикольной. Она мне потом часто в школе с уроками помогала, пока ее не перевели в гимназию для гениев. Ну что поделать, она действительно куда смышленее была по сравнению с некоторыми, – Мартина указала пальцем на себя. – Итак, через нее я и познакомилась с ее братьями, в том числе и с Эндрю. Ну, оказалось, что никто ничего против меня не имеет. Вот. А с Мари мы начали тесно общаться, обсуждать разные вещи, девчачие в основном, тусить вместе, смеяться над нашими шутками, как все дети делают, ну, ты знаешь.

Диего кивнул. Он знал.

– Вот, так я потихоньку и вливалась в их среду. Мне, как единственному ребенку в семье, толком не имеющему друзей, да еще и с шилом в одном месте, было очень грустно в одиночестве, а тут такая удача. У меня, честно признаться, проблемы с построением отношений были не меньшие, чем у Эндрю. Так что я очень благодарна Марианне, за то, что она не махнула на меня рукой в свое время. И вот, я как бы со стороны наблюдала за ними, где-то в глубине души считая, что однажды они примут меня. До школы я почти не общалась ни с кем, кроме них. А мои родители были только рады. Мы весело проводили время впятером, у нас была своя мини команда, все вместе мы действительно были как одна большая семья, друзья не разлей вода, – на ее лице вдруг промелькнула грусть. – Но потом мы поступили в школу. Вот тут-то и произошли первые перемены.

– Что именно произошло? – спросил Диего, так как Мартина вдруг замолчала. Ему было неловко заставлять девушку продолжать этот тяжелый разговор, но ведь она сама вызвалась ему все рассказать, и теперь, сполна заинтриговав его, она вдруг перестает говорить. – Ты в порядке?

– Хм-м. Да. Все в норме, – она махнула рукой и улыбнулась. – Просто если раньше Эндрю вредил только благодаря своей детской непосредственности, то уже в школе он начал делать это целенаправленно.

– Почему? – Диего чувствовал, что именно в этом кроются все проблемы. Сейчас он наконец поймет, что движет этим парнем.

– Кошмарная, ужасно скандальная история. Не люблю даже вспоминать. Не представляю, что делала бы я, будь я на месте Эндрю, – тихим голосом произнесла она. После небольшой паузы она продолжила. – Знаешь фавелы в Бразилии? Вот примерно в таких же трущобах жили и мы. Наверное, с этого и надо было начинать. Тогда ты бы лучше понял всю суть. Хотя, конечно, нельзя сказать, что это был совсем уж жуткий район, нет, есть и похуже. Но, тем не менее… Короче, не самое благоприятное место для проживания, ничего не скажешь, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. И, естественно, люди в округе были самые разношерстные. От обычных торговцев и простых жителей города до лютых маргиналов и преступников. 

Диего понял, к чему она клонит. В таких условиях действительно сложно отделить зерна от плевел и вырасти адекватным человеком. Но Мартина вроде как не такая безбашенная, как тот же Эндрю. Скорее всего, он просто еще с детства имел склонности к вредительству.

– Так вот, к чему я это все, в начальной школе, в Примарии, все было более-менее нормально. Мы втроем, я, Эндрю и Хосе, его второй старший брат, учились в одном классе. Мари потом на следующий год тоже пошла в школу, она же младше нас была. Ну, мы продолжали встречаться, вместе проводить время, но я чувствовала, что что-то не так. Что что-то происходит, но не могла понять, что именно. Ну, я, конечно, пыталась вытянуть у Мари, что да как, а она ни в какую. Не знаю, говорит, все нормально. Я и замяла это дело. А потом, ближе к переводным экзаменам, все всплыло наружу.

– Что? – Диего внимательно слушал девушку, не отрывая от нее глаз. 

– Короче, у нас в школе вечно какая-то ерунда случалась, то учителя бастуют, то ученики уроки срывают, отчего порой мы неделями ничем не занимались и валяли дурака, пока кто-нибудь не разруливал ситуацию. Вот в один из таких периодов, когда была очередная такая запара, случилась огромная потасовка между местными. Черт их там знает, что они не поделили, но случилось так, что в этом во всем оказался замешан Эндрю. Причем, он вроде как выступал против каких-то важных шишек в наших кругах, за что его там неплохо так нагнули. Вот. В итоге там долгие разборки были, кто да что. Но в конце всех отпустили, как говорится, поняли и простили. И вот вроде бы как на этом все должно было закончиться, но не тут-то было…

Мартина шмыгнула носом и начала ногами вырисовывать на земле какие-то фигуры.

– Самый сок начался после того, как мы все сдали переводные экзамены. Те ребята, которые участвовали в потасовке, не забыли выпада в свою сторону, им вообще не очень понравилось, что кто-то имел наглость против них выступить. Я уверена, у вас тут в США такие кадры тоже есть.

– Есть, можешь не сомневаться, – без энтузиазма ответил Диего, вспоминая всех задир, которые были в его школе. К счастью, с большинством из них учителя и директор смогли справиться. Но тут, очевидно, другой случай.

– Вот и чудненько. Ну, ты догадываешься, что из этого вышло. Эти придурки начали откровенно угрожать некоторым парням из нашего класса, Эндрю в том числе. Но ладно бы просто угрожать, но нет, они перешли к активным действиям. Начали забивать стрелки, распускать руки и позволять себе все, что им только заблагорассудится. Я, Мари, и еще некоторые другие девушки и парни пытались хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, жаловались учителям, директору, но от них толку было мало. Да и что они могли сделать им? Максимум назначить наказание, поговорить с родителями, правда, один раз даже копов и уполномоченного по делам несовершеннолетних вызывали, но все это дело как-то быстро примяли. Я почти уверена, у одного из этих уродов родичи в структурах были, вот зуб даю! 

– А что конкретно они делали? Ну, то есть, они приставали к ученикам, да?

– Да мало бы просто приставали. Натуральная детская колония. Наличку отжимали, одежду перли, вещи. Люди в школу элементарно телефон для связи, у кого он был, боялись принести. Драки частенько устраивали, короче, считали себя королями всей округи, черти.

– О, все настолько плохо… – Диего потупил взгляд. – Я сожалею, что у тебя было такое кошмарное детство.

– Пфф, да мне еще повезло. Меня почти не трогали, да и я сама уже в скором времени во все это не лезла. Хотя порой ужасно хотелось разукрасить парочке этих придурков морду.

– А что, отличное желание.

– Еще бы! – усмехнулась Мартина. – Ну да ладно, это еще цветочки. Помнишь, я сказала, что тогда в потасовке оказался замешан Эндрю? Так вот, они это не забыли. Шел последний год обучения, когда один из них, я так понимаю, он был главарем их тусовки, не начал гнать на Эндрю. Правду сказать, я до сих пор не очень в курсе, что там происходило, но уверена, ничего хорошего. Просто этим ребятам надо было самоутвердиться за счет кого-либо, а он был как раз одним из тех, кто их не устраивал. Попытались выиграть и там, и тут. Ну, долгое время Эндрю успешно им сопротивлялся, даже, вроде как, особенно не вступая в открытые конфронтации. Но в итоге все кончилось более чем плачевно. Я бы даже сказала, что на этом моменте мой мир перестал быть прежним. 

Она, не желая более оставаться на одном месте, стала расхаживать туда-сюда.

– Короче говоря, насколько я поняла, ибо достоверно никому ничего неизвестно, кроме, конечно, самих Эндрю и Мари, все это время тот самый парень домогался до Марианны или что-то типа того, чтобы, я так понимаю, отомстить. А она при этом молчала. Деталей я не знаю, да и история какая-то очень уж мутная, и многое в этом для меня до сих пор загадка, но все закончилось тем, что Эндрю, узнав правду, пошел разбираться с этими ребятами, и, видимо потеряв контроль на собой, чуть не прикончил одного из них. Потом, когда в школе об этом узнали, снова были серьезные дискуссии, а Эндрю и Мари потом долго еще допрашивали учителя, родители, следователи, да кого там только не было. Я, честно, была в шоке, когда узнала. Как так могло случиться? Почему все это время она никому про это не рассказывала? Может эти придурки ей угрожали? В общем, могла ли я представить, что мои ровесники могут быть такими мерзкими и жестокими? Не-а, совсем нет.

– Суть в том, – после недолгой паузы Мартина продолжила. – Что в этот раз все было куда серьезнее, Эндрю реально рисковал попасть за решетку. Тем не менее, все обошлось. Ему лишь повесили исправительные работы и еще штраф огромный да выплаты из-за нанесенного «пострадавшему» морального вреда. Для их достаточно бедной семьи это вообще крах был, они еле-еле смогли справиться с этим. Но и на этом все не закончилось. Отец Эндрю не смог простить его за все случившееся, и после продолжительных ссор он его просто выставил из дома. Типа, ты мне больше не родня, делай теперь, что хочешь, выкарабкивайся сам, от тебя одни проблемы. А самое страшное, что никто из его семьи, ни мать, ни братья, ни даже сестра, за которую он собственно и полез во все это, ни слова не сказали. Мол, все так и должно быть. 

Диего сидел с открытым ртом и не мог поверить в то, что он сейчас слышит. 

– Я… я думал, такое только в фильмах бывает, ну знаешь… это действительно ужасно, мне очень жаль, – он осекся, не зная, что сказать. Раньше он никогда бы не поверил, что все действительно бывает настолько плохо. Нет, нельзя сказать, что в его детстве, в его школе и даже колледже все было гладко и идеально… были определенные прецеденты и некоторые моральные уроды, но чтобы настолько.

– Да ладно, думаю, что многим в этой жизни еще хуже. В конце концов, глянь, мы все живы и здоровы, все пучком, – она состроила на лице нечто похожее на улыбку. – После этого я его долго не видела, ну, Эндрю, в смысле. Он просто исчез. Из города он вряд ли уехал, но периодически, когда я спрашивала у народа, некоторые говорили, что видели его, хотя, возможно, это были просто похожие люди. Да и вообще, местным из вижей [2] нельзя полностью доверять, хотя бы потому, что они те еще пройдохи. В общем, после этой ситуации мой отец резко стал против того, чтобы я общалась с семьей Карлос, он, как и многие, всерьез был уверен, что инициатором этого побоища стал Эндрю. Я пыталась ему объяснить, что на самом деле все не так, и он просто защищал свою сестру, но меня не слушали и говорили, что я все неправильно поняла, и меня пытаются во все это втянуть, а он, мой отец, всего лишь заботится о моем благополучии. Ага, как же. Но, так или иначе, я перестала с ними общаться. Все равно Мари почти сразу после этого случая перевелась в гимназию, так что теперь мы с ней больше не встречались. Да и она после всех этих событий как-то не горела желанием видеться с теми, кто мог бы ей напомнить об одном из самых кошмарных событий в ее жизни. Так я два года, почти не контактируя ни с кем, проучилась на технической специальности в колледже, а потом… потом я снова его увидела.

– И? И что? – Диего выжидающе уставился на девушку.

– И то. Знаешь, как он дал о себе знать? Этот идиот ночью снаружи забрался на второй этаж и постучал ко мне в окно. Надо сказать, что я только чудом сдержалась и не завизжала в голос, так это было жутко. 

– Ха-ха, представляю себе.

– Вот и я о том же. Оказалось, все это время он кое-как справлялся, жил в старых домах и снимал квартиры, подрабатывал, но что-то мне подсказывало, что деньги он зарабатывал не только честным путем. Потом сказал, что на год в армию ушел. А сейчас он вернулся сюда, чтобы убедиться, что с нами все в порядке. И… – она зарделась. – Забрать меня с собой. Он сказал, что только я одна его всегда понимала, а теперь, когда мы оба взрослые, мы можем убежать из этой дыры, отправиться в путешествие по миру, поехать в Штаты, как я всегда мечтала, наконец начать жить так, как хочется. Короче, речь вдохновенную толкнул, зараза. Ну, я и согласилась.

– Он… что? Так получается… – Диего, отягощенный впечатлениями от рассказа, пытался расставить все по полочкам. – Но ты же сказала, что он… это… не по девушкам.

– Ну да, но я ведь и не говорила ничего, что отрицало бы это.

– Но… но как же… спустя столько времени, он пришел к тебе, значит…

– Ты слишком наивный, Диего, – перебила его девушка. – Такой же наивный, какой и я была тогда. К кому же еще, скажи на милость, ему было идти? Марианна к тому времени уже уехала, с Хосе после того случая у них сложились очень напряженные отношения, а Антонио, младший брат, навряд ли поддержал бы его. Выбор очевиден. 

– Черт, логично, – выдохнул Диего и, опустив голову, закрылся руками. – Стоп, так получается, он просто-напросто тебя использовал, да? Ну, то есть, чтобы ты присоединилась и в итоге ему помогала?

– Нет, – категорично ответила Мартина. – Я сама согласилась. И не могу винить во всем случившемся никого кроме себя. 

– Да уж, – пытаясь осмыслить всю поступившую информацию, проговорил парень. – Прямо-таки «кошмарные тайны моего городка».

После истории, о которой поведала девушка, голова шла кругом. Все его старые догадки, теории и даже отношение к Эндрю медленно рушились прямо у него на глазах. Как же он ошибался. Эх, жизнь, жестокая ты штука. 

– На самом деле, я удивлена, что он взял тебя в напарники. Скорее всего, ты чем-то его заинтересовал, не иначе, ибо он в принципе редко когда к себе близко посторонних людей подпускает, – внезапно сказала Мартина. – Можно сказать, что в каком-то смысле, тебе повезло.

– Как-то сомнительно, – уныло произнес Диего. – А много их всего было-то? Ну, этих… напарников.

– Четверо, кажется. По крайней мере, я знаю лишь про четверых. Короче, не так много. 

– И, – боясь озвучить вопрос, начал Диего. – Где они сейчас?  
Вместо того чтобы ответить Мартина лишь указала пальцем наверх, к небу, а потом сложила руки вместе, как при молитве, и похлопала ресницами.

– Хотя если честно, я не уверена в этом. Но один из них точно мертв. Второй пропал без вести, и я так и не в курсе, что с ним там вообще произошло. Третьего поймали копы, а четвертый… четвертый вроде как сбежал. Но я не уверена. 

– Ага, – нервно сглотнул Диего. – Понятно.

– Но, знаешь, – она как-то странно посмотрела на Диего. – А впрочем, забей.

– В смысле? Что такое? – не желая заминать тему, спохватился Диего. – Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.

– Ну… – выдержала паузу девушка. – Он ни с кем так не возился, как с тобой. Ты явно ему интересен, – она зевнула и потянулась. – Скоро рассвет. Пора возвращаться на место. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас обоих четвертовали?

Она ободряюще улыбнулась и подтолкнула Диего. Тот на подкашивающихся то ли от усталости, то ли от всего того, что он услышал, ногах поплелся за ней. 

«Он ни с кем так не возился», – слова эхом отдавались в его голове. – «Ты ему интересен».

 

[2] Вижья (исп. Villa) – местное название трущоб в Аргентине.


	18. Глава 17

Светало. Солнце быстро поднималось из-за горизонта, освещая верхушки вечнозеленых сосен и редкие облака, которые, казалось, кто-то обмакнул в акварельные краски, и теперь они плыли по небу разноцветными, отливающими солнечным светом, островками. Там, за пределами леса, утро уже полностью вступило в свои права, но тут, среди огромных, устремленных ввысь и будто касающихся самого неба, деревьев все еще царил мрак. 

После ночного разговора Диего так и не сомкнул глаз. Хотя сон одолевал его с каждой минутой все сильнее, надеясь отключить его сознание, он держался стойко и не позволял себе спать. Он просто не мог. Все услышанное этой ночью без конца будоражило его, не давало забыться во сне, лишь все больше и больше заставляя парня рефлексировать и вспоминать все те события, что произошли с ним за последние дни. Заставляя снова переживать весь этот кошмар, навсегда отпечатавшийся в его памяти, все эти чувства, вынуждающие его дыхание сбиваться, а самого Диего покрываться холодным, липким потом. Страх, ужас, боль. Они стали его проводниками за эти несколько дней. Иногда ему всерьез казалось, что это конец, все, дальше так жить нельзя, но всегда находилось событие, которое перечеркивало бы предыдущее и как бы говорило: «Можно. Вот, видите, снизу постучали». К тому же, кроме этого он чувствовал еще и вину, всеобъемлющую и ни на секунду не отпускающую его. Особенно это чувство обострилось после открытия. Он понимал, что, если бы он не сидел сложа руки, возможно, ему удалось бы спасти тех людей, или хотя бы как-то предупредить их. Другой вопрос, что это выглядело бы весьма подозрительно. Однако можно было бы пойти от противного. В тот момент, когда Эндрю отлучился, якобы по делам, ему следовало пойти за ним, проследить, что он собирается делать. Более того, это было ужасно странно, но Диего до сих пор не мог до конца поверить, что Эндрю в этом замешан. В конце концов, он ведь видел его, сидящего наверху и собирающегося смотреть спектакль, и не может быть точно уверен в том, что это Эндрю убил сенатора и мэра, именно поэтому теперь где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что тот тут не причем. Хотя, безусловно, это было абсурдным утверждением, и вообще больше смахивало на неудачную отмазку. 

Диего вздрогнул, как будто через него пропустили все двести двадцать вольт. Теперь сомнений не оставалось. Он его оправдывает. Он пытается мысленно отмазать его, поставить себя на его место, и даже снять с него всю ответственность за происходящее. Он подозревал это, подозревал, что после всего пережитого на нервной почве у него поехала крыша, особенно после того, как его мозг вдруг, с какого-то перепугу, начал воспринимать Эндрю как объект для подражания. Вот это было действительно неожиданно. 

Подул порывистый ветер. Диего прищурился и, желая освободить голову от ненужных, тяжелых, разъедающих его изнутри мыслей, подался вперед, давая ветру растрепать его волосы и унести все раздумья прочь. Как можно дальше. Навсегда. 

Вдруг с боку послышался шорох. Оборачиваясь на звук, Диего увидел пристально смотрящего на него ворона. В полумраке он почти сливался с темными деревьями на фоне, лишь его мелкие и блестящие, как бусинки, глаза неотрывно глядели на парня. Взгляд птицы был как будто стеклянным, а сам ворон совсем не двигался, не считая изредка подрагивающих на ветру черных перьев. Диего это не понравилось. До этого он не видел в этом лесу ни единого живого существа, за исключением муравьев, ползающих по стволам деревьев. А в следующую секунду он с ужасом вспомнил, что мало того, что он никого не видел, но и не слышал. В этом лесу было подозрительно тихо. Гробовую тишину нарушала только листва, изредка шуршащая под порывами ветра, как если бы деревья переговаривались друг с другом. С раскрытыми от страха глазами Диего не мог отвести взгляда от птицы. Что этот ворон тут забыл? Почему так смотрит на него? Складывалось ощущение, что он хочет что-то сказать, или, может, о чем-то предупредить. Как будто читая его мысли, ворон оглушительно каркнул и, бросив прощальный взгляд на парня, стремительно улетел. Диего снова остался наедине со своими догадками. 

«Вот и что это сейчас было? В любом случае, ничего хорошего это не сулит», – пронеслось у него в голове. Глаза упорно продолжали слипаться, с каждой секундой не заснуть становилось все сложнее. Зевая, Диего встал с камня, на котором сидел все это время, потянулся и побрел к дороге. Интересно, куда они отправятся дальше? Что собираются делать теперь? Он вышел к обочине, где был оставлен пикап, и сощурился. В отличие от темной глуши леса, здесь было светло. Парень подошел к авто и, заглянув в окно, обнаружил там зарядку и блокнот. Эх, вот бы он мог достать их сейчас. Простояв еще немного рядом с машиной, думая о чем-то отвлеченном, он решил вернуться обратно. Лучше быть на месте, когда Эндрю и Мартина проснутся. Неизвестно, как могут отреагировать эти ребята, если увидят его, залипающего в окно машины. Ему не нужны лишние проблемы. 

Возвратившись к их импровизированному лагерю, Диего, не в силах более сражаться с сонливостью, всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы немного поспать, но тут ему на плечо легла чья-то рука. Только чудом удержавшись, чтобы не закричать от страха, парень стремительно обернулся. К счастью, это была всего лишь Мартина. 

– Доброе утро, амиго. Как спалось? 

– Н-нормально, – на автомате ответил Диего, заикаясь. 

– Прости, что напугала. Я не хотела, честно. 

– Да ничего, все в порядке, – улыбаясь, сказал Диего. – А можно вопрос? 

– Валяй. 

– Что вы планируете делать дальше? 

Девушка хмыкнула. 

– Знаешь, отличный вопрос, я и сама хотела бы знать на него ответ. 

– Что? Хочешь сказать, ты тоже не в курсе? – удивленно спросил Диего. 

– Ну, раньше у нас с Эндрю был уговор: я подбрасываю его до Техаса, а потом, увы, наши дороги расходятся… 

– В смысле? То есть... как? – прервал Мартину на полуслове парень. 

– А вот так. У меня свои дела, у него свои. 

Диего не мог поверить своим ушам. 

– Но как же так? – он тупо уставился на девушку. – А что будет со мной? 

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Я же сказала, это было еще до того, как ты появился в наших рядах. Думаю, тебе надо будет обсудить этот вопрос с Эндрю, – Мартина скосила глаза на палатку. – Кстати о птичках, пора бы уже разбудить нашего спящего красавца. 

С этими словами она заговорщицки улыбнулась Диего и влезла в палатку, где спал Эндрю. Диего оставалось лишь понадеяться, что он не поднимет руку на девушку, тем более свою подругу детства, и Мартина останется жива. Вдруг изнутри послышался смех, громкий возглас: "Подъем!", а потом и непонятный глухой звук. Отходя от палатки подальше и закрываясь руками на всякий случай, Диего наблюдал, как изнутри сначала быстро выползла смеющаяся Мартина, прямиком за ней полетел скомканный пиджак, а потом из палатки вылез заспанный и хмурый, но все же явно благоприятно расположенный к ним, Эндрю. Диего украдкой взглянул на него. Его и так постоянно торчащие во все стороны волосы сейчас выглядели еще более растрепанными, чем обычно. На правой щеке виднелся красный отпечаток манжета рубашки. Таким естественным он видел его впервые. Таким непосредственно-живым. Сейчас на его лице не было ни напускного пафоса, ни непоколебимой самоуверенности. Исчез также и тот самый косой, тяжелый взгляд, которым Эндрю смерил Диего в самую первую их встречу. Да, сейчас он выглядел совсем по-другому, не так, как обычно, и Диего это нравилось. 

– Ну и чья это была гениальная идея? – поднимая и отряхивая отлетевший пиджак, произнес он. 

Диего, не задумываясь, указал на Мартину. Ситуация напоминала ему те моменты из детства, когда кто-то из компании нарубил дров, а отчитывают потом всех без разбору, пытаясь выяснить у каждого, кто же был инициатором проблем. Диего всегда быстро раскалывался. За это ему часто доставалось от друзей. Если, конечно, после такого у него оставались друзья. 

– Наглая ложь, – с поистине театральным драматизмом воскликнула Мартина. – И как тебе не стыдно перекладывать вину на ни в чем неповинную девушку! 

– Э-э, что? Но ведь это действительно была ты! 

Диего осуждающе взглянул на нее, но она благополучно пропустила этот взгляд мимо, радуясь своему "остроумию". 

– О Господи, и с этими людьми мне приходится иметь дело, – произнес Эндрю, закатывая глаза. – Детский сад, штаны на подтяжках. 

Надевая пиджак и осматриваясь по сторонам, Эндрю произнес: 

– Ладно, отряд, думаю, задерживаться тут дольше не имеет смысла. 

– Именно. Сворачиваемся и в путь, – поддержала его Мартина. 

Диего кивнул, соглашаясь с решением ребят, хотя его мнения по-прежнему никто не спрашивал. По-быстрому разобрав палатки и убрав их в кузов, Эндрю с Мартиной решили перед предстоящей поездкой скрутить действующие номера и заменить их на другие. Сейчас, когда за ними ведется активная погоня, это могло немного помочь и хотя бы ненадолго сбить федералов со следа. Чуть позже, когда дело было сделано, они угостились булочками с кунжутом, которые Мартина предусмотрительно захватила с собой в поездку, а также утолив жажду, они по очереди сели в машину. Последним внутрь забрался Эндрю. Все это время Диего хотел спросить у него о дальнейших планах, и о том, что ждет его самого. Все это время ему казалось, что эти передвижения – запланированная часть какой-то тайной операции. Он думал, что после дня открытия их ждут еще более жуткие события, что теперь они едут, чтобы выполнить очередной ужасающий план. Но нет. Складывалось ощущение, что все произошедшее тогда в театре действительно было лишь случайностью, о которой они все узнали не менее случайным образом. Диего окончательно запутался. Все идет совсем не так, как он думал. Да что уж там. События начали идти не по сценарию уже давно, но странное чувство непричастности ко всему этому появилось только сейчас. Как странно, если раньше он был уверен в том, что и Эндрю, и Мартина не представляют собой ничего хорошего и благородного, то теперь ему казалось, что он сильно ошибался. Теперь они не представлялись ему такими скользкими и неприятными личностями, наоборот, он даже сумел проникнуться их историей, той жизненной ситуацией, в которой они оказались, теми чувствами, что они пережили. Все это напоминало тот самый спектакль, который показывали в Йеллоуфилдском театре, где у каждого актера есть маска, за которой прячется истинная сущность героев. Маска, которая обычно спадает в самом конце, показывая то, что было скрыто от зрителей и других персонажей до сих пор. И после такого откровения уже невозможно воспринимать человека так, как прежде. 

Диего нервно сглотнул. И вот он снова оправдывает их. Снова пытается сделать преступников, пусть и с печальной судьбой, невинными овечками, умаляя все их грехи. Даже более того, теперь он еще и симпатизирует им. Все больше замыливаются его глаза, не давая ему адекватно оценивать ситуацию. С каждым разом негатив и презрение потихоньку отходят на второй план, выставляя вперед то тщательно скрываемое сочувствие, которое теплилось где-то глубоко в его душе. 

– Парни, слышьте, чего-то мне скучно, – донесся до него голос Мартины, возвращая его из чертогов разума в реальность. 

– Чего тебе скучно? Да и вообще глянь, какие живописные дороги в этой стране. Вон смотри, какое красивое ничего, – с сарказмом ответил ей Эндрю. – Включи музыку, в конце концов. 

– Поразительно! А главное, как концептуально. Это самое ничего – будущее современного искусства, – подыгрывая ему, ответила Мартина и включила радио. Тут же на весь салон зазвучала веселая, заводная мелодия. Диего, задумавшись, невольно начал покачивать головой под музыку. 

– О, смотри, наш блондин оценил песенку, – умильно произнесла девушка. 

– И я его понимаю. Это же кантри, детка! – ответил ей Эндрю, щелкая пальцами в такт. 

– Ха, лови ритм! – задорно воскликнула Мартина, как будто кидая лозунг, и пальцами стала отбивать ритм по рулю вместе с парнями. 

Диего сидел и то хлопал в ладоши, то постукивал пальцами по твердой обложке своего скетчбука, подпевал и не мог поверить в происходящее. Он находится в одной машине с двумя опасными ребятами, являющимися частью какой-то террористической организации, которая желает свергнуть власть в стране, но при этом они общаются между собой как закадычные друзья, беззаботно отпускают шутки и, смеясь, подпевают левым песням с радио. Если подумать, то примерно так сейчас должны развлекаться Лейла и ее друзья. 

«Кстати, интересно, как она там?» – подумал Диего. 

Он хотел выйти в Интернет, чтобы проверить последние сообщения от нее, но сети, как назло, не было. 

«Ничего, потом обязательно проверю», – обнадежил сам себя парень. 

Дорога длинная, шанс выйти на связь у него еще будет.

***

Проходит час за часом, сменяется миля за милей, а пейзаж за окном все тот же. Как будто они все еще находились рядом с Йеллоуфилдом, хотя на самом деле он давно уже остался далеко позади. Пикап в одиночку рассекал по скоростным трассам, изредка вблизи небольших поселений встречая на своем пути незадачливых студентов-автостоперов, желающих нахаляву попутешествовать по стране, фермеров, перегоняющих скот через дорогу, и прочих зевак. Заметив на обочине хайвэя очередную парочку людей с табличкой, Диего вспомнил, как однажды тоже хотел поучаствовать в таком путешествии, когда его товарищи с колледжа задумали поколесить по стране в поисках приключений, но в итоге не поехал, потому что мать была категорически против. Решив, что не стоит травмировать и так расшатанные материнские нервы, он остался дома. Зато теперь, спустя пару лет, он ввязался в авантюру покруче и посерьезнее. Интересно, что на это сказал бы его бывший однокурсник и друг по совместительству, который частенько прикалывался потом над Диего из-за того, что тот отказался от поездки, и называл его «занудой» и «неженкой»? Алехандро, Ал или Безумный мексиканец, как его звали все, кто хорошо был с ним знаком, был тем еще рисковым чуваком. Впутываться в различные передряги, подвергать свою жизнь опасности и просто быть сорвиголовой получалось у него лучше всего. Диего всегда нравился этот парень. Он был источником нескончаемого позитива и этаким шутом для всего их потока. Помнится, когда они на самом первом курсе знакомились друг с другом, то все долго гадали, каким ветром его занесло к ним на факультет, а в итоге оказалось, что это было единственное место, куда его приняли. Эх, хотел бы Диего поговорить с ним сейчас, обсудить все проблемы, от души посмеяться над его остроумными и иногда слегка обидными шутками. Интересно, что с ним случилось после того, как он ушел из колледжа, и чем он сейчас занимается? Диего искренне надеялся, что он все еще жив, так как от него можно было бы ожидать чего угодно. 

«Надо бы списаться с ребятами, давно ничего не было от них слышно», – делая заметку в блокноте, подумал он. – «А то еще подумают, что я про этих придурков забыл, и обидятся». 

Его губы самопроизвольно расплылись в улыбке. Все-таки он очень скучает по тем временам. Годы учебы в колледже были самыми насыщенными в его жизни. Диего продолжил было предаваться блаженной ностальгии, но в следующий миг его мысли прервала реплика Мартины. 

– А давайте в города поиграем? 

– Чего? – переспросил Диего, расслышавший только часть предложения. 

– Ну, в города. Кто-то называет любой город, потом следующий человек называет другой город, который начинается на ту же букву, на которую заканчивается название предыдущего города. 

– Да я понял. Не услышал просто, – оправдываясь, тихо произнес Диего. – Ну, давай. Почему нет? Убьем время. 

– Отлично, – с энтузиазмом сказала она. – Эндрю, ты с нами? 

– Вообще-то, мне ну очень влом, – произнес тот, поджигая сигарету. 

– А курить тебе не влом, бастард? – сощурив глаза и хитро улыбаясь, спросила она. – Диего, скажи ему, что он – вредина. 

Теперь взгляды обоих были направлены на него. Диего смутился. 

– Отстань! Я тут вообще каким боком? 

– Справедливо замечено, принцесса тут ни при чем, – подытожил Эндрю. Мартина прыснула со смеху. 

– Заткнитесь, пожалуйста. 

Диего снова начинал раздражаться. Пока они в очередной раз не начали этот цирк, все было просто отлично. 

– Ой-ой, извиняюсь, я и забыла, что ты у нас личность ранимая, – иронизируя, ответила девушка. – А, писатели все такие. 

Диего скрестил руки на груди. 

– Ты удивишься, но я и не писатель так-то. 

– А кто? Писатели, копирайтеры, журналисты – одного поля ягоды. 

– Ну, не совсем. Цели у всех разные, формат деятельности тоже. Я уже молчу про то, что одни работают для себя, а другие исключительно для других... 

Мартина цокнула языком и демонстративно подняла руку вверх, показывая парню, что она не намерена его более слушать. 

– Диего, ты – зануда. В моей жизни был только один умник, которого, а точнее которую, я готова была терпеть. Так что все, вакантных мест нет. Спорить с тобой я не буду. Тема закрыта. 

Замолчав, Диего пристально на нее поглядел, как будто пытаясь просмотреть ее насквозь. Кажется, теперь он знает ее слабое место, и как противостоять ей в случае очередных "принцесс" и прочей ерунды. Как жаль, что против Эндрю это не сработает. Против него вообще ничего не работает. 

– Блин, так мы будем играть или как? – подала вдруг голос Мартина после непродолжительной паузы. 

– Да, начинай, – сказал Диего, с радостью перекидывая свои мысли с Эндрю на игру. 

– Ладно. Пусть будет... Буэнос-Айрес! 

Диего невольно заметил, как Эндрю потупил взгляд и слегка нахмурился. Теперь, когда он знал всю историю, он понимал, почему тот так реагирует. Понимал, как сильно название этого города режет ему слух. Так же, как самому Диего режет слух название одного небольшого городка в Техасе, где они с матерью жили, пока... Пока их не бросил его отец. Диего закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Вспоминать сейчас об этом человеке ему не хотелось. 

– Ну, давайте, – пытаясь раскачать слегка приунывших парней, произнесла девушка. 

– Сиэтл, – уныло ответил Диего. И зачем он только начал вспоминать обо всем этом. Одной только мысли об отце хватало, чтобы испортить себе день. 

– Эндрю, твоя очередь, – не унималась Мартина. Видимо ей было ну очень скучно. 

– Ла-Плата, – отрешенно ответил Эндрю. Его взгляд был грустен и куда более рассредоточен, чем обычно. Диего впервые видел его в таком состоянии. Или, может, ему просто кажется? 

– Асунсьон, – сказала девушка, делая радио громче. 

«…спасибо Дэвиду Вишу за звонок, желаем ему хорошего дня. Ну а теперь, дорогие слушатели, время узнать, что произошло в стране и мире за последние несколько часов. Дневные новости на “One.fm” прямо сейчас…» 

– Нью-Йорк, – сразу же, не задумываясь, произнес Диего, невольно прислушиваясь к радио. Он привык быть в центре событий, узнавать обо всем первым, а за эти несколько дней ему ни разу не приходилось слушать новости, отчего он сильно отстал от жизни. 

«… сегодня, 4 июля, по всей стране празднуется День независимости. В Нью-Йорке в честь торжественного события прошел парад кораблей во главе со знаменитым фрегатом “Гермиона”…» 

Диего опешил. Пытаясь найти глазами телефон, который он куда-то положил, а потом забыл, куда именно, парень посмотрел на ребят и спросил: 

– Сегодня, что, правда 4 июля? 

Мартина удивленно подняла бровь. 

– Ну да. Год, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, или тоже подсказать? 

– Не надо, спасибо. 

Парень, наконец, обнаружил телефон. На его экране высвечивалась аналогичная дата. 

– Слушайте, а ведь серьезно, раз такое дело, то надо это отпраздновать, – подал голос Эндрю. Он, развалившись на сидении, поочередно смотрел то на Мартину, то на Диего. – Что скажете? 

Девушка, поняв, к чему он клонит, прищурилась и быстро кинула на него скептичный взгляд. 

– Вот тебе лишь бы отпраздновать! И ничего, что сейчас нам совсем нежелательно было бы привлекать к себе внимание общественности. Амиго, это рискованно. Ничем хорошим это не закончится, отвечаю. 

Эндрю лишь отмахнулся от нее. 

– В этот раз все будет нормально, точно тебе говорю. К тому же, мы ведь все равно должны будем остановиться где-нибудь для отдыха, или ты планируешь ехать всю ночь? 

После непродолжительных размышлений девушка тяжело выдохнула. 

– А, ладно, – обреченно проговорила Мартина. – К тому же, мне тоже надо бы машину заправить. Окей, остановимся в ближайшем некрупном населенном пункте, но имей в виду, камрад, если что, ты сам виноват… И да, смотрите в оба, не проморгайте остановку.

***

Диего разбудил внезапно усилившийся шум. Протирая глаза и зевая, он выглянул в окно, желая понять, что заставило его проснуться. Непримечательные поля и пустыри с редкой растительностью уже успели кончиться, и теперь пейзаж снова сменился на нечто более свойственное человеку. По обе стороны от дороги находились небольшие фермы, дома, складские помещения и прочие признаки цивилизации. С каждой милей зданий и людей становилось все больше, что намекало на то, что они приближаются к какому-то городу. Машин, которые раньше тоже были в дефиците, теперь прибавилось, и все они так же стремились попасть в этот населенный пункт. Вскоре Диего заметил, как справа промелькнула табличка «Добро пожаловать в Кайтвилль». Наконец-таки за долгое время они смогут отдохнуть от большой дороги и спокойно обдумать дальнейшие планы. По крайней мере, Диего очень надеялся на то, что так и будет, ему до смерти надоели эти посредственные пейзажи за окном. Хотелось уже остановиться где-нибудь и перевести дух.

Теперь, когда они пересекли черту города, вокруг вдруг стало куда светлее, шумнее и, в целом, привлекательнее. Отовсюду доносились различные звуки, мелькали лица и горели неоновые вывески. К слову, только сейчас Диего заметил, что уже стемнело. Он продолжал наблюдать за городской жизнью, которая ни на секунду не прекращалась, несмотря на позднее время, когда Мартина вдруг заговорила:

– Так-с, ребятки, этот город нам подходит. Где остановимся?

Диего пожал плечами и снова высунулся в окно, но теперь уже с определенной целью: найти что-нибудь подходящее для ночных посиделок. 

– Смотри, по-моему, то, что нужно, – услышал Диего голос Эндрю. Повернувшись к нему, парень увидел, что он указывает на огромную горящую вывеску, которая гласила «Пицца Мэри Фармеарс». 

Диего слегка удивился, увидав, о чем говорит Эндрю. Вряд ли в таком заведении им удастся как следует «отпраздновать». 

– Ну, ладненько, смотри сам. Тогда вы топайте внутрь, а я приду чуть позже, мне еще машину надо заправить, – она пристально посмотрела сначала на Эндрю, а потом и на Диего. – И чтобы к моему приходу этих унылых мин на ваших мордах и в помине не было, понятно?

Притормозив рядом с кафе и подождав, пока ребята выйдут из машины, она достала из-под сидения небольшую набедренную сумку и кинула ее Эндрю. Тот в шутку отдав ей честь, сказал: «Так точно, капитан» и направился к входу. Диего зачем-то кивнул, а потом пошел за ним. 

Открыв дверь, Эндрю остановился и, награждая Диего своим коронным взглядом, нахально произнес:

– Принцессы вперед.

Диего хотел было снова огрызнуться, ответить ему тем же или же встать на месте и не двигаться, показывая, что он не оценил шутку, но вовремя вспомнил, с кем имеет дело. Эндрю было только на руку вывести Диего из себя, а потом наблюдать за тем, как он злится. В этот раз Диего не допустит подобной ошибки. Покачав головой, он сказал лишь: «Благодарю, сэр, очень любезно с вашей стороны» и с гордо поднятой головой прошел внутрь. Проходя мимо него, Диего заметил на лице Эндрю некоторое замешательство, что привело его в неописуемый восторг.

«Да, я так и думал, что такого ты не ожидал», – торжествуя, отметил для себя Диего, одновременно рассматривая место, в которое они попали, изнутри. Выглядело оно очень странно. Они оказались в длинном коридоре, который плавно переходил в лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Сначала Диего подумал, что они обознались и каким-то образом оказались в чьем-то доме, но позже он заметил, что сверху раздаются многочисленные голоса и играет музыка. 

Не обращая внимания на необычный интерьер, Эндрю прошел вперед к лестнице. Диего, не желая отставать, последовал за ним. Проходя мимо двери, находящейся от него с левой стороны, Диего зацепился взглядом за вывеску, которая гласила, что за этой дверью и находится пиццерия Мэри Фармеарс. Сейчас, правда, она была закрыта. Поднявшись наверх, они прошли еще немного, пока прямо перед ними не возникла еще одна дверь, на которой значилось «Бар Мэри Фармеарс». Именно за ней и раздавались голоса и музыка.

«Ого, ничего себе, – подумал Диего. – Содержать одновременно пиццерию и бар – это надо уметь. Готов поспорить, что эта Мэри отличный предприниматель». 

Звякнула музыкальная подвеска, призванная оповещать работников о прибытии новых гостей, но ее мелодичный звон моментально растворился в окружающей звуковой какофонии, которая состояла в основном из попсовой музыки на фоне, раздававшейся из колонок, включенного телевизора, по которому показывали очередную серию популярного сериала, монотонного гудения ламп, звона стекла и пьяных голосов посетителей. Кстати о последних, сегодня тут прямо-таки аншлаг: почти все столики были заняты, а те, что были свободны, в следующую секунду моментально разбирались новоприбывшими посетителями. Именно поэтому Эндрю, приметив один из незанятых столиков, уверенно направился в его сторону. Он был с левой стороны от барной стойки, в самом конце заведения. Странно, что его до сих пор не заняли, место было замечательное. Стряхнув невидимые пылинки в сидения, Эндрю сел на диван и, сняв пиджак, кинул его на соседнее место.

– Ну, что скажешь? Хорошее местечко я предложил? – спросил он у Диего, осматривая помещение.

– Хм, в целом, вполне неплохо… – неуверенно пробурчал в ответ парень. Если говорить честно, он немного побаивался оставаться с Эндрю наедине, без Мартины. Конечно, при таком скоплении людей он вряд ли что-то ему сделает, но по телу Диего все равно прошли мурашки.

– Ты в порядке? – с какой-то странной интонацией спросил у него Эндрю. – У тебя такое лицо, будто ты съел лимон, приправленный соусом «Чили».

– Да нет, я… просто… меня немного укачало, но теперь все хорошо, – на ходу придумывал Диего, не зная, что ему ответить. Забавно, что Эндрю печется о его состоянии больше, чем он сам. Может Диего зря волнуется, и Эндрю действительно тогда ударил его не со зла, а просто потому, что это вышло аффективно, нехотя. В голову снова полезли мысли и воспоминания о недавних событиях, но Диего сразу же перекрыл их, заставляя себя напевать прилипчивую хитовую песенку, доносившуюся из колонок. Только не сейчас, в данный момент ему нужно отдохнуть от всего и просто не думать некоторое время. И алкоголь подходит для этой цели лучше всего.

– Так, ты сиди тут, веди себя тихо, жди Мартину, я скоро вернусь, – сказал Эндрю и ушел к барной стойке, за которой, торопливо выполняя все новые и новые заказы, хлопотал бармен.

– Угу, – протянул парень, провожая его взглядом. Интересно, что он закажет? Хотя какая разница, Диего все равно выпьет почти все, что угодно. Он достал айфон и, увидев, что в баре есть вай-фай, подключился к нему. Нужно было чем-нибудь занять себя, чтобы вновь не возвращаться мыслями к прошедшим событиям. Пролистывая многочисленные посты в своей ленте, парень вспомнил о том, что так беспокоило его утром. Он должен поговорить с Эндрю о его планах. Нужно узнать, что его ждет дальше. Слушая музыку, просматривая новости в Интернете и перебирая пальцами по столу, Диего вдруг заметил, что в бар вошла Мартина, которая теперь озиралась по сторонам в поисках ребят. Привстав с места, он помахал ей рукой, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание и, убедившись, что девушка его заметила, сел обратно.

– А где Эндрю? – спросила она, стягивая с себя кожаную куртку и тяжело дыша. Складывалось ощущение, что она бежала.

– Вон там, у стойки, делает заказ, – ответил Диего, разглядывая девушку. – Все хорошо?

– Хорошо? Шутишь что ли? Все просто отлично, – с воодушевлением ответила она. – И давно он там торчит?

Диего взглянул на все так же разговаривающего о чем-то с барменом Эндрю.

– Да вроде бы не особо. Минут пять точно.

– Вот тормоз, – улыбаясь, произнесла Мартина. Она уже хотела встать и пойти за Эндрю, когда тот резко развернулся и направился обратно к их столику. Вид у него был такой, как будто он услышал что-то ну очень неприятное. Более того, Диего показалось, что он не на шутку взволнован. Сев на диван напротив Диего и Мартины, он безмолвно уставился в окно. После минутной паузы он произнес:

– Есть две новости: плохая и не совсем плохая. Итак, с какой начнем?

– Давай с не совсем плохой, – предложила девушка. В этом Диего был с ней категорически не согласен. Он бы начал с плохой, чтобы в итоге остановиться на относительно положительной ноте.

– До Техаса осталось всего ничего, еще примерно полдня пути. Уже завтра днем-вечером мы будем на месте.

Диего понял, что это его шанс наконец выведать у Эндрю все, что интересовало его весь день. Тема разговора никогда не была так близка к нужной. Он хотел уже озвучить свой вопрос, как вдруг его перебила Мартина.

– Окей, а плохая?

Диего лишь выдохнул и приготовился задать вопрос теперь уже после того, как ответит Эндрю.

– Новость о том, что произошло в Йеллоуфилде, уже успела просочиться в СМИ и теперь активно продвигается информационными службами. Нам нужно быть предельно осторожными, больше ошибок допускать нельзя.

После этих слов Эндрю стал мрачнее тучи. Уже будучи готовым озвучить свой вопрос, Диего передумал. Ему что-то не очень хотелось контактировать с разозленным Эндрю, особенно зная, как тот может отреагировать.

– М-да уж, чего и следовало ожидать, – тихо сказала девушка. – Было бы глупо надеяться на то, что они будут молчать об этом. А с тем, что нужно проявлять осторожность, я полностью согласна. Наконец-то до тебя дошло.

Не обмолвившись больше ни единым словом, они дождались момента, когда к их столику подошла официантка и принесла им заказ. Оставив на столе поднос с бутылкой выдержанного американского виски, простой минеральной водой и тремя стаканами, она обвела их компанию взглядом, ненадолго задержалась на Диего, осмотрев его, а потом круто развернулась и ушла прочь. Провожая ее взглядом, Эндрю потер ладони, предвкушая долгую и насыщенную ночь.

– Командор, тебе наливать или как? – обратился он к Мартине.

Девушка посмотрела на него так, как если бы он сморозил полнейшую чушь.

– Ага, если тебе вдруг захотелось порулить самому, или ты передумал тащиться в свой Техас. Нет уж, знаете ли, я лучше водичкой обойдусь. Или кофе закажу. Не решила еще.

Пожав плечами, Эндрю притянул к себе поднос и отточенным до профессионализма жестом открутил крышку с бутылки. Аккуратно взяв один из стаканов, он не спеша заполнил его до краев. Повторив те же самые манипуляции со вторым стаканом, он отдал его Диего. Мартина тем временем, за неимением ничего более подходящего, уже наполнила свой стакан минералкой.

– Ну что же, предлагаю выпить за тот факт, что сегодня уже четвертое июля, а мы все еще живы, – Эндрю издал смешок и оскалился. – Да здравствуем мы, да здравствует Америка.

Кивнув, соглашаясь с тостом, Диего залпом опустошил почти полстакана. Это было его большой ошибкой. С непривычки глаза начали сильно слезиться, а алкоголь моментально обжег горло. Еле справившись с этими напастями, Диего закашлялся. Вот черт его дернул сделать такой большой глоток. Мартина, заметив, что с Диего происходит что-то странное, похлопала того по спине. И хотя это ни разу не помогло, парень поблагодарил девушку и, переводя дыхание, откинулся на спинку дивана. Он прислушался к ощущениям. Несмотря на то, что первый глоток, мягко говоря, не удался, Диего все же смог прочувствовать вкус напитка. Он, конечно, никогда не был заядлым гурманом и ценителем крепкого алкоголя, но это терпкое, яркое, ни с чем несравнимое послевкусие оставляло приятный осадок и желание угоститься этим замечательным напитком еще раз. 

– И это все? Я ожидала чего-то большего, – уныло произнесла Мартина, подпирая голову ладонью. – Вы просто невозможные, с вами даже день рождения станет похож на похороны.

Услышав это, Диего улыбнулся. Такое ему говорят впервые. Допивая остатки виски, парень посмотрел на Эндрю, которому, кажется, было совсем не смешно. Он выглядел так, как будто вообще не замечал их обоих, пропуская все реплики мимо ушей. Не отвлекаясь ни на что, он сосредоточенно смотрел на виски, который перетекал туда-сюда, когда парень двигал стакан, и шевелил губами, как будто что-то проговаривал про себя. Диего всерьез обеспокоился. Возможно, Эндрю услышал от бармена что-то такое, что перечеркивало все его планы, или, что вероятнее, информацию о том, сколько баксов назначено за его голову. За их головы. Забавно. 

– А знаете что, – внезапно услышал свой голос Диего. – Давайте поговорим.

На самом деле, он только подумал об этом, но видимо озвучил свои мысли вслух. 

– В смысле поговорим? Хочешь поработать личным психологом? – усмехнувшись, спросила Мартина. – Типа: «Не хотели бы вы обсудить ваши проблемы?»

– Ха, а почему бы и нет?

Диего задумался. Может быть, сейчас самое время спросить, наконец, у Эндрю обо всем, что его беспокоит, и утолить свое вечно голодное любопытство? Но видя эмоциональное состояние того, он решил, что это еще немного может подождать. Чуть-чуть попозже он обязательно коснется этой темы.

Неожиданно Эндрю оживился и, выходя из задумчивости, потянулся к бутылке. Налив себе по второму разу, он молча потянулся за стаканом Диего, но тот отодвинул его, не дав парню подлить ему еще. 

– Спасибо, не стоит, – прокомментировал свои действия Диего. – С меня пока хватит.

– Это пока с тебя хватит, а потом, когда созреешь, уже ничего и не будет, – огрызнулся в ответ Эндрю и выставил вперед руку, требуя у него стакан. – Давай сюда!

Диего же еще крепче вцепился в стеклянный сосуд, отодвигая его на край стола. Он снова показывал свою принципиальность, а, следовательно, давал Эндрю повод взбеситься. Алкоголь уже успел ударить в голову, а потому теперь парень сначала делал, и только потом уже обдумывал последствия своих поступков.

Понимая, что их обоих надо утихомирить как можно скорее, Мартина жестом рефери отгородила парней друг от друга, пытаясь остудить их пыл.

– Брейк! Тайм-аут! Ну что вы как собаки-то сцепились… – не договорив, она вдруг замолчала и хитро улыбнулась. – Я придумала!

Диего удивленно изогнул бровь.

– Что ты придумала?

– Знаешь игру «Правда или действие»? Предлагаю сыграть в упрощенный вариант, даже нет, один раунд вы обязаны будете сыграть. Иначе я сдохну от скуки! – она провела большим пальцем по шее, а потом закрыла глаза и высунула язык, показывая, как именно это произойдет. – Итак, суть вот в чем. У вас есть только два варианта: либо вы выбираете действие, и тогда обязаны будете выпить целый стакан виски разом, либо – правда, и тогда вам придется поведать остальным о какой-нибудь вашей жизненной истории на выбор. Вот это будет интересно и увлекательно. Только, чур, не жульничать с историями!

Эндрю закатил глаза. Было видно, что он не особенно в восторге от этой идеи.

– Я пас, делайте, что хотите, но без меня.

– Ну давай! – не унималась девушка, пытаясь развеселить парней. – Диего, а ты?

– Знаешь, – он неуверенно посмотрел на Мартину. Та мимолетно улыбнулась и кивнула. – Я, в общем-то, не против этой идеи. 

– Отлично! Ты в меньшинстве, Эндрю. 

Тот лишь, поняв, что отделаться от назойливой подруги ему не удастся, не говоря ни слова, опустошил стакан.

– Считайте, что я свой ход сделал.

Глаза Мартины засияли. Впервые за этот вечер ей было по-настоящему весело.

– Так-с, твоя очередь, блондин, что выбираешь? – она уставилась на Диего. Парень всерьез задумался. С одной стороны, настроение было как раз самое что ни на есть подходящее под спокойный дружеский разговор, и его так и тянуло обсудить или рассказать что-нибудь. И он так бы и поступил, если бы за столом находилась только Мартина. Присутствие Эндрю сильно беспокоило его.

– Так и быть, наливай, – пробурчал Диего, отдав стакан Эндрю. Вообще он не планировал много пить, но в данной ситуации ему показалось, что так будет лучше. В конце концов, вряд ли они втянутся в эту игру. Делая глоток за глотком, Диего услышал, как Мартина демонстративно кашлянула.

– Ну и ладно, а вот я в отличие от вас обоих поделюсь своей забавной историей, – она соединила ладони вместе и продолжила. – На последних годах обучения в школе к нам в класс перешла одна новенькая девочка. Сразу скажу, она была просто невыносима, высокомерна и нахальна, за что собственно была нелюбима адекватным большинством. Более того, одно время она вообще считала себя чуть ли не королевой всей школы, пыталась прорваться в элиту и активно противопоставляла себя нам, простым смертным.

– Кармен Эрерро что ли? – вдруг вклинился в рассказ Эндрю. – Это да, она и вся ее семейка те еще мрази.  
Диего, сообразив, что Эндрю только что сам себя выдал, ухмыльнулся.

– О, так получается, вы учились вместе, да? – изображая дурачка, спросил парень. В отличие от Эндрю, он так просто не расколется.

– Ну, учились, и что? – раздраженно ответил ему Эндрю. – Мартина и я, чтоб ты знал, друзья детства. Не зря же она мой информатор. Еще глупые вопросы будут?

Диего отрицательно покачал головой. Он уже получил свое, поймав Эндрю на его оплошности.

– Эй, я могу продолжить, или вы и без меня справляетесь? – шутливо сказала Мартина, снова перетягивая внимание на себя. – Да, Кармен. И, кстати, хорошо, что ты вспомнил о ее семье. Это вообще отдельная тема. Ее папаша был владельцем какой-то фирмы, а, следовательно, достаточно богат. На этой почве у бедной девочки обострилось чувство собственного величия и желание казаться круче всех. Естественно, ее семья против не была и способствовала ей в этом, как только могла. И вот однажды она довыпендривалась, – Мартина сделала паузу, отпила глоток воды, а потом продолжила. – Ближе к выпускным экзаменам наш класс начал готовиться к масштабному концерту в честь, собственно, нашего выпуска и одним из номеров должны были быть танцы. В концерте нужно было задействовать всех, поэтому номера построили так, чтобы каждый получил свою роль. И все бы ничего, если бы наша «мисс совершенство» не начала претендовать на чужие места.

Мартина снова сделала паузу. По ее слегка взвинченному состоянию Диего понял, что эта Кармен действительно была та еще штучка. Обычно именно с такими стервами он и имел дело, когда учился в школе, так что масштаб трагедии он примерно себе представлял.

– Короче говоря, она пыталась вытеснить одну замечательную девочку из танцевального номера и занять ее место. И ученики, и учителя до последнего пытались апеллировать к ее логике и остаткам совести, уговаривая на другие варианты, но все оказалось безуспешно, она нажаловалась родителям, а те уже, в частности папочка, устроили очередную драму и разборки. Нам пришлось уступить, школе и так скандалов хватало по горло.

После этих слов Эндрю нахмурился и недовольно пробормотал что-то про себя.

– Во-во, – каким-то чудом услышала его Мартина и скрестила руки на груди. – А теперь смотри, какая штука вырисовывалась: бедная девочка остается без роли на концерте, мы злые и рассерженные, но абсолютно бессильные против нее, она, единственная и неповторимая, и танцует, и поет, и вообще лучше всех на свете во всех главных ролях, а план мероприятия – коту под хвост. И вот, долгожданный день, мы до сих пор не можем успокоить ту бедняжку, говорим, что мы-то знаем, как ты хорошо танцуешь, и что ты лучше этой выскочки, а остальное неважно. В общем, вот уже почти все, концерт заканчивается, следующий номер – танцы. Ну, выходит наше чудо и отплясывает, как может. К счастью, в следующий момент случилось такое, после чего я поняла, что карма существует, просто потому что по-другому это не объяснить.

И Мартина, не в силах больше сдерживаться, залилась смехом.

– А что случилось-то? – спросил Диего, которому не терпелось узнать конец этой истории.

– Да, видишь ли, она так старалась выделиться, что… – Мартина снова рассмеялась. – В общем, под ней сцена провалилась.

Услышав это, Диего улыбнулся.

– Серьезно?

– Серьезнее не бывает! Она получила по заслугам, все честно, баланс восстановлен.

Теперь они смеялись уже втроем.

– Эндрю, – с задором обратился к нему Диего, когда он смог более-менее успокоиться. – А давай, ну, это… еще выпьем?

Тот с удивлением уставился на парня. 

– Да ну, принцесса, это точно говоришь ты, а не кто-нибудь другой? Мартина, ты это слышала, или я окончательно опьянел и слышу то, чего не было?

Девушка кивнула, подтвердив, что все это реальность, и так оно и есть. Диего в свою очередь лишь подвинул к нему стакан.

– Ладно, тут всего равно осталось совсем немного, надо допить, – Эндрю демонстративно потряс бутылку, в которой болтался оставшийся виски. – На полстакана обоим хватит.

С этими словами он быстро разлил им обоим виски и убрал бутылку. 

Получив свою половину, Диего отметил, что Эндрю теперь не кажется таким убитым, а значит, у них с Мартиной получилось его расшевелить. Более того, он и сам чувствовал себя просто замечательно. Удивительно, но все сомнения разом исчезли, и теперь Диего ощущал себя так, как когда его несло на крыльях вдохновения во время написания очередной статьи. Счастливым и свободным. Тем временем, за окном в небе снова и снова разлетались снопы ярких фейерверков, образуя разноцветные невероятные фигуры, и с каждым новым салютом посетители радостно вскрикивали и чокались бокалами. Празднество, объединяющее всю страну, шло полным ходом.

– Пока ты говорила, я решил, что тоже не прочь поностальгировать по старым временам, – начал вдруг говорить Диего, не беспокоясь больше ни о чем. Даже факт присутствия рядом Эндрю его больше не напрягал, а скорее забавлял и интриговал. – Только вот ты говорила о такой вот весьма неприятной и экстравагантной особе, а я хочу рассказать о том, с какими замечательными людьми я познакомился пару лет назад.

Закрыв глаза, он мысленно представил свой колледж. Недавно отремонтированное, красивое здание, приспособленное под учебный корпус. Внутри все по высшему классу: удобные аудитории, новейшая техника, шикарная обстановка и доброжелательные люди. Вот он идет по длинным рекреациям и коридорам, переходя от одного кабинета к другому, обходя этаж за этажом. Все здесь кажется таким родным и уютным. Именно тут прошли его лучшие годы. Самые запоминающиеся и светлые моменты в его жизни. И все благодаря трем людям, его друзьям, с которыми он теперь почти не общается, потому что у каждого из них началась своя взрослая жизнь. Их пути разошлись, и теперь Диего только и остается, что сидеть вот так вот по вечерам и вспоминать, как весело и легко ему тогда было. 

А ведь если подумать, то поступил в этот колледж он не из-за своих желаний и устремлений, по сути это вышло почти случайно. Он лишь не хотел расставаться со своей школьной подругой, а потому последовал за ней. Да, теперь он понимал, что поступил весьма опрометчиво, из-за чего, можно сказать, впустую потратил целых четыре года, пусть в итоге и получив заветную корочку о высшем образовании, которая теперь бесцельно валяется где-то на антресолях. Единственное, почему он сейчас имеет такую хорошую работу, это потому, что уже к третьему году обучения он таки вернулся в реальность и понял, что настоящее положение дел его не особо устраивает, решив записаться на курсы журналистики. К счастью, за это время ему посчастливилось попробовать себя на этом поприще, приобрести полезные навыки, серьезно заняться самообучением и даже поработать копирайтером. Все это теперь приносит свои плоды, чему парень несказанно рад. Кстати, он уже не в первый раз задумывался над тем, почему он так и не решился уйти из колледжа и доучился там до конца. С одной стороны, он, конечно, не хотел расставаться с ребятами и преподавателями, которые были просто выше всяческих похвал, а с другой стороны, он боялся, что может расстроить мать. В конце концов, она вложила в его образование все, что могла. Если говорить образно, то Диего оказался ее самым дорогим стартапом, который ну просто не мог прогореть. В этом он видел свою ответственность и важную задачу, заключавшуюся в том, чтобы не разочаровать окружающих и оправдать все надежды, возложенные на него. И закончить учебу с отличием – меньшее, что он мог бы сделать.

Чем больше Диего говорил, тем больше замечал, как с каждым словом ему становится все легче и легче. Все же иногда стоит выговориться, причем порой даже не важно кому, сам факт того, что ты отпускаешь свои проблемы, уже многого стоит.

Закончив свой рассказ, парень удовлетворенно откинулся на диван. Ему это нравилось. Нравилось просто болтать о всякой ерунде, смеяться и вспоминать различные ситуации из прошлого. Тем более что настроение идеально подходило под момент. Конечно, Диего понимал, что все это происходит только лишь потому, что он выпил слишком много виски за один вечер, но какая, к черту, разница? Сейчас ему не до этого. Ему слишком весело и хорошо, чтобы размышлять об этом.

– Ребята, – как будто через стенку услышал он уставший голос Мартины. – Я думаю, что на сегодня хватит. Давайте так, я быстро сгоняю в ближайший магазин, куплю нам еще воды и чего-нибудь на перекус в дорогу, а вы тащите свои задницы в машину. Сегодня отдыхаем там, так как с палатками мы пролетаем, а в гостиницы заявляться опасно.

– Ну-у, – недовольно протянул Диего, который теперь, спустя некоторое время, был просто в хлам. – Я же только праздничным настроением проникся, вы чего-о?

– Давай-давай, нечего тут перечить, – сердито ответила ему девушка. – Эндрю, ты вроде как более вменяем, чем этот персонаж, проследишь за ним?

– Как раз плюнуть, – ответил ей тот. – Пошли, ваше величество, тебе надо отоспаться.

Получив от Мартины ключи, Эндрю перекинул руку Диего через свою шею и потащил непутевого парня на выход. Диего сначала пытался как-то противостоять этому, но потом, не добившись ровным счетом ничего, отбросил эту глупую идею. Проходя через заведение, Эндрю заметил, что еще некоторое время назад тут было не пробиться, поток посетителей был колоссальным, но сейчас бар опустел как минимум наполовину. Да и неудивительно, время было позднее.

Кое-как разобравшись со ступеньками, они спустились вниз и уже выходили из помещения, как Эндрю вспомнил, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где Мартина оставила машину.

«Ну замечательно! И что теперь делать?» – пронеслось у него в голове. – Эй, принцесса!

Диего в ответ лишь промычал что-то невнятное. Кажется, он уже спал на ходу.

– Алло, Земля, как слышно, прием! – снова попытался достучаться до его сознания Эндрю. 

– Ч-что? Что такое? – заплетающимся языком спросил Диего.

– Да нет, ничего, просто проверяю, спишь ты или нет, – съехидничал ему в ответ Эндрю. – Мартина сказала лезть в машину, но не сказала, где она ее оставила. Какие будут предложения, умник?

Диего задумался, а потом, видимо не найдя возможных решений, пожал плечами.

– Превосходно, – пессимистично подытожил Эндрю. – Ладно. Давай мыслить логически. Она говорила, что ей надо было заправиться. Пойдем в сторону заправки. Может быть, нам повезет, и по дороге мы встретим наш пикап.

Эндрю снова подхватил Диего и повел его вниз по дороге. Уже на следующем повороте он заметил неподалеку автостоянку и, решив, что Мартина вполне могла оставить машину там, направился к ней. Видимо сегодня звезды им благоволили, так как пикап действительно оказался припаркован именно здесь. Машина стояла в самом конце парковки и выглядела достаточно неприметно, но Эндрю, даже несмотря на это, все равно верно опознал ее.   
Услужливо открыв заднюю дверь, Эндрю повернулся к Диего и произнес:

– Давай, влезай, чего ждешь?

Диего, однако, не спешил выполнять приказ. Он стоял и с любопытством смотрел на Эндрю.

– Слушай, – спросил парень, еле выговаривая слова. – А почему ты весь вечер молчал? Тебе, что, было нечего рассказать?

Эндрю устало вздохнул и, огрызнувшись, выпалил:

– Какое твое дело? Лезь в машину, кому говорю!

– Но почему? – не унимался Диего. – Мне было бы интересно послушать.

– Мне нечего тебе рассказывать! – теряя терпение, сквозь зубы процедил Эндрю. – Лезь внутрь!

– Неправда, – уже откровенно рискуя собственным здоровьем, продолжал нервировать его Диего. – Конечно, я уже многое знаю о тебе, но некоторые моменты для меня до сих пор непонятны...

На этом моменте парень вдруг замолчал и тупо уставился в пол.

– Что ты сказал? – голос Эндрю стал угрожающим. Таким же, как тогда, когда Диего после подобных прений был отправлен в нокаут. – Что ты знаешь? Откуда? Говори!

Диего закрыл рот руками и замотал головой. Он понимал, что сейчас ему опять достанется. Но лучше уж пусть ему, чем Мартине.

– Ладно, можешь не говорить, я и так знаю, кто мог сплавить информацию. Вот уж не думал, что она это сделает.

Диего замотал головой еще активнее.

– Э-это не она, – заикаясь, произнес он. – Это я.

– Н-да? Мысли, наверное, читать научился? Или, может, в книге какой высмотрел? Каким еще образом ты мог разыскать информацию? Откуда, я тебя спрашиваю, ты мог ее взять?

– Ну, так получилось, – сказал первое, что пришло в его пьяную голову, Диего. – Это все я. Честно.

Эндрю лишь скептически сложил руки на груди. Выглядел он так, словно готов был в любой момент сорваться и задушить парня.

– Интересно, и много же ты узнал? – как бы между делом спросил он. Диего, пытаясь вспомнить все происходящее той ночью до мельчайших деталей, вкратце пересказал ему их с Мартиной разговор, тем не менее умалчивая о некоторых моментах.

– Понятно, – невесело заключил Эндрю. – И тебе все еще этого недостаточно? Чертовы журналисты, душу из человека вытянут, и все равно окажется мало.

Диего прыснул со смеху. До сих пор он даже не задумался, как вся эта ситуация похожа на его рабочий процесс.

– На самом деле, – медленно начал парень, решив, что терять ему все равно нечего. – Меня интересует всего один вопрос…

– Валяй, – вздыхая, махнул на него рукой Эндрю. Он, видимо, решил так же. 

– Я бы хотел узнать… – Диего наконец-то вплотную приблизился к теме, которая мучила его весь день. – Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Какие у тебя планы? Что будет со мной?

Эндрю явно не спешил с ответом. Он стоял, облокотившись на пикап, и буравил взглядом землю.

– Сейчас мы должны доехать до Техаса, – его голос был тихим, но жестким. – Там я должен встретиться с одним человеком, а потом, – он внезапно перевел свой взгляд на Диего. – Мы с тобой переберемся в Мексику. А откуда еще куда-нибудь. Может быть даже в Сибирь, давно хотел туда наведаться. Главное, подальше от Америки.

От услышанного у парня подкосились ноги. Какая Мексика, какая Сибирь, о чем он говорит? Диего определенно не собирался никуда уезжать, что он сейчас и пытался донести до Эндрю. К сожалению, в силу своего состояния получалось у него это весьма плачевно.

– Ну-ну, не бухти, – с какой-то теплой интонацией в голосе попытался успокоить его Эндрю. – А ты чего хотел? Думаешь, мы сможем долго находиться в бегах, оставаясь в пределах одной страны?

Он подошел к Диего, который чувствовал себя так, словно на него вылили целое ведро ледяной воды, и похлопал его по плечу. 

– Этот мир не щадит никого, пойми это. Чтобы выжить ты должен бороться, зачастую используя не самые честные методы.

Диего поднял на него взгляд. Из-за большого количества выпитого за вечер виски в его глазах все двоилось. Так и Эндрю, стоявший прямо перед ним, не мог сложиться в единую целостную картинку. Парень поспешил протереть глаза, но это не особо помогло.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что тому, чем ты занимаешься, есть серьезное оправдание? – с сомнением произнес Диего. – По-твоему, это допустимо?

– Не заводись ты так, – чувствуя, что тот готов начать жаркую дискуссию, мягко сказал Эндрю. – Я не хочу рассуждать, хорошо это или плохо, у каждого свое мнение по этому поводу. Я лишь знаю, что многие занимаются подобными делами вынужденно…

На этих словах он отвернулся от Диего. Парень понял, к чему он клонит.

– Например, ты, да? И Мартина. Я подозревал, что вы не могли втянуться в эти дела по своим убеждениям.

– Люди выбирают ту дорогу, по которой они готовы идти. Но так происходит далеко не со всеми. Некоторые вынуждены перебиваться лишь тем, что доступно, а не тем, чем им хотелось бы заниматься, – внезапно Эндрю резко развернулся и, положив руки на плечи Диего, притянул его к себе. – Мне нужны были деньги, понимаешь? У меня не было выбора. 

Ошарашенный Диего не сразу смог найтись, что ответить.

– В жизни бывают разные ситуации, но выход есть всегда. Ты просто решил пойти по самому очевидному пути, – он на секунду задумался. – Да пусть даже так, но зачем ты втянул в криминал еще и Мартину? 

Эндрю удивленно отпрянул от него.

– Мне… мне нужен был помощник. Человек, которому я доверяю. Который точно не предаст. И она была единственным кандидатом на эту роль. В конце концов, я ведь не заставлял ее помогать мне. Она сама согласилась на это…

– Ты обманул ее. 

Эта фраза получилась куча более резкой, чем Диего ожидал. Лицо Эндрю скривилось так, если бы он только что получил сильную оплеуху. Он тяжело дышал и бешеным взглядом смотрел на своего собеседника. Воздух все сильнее сгущался от напряжения.

– Ты предложил ей покинуть родной дом, уехать из страны, но ты не объяснил зачем. Она думала, что ты соскучился и теперь вернулся, чтобы забрать ее с собой, так как здесь ей было не радостно. И согласилась она потому, что ты… ты был ей не безразличен. Вот!

Диего был на взводе. Он понимал, что говорит это все сейчас только из-за того, что находится не в том состоянии, чтобы тщательно обдумывать свои слова. Ему было стыдно. Он нарушил все возможные этические границы и переступил через все барьеры, но он просто не мог более держать это в себе. 

– Прости, – спустя пару секунд на выдохе произнес парень. 

Конечно, он чувствовал себя виноватым, но в душе ему все равно стало куда легче. Как будто он сбросил тот огромный груз ответственности, лежащий на нем все это время.

– Ладно, хватит разговоров на сегодня, – вдруг прервал молчание Эндрю. – Тебе пора ложиться спать.

Он быстро зашагал к Диего и, не дав парню опомниться, подхватил его на руки. Однако Диего и не думал вырываться. Он лишь обеими руками вцепился в него, чтобы не свалиться.

Поддерживая дверь автомобиля, чтобы та не закрылась, Эндрю попытался пролезть внутрь и уложить Диего на заднее сидение, но по неосторожности оступился. К счастью, падать было не то чтобы высоко и не больно, поэтому никто не пострадал. 

Теперь они вдвоем оказались в горизонтальном положении. Диего, сонный и толком не понимающий, что произошло, лежал на сидениях, будучи придавленным свалившимся на него Эндрю, который сейчас нависал прямо над ним.

– Упс, извини за это, – начал было оправдываться Эндрю, но Диего, кажется, не слышал его. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и глубоко дышал. Было похоже, что он заснул.

Эндрю еще сильнее приблизился к нему. Теперь между ними оставалось не больше пары дюймов. Ресницы парня периодически подрагивали, а его горячее дыхание вызывало на коже мурашки и сводило с ума. От Диего несло перегаром, но Эндрю это нисколько не отталкивало, даже скорее наоборот притягивало сильнее.

Эндрю неторопливо снял с себя пиджак и, сложив его, аккуратно подложил под голову Диего, стараясь не разбудить парня.

«Если бы ты знал, как сильно ты мне нравишься».

Он невесомо коснулся его шеи. Его холодные пальцы сильно контрастировали с теплой кожей Диего. Парень тихонько простонал сквозь сон.

«Если бы ты знал, как сильно меня тянет к тебе».

Эндрю едва осознавал, что он делает. Все мысли испарились, раздражение уступило место страсти, а самоконтроль моментально улетучился. Ничего не волновало Эндрю сейчас так сильно, как лежащий под ним абсолютно беззащитный Диего, а единственное, что он сейчас ощущал – стойкое влечение к этому парню.

Не желая терять ни секунды, он запустил пальцы в волосы парня и втянул в легкие их запах. Такой едва уловимый, приятный и манящий. Другую руку Эндрю опустил на мерно вздымающуюся от тяжелого дыхания грудь. Эмоции захлестнули его с головой. Сопротивляться им Эндрю больше не мог.

Вдруг Диего, до этого мирно спящий, дернулся и открыл глаза.

– Что… что ты делаешь? – обескуражено спросил он, увидев руку Эндрю на своей груди, которую тот тут же убрал. 

– Это не то, что ты думаешь, я лишь хотел… – Эндрю замер. Он только в эту секунду понял, что сейчас могло произойти. Хвала небесам, Диего вовремя проснулся. 

– Впрочем, неважно, что я хотел. Спи давай! – нарочито строго бросил ему в ответ Эндрю. Он надеялся, что тот слишком пьян, чтобы наутро смог вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.

Он тихо перелез на свое место и стал ждать, когда к ним придет Мартина. Она задерживается, может что-нибудь случилось? Эндрю хотел было пойти за девушкой, когда она наконец-то появилась в поле зрения. Зайдя внутрь, она отдала Эндрю купленную минералку и, удобно расположившись, сказала:

– Я смотрю, у вас тут все тихо. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло?

– Нет, – Эндрю нервно отпил из бутылки. – Все просто отлично.


	19. Глава 18

Диего чувствовал себя неважно. После ночных посиделок голова у парня болела, а его самого мутило. Более того, ему ужасно хотелось пить. Диего, изнемогая от жажды, потянулся к бутылке, которая лежала на соседнем сидении. К счастью, Мартина позаботилась о том, чтобы с утра у них была свежая вода, прекрасно понимая, в каком состоянии они с Эндрю проснутся. Хотя по Эндрю нельзя было сказать, что он очень уж страдал после вчерашнего. Кажется, наоборот, он выглядел и чувствовал себя вполне сносно. 

Опустошив почти четверть бутылки, Диего опустил голову на прохладное стекло окна. Судя по тому, что солнце находилось почти в зените, снаружи стояла жуткая духота, и сейчас был самый разгар дня. Пейзаж же за окном вызывал у Диего смутные ностальгические чувства и неясные ассоциации с детством, что могло говорить лишь о том, что с минуты на минуту они будут в Техасе. 

Парень попытался вспомнить хотя бы что-то из тех событий, что происходили вчера после того, как они с Эндрю вышли из бара и вернулись к пикапу, но все было как в тумане. В голове Диего всплывали лишь какие-то бесконтекстные отрывки, например, как Эндрю говорил о том, что он собирается перебраться с ним в Мексику, а оттуда еще куда-нибудь, главное подальше от США. Еще он смутно припоминал, как умудрился сдать с потрохами себя и Мартину, но все это сейчас было неважно. Сейчас Диего пытался выловить из памяти то, что произошло позже, прямо перед тем, как он уснул. Но, увы, ему это не удавалось. Складывалось ощущение, что все воспоминания, связанные с этим небольшим промежутком времени, каким-то волшебным образом испарились из его сознания. 

По обеим сторонам от дороги проносились мимо многочисленные таблички, знаки и указатели, подсказывающие расстояния до ближайших населенных пунктов. Диего понял, что на самом деле, они уже давно успели пересечь границу штата. Он вдруг вспомнил, как они с матерью когда-то давно покидали Техас. Тогда он чувствовал себя примерно так же, как сейчас. Растерянно и обеспокоенно. Он так же боялся того, что ждет его дальше. Боялся, что не сможет справиться со сложившейся ситуацией. Боялся, что обстоятельства окажутся сильнее него. Диего вновь непроизвольно ощущал себя тем самым маленьким перепуганным мальчишкой, стоящим перед гранью неизведанного будущего. 

– Смотри! – вдруг услышал он голос Мартины. – Через 10 миль будет тот самый город, который нам нужен. 

Эндрю, к которому она обращалась, кротко кивнул. По нему нельзя было сказать, рад он этому или нет. Выражение его лица было совершенно отрешенным. Диего тоже не мог понять, что он сейчас ощущает. Самые разнообразные мысли и эмоции сливались в единый поток, перемешивались и затмевали друг друга, создавая в итоге хаос. В итоге получалось, что он не чувствует ничего. 

– Пиджак мне отдай, – выпалил вдруг Эндрю и, не оборачиваясь, протянул руку назад. Немного замешкавшись, парень выполнил просьбу, отмечая, что Эндрю сегодня очень странно себя ведет. Он намеренно пытается напустить на себя видимость полнейшего безразличия и дистанцироваться от всех, а особенно от Диего. Да еще и этот пиджак, который почему-то оказался здесь, на заднем сидении. Как-то все это очень подозрительно. Что же вчера все-таки произошло? 

Подумав, что, возможно, ему всего лишь показалось, и не стоит пока с этим заморачиваться, Диего решил, что сейчас самое время собрать свои вещи и приготовиться к выходу. Разложив зарядку и телефон по карманам, парень взял бейдж, который он не хотел оставлять, и надел на шею, спрятав его под рубашкой. Все же это была рабочая вещь. Мисс Уолетт бы этого не одобрила, да и вообще, для Диего он теперь был чем-то большим, чем просто заламинированная пресс-карта на ремешке. После этого он еще раз обвел взглядом салон автомобиля, проверяя, не забыл ли он чего-нибудь, как вдруг ему на глаза попался блокнот, упавший с сидения и теперь в раскрытом виде лежавший у него под ногами. Диего бережно поднял его и увидел, что он раскрылся точно на странице с портретом Эндрю. Парню это показалось весьма странным совпадением. Недолго думая, он, стараясь действовать аккуратно, выдернул лист с портретом из блокнота. Закрыв блокнот-скетчбук и отложив его, Диего повертел лист в руках. С обеих сторон на него смотрели люди, которые навсегда оставили свой след в его жизни. Люди, которые вызывали сильные эмоции и противоречивые чувства где-то глубоко в его душе. Те, кого он будет вспоминать до самого конца. Эндрю и Лейла. Две стороны одного листа. Сложив лист вчетверо, Диего засунул его в кармашек рубашки, надеясь, что там он будет в целости и сохранности. 

В тот же момент парень краем глаза заметил, что за окном снова пролетела большая табличка, но не придал этому никакого внимания. 

– Останови у любого ближайшего заведения, – холодно произнес Эндрю. Они прибыли. 

Исполняя его просьбу, Мартина затормозила, останавливаясь рядом с придорожным мотелем. В абсолютной тишине Эндрю не торопясь вылез из машины. Он потянулся, разминаясь после затяжной поездки, а потом открыл заднюю дверь. Не заставляя его ждать, Диего выбрался наружу. На улице действительно было ужасно душно, так, что даже дышать было тяжело, не то что двигаться. Солнце палило, как в последний раз. Парень поспешил стянуть с себя пиджак и немного ослабить галстук, который он все это время так ни разу не снимал. Наконец из пикапа вышла Мартина. Диего заметил, что сегодня она была как будто сама не своя, куда задумчивее и печальнее, чем обычно. 

– Ну, вот и все, – с некоторым надрывом произнесла она. – С этого момента наши пути разошлись. Пора прощаться. 

Эндрю утвердительно кивнул и подошел к ней. 

– Спасибо, что не отвернулась от меня в нужный момент, – он протянул ей руку. Мартина в свою очередь протянула свою. – Спасибо за все. 

– Да ладно, чего уж там, – она едва заметно улыбнулась. – Мне не сложно помочь своему приятелю. 

Диего заметил, как дернулись уголки ее губ. 

– А ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать, амиго? – обратилась она к нему. Парень, откликнувшись, подошел поближе. Стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, он произнес: 

– Пожалуй, ты права, мне тоже стоит высказаться. Во-первых, я рад, что встретил вас с Эндрю. Правда. Эти несколько дней были насыщеннее, чем вся моя жизнь за последние два года. Конечно, я не решусь судить, плохо это или хорошо, но факт есть факт. Он неоспорим. Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что как бы там ни было, я буду скучать. Ты надежный друг и превосходный собеседник, а я еще долго буду вспоминать о наших разговорах, однако, – Диего сделал паузу. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы наши дороги когда-нибудь снова пересеклись. 

Мартина, до сих пор умиротворенно слушавшая его, встрепенулась. 

– Понимаешь, – продолжил парень. – Когда все это закончится, я хочу снова вернуться к своей спокойной, обыденной и немного скучной жизни, в которой, сама понимаешь, не место безумным приключениям. Так будет лучше для всех. И для тебя, и для меня. Согласна? 

– Боюсь, что к нормальной жизни ты не скоро вернешься, если вернешься вообще, – захохотала Мартина, обнимая Диего. – Но, да, я согласна. 

Выпустив парня из объятий, девушка еще раз напоследок громко попрощалась с ними и уже залезала в салон пикапа, когда Диего внезапно окликнул ее. 

– Там, на заднем сидении, лежит скетчбук… Раньше он был моим, но теперь я решил оставить его. Мне кажется, сейчас он тебе будет нужнее, чем мне. 

Поблагодарив его и пожелав удачи, девушка скрылась внутри автомобиля. Оставшиеся вдвоем Диего с Эндрю стояли и наблюдали, как она, в последний раз помахав им в окно, разворачивает пикап и, медленно набирая скорость, исчезает за горизонтом.

***

Место, в котором они оказались, напоминало скорее большую деревню, чем город, пусть даже маленький. Вся территория была поделена между местными фермерами, основавшими здесь свои угодья, не считая нескольких баров, магазинов и мотелей. Тут и там сновал скот, за которым приглядывали загорелые дети, параллельно с этим умудрявшиеся еще и играть друг с другом. Дороги, плавно переходящие в улицы, были пусты, лишь изредка с одной стороны на другую сновали люди, курсируя между постройками как одинокие корабли в море. Одним словом, типичная деревенская идиллия. 

Диего не очень понимал, что они тут забыли. Он помнил, что Эндрю нужно было встретиться с каким-то человеком, но он даже не подозревал, что тот может быть фермером и жить в такой глухомани. Почему-то, когда Эндрю говорил о нем, в воображении Диего нарисовалась картина здорового взрослого мужчины в идеально отутюженном костюмчике с прической в стиле восьмидесятых и сигарой в зубах, при этом с пренеприятнейшими манерами и мерзким прерывистым голосом. И этот образ ну никак не вязался у Диего с тем Богом забытым местом, в котором они сейчас находились. 

Парень продолжил было думать о странном образе и одновременно с этим исследовать почву под ногами, но его раздумья прервал голос Эндрю: 

– Голова не болит? А то, сдается мне, ты вчера слегка переборщил с виски. 

Диего сощурил глаза. Странный вопрос, а главное «очень своевременный». 

– М-м, немного. Хотя сейчас мне куда лучше, чем с утра, – ответил парень после небольшой паузы, во время которой он честно попытался проанализировать собственное самочувствие. – Но это не важно. Я иногда на работу в куда худшем состоянии хожу. 

Эндрю усмехнулся. 

– Серьезно? И как? Продуктивно работается в состоянии полумертвяка? Ты чертов мазохист, Диего. 

– Ты так думаешь? – отрешенно произнес парень, пиная подвернувшийся под ноги камень. – Я всегда считал, что это нормально, и вообще все так делают. Нет, серьезно. Что из-за одной лишь головной боли пропускать работу? 

– Все, да не все. Пропускать необязательно, но и перебарывать себя и героически страдать на рабочем месте с температурой за сотню [3], делая вид, что ты упорно работаешь, тоже не стоит. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Зато вот к плохому очень даже. 

С этим Диего был согласен. Собственно, он никогда – ну, почти никогда – и не старался вопреки здравому смыслу топать в офис и выжимать из себя по полной. Если уж болеть, то основательно и предпочтительно дома. 

– Слушай, – задумчиво сказал после небольшой паузы Эндрю. – А что вчера было? 

От неожиданности Диего остановился прямо посреди дороги и уставился на него. Совпадение или нет, но он попал по самой актуальной на данный момент теме. 

– Очень хороший вопрос, знаешь ли. Я бы и сам хотел знать на него ответ, – парень склонил голову набок и добавил. – А ты, что, тоже не помнишь? 

Эндрю на секунду застопорился, но тут же активно замотал головой. 

– Жаль. А почему ты спрашиваешь? – вопрос был на грани идиотизма, но Диего просто не мог поверить в то, что все это лишь совпадение. К тому же, ему упорно казалось, что Эндрю что-то недоговаривает. 

– Наверное, потому что меня это интересует не меньше тебя. По-моему, довольно логичный довод, нет? 

Логичный, с этим не поспоришь. 

– Ну, вообще-то есть кое-что, что еще не успело превратиться в очередное черное пятно в моей памяти… 

– Н-да? И что же это? – с неожиданным энтузиазмом поинтересовался Эндрю. 

– Это то, как ты рассказываешь мне о банде. О том, как ты во все это ввязался. 

Видимо Эндрю ожидал услышать что-то другое, потому как вся заинтересованность моментально пропала с его лица. Теперь он снова выглядел так, словно где-то поблизости ошивались дементоры. Хотя проще было бы сказать, что он выглядел как обычно. 

– А, об этом, – он резво сорвался с места и продолжил идти к центру города. – Ну да, забавная история. 

– Забавней не бывает, – с издевкой произнес Диего и поспешил за ним. – Кстати, знаешь, если говорить начистоту, то я ведь должен был пробраться в вашу группировку, чтобы узнать о ней больше. О планах, намерениях, участниках… Все, что только можно, чтобы потом сдать вас с потрохами полиции. 

Эндрю хмыкнул. 

– Что ж, хочешь знать о группировке? Я могу тебе рассказать. Но учти, что как только я посвящу тебя во все подробности, жить станет в разы опасней. Говорят, Хозяин имеет уши повсюду. 

Диего лишь глупо захлопал ресницами. Казалось, он ослышался. 

– Подожди, мне послышалось, или ты правда готов выдать мне всю возможную информацию о преступной группировке, промышляющей убийствами высокопоставленных государственных лиц по всей Америке? Ты спятил? 

– Твои уши тебя не обманывают, принцесса. Все так и есть. 

– Но неужели ты совсем не боишься, что рано или поздно они найдут и жестоко расправятся с тобой? Не боишься так рисковать собственной жизнью? 

Эндрю лишь потянулся к карману пиджака и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет с зажигалкой. 

– Пойми, Диего, моя жизнь уже давно ничего не стоит. А значит, и волноваться не о чем. 

Диего буквально почувствовал, как где-то в районе груди что-то резко защемило и как будто завязалось в морской узел, не давая парню нормально вздохнуть. 

– Неправда, – еле справляясь с неизвестной напастью, выговорил он. – А как же Мартина? Для нее твоя жизнь многого стоит. Она была бы очень расстроена, если бы узнала, что тебя прикончила парочка отмороженных бандитов. 

Эндрю, выпуская изо рта сигаретный дым, пожал плечами. 

– Ну, допустим. А что насчет тебя? 

Диего опешил. 

– А что я? Я… хмм… Ну, как бы… – лепетал он, зардевшись и не зная что ответить. – Причем тут вообще я? 

Эндрю глубоко вздохнул и, попытавшись выразить на своем лице истинные страдания, достойные самого Гамлета, протянул: 

– Ну вот видишь. Даже тебе плевать. О чем я и говорил. Эх, горе-то какое. 

Диего спрятал руки в карманы брюк и демонстративно отвернулся. 

– Прекрати строить из себя непонятно что, это по-идиотски выглядит. Лучше давай вернемся к предыдущей теме. 

– Уверен? 

И снова вопросы из серии «люблю заставлять Диего беситься». 

– Да, – как можно более твердо ответил ему парень. – Пожалуйста, расскажи мне все, что знаешь. 

Возможно, когда-нибудь он еще пожалеет об этом решении, но не сегодня. Он так долго ждал, чтобы узнать всю правду. Столько рисковал. Столько пережил. А теперь он наконец-то стоит на пороге новых открытий и тайн, которые уже через несколько минут станут явью. 

– Как пожелаешь. Вижу, отговаривать тебя все равно бесполезно. Да и вообще, не маленький уже, сам можешь за себя решать, чего это я, – он затянулся в последний раз, докуривая сигарету до конца. – Короче говоря, на самом деле, я знаю не особенно много. Да и подозреваю, никто кроме Хозяина не знает. Нам всем разглашают ровно столько информации, сколько нужно, чтобы исполнить следующее дело. 

– Как например убийство мэра и сенатора в театре? – не сдержавшись спросил Диего, прервав тем самым рассказ, и тут же извинился. 

– Именно. Кстати, до них у нас еще ни разу не было заказов на убийство. Вообще-то, по-честному, до этого мы только выслеживали нужных людей и собирали необходимые данные. Именно для этого нам нужен был кто-то вроде Ли. К слову, он классный парень, с прибабахом слегка, но работать с ним одно удовольствие. 

– А как же тогда случай в Рэд Фоллс? Неужели вы совсем не имеете к нему отношения? 

– Мы – нет. А вот наши, скажем так, коллеги – да. Наша шайка далеко не единственная в стране. Даже не единственная в штате. Если одних накроют, то другие останутся в целости и невредимости. А знаешь почему? Потому что мы и понятия не имеем, где, как и чем занимаются другие банды. Нам это знать не положено. Нам главное своими делами интересоваться и не рыпаться. 

– То есть… Ты хочешь сказать, что вы не одни в Нью-Йорке? – по всему телу Диего прошли мурашки. Это было как раз то, чего он боялся больше всего. 

– Еще раз говорю, я не знаю и знать не хочу. И тебе советую в это больше не лезть. Но зуб даю, что там еще наши есть. Это ж тебе не Вайоминг какой-нибудь или Аляска, а Нью-Йорк. 

– Так, ладно, а что, хм-м, с участниками? Как ты туда попал вообще? 

– Ну, насколько я знаю, все по-разному попадают. Кто-то прям чуть ли не с тюряги приходит, кто-то по личным каналам связи, но они считаются самыми крутыми в наших кругах и в бандах не состоят. Что же насчет меня… – тут Эндрю сильно нахмурился и отвел взгляд в противоположную сторону. – Можно сказать, мне повезло. Оказался в нужном месте, в нужное время. 

– О, ладно, – Диего пристально смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз. – А каким образом тебя назначили главным в банде? Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то из ваших элит тебя знал, или как? 

Эндрю, все так же избегая смотреть на Диего, почесал затылок. 

– Можно и так сказать. Говорю же, мне повезло. Тут вообще раз на раз не приходится. 

Диего цокнул языком и покачал головой. Эндрю определенно что-то не договаривал. И видимо это что-то было не самым приятным воспоминанием. Возможно даже, самым неприятным. 

– Хорошо, с этим более-менее разобрались, но остается еще кое-что… – парень зачем-то оглянулся по сторонам и, понизив голос, спросил. – Кто такой этот Хозяин? 

Он заметил, как кардинально снова изменилось лицо Эндрю. С задумчиво-рассеянного оно стало угрюмо-напряженным. 

– О, это самая главная загадка, покрытая мраком. И я сейчас не шучу. Видишь ли, он живет инкогнито. Его личность засекречена, и никто из нас никогда не видел его в лицо и не слышал его голоса лично. Все новости и задания он передает через своих людей. Так что лишь немногие знают, кто он на самом деле. И я в их число не вхожу. Чему я, в общем-то, рад. Иначе, я уверен, от меня бы уже давно ничего не осталось. Короче, можно лишь догадываться о том, кем является мистер Икс на самом деле, но ходят слухи, что раз ему мешают государственные деятели, возможно, Хозяин является крупным игроком в политике, бизнесе или одним из сторонников радикальных групп, типа террористов со Среднего Востока. Однако, как ты понимаешь, у них нет никаких доказательств, подтверждающих свои точки зрения, поэтому это лишь не больше, чем слухи и домыслы. 

Диего кивнул. Подтверждений-то, конечно, нет, но ему казался вполне очевидным тот факт, что человек, способный впрячь в свои дела как минимум несколько десятков наемников и сформировать из них какую-никакую группировку, должен иметь достаточно большие сбережения и вообще быть крупной шишкой. Впрочем, это ни на секунду не приближало его к решению тайны личности Хозяина. Проще было признать, что Диего не способен в одиночку раскрыть весь этот заговор. 

Собственно, вот, теперь у него есть все, что он так долго желал. Он владеет такой информацией, которая, окажись она в нужных руках, по сути, решает всю проблему за раз, но его все еще кое-что беспокоило. 

– Ты понимаешь, что теперь я просто обязан рассказать все следователям? И когда я это сделаю, что будет с тобой? 

– Да пожалуйста. Ты волен распоряжаться этой инфой как захочешь. Я тебе что, нянька что ли? А со мной что будет, то будет. Я переживу, – внезапно Эндрю улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. – Но, надо сказать, меня ужасно радует, что тебе не все-таки не наплевать. 

– Конечно мне не наплевать! И так было бы в любом случае, даже если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой. Не льсти себе, – сбивчиво проговорил Диего, уставившись вниз. 

Эндрю ловко поймал его на этом. В следующий раз, если Диего снова попадется на чем-то похожем, надо будет придумать ответ поострее. Этот совсем никуда не годится. До центра города оставалось еще довольно приличное расстояние. Пока они идут, он наверняка что-нибудь придумает, чтобы в следующий раз этому придурку жизнь медом не казалась.

***

– Мы на месте, – оповестил Эндрю, когда они остановились напротив небольшого, как гласила вывеска, ресторана. Собственно только из-за вывески и можно было догадаться, что это ресторан, так как с первого взгляда его можно было бы запросто принять за чей-то дом. Диего подумал, что, наверняка, так оно и есть, и его владельцы просто переоборудовали первый этаж для посетителей, а сами живут наверху. 

Зайдя внутрь, он еще раз убедился в правильности своей недавней мысли. Помещение было абсолютно безлюдным. В правой его части по всему периметру стояли небольшие пластмассовые столики на два-три человека, покрытые клетчатой клеенкой, тогда как напротив находились барная стойка и широкая дверь, которая, как подумал Диего, вела на кухню, а позади, как будто приклеенная к стене, прилагалась неприметная деревянная лестница. Именно в ее направлении и устремился Эндрю. Подойдя к ней, он заглянул наверх и, сложив руки рупором, прокричал: 

– Эй, тут есть кто живой? Как насчет того, чтобы встретить посетителей? 

Тишина была ему ответом. Диего уже было подумал, что они пришли совсем не вовремя, или возможно даже ошиблись адресом, но тут сверху послышались тяжелые шаги, и уже через мгновение перед ними явился владелец сего заведения. Диего он не понравился с первого взгляда. Тот был огромным, но не в длину, а вширь, и громоздким. Он был настолько необъятен, что, казалось, если он сейчас вздохнет, то пуговицы рубашки не выдержат и со свистом разлетятся по всей комнате, а следом за ними лопнет и ремень. Наружность он имел явно латиноамериканскую, но при этом на Эндрю он был мало похож. Его маслянистые глазки с неприкрытым интересом изучали новоприбывших гостей, а особенно Диего, отчего парню стало не по себе. Создавалось ощущение, что тот буквально лапал его взглядом. 

– Как тебе не стыдно, Дон, так внаглую игнорировать посетителей? – парень вздохнул с облегчением, когда мужчина, услышав, что к нему обращаются, переключил свое внимание на Эндрю. – Неужели ты настолько преуспел в бизнесе, что теперь можешь не обращать внимания на некоторых потенциальных клиентов? 

– Карлос, сколько лет, сколько зим, – жутко картавя, с наигранной приветливостью ответил ему Дон. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь еще тебя увижу.

Эндрю лишь натянул на лицо сухую ухмылку в ответ. 

– Знаешь, аналогично. Однако странная штука – жизнь. Никогда не знаешь, куда тебя занесет попутным ветром. 

– Это точно, – Диего вновь почти на физическом уровне почувствовал тяжелый и неприятный взгляд мужчины. – А кто это с тобой? Один из твоих новых дружков? 

Диего хотел было бросить ему в ответ что-нибудь колкое, но понял, что правильнее будет воздержаться от этой идеи. Пусть лучше этот Дон думает, что он немой. Так хоть не придется с ним разговаривать. 

– Можно и так сказать. Между прочим, вполне смышленый малый. Моя лучшая находка за все время. 

Насупившись, Диего несильно толкнул Эндрю в бок. Он может быть и немой на время, но уж точно не глухой. 

– Ясно, что же, добро пожаловать в мой уютный ресторанчик, – мужчина вновь расплылся в фальшивой улыбке и кивнул в сторону столиков, галантным жестом приглашая их присесть. – Зовите меня Дон Варгас, можно просто Дон. 

Поблагодарив Дона за приглашение, Эндрю так и сделал, усаживаясь за первый ближайший стол. Диего, слегка заторможено среагировав, сел рядом с ним. 

– Может быть, вы желаете чего-нибудь перекусить? – заискивающе спросил Дон. 

– Видишь ли, Варгас, мы пришли сюда не совсем, чтобы отобедать; у меня для тебя есть одно весьма интересное предложение, да и к тому же у нас совсем нет денег, – соединив ладони, ответил Эндрю. – Но, сдается мне, что ты будешь не особенно против обслужить нас на безвозмездных началах. 

Мерзкая подхалимская улыбочка моментально спала с лица Дона, как только смысл фразы дошел до него. Теперь на его физиономии выражались удивление и растерянность. 

– Прости? – смотря куда-то мимо них, переспросил он. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– О-о, не думал, что ты страдаешь амнезией, – непринужденно продолжил Эндрю. – Если бы со мной случилась такая же ситуация, как с тобой тогда, я бы точно не смог такое забыть. Да и вообще, очень неправильно забывать о том, что для тебя сделали старые знакомые, – уголки его губ поползли вверх. – Более того, тебя же не просят сделать что-то действительно трудновыполнимое, например, переплыть Ла-Манш брасом, а всего лишь приготовить что-нибудь простенькое, но сытное. Давай, порадуй бывшего друга. Данные обещания надо выполнять. 

Диего понятия не имел, о чем говорил Эндрю, зато Дон отлично понимал, к чему весь этот разговор, судя по его выражению лица. Он растерянно и одновременно настороженно в упор глазел на Эндрю и, застыв как статуя, не знал, что ему дальше делать. Было видно, что он мечется между двумя возможными вариантами и все никак не может выбрать какой-то один из них. 

– Хорошо, Карлос, твоя взяла, – поджав губы, почти прошипел в ответ Дон. От былого расположения к гостям не осталось и следа. – Что вы хотите? 

– На твое усмотрение, главное поменьше уксуса и острых приправ, – одарив мужчину снисходительным взглядом, сказал Эндрю. Уже перед тем, как Дон окончательно скрылся за дверью, он добавил. – И смотри без фокусов. Все должно быть честно, правда? 

Не ответив на вопрос, мужчина хлопнул дверью так, что у Диего чуть не заложило уши. 

– Что ж, будем считать, что это значит «да», – удовлетворенно протянул Эндрю, облокачиваясь на спинку стула. – Тебе, кстати, не холодно? У него тут все окна нараспашку, да еще и вентилятор работает. Кто ж так делает-то? – он закатил глаза. – Ты лучше пиджак натяни. Продует еще. 

Диего недоумевающе уставился на него. 

– Э-э, ты это мне? – неуверенно переспросил он. 

– А кому еще, если не тебе? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Эндрю. – Давай-давай, надевай. 

Со стороны ситуация наверняка выглядела ужасно странно, да и сам Диего сейчас находился в некотором замешательстве, но, как бы там ни было, просьбу он все же выполнил. Тем более что тут в ресторане действительно было намного прохладнее, чем снаружи. 

Послышался скрип несмазанных дверных петель. Из кухни вышел хмурый Дон с большой тарелкой, на которой лежали два аппетитно выглядящих тако. 

– Прошу, – нарочито грубо сказал он и небрежно поставил тарелку посередине стола. Всем своим видом он показывал, как сильно не одобряет все происходящее сейчас. 

– О, благодарю, – будто специально зля его, как можно дружелюбнее произнес Эндрю. 

Только теперь, когда перед ними оказалась горячая только что приготовленная еда, Диего понял, как давно он нормально не ел и насколько голоден. Схватив ближайший к нему тако, он уже собирался полакомиться им, когда Эндрю перехватил его руку. Парень вопросительно уставился на него. 

– Я надеюсь, ты сделал все, как я просил? Без уксуса, ненужных специй и прочих сюрпризов? 

– Именно так, – процедил сквозь зубы Дон, протирая стаканы за стойкой. – Сам же сказал, пусть все будет по-честному. 

– Ты знаешь, Варгас, честность – это то качество, которое я очень ценю в людях. Не хочу разочаровываться в тебе. 

С этими словами он взял свой заказ и откусил от него большой кусок. В помещении повисла мертвая тишина, нарушаемая лишь циклическими вращениями лопастей вентилятора. Диего, который до недавнего момента не понимал, что вообще происходит, теперь потихоньку начал догадываться. Скорее всего, Эндрю не дал ему откусить, потому что подумал, что в еде что-то есть. Что этот подозрительный Дон туда что-то подсыпал. И если это действительно так, то… 

Продолжая с ужасом наблюдать за ним, Диего ждал, что будет дальше. Зарождающаяся паника росла как по экспоненте. Зачем Эндрю это сделал, раз были веские основания не доверять Дону? И если он сейчас свалится без чувств, то, что в таком случае делать самому Диего? 

Однако никто никуда валиться не собирался. По всей видимости, еда оказалась-таки чистой, ибо Эндрю чувствовал себя более чем отлично. 

– Эй, Дон, вполне неплохо получилось, так держать, – прокомментировал он, отпуская руку Диего. Парень, облегченно вздохнув, поспешил последовать примеру и расправиться наконец со своим тако. 

Внезапно входная дверь ресторана распахнулась. Внутрь, озираясь, вбежал высокий молодой человек. Внешне он был похож на типичного заучку с нелепой челочкой и большими напуганными глазами, которые он прятал за толстыми стеклами очков. Несмотря на общую «ботаничность» его образа, парень был довольно подтянутым и крепко сложенным. Перекинувшись с Доном парой фраз, он быстренько прошмыгнул на кухню. 

– Это один из твоих работников? – спросил Эндрю, когда за парнишкой закрылась дверь. 

– Угу, – откликнулся Дон. – Мне показалось, или ты пришел сюда по делу? 

– Еще бы. Я как раз хотел спросить у тебя кое-что, – Эндрю указал пальцем на окно. – Это твоя черная Тойота стоит при входе? 

Дон мгновенно повернулся в ту сторону, куда показывал Эндрю. В его голову закралась пугающая мысль, что там, на улице, с машиной что-то происходит, и тот пытается привлечь его внимание, но в итоге не обнаружил ничего необычного. 

– Ну, моя. Какое тебе дело до этого? 

– Интересно. И за сколько купил? 

Дон удивленно поднял бровь. 

– Карлос, что ты, черт подери, от меня хочешь? Какое это вообще имеет значение? 

– Я спросил, за сколько ты ее купил и где? – повторил Эндрю настойчивым тоном, от которого у Диего внутри все сжалось. На месте Дона он бы лучше ответил как есть и не стал тянуть резину. 

– За четыре пятьсот [4] у одного знакомого. Он узнал, что мне позарез нужна тачка и предложил купить с пробегом, но зато по дешевке. Я, что, совсем дурак отказываться?! 

Эндрю задумчиво посмотрел на него исподлобья. 

– Меня это устраивает. Я предлагаю тебе сделку. Точнее даже не совсем сделку… Скажем так, я предлагаю тебе испытать удачу. 

И Дон, и Диего в замешательстве посмотрели на него. Они оба плохо понимали, куда он клонит. 

– Все просто, как пирог. Помнится, раньше ты хвалился тем, что профессионально играешь в блэкджек и можешь обыграть кого угодно. Так вот, слабо доказать это на деле, а не только трепаться почем зря? Короче говоря, я предлагаю тебе, Варгас, сыграть со мной на твою Тойоту. 

От услышанного глаза Дона полезли на лоб. Его лицо начало пунцоветь, а чуть позже на нем появились едва различимые капельки пота. Он явно очень сильно занервничал. 

– Н-ну, раньше все так и было, но с того времени уже многое успело измениться, теперь я больше не играю, – заикаясь растеряно пояснил он. – Извини, но я пас! 

– Что и требовалось доказать. Очень жаль, – с грустными нотками в голосе протянул Эндрю. – Очень. Я думал, что ты заинтересуешься. Такой шанс упустить! С другой стороны, я тоже сильно рискую, так что уговаривать не буду. 

Он резко встал и, отряхнувшись, развернулся к выходу. Диего, находящийся в прострации и полнейшем непонимании, хвостом медленно последовал за ним. 

– Стой! – окликнул их Дон, когда Эндрю собирался открывать дверь. – Я… я не уверен, что соглашусь после этого на твое предложение, но мне хотелось бы узнать условия поподробнее. 

Широко улыбнувшись типичной улыбкой идеального менеджера, что было ему совсем не свойственно, Эндрю подошел к Дону и, по-братски приобняв его за плечи, сказал: 

– Играем в обычный блэкджек, 4 партии, победитель забирает все, а проигравший… проигравший, увы, остается ни с чем. Все честно, никакого жульничества и подвоха! Шансы у нас должны быть равные, ну, хотя бы в теории. 

– Хорошо, а что со ставками? – невесело спросил Дон, отстраняясь от него. 

– Ну, с тебя – твоя поддержанная Тойота, а с нас… – Эндрю сделал шаг назад и, совершенно внезапно для Диего, схватил его за руку, притянув к себе. – Я вижу, у тебя большие проблемы с персоналом, да и посетителями в целом. Так я что я предлагаю тебе наши кандидатуры на роль официантов. Совершенно бесплатно, по 8 часов в день и на целых полтора месяца. 

Услышав, что Эндрю предлагает Дону в случае его победы, Диего оцепенел. Он, что, совсем рехнулся?! Ладно бы он говорил только про себя, он волен распоряжаться своей жизнью, как пожелает, но впутывать в эти темные делишки еще и Диего без его согласия было весьма мудацким поступком. Парень хотел бы высказать ему все, что он об этом думает, но, казалось, он потерял дар речи. Да что там речь, он даже забыл, как дышать. И теперь он рискует задохнуться, если не сможет успокоиться в ближайшие пару секунд. 

– Ну, я даже и не знаю, – Дон явно был шокирован таким предложением не меньше Диего. – А если я выиграю, и вы будете работать на меня полностью бесплатно, то не рискую ли я нарваться на неприятности? Все же работа «за спасибо» в современном мире не сильно поощряется. 

– Не беспокойся, я клянусь, все будет выглядеть более чем официально, и о нашем маленьком уговоре никто не узнает, – поспешил заверить его Эндрю. 

– Даже если так, то как мне быть уверенным, что вы не сбежите при первой выдавшейся возможности? – с каждым новым вопросом желание соглашаться на столь сомнительную авантюру у Дона пропадало. Не сказать, правда, что оно до этого было. – И где вы будете кантоваться? Я вас содержать не согласен, сразу говорю. 

– Нас и не надо содержать, мы будем лишь приходить к тебе, как работники. Повторюсь, все будет оформлено официально и правильно. И, де-юре, ты, как юридическое лицо, обязуешься выплачивать нам зарплату, но де-факто все будет так, как мы условились. А в конце мы просто «уволимся» по собственному желанию. И никаких проблем. Главное не распространяться об этом кому попало. А вот насчет первого… Думаю, мы можем заложить тебе какие-нибудь из наших вещей. 

Дон покачал головой. 

– Ну, уж нет, «какие-нибудь» меня не устроят, – он прокашлялся. – Удостоверение личности. Или другой документ. Иначе я не согласен. 

На долю секунды Диего заметил, что на лице Эндрю промелькнуло мимолетное желание придушить Дона. 

– Так ты хочешь сказать, что согласишься на сделку, если мы отдадим наши документы? 

Дон быстро скосил глаза вбок, раздумывая над своим решением, а потом уверенно произнес: 

– Да, но при одном условии… 

Он осекся, будучи перебитым громким противным скрипом кухонной двери. Это парень-официант снова решил о себе напомнить, появившись в зале. Заметив, что все смотрят на него, он смутился, пролепетал что-то похожее на «извините» и поспешил занять себя чем-нибудь. 

– Так вот, – продолжил Дон, вновь теряя интерес к своему работнику. – Я согласен, если он тоже будет участвовать. 

Его палец смотрел прямо в грудь Диего, который был вконец обескуражен. 

– Ты сказал, что твой друг тоже участвует. Вот и пусть он тоже играет. Не будешь же ты один отыгрываться за двоих? 

Диего показалось, что температура в помещении стала настолько высокой, как если бы этот ресторан вдруг стал филиалом ада на земле. Волна страха прокатилась по всему его телу, и парень покачнулся. То, что сейчас происходит – явный перебор. Ему уже в какой раз захотелось, чтобы все это было всего лишь плохим сном. 

– Ты предлагаешь играть два на два? – нервно спросил Эндрю и, заглядывая за спину Дона, прокричал. – Эй, парень! Да-да, ты, официант в очках. Скажи, хотел бы ты иметь помощников по работе? 

– Н-ну, д-да, наверное, – еле слышно ответил он, заикаясь. 

– А хотел бы работать меньше, но при этом не теряя ставку? 

Парень робко кивнул. 

– А как насчет повышения зарплаты? 

– Было бы п-просто п-превосходно. 

– Класс, а в блэкджек играть умеешь? 

На щеках официанта заиграл румянец. 

– Угу. 

– Значит, и он тоже играет, – Эндрю щелкнул пальцами и вновь перевел взгляд на Дона, который был явно не готов к такому развитию событий. – Во все эти игры умеют играть даже детсадовцы. 

Дон ничего не ответил. По нему было понятно, что в его голове сейчас решается очень серьезный вопрос: соглашаться на это весьма авантюрное предложение или плюнуть на все и пойти на попятный. Взвесив все за и против, он подошел к входной двери и, помедлив, перевернул табличку на ней надписью «Закрыто» наружу.

***

Во всем городе стояла невероятная тишина, лишь периодически нарушаемая проезжающим мимо транспортом. Оно и понятно, два часа дня. В такое время совершенно не хочется ничего делать, и уж тем более торчать на улице под палящим солнцем и, изнемогая, практически плавиться, точно шоколад в духовке. 

В ресторане Дона ситуация была аналогичной, разве что отсутствие звуков действовало не умиротворяющее, а наоборот накаляло обстановку до предела и напрягало всех присутствующих в помещении еще сильнее. 

Четыре человека молча сидели в маленькой комнатке на втором этаже, которая больше напоминала какую-то подсобку, чем жилое пространство. Кучи самых различных вещей, которые были разложены по всем углам в ящиках, коробках и пакетах, слабая освещенность, а также толстый слой пыли давали некий эффект заброшенности. 

Диего пристроившись на большом выцветшем диване, положил голову на высокий подлокотник и под необычным углом наблюдал за людьми вокруг. Например, по левую руку от него расположился Эндрю, который выглядел куда напряженнее, чем обычно и монотонно перебирал пальцами по столешнице. Напротив них, с другой стороны стола, на пуфе приютился скромный парень-официант, которого, как оказалось, зовут Майк. Он, притянув колени к груди, так же в растерянности переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого. Диего подумал, что этот парень чем-то напоминает ему самого себя, особенно в школьные годы, когда он изо дня в день чувствовал себя лишним, и ему постоянно казалось, что он находится не в своей тарелке. Дон, который до этого в относительном спокойствии восседал на специально разложенном для такого события стуле из Икеи, вдруг встал и начал расхаживать по комнате. 

– Итак, стоит еще раз огласить условия, – сказал он, выписывая очередной поворот. – Играем два на два, каждый из членов противоположных команд должен хоть раз сыграть друг с другом, и в итоге получается четыре партии, так? 

Эндрю кивнул, подтверждая, что все верно. 

– Тогда нам нужны карты, но не уверен, что они у меня найдутся. 

– Тебе ничего и не нужно искать, – быстрым движением Эндрю выудил из своей сумки маленькую коробочку, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась слегка потрепанной колодой карт. Диего, который все еще отказывался верить в реальность происходящего, протер глаза, но колода не исчезла. Интересно, давно она находится в сумке, и, если да, то что у него там еще стратегически важного припрятано? 

Не дав никому опомниться, Эндрю достал карты из упаковки и наспех пересчитал их. 

– Отлично, 52, как и положено. Я боялся, что некоторых может не хватать, но, к счастью, все на месте. 

– В таком случае, я прошу вас двоих сдать мне ваши документы, как мы и договаривались, – произнес Дон тоном настоящего крупье. – Или вы уже забыли? 

– Такое забудешь, – еле слышно ответил ему Эндрю и бросил на стол небольшую темно-синего цвета книжонку. 

Теперь они оба глядели на Диего, ожидая, что он сделает то же самое. Но парень отчего-то не спешил расставаться со своим удостоверением. Причем проблема была явно не в боязни его лишиться, получить новые права в наши дни довольно легко, и дело тут было далеко не в потенциально потерянном времени и деньгах на их восстановление, а в том, что он был категорически против всей этой затеи. Его втянули в это против его же воли, а значит, он не обязан ничего делать. 

– Дон, кхм, мы выйдем на секундочку, надо кое-что обсудить. Он, как видишь, довольно упрямый товарищ, – заметив требовательный взгляд Диего, сказал Эндрю. 

– Что? Куда пошли? – преграждая им путь, вскричал Дон. Настроен он был решительно, и теперь любые подозрительные телодвижения этих двоих вызывали у него мысли об их возможном побеге. 

– Не кипятись, мы будем за дверью и скоро вернемся, – попытался успокоить его Эндрю. – В конце концов, мой паспорт у тебя, не так ли? 

– Но его-то нет! – почти брызжа слюной, закричал Дон. 

– Будет, если ты дашь нам выйти. 

– Ладно, – процедил сквозь зубы хозяин дома. – Но если вас не будет через пять минут, пеняйте на себя. 

С этими словами он отошел в сторону и дал им обоим пройти. 

Как только они перешагнули порог комнаты, Диего, будучи не в силах больше сдерживать с каждой секундой растущее негодование, буквально набросился на Эндрю. 

– Что? Ты понимаешь, что творишь? – со злостью произнес он, вцепившись в его пиджак. – Ты серьезно считаешь, что вправе распоряжаться мной как вещью? Ставить на кон в азартной игре без моего же собственного согласия? Это отвратительно! Ты переходишь все возможные границы! 

На этих словах он круто развернулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Не хватало еще, чтобы Эндрю увидел, как он плачет. А Диего был очень близок к этому. Отчаяние, страх и злость достигли своего пика. Держать их в себе было уже невозможно. 

– Диего… 

– А что будет, если мы проиграем? – чуть подрагивающим голосом продолжал причитать парень, не дав Эндрю вставить ни слова. – Что будет со мной? Ты об этом, конечно же, не подумал… Еще бы. Тебе совершенно не важно, что я не хочу в этом участвовать. Тебе наплевать, что я имею право отказаться и в любой момент уйти. А теперь ты и вовсе хочешь лишить меня собственного имени и личности, забрав мои документы? 

– Диего, послушай… 

– Просто уму непостижимо, – снова проигнорировал его слова он. – Да и я тоже виноват… Мне изначально не надо было вмешиваться в это дело. Я… 

Договорить он не успел. Эндрю положил руку ему на плечо, а затем пальцами невесомо коснулся щеки Диего. 

– Мне кажется, что человек – это понятие, которое включает в себя нечто большее, чем просто одобренная государством корочка и бездушное имя. Иначе по твоей логике получается, что я – никто. 

Диего, глаза которого предательски намокли, не мог ни сказать что-нибудь в ответ, ни пошевелиться. Закрыв их, он делал единственное, на что у него еще хватало сил и желания – внимательно слушал. 

Эндрю же, почувствовав что-то влажное на коже, не растерялся и аккуратным движением смахнул слезы с лица парня, продолжая свой монолог. 

– Послушай, – тихо сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь. И прекрасно понимаю, как выгляжу в твоих глазах. Но пойми одну вещь: у нас нет другого выхода. 

Диего напряженно слушал, почти не дыша. Он понимал, глубоко в душе понимал, что Эндрю говорит правду, они находятся в ужасном положении, и им не остается ничего, кроме как играть по-крупному, но с другой стороны он все еще не мог полностью довериться ему. Что-то до сих пор его останавливало. 

– Ты, конечно, имеешь право отказаться, но тогда мы обречены. Поэтому я прошу тебя, подумай еще раз. Я уверен, если мы сейчас рискнем, то выиграем. Я точно знаю это. Но мне нужно твое согласие. Я больше не собираюсь заставлять тебя, с меня хватит, – он замолчал, но почти сразу же продолжил. – Поверь мне. Хотя бы потому, что я верю тебе. 

Не в силах что-либо ответить, Диего лишь продолжал стоять к нему спиной и молчать. Колени подкосились. Он, чувствуя, как по всему его телу снова проходит волна, заставившая его содрогнуться, сильно накренился назад, как будто бы ехал в резко затормозившем вагоне поезда, и немного запоздало понял, что потерял равновесие и теперь падение неизбежно. Он уже приготовился к удару, когда вдруг почувствовал, что его держат. 

– Пожалуйста, только в обморок не падайте, ваше величество, – мягко прошептал Эндрю, помогая Диего вновь встать на ноги. – Ты как? Все в норме? 

Диего кивнул, но как-то неуверенно. Его всего била крупная дрожь. Эндрю ободряюще обнял его. 

– И еще кое-что… Хотя я почти на сто процентов уверен, что у нас получится обыграть Варгаса, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ни за что и ни при каких обстоятельствах я не оставлю тебя одного. С этого момента ты никогда не будешь одинок. 

В следующую же секунду вокруг воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Исчезли и без того редкие звуки с улицы и голоса людей, гудение ламп и скрип старых дверей. Все вокруг как будто замерло и перестало существовать. В какой-то момент Диего показалось, что он сходит с ума. Однако уже через мгновение вся суета окружающего мира вновь стала реальной. Правда, теперь ему это было абсолютно безразлично. Все, чем он жил раньше, все, что считал правильным, теперь не имело никакого смысла. С трудом на протяжении годов выложенный фундамент из предрассудков, мнений, мыслей, догадок, ложных ценностей и даже мировоззрения с треском ломался и разлетался в щепки, чтобы в будущем составить из них новую картину. Как же сильно он ошибался, как же был слеп все это время. Он считал, что все серьезные проблемы лежат на поверхности, и он достаточно в своей жизни повидал, чтобы быть в состоянии их разрешить. Наивно считал, что прекрасно умеет ладить с людьми и понимать их. Считал, что достаточно хорошо себя знает, чтобы не совершить ошибку. Теперь же он понимал только одно – он был не прав. Причем во всем. 

Тяжело дыша, Диего поднял взгляд на Эндрю. 

– Обещаешь? – хриплым голосом с усилием проговорил он. 

– Обещаю, – улыбнулся ему в ответ тот, и в этот раз это была отнюдь не пресловутая ухмылка. 

Парень сжал в руке свое водительское удостоверение, которое теперь воспринималось им лишь как пластиковый прямоугольник, предназначенный для обозначения его как личности перед лицом государства, прямо как ошейник с медальоном у собаки, на котором написаны имя питомца с адресом проживания хозяина, и вытащил его из кармана. 

– Я согласен. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – он вручил его Эндрю и, постепенно приходя в чувство, попытался выдавить из себя хоть какое-то подобие улыбки. 

Подмигнув ему, Эндрю кивнул в сторону двери, за которой было подозрительно тихо, напомнив Диего, что задерживаться тут дольше нельзя. 

– А, вернулись наконец, мы вас тут уже заждались, – небрежно бросил в их сторону Дон, как только они снова оказались в комнате. – Ну, он согласен или что? 

Эндрю молча протянул ему права Диего, и тот быстро выхватил их, видимо опасаясь, что его соперники могут передумать. 

– Вот и замечательно, – потер Дон ладони от предвкушения. Похоже, он вошел в азарт даже больше, чем Эндрю и Диего вместе взятые. – Давайте поскорее разберемся с этим, у меня и без вас дел выше крыши. 

– Впервые я с тобой согласен, – забирая колоду со стола, сказал Эндрю. – Итак, очередность такова. Мы с тобой играем первые. Сдавать карты будет Диего. Потом – я и Майк, сдаешь ты. Потом – Ты и Диего, сдает Майк, ну и в конце играют Диего и Майк, сдавать буду я. Все понятно? 

– Понятно, – ответил за всех Дон. – Слушай, есть одна идейка. А как насчет того, чтобы убрать все картинки? Ну, я имею в виду вальтов, дам и королей. Чтобы у каждого значения очков было одинаковое количество карт, а то получается, что с десятками у нас слегка перебор. 

Предложение показалось Эндрю слегка абсурдным, но, не желая спорить с ним по пустякам и оттягивать из-за этого начало игры, он согласился. Отобрав 12 ненужных более карт, он перемешал оставшиеся и передал их Диего. 

– Что же, сдавай. Первую игру объявляю начатой. 

Взяв карты, Диего попытался вспомнить, что именно ему надо делать дальше. Последний раз он играл в блэкджек, или как мать называла эту игру «двадцать одно», еще до того, как они переехали в Нью-Йорк, и теперь в его голове всплывали лишь отдельные воспоминания, и то они в основном были связаны не с тем, как родители объясняли ему правила, а с его собственными ощущениями по этому поводу. Выходило, что он плохо помнит правила, но зато точно знает, что в тот момент, почти двадцать лет назад, ему было весело и хорошо. 

– Ну и чего он тормозит? Батарейки сели? – Дон глупо рассмеялся, а Эндрю, смерив его взглядом санитара, который смотрит на слишком буйного пациента, поспешил подсказать Диего, что сперва каждому игроку необходимо сдать по две карты. Парень так и сделал. Теперь Дон уже не смеялся. Он, прищурившись, всматривался в розданные ему карты с таким упорством, будто пытался разглядеть на них тайный шифр. 

– Еще! – объявил вдруг он. 

Не сразу сообразив, что он имеет в виду, Диего подкинул ему дополнительно. 

– Мне тоже, пожалуйста, – кротко произнес Эндрю и забрал карту, скользнувшую к нему через стол. 

– Думаю, я остановлюсь, – с улыбкой победителя Дон положил свой мини-веер вверх рубашкой. – А ты? 

– Аналогично. Раскрываемся, – сказал Эндрю и бросил свои карты, чтобы их увидели все остальные. – У меня двадцать. 

Дон, услышав столь хороший результат, с размаху ударил по столу кулаком, да так, что тот пошел ходуном. По всей вероятности он не ожидал, что у его противника выйдет такая сумма, и теперь был очень рассержен. Эндрю, перевернув его карты, увидел, что у того также набиралось 20 очков. 

– Ничья же, да? – неуверенно произнес Диего. 

– Ничья, – Эндрю вновь собрал колоду воедино и положил ее перед Доном. – Твоя очередь сдавать, товарищ ресторатор. Майк, ты готов? 

Тот лишь робко пожал плечами и поправил вечно мешающую челку. Диего же отошел к стене и начал наблюдать. 

Дон, который все еще не мог поверить в ничью, довольно долго мешал колоду, пытаясь найти какой-то подвох или признаки жульничества, и, когда поиски потерпели крах, раздал наконец игрокам карты, и почти сразу же Эндрю попросил у него еще одну дополнительную. Тот, слегка помедлив, исполнил просьбу. Недолго думая, Майк тоже выпросил «добавки». Казалось бы, сейчас игра должна закончиться, но нет, Эндрю снова обратился к Дону. 

– Э-э, уверен? Может не стоит? – начал отговаривать его тот, но его душевные порывы помочь были проигнорированы. – Ну, как хочешь, я предупреждал, если что. 

Получив, что хотел, Эндрю улыбнулся и взглянул на Майка. Парень, все это время пристально наблюдавший за ним, быстренько отвел взгляд. Можно было подумать, что он пытался просмотреть его карты насквозь, но в итоге потерпел неудачу. 

– Мистер Варгас, – пролепетал он. – Можно и мне тоже еще одну? 

Дон в этот раз не стал никого уговаривать и, пожав плечами, сдал ему еще. В следующую секунду лицо Майка выражало такую досаду, что Диего даже стало его немного жалко. 

– Перебор, – уныло произнес парень и, уже в какой раз убрав челку за уши, вздохнул. 

Половина партий уже была сыграна, и пока их команда побеждала, но Диего понимал, что это ненадолго, так как следующий поединок пугал его до самых прожилок. Ему предстояло сразиться с Доном. С этим самым Доном, который стопроцентно будет мухлевать и стараться выбить Диего из колеи. 

Майк, который был назначен сдающим, неумело помешал колоду и, как и в предыдущих разах, раздал из нее по две карты каждому. Дон немедля взял свою пару в руки и, быстро просмотрев ее, поднял взгляд на Диего. Вид у него был такой, словно он уже выиграл пари и теперь размышлял, что именно он будет заставлять делать Диего, когда тот будет работать в его ресторане. Диего поспешно выкинул эти неприятные мысли из головы и, пытаясь сосредоточиться, почесал подбородок, отметив, что за последние несколько дней он успел слегка обрасти щетиной. В его руках находились шестерка и девятка. Да, такое на выигрышную комбинацию определенно не тянет. Он уже собирался обратиться к Майку, но тут в комнате раздался оглушительный кашель Дона. 

– Вижу, ты хочешь просить еще. Боюсь, это бесполезно. 

Недоумевая, что он имеет в виду, Диего посмотрел на Эндрю в поисках поддержки. 

– В смысле? С чего это вдруг? – вовремя среагировав, спросил тот, с подозрением косясь на Майка. 

– Это ужасно неприятная новость для вас, – с некоторым драматизмом произнес Дон. – Но у меня блэк-джек. 

Не понимая, что это значит, Диего приблизился, чтобы рассмотреть карты и увидел, что у Дона выпала десятка вместе с тузом. Автоматическая победа. 

– Превосходно! – Дон оскалился, выражая в этом жесте все свое мнимое превосходство. – Эта партия за мной! Майк, давай, покажи им, кто такие работники ресторана Дона Варгаса! Не подведи меня! 

Майк, на котором теперь висела ответственность за моральный облик целого ресторана, сник и поплелся к столу. Диего, однако, тоже был не то чтобы расслаблен. Скорее даже наоборот, он был напряжен как никогда. На нем лежала еще большая, можно сказать, двойная ответственность и практически непосильная для выполнения задача. Ему необходимо обыграть Майка, иначе он рискует подвести и себя, и Эндрю, а, как итог, провести в этом месте еще целых полтора месяца, выполняя вся грязную работу и находясь при этом под предводительством Дона. И все это бесплатно. Худшего кошмара и представить нельзя. 

К счастью, в последнем раунде сдавал Эндрю, и Дону пришлось убраться на второй план и не мозолить глаза, что не могло не радовать Диего. Получив свои карты, парень тут же посчитал результирующую сумму. Тройка и десятка. Тринадцать. Не очень счастливое число, да и для победы оно никуда не годится. Интуитивно он чувствовал, что нужно взять еще. Все же, тринадцать – далеко не предел, и перебора не должно случиться. Разум же, к которому Диего прислушался бы с большей охотой, в данном случае не выдавал никаких путных мыслей. Тогда он решил рискнуть и попросил еще одну карту. Ею оказалась четверка. Уже семнадцать. Но это все равно мало. У Майка вполне может оказаться что-нибудь крупнее и выигрышнее. 

Не зная, что ему теперь делать, Диего аккуратно взглянул на своего соперника. У него в руках тоже находилась тройка неизвестных карт, последнюю из которых он только что взял вслед за ним, а по его виду можно было сказать лишь то, что он так же, как и Диего находится в замешательстве. 

Тогда он, надеясь на чудо, повернулся к Эндрю. Тот наблюдал за их игрой со стороны и был чернее тучи. Конечно, он тоже понимал, что сейчас, по сути, решается их судьба, которая сейчас целиком и полностью в руках Диего. 

«Вот я дурак, – пронеслось в голове у парня. – Дурак полнейший. Ну как мне могло прийти в голову то, что мы сможем выиграть, если я даже правила-то еле-еле знаю. Дурак и только». 

Вдруг Эндрю взглядом ненадолго остановился на картах Диего, а потом он, поочередно переводя взор с них на самого парня, незаметно подался вперед, делая вид, что он всего лишь облокотился на стол, как будто спрашивая «Не нужно ли ему еще?». Диего удовлетворительно кивнул, но так, чтобы Дон не заметил. 

– Ну, что, Майк, ты будешь еще брать или как? – в следующий момент как бы невзначай обратился к сопернику Диего Эндрю. – Если понадобится карта, ты только скажи. 

– Х-хорошо, – согласился парень, удивляясь, что обратились именно к нему. 

– Ты тоже, Диего, если нужно – не молчи, – Эндрю слегка нахмурился и сразу же отвел взгляд. – Я сдам. 

Последнюю фразу он снова адресовал Майку. Тот натянуто улыбнулся. Диего не совсем понимал, что пытается сделать Эндрю, но он понял, что брать ему пока не рекомендуется. Еще не время. 

Тем временем, пауза длилась все дольше и дольше. Диего послушно сидел с каменным лицом и старался ничем не выдать тот факт, что ему вообще-то надо взять еще. Майк тоже не спешил с решением; он время от времени заинтересованно поглядывал на Диего, как будто пытался получить от него подсказку. И тот может быть и попытался бы как-нибудь помочь, если бы не его личные интересы, которые напрямую замешаны во всей этой безумной авантюре. Так что, прости, старина Майк, давай уж как-нибудь сам. 

Первым, кому надоело сидеть в тишине, стал, что было ожидаемо, Дон. Он приподнялся с дивана и попытался заглянуть в карты Диего, но парень вовремя прижал их к себе, чтобы тот ничего не смог увидеть. 

– Вы чего молчите? Речевой модуль отказал? Неполадки в системе? – он хитро прищурил глаза и продолжил. – Или может вы что-то задумали? 

– Что мы задумали? – зевая, ответил ему Эндрю. – Все честно, ты сам видишь. Просто они оба новички и боятся залажать решающую партию. Вот и сидят по три часа, думают. Как будто это им чем-то поможет. 

Майк резко вытянулся из-за своего мини-веера и прислушался. Он надеялся выловить хоть какую-то подсказку. 

– Я всегда, когда неуверен, стоит брать или нет, беру. Потому что лучше рискнуть и набрать нужное количество баллов, чем остаться неудачником с недобором. 

Глаза Майка расширились, а сам он начал лихорадочно пересчитывать значения карт, тыкая в них пальцем. 

Диего сделал вид, что тоже прислушался к совету. Его снова начали мучить сомнения по поводу того, правильно ли он поступает, что игнорирует эту открытую подсказку, но в итоге он решил, что брать первым все равно не собирается. 

– Итак, давайте уже закончим это. Либо кто-то из вас берет, либо мы считаем, что вы отказались от добавочной карты, и тогда будем исходить только из того, что есть на данный момент. Ну же, решайтесь! 

«Кто-то из вас». Это может быть еще одной подсказкой, что ему не нужно брать до Майка. Диего снова взглянул на своего оппонента и понял, что тот находится в таком ступоре, и похоже в ближайшее время он точно не решится взять. 

– Кто-нибудь, – Эндрю снова повернулся к Майку. – Майк? Диего? Неужели нет? У вас осталось полминуты, чтобы решиться взять карту, – последние слова он подчеркнул особенно, снова бросая быстрый взгляд на Майка, который от напряжения весь покраснел. Их замысел был близок к срыву. 

Диего снова уставился на Эндрю, и тот, заметив это, чуть наклонил голову и моргнул. Потом посмотрел сначала на карты Диего, а затем на колоду в его руках и снова моргнул. 

Недоумевая, что это может значить, парень приподнял бровь. Эндрю снова повторил все те же действия, но в конце снова слегка наклонился вперед. Теперь он понял, что от него требовалось. Если он все правильно понял, то Эндрю хочет, чтобы Диего взял себе еще карту. Сейчас. 

Но это безумие… А как же их ранняя тактика? 

Видимо решив, что его намеки остались непонятыми, Эндрю опустил колоду на стол примерно на его середину, но, если присмотреться, то становилось понятно, что она лежит ближе к Диего, чем к Майку. Легким кивком подтвердив, что он понял, парень прокашлялся и произнес: 

– Эндрю… Я думаю… 

Он осекся. Раз уж он начал говорить, значит, теперь ему придется довести фразу до конца. А что, если уловка не сработает? Черт. Черт. Черт. 

– Я имею в виду, – нарочно растягивал он слова, как только мог. – Думаю, что я не против… То есть… 

Парень покрылся испариной. Это не сработает. Майк все так же сидел напротив и своими большими глазами пялился на буквально задыхающегося от своей беспомощности Диего. Дон же выглядел так, что на него в данный момент вообще смотреть было страшно. 

– Пожалуй, я… пришел к выводу, что… в общем, я… 

– Дайте мне карту! – внезапно во всю глотку прокричал Майк. 

В тот же момент комната погрузилась в идеальную тишину. Все с удивлением смотрели на робкого парня-официанта, который явно не ожидал от себя такой прыти и теперь с неприкрытой надеждой тянул к себе свою судьбоносную карту. Прибавив ее к уже имеющейся у него тройке, он закрыл глаза, даже не решаясь подсчитать результат. 

– Диего, ты что-то хотел сказать? – бархатный голос Эндрю заполнил тишину и вернул всех в реальность. 

– Э-э, я? – парень уже и сам не помнил, что хотел. Впрочем, теперь это было не важно. – Я хотел сказать, что я пас. Я не буду брать. 

С этими словами он положил свои карты на стол. Услышав это, Майк еле слышно простонал и тоже раскрыл свои карты, к которым теперь он не испытывал ни малейшего интереса. Зато вот Дон, не в силах больше ждать, спешил подсчитать получившиеся результаты. Эндрю и Диего решили также не оставаться в стороне. Взглянув в карты Майка, Диего увидел у него следующие значения: туз, пятерка, двойка и восьмерка. В сумме выходило 26. Перебор. Он победил. Они с Эндрю победили. 

Диего окончательно убедился в этом, когда Дон сначала со стеклянным взглядом и трясущимися руками пытался по нескольку раз заново пересчитать результат, но, естественно, у него ничего не получалось, а потом, ругаясь себе под нос на испанском, пулей вылетел из комнаты. Эндрю и Диего, собрав карты, незамедлительно бросились за ним. Спустившись, они увидели его у входной двери, разворачивающего табличку другой стороной, тем самым объявляя ресторан снова открытым. 

– Дон, – Эндрю быстрым шагом направился к нему. – Время выполнять условия уговора. Во-первых, верни наши документы, а во-вторых, нам нужны ключи от твоей машины. Точнее, теперь уже нашей машины. 

– Да подавись, – ворча, Дон достал из кармана штанов паспорт Эндрю, а чуть позже и права Диего. Парень бережно протер их об угол пиджака и убрал куда подальше, чтобы больше никто не смел даже посягнуть на них. Вслед за документами, парни получили и призовой ключ зажигания. 

Отблагодарив Дона за оказанную услугу, Эндрю поспешил покинуть заведение. Диего, не желая отставать от него, поступил точно так же.

***

– Ты ведешь, – сказал Эндрю и бросил Диего ключи, когда они вдвоем оказались перед компактной черной Тойотой, которая с этого момента была целиком и полностью в их распоряжении. Он и не возражал. Теперь, когда Дон вернул ему права, с этим не должно возникнуть проблем. Залезая внутрь, парень осмотрелся. Изнутри салон был чем-то похож на тот, что был в его почившем авто, но, тем не менее, многое для Диего все равно оказалось в новинку. Парень подумал, что сейчас для него самое главное – разобраться в некоторых важных нюансах, впрочем, он подозревал, что вполне сможет справиться с этим. Провернув ключ, Диего завел машину и уже был готов слинять отсюда как можно скорее, но вместо этого повернулся к Эндрю, который сел рядом, чтобы в случае чего взять на себя роль навигатора и не дать парню свернуть с нужного пути. Однако, порывшись в бардачке, тот нашел еще и настоящий GPS-навигатор, который Дон по глупости оставил в машине, и включил и его тоже, предварительно убрав голосовые подсказки. Командовать и указывать, куда ехать, по его скромному мнению, в этой машине имел право только он. 

– Пристегнись, – потребовал Диего. Эндрю в ответ лишь одарил парня саркастичным взглядом. – Я не сдвинусь в места, пока ты не пристегнешься. 

Тон у Диего был самым что ни на есть серьезным, и Эндрю понял, что он не шутит. С неохотой выполнив просьбу парня, он поднял руки, демонстрируя, что теперь они могут выдвигаться. 

– Как же все-таки сложно иметь дело с занудами, – прокомментировал он, закатывая глаза. Диего лишь победоносно хмыкнул и чуть погодя уже выехал на трассу, проходящую через город. 

– До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что у нас получилось обыграть Дона и Майка, – ни с того ни с сего восхищенно произнес Диего. – Я думал, что мы обречены. 

Эндрю лишь усмехнулся. 

– Победить не так сложно, когда знаешь, что надо делать. 

– Я так и знал, что ты жульничал! – воскликнул Диего. – Но это все равно было великолепно. Как тебе удалось? 

– Как говорится, ловкость рук и никакого обмана. Всего-то лишь нужно знать, какую карту ты собираешься вытащить. 

Парень нахмурился. 

– Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю… 

– Сейчас объясню, – сказал Эндрю с таким видом, будто готовился прочитать целую лекцию на тему. – Когда я понял, что тебе нужно было взять еще, я пытался намекнуть тебе, чтобы ты не торопился. Мне нужно было, чтобы первым взял Майк, а уже потом ты, потому что я знал, что если ты получишь эту карту, то у тебя с огромной вероятностью случится перебор. К счастью, злополучная восьмерка все-таки досталась Майку, и мы смогли выиграть спор. 

– Но как ты узнал, что там будет именно эта восьмерка? Честно говоря, я не заметил, чтобы ты перекладывал карты или что-то типа того. 

– Ты прав, этого я не делал. Но, видишь ли, карты в чем-то похожи на людей. В данном случае эта восьмерка имела жирное пятно на своей репутации. 

Эндрю снова достал колоду и, быстро отыскав среди нее ту самую карту, указал на нее пальцем. На секунду оторвавшись от дороги, Диего заметил, что почти в самом углу карты красуется едва заметное жирное пятно, которое он ни за что бы не заметил, если бы Эндрю не указал на него. 

– Грандиозно! Думаю, такого они точно не могли ожидать, – вспомнив красную и такую же круглую как помидор физиономию Дона, Диего рассмеялся. – Кстати говоря, а откуда у тебя взялась колода? 

– Периодически мы с Мартиной любили переброситься в картишки, чтобы скоротать время. Сам понимаешь, иногда в этой полусгнившей лачуге было жутко скучно. К слову, это именно из-за Мартины на карте появилось пятно. Думаю, она сделала это специально. 

Эндрю, убрав колоду обратно, о чем-то призадумался, а Диего тем временем щелкнул по кнопке радио. Судя по навигатору, путешествие им предстоит длинное, и раз уж с этого момента они ступили на эту дорогу опасных и незабываемых приключений длиною в жизнь, то почему бы не делать это с музыкой? В конце концов, если уж пускаться во все тяжкие, то с позитивом и правильным настроем. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Эндрю с блаженной улыбкой откинулся на сидении и начал отбивать ритм очередной песни, а потом и вовсе во весь голос стал напевать слова. Сначала Диего лишь наблюдал за ним со стороны, довольствуясь ролью вольного слушателя, но потом не устоял и вклинился в слегка фальшивое исполнение Эндрю, решив составить тому компанию. Теперь они на всю машину горлопанили дуэтом, совершенно не смущаясь того факта, что ни один не из них не мог нормально попасть в ноты. 

Это было невероятно. Просто сказочно. Великолепно. Замечательно. Диего подумал, что ни с кем прежде он не испытывал подобного единения, никогда в его жизни не было такого взаимопонимания с другим человеком. Пожалуй, даже в его общении с матерью не всегда хватало чего-то подобного; даже в таких близких, казалось бы, отношениях сложно было достичь похожей гармонии. Он впервые в жизни чувствовал, что больше не сомневается. Ни в чем. Он чувствовал необъяснимую и ни с чем не сравнимую легкость и уверенность в себе. Он больше не переживал, что его действия могут быть неправильными. Людям свойственно ошибаться. Ошибаться – это нормально. В этом нет ничего такого. И ему было плевать, что о нем подумают другие. Если тебя все устраивает, значит все так и должно быть. Если у тебя все хорошо и ты счастлив – это полностью твоя заслуга. И пусть окружающие хоть подавятся завистью. Пока ты веришь в себя и непоколебимо идешь к цели – ты существуешь. 

– Эндрю, – произнес Диего, когда в перерывах между музыкой по радио объявили время новостей. – Знаешь, я хотел… хотел бы еще раз сказать тебе «спасибо». Спасибо за все. 

Эндрю, в неподходящий момент решивший попить воды, которую он также предусмотрительно прихватил с собой из пикапа, поперхнулся и теперь под испуганные вопли и извинения Диего пытался откашляться. 

– Диего, клянусь, ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь. Ты мог чуть попозже выразить мне все свое восхищение? 

Он криво улыбнулся и снова закашлялся. 

– Прости, пожалуйста, не знаю, что на меня нашло, – парень почувствовал, как сильно горят его уши, да и в целом вокруг вдруг стало не менее душно. Открыв окно, он продолжил. – Мне просто очень захотелось сказать, что я безумно рад тому обстоятельству, что встретил вас с Мартиной. После этого моя жизнь резко перевернулась вверх тормашками, но если изначально я думал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, то теперь я ясно вижу, как ошибался. Вы заставили меня взглянуть на многие вещи под другим углом, увидеть то, что раньше представлялось мне невозможным и глупым, и что я не желал принимать, а также какого реальное положение вещей. Вы открыли мне глаза на мир, людей в нем, но самое главное, вы помогли мне понять еще и самого себя. Это было действительно незабываемое время, которое подарило много новых замечательных и не очень открытий. Спасибо вам за это. 

Закончив говорить, парень медленно вздохнул, задерживая воздух в легких, и так же медленно выдохнул. Он смутно ощущал, как где-то глубоко в душе теплится новое, неизведанное чувство. Если бы сейчас он не вел машину, то уткнулся бы лицом в грудь Эндрю и сильно-сильно обнял бы, вдыхая его за столько дней ставший таким приятным и знакомым запах. Но, увы, не имея такой возможности, Диего лишь слегка наклонил голову в сторону. 

Эндрю же, прикрыв рот рукой, широко раскрытыми глазами глядел на своего спутника. В них читалась полнейшая растерянность. Он просто не знал, что ответить. Пожалуй, в первый раз в его жизни он вообще не мог вымолвить ни слова. Обычно в таких ситуациях он либо глупо отшучивался, либо просто говорил первое, что придет в голову, но сейчас в его голове была пустота. Зато сердце колотилось как бешеное, словно после длительной тренировки. Да что там, впервые после того, как он разругался с семьей, у него тряслись руки. Но если тогда это происходило из-за зашкаливающей злости, полного отчаяния и страха, то в настоящий момент все было вплоть до наоборот. 

Он, чувствуя, что должен как-то отреагировать на эти слова, дотронулся до колена Диего. Тот вздрогнул и немного запоздало опустил свою ладонь поверх его руки, несильно сжав ее, словно не желая отпускать. 

Больше никто из них ничего не говорил. В этом не было необходимости.

В таком молчании, нарушаемом лишь приглушенным радио, они ехали довольно долго. Длиннющая, широкая и до неприличия прямая трасса тянулась все дальше, грозясь в какой-то момент перейти в бесконечность и стать нескончаемой. Они оказались единственными здесь, посреди этой недопустыни. Вокруг не было никого и ничего. И в ближайшее время вряд ли предвидится. 

Как только Диего подумал об этом, в стекле заднего вида что-то мелькнуло. Парень, заинтересовавшись случайным попутчиком, попытался рассмотреть его через зеркало снова, но тот как назло не попадал в поле зрения. 

Именно в этот момент Эндрю вдруг вышел из задумчивости и решил снова проявить какие-то признаки своего присутствия. 

– Интересно, как там Мартина? – с некоторой грустью в голосе спросил он. – Доберется ли она до места? 

Диего пожал плечами. 

– Думаю, что доберется. Это же Мартина. Она нигде не пропадет. По крайней мере, мне бы очень хотелось в это верить. 

– Это она тебе так сказала? – ухмыльнулся Эндрю и полез в карман пиджака с целью устроить перекур. 

– Я это вижу, – ответил ему парень и перехватил его руку. – Может лучше не стоит? Я не люблю табачный дым. 

Состроив такое выражение лица, словно ему запретили питаться целую неделю, Эндрю все же решил пойти ему на встречу и отказаться от своей затеи. 

Подперев подбородок рукой, он повернулся к окну. Внезапно его внимание что-то привлекло, и он уставился в одну точку, неотрывно высматривая что-то и с каждой следующей секундой все больше хмурясь. 

– Это еще что за… – он быстро развернулся вполоборота и посмотрел назад. – Ты видел? За нами едет неизвестный фургон. И откуда, спрашивается, он появился? 

Диего не знал. Его это интересовало не меньше Эндрю. 

– Ладно, я так понимаю, как давно он появился, ты тоже не знаешь? 

Парень кивнул. 

– Это плохо, – Эндрю стиснул зубы и, отстегнув ремень безопасности, прямо на ходу ловко перелез на задние места. – Я надеюсь, ты не против, если я немного сменю локацию? 

– Нет, но почему это плохо? – не понимая, к чему он клонит, спросил Диего. 

– Подумай сам, до этого нам не попадалось ни единой машины, что ехала бы в нашем направлении. К тому же, этот таинственный экипаж появился буквально из ниоткуда. Я, конечно, не параноик, но что-то у меня нехорошие предчувствия на этот счет. 

Теперь уже и Диего ощутил, как все его тело пробирает крупная дрожь. И правда, что если тот, кто управляет фургоном есть не кто иной, как какой-нибудь агент, которому поручили выследить их. 

– Нам нужно как-то проверить, вдруг это просто какая-нибудь компания друзей, устроившая себе дорожное путешествие, или семья, которая переезжает из города в город, – сказал Диего и снова попытался рассмотреть внезапных попутчиков в зеркале. Ничего необычного он не заметил: самый обычный бордовый фургон, следующий по тому же пути, что и они. А то, что они его не сразу заметили… Ну, не сидеть же им и целенаправленно высматривать подозрительных субъектов там, где их нет. Все это просто совпадение. Может быть Эндрю действительно немного параноик? 

– Хорошая идея, принцесса, так и поступим, – отозвался тот. – Предлагаю сделать так: перестройся в правый ряд, а потом снизь скорость. Короче, сделай вид, что тебе нужно остановиться. Понял? 

Парень снова кивнул и включил поворотник, в то время как Эндрю продолжил пристально наблюдать за загадочной машиной. И стоило Диего выполнить маневр, как спустя некоторое время водитель фургона сделал то же самое. Почти съехав на обочину, Диего стал плавно сбрасывать скорость. Ему подумалось, что, возможно, план Эндрю состоял в том, чтобы поравняться с машиной и попытался высмотреть тех, кто находится внутри. Однако в таком случае его ждал провал, потому что водитель фургона, видимо, решил полностью копировать действия Диего и теперь тоже стремительно затормозил, стараясь держаться позади них на определенном расстоянии. Заметив эту тенденцию, Эндрю развернулся к Диего и грузно осел на сидения. Было понятно, что он страшно напуган, отчего зрачки его глаз расширились. 

– Я был прав. Они нашли нас, – внезапно он вцепился в плечо Диего и, сжав его так сильно, что у парня выступили слезы на глазах, начал его трясти. – Двигай! Двигай, кому говорю, и как можно быстрее! Выжми из этой тачки все, на что она способна, если хочешь жить. 

Услышав, эти слова, Диего охватила паника. Он, совершенно не заботясь о возможных последствиях, со всей силы вдавил педаль газа в пол, и машина, только чудом не заглохнув, резво сорвалась с места. Только чуть позже он слегка пришел в себя и поставил нужную передачу. Фургон серьезно отстал от них и в какой-то момент вовсе пропал из виду, и Диего облегченно вздохнул, но долго радоваться ему было не суждено. Спустя некоторое время он снова показался на горизонте, а потом и вовсе практически настиг их, с каждым разом сокращая отрыв. 

Внезапно фургон приблизился к ним вплотную и боднул Тойоту в бок. Ту в свою очередь сильно занесло и почти выбросило с дороги, но Диего, вовремя среагировав на ситуацию, смог выровнять движение. Да, теперь не оставалось никаких сомнений: кто бы не являлся водителем фургона, он имеет на них какие-то виды и намерен вот что бы то ни стало выполнить свое задание. 

– Они хотят играть нечестно? Что ж, их право, – вспыхнул Эндрю и, не медля, вытащил из своей сумки пистолет. Не тот, который был у Диего, а самый что ни на есть настоящий. 

Заметив это, Диего не на шутку разволновался. 

– Не надо! Прошу, – от осознания кошмарности всего происходящего он готов был разреветься с минуты на минуту. – Неужели нельзя попробовать решить проблему по-другому? 

– Можно. Но тогда не факт, что мы выживем. Ты все еще хочешь поэкспериментировать? – раздраженно рявкнул ему в ответ Эндрю. – И вообще, твое дело вести машину, и чем быстрее мы едем, тем лучше. Давай, нужно еще разогнаться! 

– Я делаю все, что могу! – прокричал Диего, шмыгая носом и всхлипывая. 

Пока он хоть как-то пытался увеличить дистанцию, Эндрю опустил стекло и, наспех прицелившись, выстрелил. Пуля, сбившись с траектории, попала в правую фару преследующего их авто, которая тут же с треском разлетелась на мельчайшие частицы. Ответная реакция от сидевших в фургоне людей не заставила себя ждать. Из их окна показался боевой автомат, отчего Эндрю, казалось, поседел за доли секунды. 

– Уворачивайся! – как можно сильнее крикнул он Диего и, пригнувшись, прикрыл голову руками. – Попытайся уйти в сторону, запутать их, а я постараюсь отыграться. 

Под градом автоматной очереди Диего пытался уйти с прицела и как можно больше вилять из стороны в сторону, с каждым новым поворотом руля рискуя не вписаться в маневр и вылететь с трассы. Вправо. Влево. Снова вправо. А ведь еще нужно оторваться. 

Послышался звон бьющегося стекла и Диего, не сдержавшись, закричал. Это одна из пуль преследователей в пух и прах разнесла часть заднего стекла машины и пролетела дальше, всаживаясь в металлическую дверь и слегка искривляя ее. Парень, лицо которого уже давно было залито слезами, а сам он едва понимал, что происходит, громко позвал Эндрю. Он сидел там, сзади, и его вполне могло ранить осколками. Ситуация была безвыходной. Это уже не шутки: они играют не на жизнь, а на смерть. Господи, что ему теперь делать? Как спастись? 

В этот момент Диего почувствовал, как его шеи коснулась чья-то рука. Обернувшись, он увидел, что это был Эндрю, на лице и руках которого было пара мелких порезов, но который при этом все так же ободряюще улыбался и уверял, что такое ему не впервой и стеклом его не возьмешь. Мысленно благодаря небеса за то, что с ним все относительно в порядке, Диего еще разок вильнул в сторону и, решив, что хуже уже не будет, до предела выжал педаль газа, заставляя поддержанную Тойоту выложиться на максимум своих возможностей. Из фургона больше не стреляли, но от этого легче не становилось, он продолжал упорно преследовать их, как бы быстро парень не старался ехать. 

– Нам не оторваться от них, – отчаянно произнес парень. – Что будем делать? 

– Нужно свернуть с дороги, – твердо ответил Эндрю и, обратившись к навигатору, начал искать возможные пути отступления. – Вот, тут впереди есть другая трасса! Всего в восьми милях от нас. Похоже, это наш единственный выход. 

Он развернул его дисплеем к Диего, чтобы тот мог увидеть все своими глазами. Быстро взглянув на него, парень понял, что Эндрю говорит о дороге, которая лежала под прямым углом к той, по которой они ехали сейчас. И все бы ничего, но… 

– На нее нет съезда! Туда не попасть! – дрожащим голосом возразил ему Диего. 

– Какая, к черту, разница? – взвыл Эндрю и от наплыва эмоций начал размахивать руками. – Ты не экзамен по вождению сдаешь! Пойми, на кону стоит слишком многое. Мы должны рискнуть, иначе нас поймают и пустят на корм рыбам, – после этого он строго добавил. – Имей в виду, если ты этого не сделаешь – сделаю я. 

Сжав руль так, что на его руках побелели костяшки пальцев, Диего кивнул и уставился вперед, боясь пропустить ту точку невозврата, на которой должна решиться их судьба. Парень взглянул на спидометр. Восемьдесят пять миль в час. Восемьдесят шесть. Восемьдесят семь. Интересно, когда авто достигнет восьмидесяти восьми миль в час, они перенесутся в прошлое? Или может быть в будущее? Восемьдесят восемь. Увы, нет, Тойота не ДеЛориан, она оказалась на такое не способна. 

Впереди показались светоотражающие дорожные ограничители, а потом и знак, обозначающий ту самую трассу, о которой говорил Эндрю. Однако саму трассу видно пока не было. Чуть позже парень заметил, что дорога пошла вверх, и они едут под наклоном. Мотор низко загудел и Диего решил чуть сбросить скорость. Они уже должны были достичь того самого места, когда прямо перед ними нарисовался мост. 

По коже парня прошел холодок. Так вот почему навигатор показывал, что здесь не было съезда. Нужная им трасса пролегает внизу, под ними, и теперь они смогут попасть туда только проехав еще несколько миль до ближайшей развязки. 

– Дорога внизу! Прямо под нами! Мы не сможем попасть на нее никоим образом. Нужно срочно придумать что-нибудь другое! – в ужасе заорал Диего, медленно теряя самоконтроль. 

– Да плевать! – что есть мочи крикнул Эндрю. – Тут высота-то всего ничего, прорвемся. 

Окружающий шум вдруг как-то отошел на второй план, а сердце пропустило удар-два. 

– Что? Ты предлагаешь мне сорваться с моста на полной скорости? – переходящим в хрип голосом произнес Диего. – Ты в своем уме? Это же верная смерть, мы погибнем! А я слишком молод, чтобы умирать! 

Споря с Эндрю, он резко дернул руль, отчего машину слегка мотнуло в сторону. Нервы у парня потихоньку сдавали окончательно. Слезы уже давно ручьем катились из его глаз, и из-за этого, как только они высыхали, начинало сильно щипать щеки. Его всего трясло так, словно у него вот-вот случится приступ эпилепсии. 

А фургон и не думал отставать. Диего заметил, что его окно снова открыто, так что возможно, если они останутся на этом пути, то снова попадут под обстрел. Все это напоминало какое-то минное поле, где любое твое действие приведет к твоему же печальному концу. 

Сейчас он, по сути, должен выбрать из двух зол меньшее. Мол, друг мой любезный, будьте добры сделать выбор, как именно вы хотели бы встретить свою кончину: может быть, вы желаете быть расстрелянным во время погони? Или вы считаете, что лучше будет разбиться, слетев с обрыва? 

Диего глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как наполняются воздухом его легкие. К черту. Если так, то лучше умереть красиво. Необычно. В полете. Будто бы ставя размашистую авторскую подпись в конце летописи своей жизни. Он понадеялся, что журналист, который будет освещать это происшествие, подойдет к написанию статьи основательно и выполнит ее по высшему классу. 

Уже будучи на мосту, он резко развернул руль и, закричав, отпустил его. Какой теперь от него толк, в этой ситуации парень все равно уже ничего не сможет сделать. Контроль потерян. Паника достигла пика. Асфальт неумолимо приближался. В памяти Диего возник образ матери. Мысленно поблагодарив ее за все, что она в свое время сделала для него, он закрыл голову руками и приготовился к грядущему столкновению. 

Последнее, что он услышал, был оглушительный лязг покореженного металла и собственный пронзительный крик, после чего все стихло, и мир погрузился во тьму.


	20. Глава 18 1/2

«Где я? Что происходит?» – два насущных вопроса пронеслись, как скорые поезда мимо станции, в голове еще не до конца пришедшего в себя Диего. Самое интересное, что именно так оно и ощущалось: словно это не ты порождаешь эти мысли в своем мозгу, а будто бы смотришь со стороны, как они появляются буквально из ничего и оформляются в некоторую неопределенной формы субстанцию, которая при этом несет самый что ни на есть четкий смысл. Странно и невероятно абсурдно, но, тем не менее, довольно интересно. 

По ощущениям он лежал. Лежал на чем-то идеально ровном, чистом и никак не пахнущем, отчего создавалась иллюзия некоторой невесомости. А может так оно и есть? Может он уже умер и попал в место, где нет ни неровностей, ни грязи, ни даже гравитации? Есть только один способ это проверить…

Парень открыл глаза. Сел. Осмотрелся. Вокруг было, если можно так выразиться, абсолютное _ничто_. Просто бесконечное белое пространство, не имеющее конца и края, без ничего и никого. Напоминало одну из тех комнат, в которые помещают людей, чтобы свести их с ума. Диего сощурился. Окружающая белизна слепила и, похоже, уже начала пагубно действовать на его психику, потому что парень вдруг почувствовал, как внутри него начал зарождаться беспокойный и пожирающий его изнутри огонек страха. Того самого страха, который чувствует животное, загнанное в ловушку. 

Диего судорожно вздохнул и, пытаясь держать себя в руках, начал вспоминать, с чего все началось. До того как он очутился здесь, они с Эндрю находились в машине и пытались оторваться от незнакомых преследователей в фургоне. А дальше… дальше они сорвались с моста. По телу парня пошли мурашки, отчего тот вздрогнул. Скорее всего, он и вправду умер. Так нелепо и так бессмысленно.

Диего шмыгнул носом и вытер рукавом пиджака начавшие слезиться глаза. Вот и ради чего все это было? Зачем он вообще полез в это дело? Мало того, что ничем и никому не смог помочь, так еще и наоборот умудрился испортить все, что только можно, и лишиться всего того, что у него было. Отныне он – никто. Его не существует. Его жизнь пронеслась так же мимолетно, как и несущаяся на всех парах Тойота, как его последний вздох, как поток мыслей. Он и сам теперь не больше, чем мысль. Бестелесный призрак. Лишь воспоминание в чьей-то голове. А может вовсе и не в голове. Он ведь даже не знает, даже примерно не может предположить, что это за пустынное место, без единого намека на хоть что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь.

Грусть, отчаяние и одиночество втроем поселились в его душе, и съезжать оттуда в ближайшее время были не намерены. Скорее уж окончательно съедет его крыша, сетуя на плохие жилищные условия, пока эта «веселая» троица будет устраивать посиделки у ярко пылающего костра сомнения и дегустировать чай, настоянный на его собственных слезах. О нет, такая компания ему ни к чему. Совершенно ни к чему. Ему нужен кто-то, кто не будет бранить его за проявление слабости. Кто-то, кто сможет даже в таком безвыходном положении оценить ситуацию и начать действовать. Кто-то, кому он доверяет. Подходящий образ сам собой возник в памяти, а имя уже было готово сорваться с его уст. Эндрю. Ему нужен Эндрю. Сейчас же.

В тот же момент все пространство осветилось ярким и ослепляющим светом, отчего Диего пришлось закрыть глаза. Послышался звук, отдаленно напоминающий раскаты грома, и пол будто ушел из-под ног. Голова пошла кругом. Парню вдруг показалось, что он находится внутри огромной стиральной машины. Вокруг царил невероятный хаос, и ничего невозможно было разобрать.

Однако уже в следующую секунду наваждение прошло. Все закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Опасаясь повторения этого странного приступа, Диего раскрыл глаза и застыл от изумления. В паре шагов от него находился Эндрю, который видимо только что оказался здесь и теперь мотал головой туда-сюда, пытаясь определить, куда он попал. Спустя пару секунд он, догадавшись, что это бесполезно, задумчиво уставился перед собой, а потом так же неожиданно резво подпрыгнул и, раскинув руки, завопил:

– Я умер и попал в Вальхаллу! Я знал, что это случится. Все ровно так, как я и планировал, – на этих словах он подошел к ошеломленному Диего и, протянув ему руку, помог подняться. – А ты должно быть валькирия, что затянула меня сюда, потому что выглядишь ты просто божественно.

– Что?.. Откуда… Как ты здесь оказался?! – только и смог ответить парень, игнорируя все неуместные в данный момент шутки. 

– Хороший вопрос. Пожалуй, даже слишком хороший, чтобы на него можно было так просто ответить.

– Но ведь… – мысли в голове парня окончательно запутались. – Подожди, где ты был до того, как появился здесь? И где был я в тот момент? Какое твое последнее воспоминание?

Эндрю почесал подбородок.

– Я был в машине Варгаса, вроде как. И ты тоже. А последнее воспоминание… Мы падаем с моста. Здорово, правда?

Все сходится. Это было и его последним воспоминанием. 

– Значит, я никуда не исчезал? Я был там, в момент перед столкновением. Но тогда… тогда почему я оказался в этом белоснежном _нигде_ раньше тебя? Получается, это место не подвластно ни времени, ни гравитации, ни каким-либо другим явлениям или законам физики. Это какая-то аномалия. Нечто за пределами здравого смысла. И мы _здесь_ застряли. Застряли, даже не понимая, где это _«здесь»_.

Диего обреченно вскинул руки.

– Все, что происходит, происходит по какой-то причине, и было бы неплохо понять какой. Нам надо понять, как это работает…

Эндрю на это лишь махнул рукой. 

– А, забудь. Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что сможешь решить загадку этого несуществующего _«здесь»_? – он ухмыльнулся и развалился на длинном кожаном диване. – Мой тебе совет: просто расслабься, представь себе, что это что-то наподобие рая и лови момент.

Ну, да, легко говорить, когда… Стоп, что?! Диван?

– Эндрю! – Диего с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на непонятно откуда взявшийся диван и указывал в его направлении пальцем, будто заставляя самого себя проверить, реален ли он на самом деле, или Диего окончательно сбрендил и все это лишь жесткие галлюцинации на фоне психологического потрясения от всего пережитого. – Что за чертовщина? Как он здесь оказался? Это твоих рук дело?!

Тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Ну, возможно. Я просто подумал, что очень хочу поваляться на удобном диванчике, не думая ни о чем и потягивая Мартини через трубочку, – в этот момент перед его носом начал прорисовываться образ бокала с зонтиком и трубочкой, какие обычно подают в именитых ресторанах и барах, а потом в воздухе материализовался самый что ни на есть настоящий бокал с Мартини, и Эндрю тут же схватил его. – Вот это жизнь! Нет ничего лучше хорошего отдыха после напряженного рабочего дня.

Продолжая пялиться в пустоту, Диего напряженно думал. На данный момент он был сильно озадачен.

– Это… это невероятно! Необъяснимо. Непостижимо, – мямлил он себе под нос, пытаясь осмыслить все случившееся. – Я должен выяснить, как это происходит. Я должен понять, что это за место. Я хочу знать все ответы. Сейчас же!

И снова пол начал растворяться, а окружающая белизна дрожать и светиться сильнее.

– Что происходит? – испуганно крикнул Эндрю, когда заметил, что с Диего творится что-то непонятное. Парень словно парил в воздухе, свернувшись калачиком. Но самое странное было даже не это. Он будто бы источал свет. Вокруг парня будто скопилась аура из сгустков белоснежной пелены, как если бы он стоял напротив солнца. Как если бы он и был этим самым солнцем.

Изумленно наблюдая за таинственной метаморфозой, Эндрю хотел было приблизиться к Диего, но не смог. Его ноги словно приросли к полу, а остальные части тела попросту не ощущались. Остались лишь его мысли, чувства, переживания. Осталась лишь сама идея и смысл его существования. Это были жуткие, но при этом незабываемые секунды, которые, казалось, длились дольше, чем целые десятилетия его жизни.

Грянул гром. Свечение погасло. Диего опустился на ноги и теперь потирал виски, восстанавливаясь после случившегося. Через мгновение к нему уже спешил Эндрю, который также вышел из этого кошмарного оцепенения.

– Что это было? – вопрошал он, осматривая Диего на предмет видимых повреждений и травм. – Ты в порядке? Ничего не болит? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Внезапно гром повторился снова, да так громко, что оба парня подумали, что еще чуть-чуть, и они оглохнут, а потом послышались не менее громкие слова:

_– Нет, ты не можешь._

И все снова стихло.

Паника, не останавливаясь, росла и ширилась. Их снова застали врасплох. Они снова на грани. Кто бы ни был обладателем голоса, он был намного сильнее их. Диего обессилено простонал. Когда же уже кончится это безумие?

– Кто ты? – спросил Эндрю таким низким голосом, что тот сделался похожим на рык. Он встал прямо перед Диего, распрямившись во весь рост и раскинув руки, будто намеревался защищать его. Весь его вид говорил о намерении решить вопрос сейчас, и, желательно, раз и навсегда. – И что тебе надо?

_– Я знаю, что ты боишься, но не показываешь этого, Андрес Карлос._

Услышав это, Эндрю заметно побледнел, зрачки его глаз сузились, а былой решимости и вовсе как не бывало. Он был подавлен. Тот, кто знал его настоящее имя, не мог быть просто знакомым. Давно забытые прошлые страхи снова напомнили о себе. 

Заметив это Диего, попытался приободрить его, но тот лишь отмахивался и отворачивался от него, прикрывая ладонями застывшую на лице гримасу ужаса.

– Кто вы? Зачем вы это делаете? – окончательно отчаявшись, крикнул Диего в пустоту.

Таинственный голос молчал.

– Пожалуйста, хватит, помогите нам.

– _Зачем мне вам помогать?_ – внезапно прогремел некто. – _Вы же не в беде._

Диего хотел было ответить, что они окончательно запутались во всем и ничего не понимают, но что-то остановило его, и он передумал. Вместо этого он решил задать еще один вопрос, который тревожил его куда сильнее.

– Откуда вы знаете, кто мы? 

– _Я знаю многое. Я знаю о вас все. Ваше прошлое, настоящее, будущее, всю вашу суть. Я вижу вас насквозь._

Такое откровение Диего совершенно не понравилось.

– Так это значит, что вы…

– _Меня знают под разными именами, но для вас я – Автор._

– А-автор? – неуверенно переспросил парень. – В смысле? 

– _О, сейчас объясню,_ – с каждой новой репликой голос Автора становился все тише и будто бы мягче. – _Видишь ли, все, что есть вокруг тебя – это лишь плод нашего с вами коллективного воображения. Место, где ты находишься – еще не созданная сцена, с несуществующими пока декорациями, но, как вы уже, наверное, догадались, они могут в любой момент появиться, было бы лишь желание, правильный настрой и крохотная искра вдохновения, которые превратят картонные образы в реальные объекты и предметы. А вы сами, кто стоит прямо здесь и сейчас передо мной, вы и есть те, кто должен построить этот новый мир._

– То есть, я не понял, это все типа нереально, но при этом как бы реально одновременно. Как-то слишком сложно, не находишь? – вклинился в разговор Эндрю, который теперь выглядел малость озлоблено, и создавалось ощущение, что он мог бы в любой момент накинуться на этого Автора, если бы тот имел физическую форму.

– _Возможно,_ – лаконично ответил голос. – _Но вы должны сами понять, что для вас является реальностью, а что – нет._

– Скажите, Автор, а отсюда есть выход? – натянуто улыбаясь, заискивающе произнес Диего. – Или мы застряли здесь навсегда?

– _Выход есть всегда._

– Тьфу ты! – недовольно пробурчал Эндрю, хмурясь все сильнее и уперев руки в бока. – Спасибо за самый ясный и понятный ответ в моей жизни.

Диего же сел по-турецки и, приняв позу мыслителя, продолжил размышлять над сказанными Автором словами и пытаться интерпретировать их применительно к ситуации, в которой они находятся. Получалось так себе.

– Ладно, ну вас с этими чертовыми загадками, мне это все ни о чем ровным счетом не говорит, – сказал Эндрю. – И вообще, хочу снова оказаться в реальности!

Он надеялся, что податливое пространство выполнит его просьбу, как и говорил Автор, но ничего не произошло, и он все еще продолжал стоять посреди абсолютной пустоты рядом с Диего, который смотрел на него с интересом ученого, наблюдающего за подопытными кроликами.

– Ну и чего оно не сработало? Почему я все еще здесь? – срываясь на крик, поинтересовался Эндрю. 

– _Потому что ты там, где и должен быть. Это и есть твоя реальность,_ – спокойно ответил Автор. Именно это Эндрю больше всего и бесило. Они тут в безысходной ситуации, а этот якобы всемогущий Автор кормит их бессмысленными речами и смеется над их неудачами. 

– И что мне тогда делать?! 

Никто ему не ответил.

– Окей, попробуем тогда по-другому… – Эндрю потер ладони и воскликнул. – Хочу стать новым Автором!

Он уже был готов услышать гром, увидеть разряды молний, волшебное свечение и прочие невероятные вещи, превращающие его в настоящего Автора, но, увы, снова ничего такого не произошло.

А вот это уже была последняя капля, переполнившая чашу терпения.

– Ну все, ты перегнул палку, парень, – Эндрю вдруг замер и, максимально сосредоточившись, прислушался. – Хватит прятаться, выходи на свет. Не будешь же ты вечно скрываться от нас, или ты жалкий трус, а, Автор?

– Эндрю, пожалуйста… – внезапно вмешался Диего, сам не ожидая от себя такого. – Не надо.

– А что я делаю-то? – раздраженно бросил в ответ тот. – Пусть он покажется и наконец объяснит что к чему, причем по-человечески, а не пойди туда – не знаю куда, принеси то – не знаю что.

– _Я и так уже сказал вам больше, чем должен был, а вы до сих пор ничего не поняли?_ – голос Автора был так же спокоен, как и раньше, но по телу Диего прошли мурашки. – _Я могу являться только в виде голоса, что делает мое существование намного более спорным, чем ваше, но вы все равно продолжаете слушаться и злиться на какое-то абстрактное нечто? Звучит весьма абсурдно, не так ли?_ – по всему пространству прошелся раскатистый смех. – _Поймите, вы и есть Авторы своих историй, все ответы лежат в вас самих. И единственный вопрос, который необходимо задать себе – хотите ли вы делать осознанный выбор или готовы потакать кому угодно? Ведь вы сами творцы своей судьбы, и лучше знаете, что вам нужно в этой жизни._

Диего завороженно внимал Автору, и с каждым новым словом ему казалось, что он наконец начинает понимать, к чему все это. Зачем они сюда попали, почему встретили таинственного Автора, который вроде бы должен писать историю, но при этом, оказывается, на самом деле тем же самым занимаются и они, и что на самом деле, они вовсе не мертвы, а даже наоборот, вполне себе в добром здравии. Оставался всего один вопрос.

– Получается, мы сами решаем, чем закончится наша история? Так?

– _Да._

– Но вы ведь говорили, что видите наше прошлое, настоящее и даже будущее, – озадачено спросил Диего, глядя на Эндрю. – Что это значит? Если будущее еще не существует, то как вы можете его видеть?

– _Я вижу лишь возможные варианты его развития. Много разных дорог, некоторые из которых являются наиболее вероятными, чем другие._

– То есть, тем не менее, есть вещи, которые произойдут почти наверняка?

– _Именно._

– И чисто теоретически, – Диего стыдливо опустил глаза. – Я могу узнать, что меня… нас ждет впереди?

Автор снова рассмеялся.

– _Конечно можешь. Однако я не уверен, что рассказывать вам об этом будет правильно._

– Тогда хотя бы намекните, – не сдавался Эндрю, пытаясь выпытать правду. – Мы не хотим больше совершать ошибок.

– _Вы в любом случае совершите их,_ – сверкнула молния, и ослепленному ее светом Диего на секунду показалось, что он увидел улыбку. – _Но кое-что я вам все же скажу. Пусть это будет что-то вроде наставления,_ – Автор прокашлялся. – _У каждого из нас есть такой человек, с которым мы должны пройти определенный путь. И не обязательно этот человек будет нам нравиться. О нет. Сначала вы можете ненавидеть друг друга, потом вы и вовсе будете нуждаться в одиночестве, но в один момент вы поймете, что именно этот человек был нужен вам все это время и, в конце концов, вы примете друг друга. И вот тогда уже никто и ничто не сможет разлучить вас._

Стоило Автору закончить говорить, как парни переглянулись. В следующий момент Диего заключил Эндрю в объятия, на что тот поспешил соответствующе отреагировать. Улыбки озарили их лица. Неотрывно смотря на Диего, Эндрю медленно провел рукой по его щеке, как будто пытаясь запомнить каждую черту его образа. Приблизившись к нему, он дотронулся до его губ, чувствуя на коже прерывистое дыхание парня. В голове была лишь одна мысль – этого мало. Он уже было потянулся к нему, чтобы завершить начатое, но тут позади сверкнула очередная молния, заставившая их испугано отшатнуться друг от друга, а чуть позже окружающее их белое пространство начало темнеть и растворяться в появившейся из ниоткуда мгле.

– Что такое? Что опять происходит? – закричал Эндрю, снова ограждая Диего от непонятных поглощающих все вокруг темных волн. – Автор, что нам делать?

– _Вам пора возвращаться,_ – строго ответил тот.

– Возвращаться? Но ведь вы сами сказали, что этот мир и есть новая реальность, в которой мы должны быть и где наша жизнь продолжится.

– _Так и есть. И сейчас пришло время действовать. Вам необходимо вернуться в свою историю._

Диего сильнее прильнул к Эндрю, внезапно появившийся страх не давал ему нормально соображать.

– А что насчет всего того, что мы здесь увидели? Когда-нибудь мы еще сможем сюда вернуться? – спросил Эндрю, приобняв испуганного парня. 

– _Вы ничего не вспомните, когда вернетесь на свои места. Все будет так же, как было до момента вашего появления здесь. И нет, не думаю, что вы сюда еще вернетесь, но, однако, со мной вы еще долго не расстанетесь. Я буду следить за вами._

Перед тем, как их обоих и все остальное пространство окончательно поглотила наступающая тьма, Диего вдруг произнес:

– Я боюсь. Мне страшно, что я не смогу сделать правильный выбор и закончить эту историю достойно.

Автор лишь тяжело вздохнул.

– _Не стоит волноваться. Безусловно, делать выбор очень сложно и страшно, но знай, что каждый наш шаг ведет к определенным последствиям и событиям, и хотя частенько мы даем этим событиям субъективную оценку, на самом деле, мы не можем сказать точно, хорошо это или плохо, потому что мы не знаем, чем бы обернулся другой наш выбор. Так что, по моему скромному авторскому мнению, не существует правильных и неправильных выборов. Существуют лишь выборы, которые мы сделали и которые не сделали. А уж что хорошо, а что плохо, зависит только от того, кто выбирает. Да и вообще, без тьмы не может быть света, без света не может быть тьмы. Так что, постарайся не заморачиваться об этом, хорошо?_

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Диего и вновь, не удержавшись, взглянул на Эндрю. Тот тоже улыбался.

Это совершенно неважно, как закончится этот эпизод в его жизни. Он готов ко всему. К чему угодно. Ведь он знает, что в любом случае, при любом сделанном им выборе, его поддержат.

Последний отблеск света мелькнул в глазах парней и погас. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

БА-БАМ!  
С первым апреля, дорогие читатели! :D  
На самом деле это ни разу не 19 глава, а всего лишь небольшая экспериментальная зарисовка, но несмотря на это в ней все равно очень много намеков на то, что случится в финале. Так что время проверить свое умение читать между строк. ;)


	21. Глава 19

_«Что имеем – не храним, потерявши – плачем»  
Народная поговорка_

 

Тьма. Беспроглядная. Беспросветная. Всеобъемлющая тьма. Она похожа на кисель. Аморфная, густая, вязкая она обволакивает тебя полностью, засасывая все глубже и глубже в небытие, туда, где нет ничего, кроме этой самой тьмы. Тьмы, которая проникает внутрь тебя, заставляя давиться ею. Становится трудно дышать. Кажется, будто эта агония будет длиться вечно. Тьма заставляет забыться, отказаться от всего, что было важно в твоей жизни, медленно растворяет тебя. Она заставляет тебя отказаться от себя самого, обещая избавление от страданий. И если ты соглашаешься, то перестаешь существовать. Ведь в твоем существовании больше нет смысла. И ты сам это подтвердил. Но если ты сможешь переступить через все муки и одержать победу над тьмой, то она отступит. Уступит место свету. Свету, который из маленькой, почти незаметной, крошечной точки в твоей душе разрастется до размеров солнца и золотистой нитью укажет тебе верный путь. Твоя задача – не сбиться с него. Ты шагаешь по нити как по канату, подвешенному под куполом цирка. Любой неверный шаг приведет к тому, что ты упадешь и вновь окажешься в плену тьмы. Это сложно, но ты продолжаешь идти вперед. Ты уже почти достиг конца пути, когда яркое нечто обжигает твои глаза, заставляя щуриться. Но это не тот мягкий и ровный свет, идущий изнутри тебя, он исходит откуда-то снаружи. Значит, ты уже пришел. Ты на месте.

Эндрю широко раскрыл глаза и рывком отоврался от пола, на котором лежал. Прямо ему в лицо светил ярко-золотистый солнечный диск, через пару тройку часов готовящийся закатиться за горизонт, чтобы на следующий день снова взойти на небосклоне и радовать беспечных и жизнелюбивых американцев. Все его тело покрывал холодный липкий пот, а сердце стучало так рьяно, словно хотело пробиться сквозь ребра и выпрыгнуть наружу. Конечности же были холодные как лед. Он сжал правую руку в кулак, а затем, почувствовав на пальцах что-то теплое и липкое, посмотрел на нее. На его ладони красовался размашистый кровавый порез. Другая рука тоже была в порезах, но не таких глубоких. Скорее всего, один из осколков неудачно подвернулся под руку, когда он опускался на пол, чтобы попытаться хоть как-то спастись, после того, как Диего развернул машину.

Диего… Дыхание вновь сбилось. Эндрю поспешил вылезти из разбитой Тойоты, которую теперь можно было разве что на запчасти продавать, и осмотрел ее. Вся передняя часть непосредственно перед местом водителя была смята, а из-под капота струилась тонкая струйка дыма. Лобовое стекло, к счастью, было целым, хоть и полностью покрытым тонкими трещинами, что, казалось, стоит только дотронуться до него, и оно обвалится тысячей прозрачных кусочков. Рванув со всей силы дверь на себя, он увидел наконец-таки своего спутника, который в настоящий момент распластался лицом вниз на передней панели без чувств. Приблизившись к нему поближе, Эндрю, стараясь действовать максимально аккуратно, перевернул его и тут же ахнул от ужаса. Вся нижняя часть лица, шея, рубашка и костюм парня были в крови. Дышал он редко и ртом, потому что нос у него был неестественно сдвинут вправо, и из него, не останавливаясь, лилась темно-багровая струйка, стекая по подбородку и капая на брюки и пиджак. Помимо прочего Эндрю заметил, что под ним обвисла сдувшаяся подушка безопасности. Вероятно, именно из-за нее Диего до сих пор жив. Почти не дыша, Эндрю, едва чувствуя собственные руки, которые как будто слегка покалывало миллионами невидимых иголок, вынес парня из салона. Он опустил его на горячий асфальт, а сам сел рядом, положив его голову на свои колени, не забывая поддерживать ее руками, чтобы Диего не захлебнулся собственной кровью, которая похоже даже и не думала останавливаться. Бережно касаясь его лица, Эндрю вытер кровь рукавом пиджака. Теперь, когда оно было чуть чище, тот заметил, что на правой скуле у парня появился сильный отек, а под глазом наблюдался синяк, который с каждой секундой становился все темнее и больше. Дела у них обстоят хуже некуда. Отрицать этот очевидный факт было довольно глупо.

– Эй, принцесса, ты слышишь меня? – тихо спросил Эндрю. Ответа не последовало. – Это я, все в порядке, мы живы. Ты жив. Пожалуйста, ответь мне.

Но Диего никак не реагировал на его слова, что испугало Эндрю не на шутку.

– Да, понимаю, я бы тоже не хотел с собой сейчас разговаривать, – его холодные пальцы дотронулись до щеки парня. – Я, как обычно, в своем репертуаре. Сделать все, чтобы спасти свою тушку, совершенно не подумав при этом о других. О да, более эгоистичного поступка от меня сложно было ожидать. 

Вымученно улыбнувшись, он продолжил: 

– А знаешь, я это заслужил. Заслужил то, чтобы быть упеченным за решетку. Пожалуй, я даже заслужил смертную казнь, как думаешь? – Эндрю потер глаза. – А, плевать. Все это уже не важно. Единственное, что бы я сейчас хотел – это, чтобы ты пришел в себя. Ну же, Диего. Я бесконечно виноват перед тобой, но я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал здесь на моих руках. Это было бы очень по-свински с твоей стороны. А потому я снова, уже в миллиардный раз, прошу у тебя прощения. И желаю только одного. Очнись. Прошу тебя.

С этими словами он заключил парня в объятия. 

«Я ни за что не дам тебе умереть», – хотел было сказать Эндрю, но не смог. Дыхание окончательно перехватило, и говорить стало попросту невозможно. Впрочем, слова ему больше были и не нужны.

Диего, находящийся до этого в бессознательном состоянии, вдруг дернулся и приоткрыл глаза. Точнее один глаз. Второй слишком отек и сильно слезился, из-за чего видеть им что-либо парень практически не мог. 

– Я тебе покажу «смертная казнь». Сначала вытащи нас из этой задницы, в которую мы попали, а уж потом посмотрим, что ты заслужил, а что нет, – то и дело срываясь на шепот, проговорил Диего. – И прекрати так сильно сжимать меня, мне больно вообще-то. 

Отпустив его, Эндрю резко отстранился и теперь, то ли удивленно, то ли восторженно глядел на парня. 

– Диего, какое счастье... Я уж думал, ты… 

– Э, нет, я в порядке, – парень попытался встать, но, тут же застонав от боли и схватившись за голову, прекратил попытки. – Ну, почти. Но все равно ты рано меня хоронить собрался.

В мгновение ока Эндрю оказался рядом с Диего и, подхватив того под руки, помог ему подняться.

– Подожди, чего дергаешься-то? Тебе нельзя совершать резких движений, черт возьми, – нахмурившись, произнес он, будто отчитывая парня. – Ладно, проехали, как ты себя чувствуешь? Идти сможешь? 

Тот сначала промолчал, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, а потом легонько кивнул. 

– Отлично, тогда сперва нам нужно добраться до первого ближайшего населенного пункта, чтобы там тебе оказали помощь. Правда, – он хмуро осмотрелся по сторонам, – я понятия не имею, куда нам идти. Я мог бы, конечно, залезть в машину и поискать там навигатор, но тебя я не отпущу. Ты вон и так еле на ногах стоишь. 

Диего с благодарностью посмотрел на него. Порывшись в кармане пиджака, он вытащил оттуда свой айфон, экран которого был полностью покрыт трещинами. Гаджету, как и его хозяину, к сожалению, не повезло остаться невредимым. Открыв приложение «Карты», парень с помощью пары отточенных многолетней практикой движений за несколько секунд определил, где они сейчас находятся.

– Смотри, – еле слышно сказал он, – тут поблизости кроме сельскохозяйственных угодий ничего нет. Но если мы пойдем по этой дороге, то примерно через 5-6 миль выйдем к небольшому поселку.

Диего вытянул дрожащую руку вперед и тут же опустил ее. Перед глазами помутнело, а все его тело охватила невероятная слабость. Сильнее цепляясь за Эндрю, парень прерывисто задышал и заморгал, прогоняя темноту, застилавшую взор. С каждой новой минутой ему становилось все хуже.

Поняв, что время поджимает и задерживаться на месте дольше нельзя, Эндрю спрятал ненужный более телефон в пиджак Диего, и они медленно пошли туда, куда их направили интерактивные карты.

Дневная жара уже давно успела спасть. Поздний вечер неумолимо приближался. Диего подумал, что обычно в это время он любил посидеть на террасе с чашкой кофе и ноутбуком, любуясь с высоты второго этажа на расстилающуюся в бесконечность водную гладь, и послушать шум волн. Так было раньше. Теперь же он из последних сил пытается не свалиться прямо тут, посреди бескрайних полей, на этой пыльной и всеми забытой дороге. Это безумное приключение зашло слишком далеко. Пожалуй, даже дальше, чем он вообще мог предположить. Однако сожалеть о содеянном уже бессмысленно, время обратно не вернешь. И именно поэтому ему надо максимально сконцентрироваться на том, что происходит прямо сейчас. Нельзя позволять себе расслабляться. Он поднял взгляд на Эндрю. Тот выглядел обеспокоенно и то и дело так же поглядывал на Диего, проверяя все ли с ним хорошо. Парень уже в какой раз подумал о том, что он очень сильно ошибался на его счет. Вот если бы они нашли общий язык чуть раньше, то, может быть, все сложилось бы по-другому, и они сейчас были бы в целости и сохранности, в безопасности. Они были бы счастливы. Вдвоем. 

Раньше если бы он поймал себя на подобных мыслях, то мог бы подумать, что бредит или у него горячка. Сейчас, напротив, это не казалось ему чем-то странным и неправильным. Сейчас для него все то, что он чувствовал и говорил, было вполне естественно. И ему потребовалось всего лишь несколько дней, чтобы это понять. 

В очередной раз поймав на себе взгляд парня, Эндрю не выдержал и спросил: 

– Что-то не так? Может, стоит остановиться, передохнуть? 

Диего покачал головой. Чем быстрее они доберутся до этой деревушки, тем для него будет лучше. К тому же, что-то подсказывало ему, что если он сейчас остановится, то не факт, что потом сможет продолжать путь. 

– Как пожелаешь, но если тебе будет совсем нехорошо, не молчи, ладно? – Эндрю быстро провел по лицу рукой, будто снимая с него невидимую паутину. – Не хочешь воды? 

Он достал из своей незаменимой сумки, которая все еще была при нем, бутылку минералки и предложил Диего. Тот взял ее, но вместо того чтобы выпить находящуюся внутри воду, он плеснул ее себе на руки и начал оттирать запекшуюся кровь с лица. 

– Ладно, можно и так, – усмехнулся Эндрю, наблюдая за ним. Когда Диего закончил умываться, он вернул ему бутылку. 

– Спасибо большое, – подытожил парень, продолжая идти вперед. – Теперь я чувствую себя немного более сносно. 

– Пожалуйста. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, – ответил ему Эндрю. – Кстати, знаешь, должен признаться, несмотря на то, что мы находимся в такой жуткой ситуации, я безумно счастлив быть здесь рядом с тобой. 

– Наверно это звучит очень странно, но я тоже, – Диего расплылся в улыбке. – Тем не менее, я был бы рад намного сильнее, если бы у меня не раскалывалась голова, и я не чувствовал себя как полуживой мертвяк. 

Эндрю рассмеялся, а Диего почувствовал всепоглощающее спокойствие и безмятежность. Он не солгал. Он действительно был счастлив. В конце концов, он все еще был жив, и это определенно того стоило. 

Они прошли уже около половины пути, когда Эндрю внезапно остановился. Дав Диего понять, что ему нужна абсолютная тишина, он прислушался, а потом, не обращая внимания на недоумевающего парня, обернулся и всмотрелся в горизонт, все сильнее хмурясь и на глазах теряя позитивный настрой. 

– Дело дрянь, – только и произнес он. 

– Почему? Что случилось? – озадаченно спросил Диего, заранее готовясь к самому худшему. Всем своим нутром он чуял, что ничего хорошего от такого заявления ждать не стоит. 

– Мне показалось, я слышал шум колес, – все еще пытаясь что-то высмотреть, ответил Эндрю. – Надеюсь, это и вправду было всего лишь наваждение, но, в любом случае, нам лучше ускориться. Кто бы ни был в том фургоне, он от нас явно так просто не отстанет. 

Диего отлично понимал, к чему он клонит. Если то, что слышал Эндрю – это приближающийся фургон, то им конец. Собравшись с силами, он старался шагать как можно быстрее и не тормозить, но, учитывая его состояние, получалось так себе. В какой-то момент, парень понял, что теперь и он вполне отчетливо слышит звуки приближающейся машины. Стараясь даже не думать об этом, Диего смотрел под ноги и снова и снова про себя считал до десяти. Он надеялся, что этот универсальный метод для успокоения поможет ему и в этот раз. Но, увы, почему-то нужного эффекта он так и не добился. Впервые за долгое время этот метод не сработал. Это могло значить лишь одно – он довел себя до крайности. 

Словно подтверждая его мысли, ноги резко подкосились. Если бы не Эндрю, который вовремя среагировал и подхватил его, то он бы со стопроцентной вероятностью пропахал и без того разбитым носом асфальт.

– Эй, ты чего? Что с тобой? – усадив парня на землю, Эндрю опустился рядом с ним и приобнял его за плечи, продолжая взволнованно задавать вопросы. – Что случилось?

Тот, ничего не отвечая, только закрыл лицо руками, как если бы не хотел, чтобы его в данный момент кто-либо видел. Его спина изредка подрагивала, а чуть позже Эндрю и вовсе услышал едва различимые всхлипы.

– Диего, ты что…

Резко дернувшись, парень развернулся к Эндрю. Все его лицо было влажным от слез, а по губам снова потекла тоненькая струйка крови.

– Да, плачу! Ною как девчонка! Развожу нюни на ровном месте! – озлобленно прокричал в ответ Диего, вытирая ее с лица. Движения его были рваными, а взгляд каким-то безумным. – Что, таким я нравлюсь тебе намного меньше, да?! Да и неудивительно, кому понравится такой ни на что не способный неудачник и слабак, как я?

Его руки и губы задрожали, как если бы он вышел на улицу в мороз в одних лишь шортах и майке.

– Диего… – Эндрю, находясь в полнейшем недоумении, долго думал, что ответить, а потом выдал: – Что ты несешь, придурок? В том, что люди умеют плакать, нет ничего сверхъестественного. И с какой это стати ты мне должен быть неприятен? Я понимаю, что ты в шоковом состоянии, но не неси откровенной чепухи. Какой слабак? Какой неудачник? Ты – человек, который рискнул всем и в итоге выжил, умудрившись еще и спасти нас обоих, так что это точно не про тебя. И вообще, – он хитро прищурился, – ты смог ужиться со мной, а это удается далеко не всем. Можно сказать, что вы с Мартиной избранные.

– Да, в этом ты прав, у тебя тот еще характер. Но и я, как видишь, совсем не подарок, – после небольшой паузы ответил Диего и снова заулыбался, а Эндрю мимолетно подумал, что готов смотреть на него в такие моменты бесконечно. Он был готов отдать за эту улыбку все, что угодно, даже собственную жизнь. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…

– Неважно, – прервал его Эндрю, прислоняя к его искусанным и все еще слегка подрагивающим губам палец. – Это совершенно неважно. Самое главное, что ты в порядке, так ведь?

– Более чем, – светлая и такая теплая улыбка Диего стала еще шире, и Эндрю, не сдержавшись, прильнул к нему, утыкаясь носом в его шею. Тот в свою очередь стал поглаживать его по жестким черным волосам.

Идиллию нарушил в пару раз усилившийся рокот двигателей. Именно двигателей, так как Диего понял, что к ним движется далеко не одна машина, а несколько. Ему вдруг стало очень стыдно и невыносимо больно в душе. Пока он тут страдал от мнимых проблем, они теряли то бесценное время, которого у них и так не хватало. Теперь же они обречены. Скрыться уже точно не удастся. И все из-за него. Он во всем виноват. Он привел их к неминуемой гибели.

Будто прочитав его мысли, Эндрю, встав на одно колено, больно схватил его за руки и уже совершенно другим взглядом в упор посмотрел на Диего.

– Ничего не бойся, слышишь? Им нужен только я, тебе они не навредят. Просто делай, все, что я тебе говорю, молчи и не рыпайся лишний раз. Понятно? – он подождал, пока парень кивнет, соглашаясь с условиями, и продолжил. – Все будет хорошо, если ты будешь следовать этим трем простым правилам.

– Ладно, – прошептал Диего. – Я понял.

– Сейчас проверим. Если скажу ложиться – ляжешь?

– Да.

– Отлично. А если скажу бежать – побежишь?

Парень, чуть задумавшись, кивнул.

– А если скажу бросить меня и спасаться, сделаешь ли ты это?

Диего застыл на месте. Не озвученные слова застряли поперек горла. Оставшись без утвердительного ответа на последний вопрос, Эндрю резко притянул его к себе и весьма угрожающе произнес:

– Ничего ты не понял. Я, кажется, сказал тебе, чтобы ты безоговорочно выполнял все мои команды. Пойми, от того, будешь ли ты им следовать, зависит твоя жизнь. Да и моя в каком-то смысле тоже. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты еще раз хорошо подумал над этим.

Обескураженный всем происходящим Диего поморщился, подумав дать ходу назад, но почти тут же отбросил эти мысли, вернувшись в былое расположение духа.

– Я согласен. Согласен на все. Даже на откровенное безрассудство.

Не удержавшись, Эндрю рассмеялся и легонько хлопнул его по спине в знак одобрения.

– Все мы в какой-то мере ненормальны. Только подумай, этот мир был бы невероятно скучным, если бы все были бы идеальными и безгреховными, как чистый лист. Так что, я думаю, ты делаешь правильный выбор.

Он весело подмигнул парню и выпрямился в полный рост. Диего же остался сидеть позади него на дороге. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот все должно решиться. Это было последним испытанием. И он страстно желал, чтобы они с Эндрю вышли из него победителями.

Тем временем грохот от машин становился все громче и громче, и в какой-то момент Диего, несмотря на то, что один его глаз по-прежнему был полузакрыт, отчего картина мира слегка дробилась, заметил вдалеке блеск, а чуть позже и четко обозначенные силуэты автомобилей, которые то и дело увеличивались в размерах и приобретали все большую и большую определенность. И среди них вовсе не было того фургона, что гнался за ними по той, другой трассе. Диего вообще никогда раньше не видел этих машин и не мог их опознать. Лишь одно он мог сказать наверняка, они как-то связаны с фургоном и людьми в нем. Хотя бы потому, что это первые машины за долгое время, появившиеся на этой дороге.

Впрочем, находящиеся внутри них люди даже и не стремились как-то это скрыть. Когда расстояние сократилось до минимума, машины начали резко тормозить, останавливаясь прямо перед парнями и таким образом перекрывая им пути отступления. Следующие несколько минут Диего помнил все лишь короткими отрывками, так как ему снова стало плохо. Из остановившихся автомобилей повылезали люди в служебной форме и бронежилетах и окружили их. Следом за ними появились двое мужчин и женщина в строгих пиджаках с одинаковым бейджем. Естественно, прочитать, что на нем значилось Диего не смог. 

Парень почувствовал всеобъемлющий страх и головокружение. По всему его телу вновь прошла крупная дрожь. Он опустил голову, и перед его глазами возникло его собственное полностью истощенное тело в когда-то элегантном вечернем костюме, который теперь скорее напоминал рванные и испачканные лохмотья как у попрошаек, и который из-за крови, местами был скорее черно-коричневатый, чем темно-синий. 

Диего поднял взгляд, когда услышал, что перед ними остановились еще две машины. В отличие от предыдущих их парень узнал сразу: эти автомобили были полицейскими.

Теперь все наконец окончательно прояснилось. Все это, начиная от фургона и кончая тем, что происходит сейчас, было заранее приготовленной засадой специально для них. Забавно. Еще час назад Диего, игнорируя здравый смысл, верил, что им удастся скрыться, но реальность не терпит такого отношения к ней, и теперь она решила сполна напомнить о себе.

– Диего, – как будто через плотную завесу услышал он едва различимый голос Эндрю. – Подыграй мне.

– Ладно, – тихо выдохнул парень. Он не совсем понимал, что именно имел в виду Эндрю, но какая к черту разница. Он в любом случае не может подвести его. После всего того, что тот для него сделал, он просто не смеет. 

– Сдавайтесь! Вы окружены! – донесся до него уверенный и напористый женский голос. – Оружие – на землю, руки за голову!

Эндрю закатил глаза и лениво поднял руки.

– Оружие? О чем вы? Где вы видите у меня оружие? – пошевелив пальцами, он нахально добавил. – Да и вообще, позвольте узнать, с кем я имею честь говорить?

Низкорослый, но, тем не менее, внушающий некоторый трепет мужчина, стоявший по правую руку от женщины, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака кожаное портмоне и, раскрыв его, продемонстрировал удостоверение, которое было внутри.

– Спецагент ФБР Кайл Риддл. А так же мои напарники, агенты Трэвис Лестер и Сандра Круз.

– Именно, – продолжил другой мужчина по фамилии Лестер, на лице которого читались полная беспристрастность и преданность своему делу. – А что касается оружия: вы подозреваетесь в разбоях, умышленном убийстве как минимум двух человек, участии в террористической преступной группировке и подрыве государственного строя. Я надеюсь, вы понимаете, что в таком случае глупо было бы утверждать то, что вы безоружны.

– Ну, в том-то и дело, что я всего лишь подозреваюсь. Или вы даже не допускаете мысли, что могли ошибиться? – с сарказмом невозмутимо ответил ему Эндрю. Его голос был настолько спокоен и расслаблен, что Диего невольно восхитился его стойкостью и бесстрашием, которое, однако, граничило с безрассудством.

– Это мы сможем выяснить только после того, как вы согласитесь дать показания. Подумайте, если вы ни в чем не виноваты, то и опасаться вам нечего. Закон всегда на стороне честных граждан.

Диего подумал, что в этом есть смысл. Может быть, им действительно лучше будет сдаться и поговорить уже в более спокойной обстановке.

– О, конечно, очень заманчивое предложение. Сначала вы все такие милые и дружелюбные, а стоит только опустить руки, так вы вцепитесь как пираньи и не отпустите, пока не выбьете из человека все, что нужно и даже сверх этого. Так что, пожалуй, я все же откажусь.

Этот аргумент парню тоже показался довольно весомым. Кажется, он окончательно запутался. Искренне пожелав про себя, чтобы все это закончилось как можно скорее, он еще ближе придвинулся к Эндрю.

– Послушай, парень, – в их разговор снова вклинилась Сандра, голос которой заставлял Диего покрываться мурашками, настолько он был грозным, – ты же понимаешь, что нам необходимо вас допросить и стоит кому-то из нас только отдать приказ, вас тут же повяжут. А тут за нами явное количественное преимущество, согласись.

Видимо не ожидав такого резкого перехода от вежливых переговоров к контратаке, Риддл опасливо покосился на свою напарницу. После этого сразу стало понятно, кто в их команде безусловный лидер.

Тем временем Лестер, взывая к рассудительности, не оставлял попытки достучаться до Эндрю.

– И все же, нам не хотелось бы прибегать к крайним мерам. Итак, предлагаю вам еще раз подумать на счет сотрудничества. Если вы расскажете следствию все, что знаете, это зачтется вам в плюс, и если окажется, что вы виновны…

Его перебил усиливающийся визг тормозов, а потом и скрип шин по асфальту. В паре шагов от них остановился тот самый бордовый фургон. Почти что на ходу из него выпрыгнули два человека, которые теперь на всех парах неслись к находящимся в окружении агентов и полицейских парням. Причем, несмотря на то, что Диего не мог рассмотреть их и понять, кем являются эти люди, один из них, бегущий позади своего напарника, странным образом показался ему очень знакомым.

Заметив, что агенты, которые совершенно не ожидали ничего подобного, переключили свое внимание на новоприбывших, Эндрю решил воспользоваться минутным замешательством и, вынув из сумки пистолет, схватил Диего за шиворот и хотел уже бежать, но люди в жилетах тут же наставили на них свои пушки, и он передумал. Тогда тот в свою очередь решил взять на прицел Лестера.

– Черт вас побери, что вы тут делаете? Вы понимаете, что только что чуть было не сорвали нам всю операцию? – зло крикнула Сандра Круз людям из фургона. – Кто вы вообще такие?

– Нью-Йоркский отдел ФБР, – услышал Диего басовитый мужской голос. – Мы тут по делу о пропаже журналиста. По записям с видеокамер Йеллоуфилдского театра от 3 июля нынешнего года и сведениям очевидцев один из журналистов, присутствующих в тот день на открытии, был схвачен предполагаемым убийцей мэра и сенатора от штата Нью-Йорк. Позже нам стало известно, что журналиста, которого мы ищем, зовут Диего Кристиан Карлос.

Уже давно не понимающий, что тут вообще происходит, и одержимый страхом, Диего, услышав свое имя, в беспамятстве и скорее по выработанной привычке приподнял голову, а потом снова опустил ее. Перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Парню показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, и он с силой ущипнул себя, не давая этому произойти.

– Ясно, теперь все встало на свои места, – произнес Лестер с такой интонацией, словно он и без них знал все это наперед, и снова обратился к Эндрю, который все еще целился ему прямо в лоб. – В таком случае, предлагаю следующую сделку: вы отпускаете журналиста, а мы в свою очередь готовы выполнить любые ваши требования, в разумных пределах, конечно.

В воздухе повисла гнетущая тишина. 

– Только суньтесь, и ему конец, – вдруг услышал парень громкий голос Эндрю, а потом почувствовал резкую боль и ощущение, как если бы его положили под пресс. Одним движением руки Эндрю удалось уложить Диего на асфальт, и притом тот даже толком и не понял, что произошло. Только сейчас он медленно осознавал, что лежит плашмя на земле, безжалостно придавленный туфлей, и не имеет ни малейшей возможности как-то сопротивляться. Да он, в общем-то, и не собирался. Он прекрасно понимал, что это всего лишь игра, все это не по-настоящему. Эндрю не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. А тот в свою очередь, естественно, постарается не допустить, чтобы что-либо случилось с ним.

– Опустите оружие! – снова повторила Сандра Круз, на сей раз уже не скрывая угрозу в своих словах.

Почувствовав, что его голова снова начинает наливаться свинцом, а в следующий момент с ужасом обнаружив, что он вообще перестал ощущать собственное тело, парень заерзал, и тут же был притеснен к асфальту сильнее. 

– Лежи, – услышал он тихий, успокаивающий шепот Эндрю. – Скоро все закончится. Все будет хорошо. Я не дам тебя в обиду, обещаю.

В этот самый момент Диего почувствовал мощный прилив сил. Казалось, за его спиной выросли крылья. Открылось второе дыхание. Стало вдруг очень тепло. И нет, это никак не было связано с постепенно заходящим за горизонт солнцем. Это тепло струилось по всему его телу, вдыхая в него желание жить. Вдруг все вокруг происходящее стало абсолютно не важным. Мир словно сузился до минимальных размеров. Теперь мест в нем хватало только для двух людей. Для него и Эндрю.

– Так, с меня хватит, а ну дайте мне пройти! – раздался вдруг раскатистый и ужасно знакомый голос, который безжалостно вырвал Диего из его мыслей и вернул в реальность. – Диего, парень, не бойся, мы тебя спасем!

По телу Диего прошла волна схожая с разрядом тока, пущенного по проводам, заставившая его вздрогнуть. Стиснув зубы, парень зажмурился и попытался спрятать лицо, потому что он снова был готов расплакаться. Этот тембр. Эта манера речи. Этого просто не может быть.

– Оскар? Это ты? – помимо воли два очевидно риторических вопроса вырвались из его уст, так как тот, кому они были обращены, никак не мог его услышать. Однако Диего и без каких-либо подтверждений был уверен в этом. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что сейчас происходит. Противоречивые чувства разрывали его изнутри. Он был безумно рад видеть, а точнее слышать Оскара, знать, что тот в порядке. Он был благодарен ему и за его неравнодушие, за то, что сейчас он стоит здесь, в паре дюймов от Диего, и откровенно рискует своей жизнью, пытаясь спасти его… Но вот как раз тут и заключается один нюанс, совсем небольшая загвоздка: его не нужно спасать. Да, раньше он думал и говорил совершенно обратные вещи, но так было раньше. Теперь все изменилось. Теперь он свободен и счастлив. Был, до того как появились агенты, копы и, как бы это ни было прискорбно, Оскар. 

– Эй ты, сволочь поганая, отойди от парня, быстро! – с несвойственной ему грубостью и злостью процедил Оскар, явно обращаясь к Эндрю и только усугубляя ситуацию. – Руки прочь от него!

– Алендер! – окрикнул Оскара его напарник. – Не делай глупостей! Ты ведь знаешь, что нам с тобой лишние проблемы ни к чему.

Тот лишь развел руками.

– И что ты мне предлагаешь? Смотреть на все это со стороны и ждать, когда проблема разрешится сама собой? Так что ли?!

– Лично я предлагаю скооперироваться и, наконец, покончить с этим, – вклинилась в беседу Сандра. – Выхода нет, парень, у тебя последний шанс на мирное решение конфликта. Ну что, готов сотрудничать с нами?

И снова воцарилась мертвая, почти физически ощутимая тишина. Диего хотел бы отчетливее видеть, что происходит, но из-за слез и заплывшего глаза все выглядело так, как будто он смотрит на мир через стекло, по которому стекают потоки дождя. Ему было даже страшно подумать о том, что будет дальше. Их положение уже в какой раз еще сильнее ухудшилось, и он оказался не в силах что-либо предпринять. Очередная слеза, оставляя соленую дорожку, сбежала по его щеке и затерялась в воротнике рубашки. Что же им делать?

– Ага, сейчас, бегу и падаю, – все в том же тоне ответил ей Эндрю, окончательно отрезав любые пути к компромиссу. Диего, вспоминая, как пару дней назад ответил ему абсолютно так же, слегка улыбнулся.

«Идиот, – думал про себя парень. – Смеешься над глупыми шутками, хотя находишься в такой ситуации. Видимо, ты действительно тронулся умом».

– Очень жаль, однако, это было лишь твое решение, – пожала плечами Сандра, доставая из кобуры пистолет. Ее напарники сделали то же самое. – Считаю до трех, и если ты не передумаешь, то нам придется принять меры.

– Так-то, пеняй на себя! Это тебе за все, что ты сделал с этим парнем-журналистом, падла! – злобно процедил Оскар, но его громкое заявление все присутствующие пропустили мимо ушей, так как обстановка накалилась до предела, и сейчас всего лишь одно неверное движение может испортить все.

– Один, – колоколом прозвучал в голове Диего холодный голос женщины. Он остро, как нож, резал по ушам. Это было невыносимо. В его голове вихрем пронеслась жуткая мысль, что это их конец. Все. Пути назад нет.

– Эй, принцесса, – донесся до парня тихий, мягкий голос Эндрю. Он был как пушистое одеяло, укрывающее Диего полностью, с головы до пят, и защищающее от всех внешних проблем. – Сейчас, когда давление ослабнет, вставай и беги. Беги, что есть силы. Главное, не останавливайся.  
Парень снова не на шутку разволновался и, растерявшись, хотел было уточнить, что именно тот задумал, но ситуация никак не располагала к конструктивному обсуждению.

– Два.

– Послушай, я не хочу, чтобы после того, как они разделаются со мной, они взялись и за тебя. Я знаю, в тебя они стрелять не будут, поэтому беги и не оглядывайся, – не обращая на Оскара, агентов и полицейских, которые все как один в следующий момент готовы были наброситься на него и схватить, ни малейшего внимания, продолжал Эндрю. – А когда найдется какое-нибудь подходящее место, спрячься там. И не высовывайся. Надеюсь, тебе повезет больше, чем мне.

Воздуха стало категорически не хватать. Что… что это значит? Неужто он думает, что Диего бросит его в такой момент? Да ни за что! Исключено. Невозможно. 

Не смотря на то, что он до сих пор плохо видел, да и поза, в которой он находился, не особо способствовала этому, парень взглянул на Эндрю. Краем глаза он смог разглядеть его фигуру. Лица не было видно, но Диего был уверен, тот не боится. Он это чувствовал. Эта уверенность была настолько сильной и непоколебимой, что передалась и ему, пронизывая парня от макушки до пяток. И вправду, зачем сейчас бояться? Сейчас, когда последние лучи заходящего за горизонт солнца нежно греют твою кожу. Сейчас, когда даже небольшой глоток воздуха кажется чем-то необыкновенным. Сейчас, когда время как будто застыло, и одна гребанная минута кажется вечностью. Сейчас, когда кроме того, что ты здесь, рядом, ничего не имеет ровно никакого значения. 

– Три. 

Вздох. Шаг. Выстрел.

Диего показалось, что он оглушен и теперь ничего не слышит. Но не тут-то было, за первым выстрелом последовали другие, но звучащие уже по-другому. Начался хаос. Самый что ни на есть настоящий ад наяву. Все перемешалось. Жуткие скрежещущие звуки, людские крики, топот ног. Все вокруг стало одним большим ярким пятном. Отчетливо ощущался лишь зашкаливающий животный страх и еще дрожание земли прямо под ним. Или, может, это его так трясло? В этом он тоже не был уверен.

Внезапно Диего понял, что его больше никто не придавливает к дороге. Давление исчезло. В памяти ясно всплыли недавние слова Эндрю. Ему было сказано бежать, а он ослушался и до сих пор лежит на этом проклятом асфальте. Скорее всего, сам Эндрю уже успел убежать, прикрывая его, пока он тут прохлаждается, и теперь Диего остался здесь один. Ну уж нет. Больше он никогда не останется один. Ни за что. 

Тогда парень попытался встать. Но каждый раз, когда он делал очередную попытку, его руки и ноги сгибались против его воли и он снова и снова обрушивался вниз. Мир вновь начал терять свои очертания. В очередной раз не справившись с собственным телом, Диего лег на спину, закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал.

Ему показалось, что он медленно проваливается в бездонную пропасть. И летит он все быстрее и быстрее, и чем дальше, тем меньше он ощущает себя самого. Вот он уже не чувствует своих конечностей. А вот его дыхание еще сильнее замедлилось. Он растворяется в пространстве, теряя свою личность. Еще немного и ему уже никогда не вспомнить о том, кто он такой. Еще немного и его не будет.

– Диего! – кто-то резко тряхнул его, вытягивая из темной бездны, и тем самым вновь возвратив парню способность ощущать свое тело. – Диего, парень, очнись, пожалуйста!

Незнакомец отстранился, и Диего уже снова начал было терять сознание, но тут парень учуял резкий запах нашатыря и скривился.

– Карлос, ты живой! – теперь, когда Диего окончательно пришел в себя, он понял, что человек, вытащивший его буквально с того света – это Оскар. – Я так рад, что все обошлось. Теперь мы в безопасности. Прости меня, друг! – от распиравших его чувств Оскар, не жалея и так еле живого Диего, заключил того в объятия. – Это... это было большой ошибкой говорить тебе об организации. Эх, как же хорошо, что ты жив. Если бы... если бы с тобой что-то случилось, я бы себе этого не простил.

Слегка запоздало реагируя, парень, собрав все имевшиеся у него силы, оттолкнул Оскара и тупо уставился на него.

– Где… Эндрю? – спросил он и, сморщившись, прокашлялся. Его голос звучал так жутко и хрипло, будто он был зомби из фильмов ужасов, у которого в глотке застрял ком земли. – Где он?

– Чего? Кто такой Эндрю? Ты об этом ублюдке что ли? – лицо Оскара стало красным от гнева, а его руки сжались в кулаки, и Диего невольно отполз от него, боясь, что его друг сорвется в порыве злости. – О, поверь, он получил по заслугам! Да ты не беспокойся, я обещаю, теперь все будет хорошо. Теперь мы все в безопасности. А он... он уже никому больше не навредит. Никогда.

Все мысли разом улетучились. В голове крутились лишь два вопроса: «Что за бред?» и «Как такое может быть?»

Диего почувствовал, как внутри него будто начинает вскипать самый настоящий вулкан. Еле соображая, что творит, он схватил Оскара за грудки и, несмотря на то, что тот был раза в два крупнее его, притянул к себе. То, что говорит Оскар – очередная ложь. Эндрю жив, но эти мерзкие агенты схватили его и, скорее всего, вырубили и следующая их цель он, Диего.

– Ты врешь! Опять врешь! – сипло прорычал прямо ему в лицо Диего. – Что вы с ним сделали? Где он? Я хочу видеть Эндрю! Немедленно!

Оторвав руки Диего от своего пиджака, Оскар схватил его за запястья, пытаясь успокоить парня.

– Понимаю, что отныне у тебя есть веские основания не доверять мне, но в этот раз я говорю правду. Кстати, ты, должно быть, забыл, но этот твой Эндрю со своей шайкой чуть было не разнес всю страну! – он презрительно сплюнул на асфальт. – Диего, очнись! Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты пережил, но совершенно не понимаю твоей реакции. Посмотри, что он сделал с теми людьми в театре, что он сделал с тобой… Господи, Карлос, ты, без преувеличений, выглядишь как ходячий мертвец. Весь в крови, в гематомах, с разбитым носом, и вообще ты чуть копыта тут не отбросил, ты это понимаешь или нет? – увидев, что Диего больше не пытается сопротивляться, Оскар перекинул его руку через свою шею. – А, неважно... все позади. Пойдем, тебе нужна срочная помощь.

Но парень не хотел никуда идти. Он просто не мог поверить во все это. Эндрю… Нет. Это невозможно.

– Ты… ты не прав! – снова вырываясь из рук своего, похоже, что теперь бывшего, друга, возразил Диего. – Он не заслужил такого! Он все это время пытался спасти меня! Он… он жертвовал собой ради меня! 

Оскар замер и в замешательстве уставился на Диего.

– Да-да, ты не ослышался! И, знаешь, если бы не тот фургон… – Диего посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. – Фургон, в котором был ты, то я бы не выглядел так! Ты ведь знал… знал, что я находился в той машине вместе с Эндрю, не так ли? Как ты мог открыть огонь по нам?! Неужели тебе было абсолютно все равно? Я… я не могу поверить. Если бы не вы, то все было бы по-другому! И Эндрю был бы сейчас здесь со мной. Но вы все испортили! А ты… я не хочу видеть тебя больше!

– Нет, Диего, все не так! – Оскар схватился на голову. – Все произошло так быстро… Я говорил! Говорил Маккиннону, что это чревато, но меня не послушали! Пойми, ни он, не я не хотели стрелять по вам, ни в коем случае, мы целились по колесам, думали, так у нас получится остановить машину… И вообще, это этот психопат Эндрю первым начал перестрелку! Нам надо было как-то запугать его!..

– Запугать? Это называется запугать? Из-за вас мы сорвались с моста и чуть не погибли! – Диего закусил губу и еле сдержал себя, чтобы не разрыдаться с новой силой.

– Ага, значит, ты считаешь, что это мы виноваты? – рявкнул Оскар, раздражаясь. – Так получается?

– Да, получается так. Потому что пока я вижу во всем произошедшем лишь вашу вину.

Оскар застыл как статуя.

– Извини, конечно, но ты несешь полный бред, – он взглянул на Диего как на умалишенного и, задумчиво почесав подбородок, заключил. – Черт, кажется, я понял, что с тобой случилось. Я читал об этом… Могу предположить, Карлос, что у тебя… этот, как его… – пытаясь вспомнить вылетевшее их головы название, Оскар защелкал пальцами, – стокгольмский синдром, вот! В таком случае, это все объясняет.

Диего хотел было возразить ему, но понял, что теперь это бесполезно. Он тоже был знаком с этим понятием. А еще он знал, что Алендер до невозможности упрям. И если Оскар всерьез считает, что Диего якобы находится под воздействием синдрома, то ему одному его не удастся переубедить. Сейчас тот видит его примерно так же, как врач перегревшегося на солнце человека, несущего всякую дребедень. Теперь его уже не воспринимают всерьез. Человек, которого он раньше считал своим другом, теперь просто не желает его слушать. Он в меньшинстве.

Заметив, что парень находится в замешательстве, Оскар подхватил его под руку и потащил к фургону.

– А это еще что такое? – воскликнул Оскар, увидев у Диего тот самый странный неснимающийся браслет, о котором сам парень уже давно успел позабыть. – Похоже на передатчик. Это тот придурок его на тебя надел? Какая мерзость… И даже после этого ты все равно продолжишь его защищать, да?

Диего не ответил. Во-первых, с этого момента он больше не хотел его слышать и уж тем более что-либо доказывать, а, во-вторых, с каждым новым предложением Оскара парню все сильнее хотелось хорошенько врезать ему.

Им оставалось сделать всего пару шагов до фургона, когда у Диего в кармане внезапно завибрировал телефон. Еле достав его, парень взглянул на экран. Высвечивающийся номер был незнакомым. В любой другой подобной ситуации Диего просто сбросил бы звонок или выключил телефон, но в этом случае что-то подсказывало ему, что лучше будет ответить.

– Добрый вечер, – донесся до него тихий и как будто бы подавленный женский голос. – Вы Диего Карлос?

– Да, это я. Кто меня спрашивает? – стараясь говорить как можно более четко, ответил парень.

– Меня зовут Джулия Престон, я старшая медсестра отделения реанимации госпиталя Святой Марии. Вчера вечером к нам в отделение поступила Людмила Августина Карлос, вам знакомо это имя?

– Д-да, – почувствовав неладное, Диего не без помощи Оскара, который, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, прихрамывая, добрел до фургона и, облокотившись на него спиной, спросил. – Что… что с ней?

– У нее случился сердечный приступ, но, к счастью, бригада неотложной помощи подоспела на вызов вовремя…

– Так, значит, все обошлось? – с надеждой прервал женщину Диего.

– М-м, не совсем. Ночью у пациентки случился повторный приступ. Сложный случай, врачи пытались сделать все, что могли, но… Мне очень жаль.

– Она… – дышать стало невыносимо трудно. Нет, пожалуйста, нет…

– Она скончалась. Около трех часов назад. Я полагаю, лучше будет обсудить все детали лично при встрече с врачом. Посещение в больнице разрешено в будние дни с двух до шести, но в вашем случае вы можете прийти в любое время с восьми утра до девяти вечера, главное на входе скажите, что у вас срочная встреча с доктором Готтенбергом. Будем ждать вас, доброй ночи.

Практически не дыша, Диего грузно сполз по стенке фургона и плюхнулся на землю. Телефон, будучи больше не нужным, выскользнул из рук парня и, печально звякнув об асфальт, разлетелся на осколки и погас теперь уже окончательно. Оскар, порядком испуганный и не понимающий, что произошло, и почему Диего стал не просто бледным, а серым, как окоченевший труп в морге, пытался как-то помочь, но все это было лишь напрасной суматохой.

Очертания снова поплыли. Хватаясь обеими руками за голову, Диего возвел взгляд к небу, и, наплевав на все, разрыдался в голос. Казалось бы, он уже не мог плакать, слишком жуткий выдался денек, истративший все его слезы. Казалось бы, все самое худшее он уже пережил, что могло случиться.

Он был разбит. Растоптан. Уничтожен окончательно. Вся его душа была точно безжалостно растерзана когтями в клочья, а ее невидимые струны, бережливо натянутые людьми, которым он был дорог, порваны неуклюжими пальцами судьбы. Адская боль мучила его, и нет, это была не пресловутая физическая боль. Это были раны другого толка. Раны, которые отныне никогда не смогут затянуться окончательно, отравляя ему существование. Ах, если бы рядом был нож, пистолет или что-нибудь подобное, то он бы покончил с собой. Без сомнений. Это было бы его спасением, избавлением от бесконечных страданий. Его жизнь больше никогда не будет такой как раньше, а в нем самом больше нет смысла. Он больше никому не нужен. Он остался один. 

Все, чем он дорожил. Все, что было для него важно. Больше ничего этого нет. Все это в прошлом. В прошлом, как и его счастливая и беспечная жизнь.


	22. Эпилог

Очередной типичный, до ужаса серый и промозглый сентябрьский день. Идет тот самый мелкий дождь, который обычно ужасно меня раздражает, но сейчас мне, мягко говоря, плевать, даже, несмотря на то, что мой легкий плащ вот-вот промокнет насквозь. Сегодня у моей любимой и самой лучшей мамы на свете день рождения, и я решил навестить ее. Жаль только, что делать это приходится на кладбище. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Я счастлив, что теперь могу видеть ее хотя бы на фотографии, трогать красиво выгравированные на холодном надгробии буквы и вспоминать прошедшие времена. 

Я до сих пор помню те события так, словно это было вчера, хотя на самом деле прошло уже чуть больше двух лет. С того момента многое успело измениться. Я повзрослел, поумнел, с меня наконец слетела последняя шелуха наивности. Теперь моя жизнь выглядит совсем по-другому: отремонтированный и переустроенный дом, повышение на работе, крепкая семья. Да, мам, у меня наконец-то появилось то, чего ты так от меня ждала. Думаю, ты могла бы гордиться мной. Да что уж там, я и сам этому невероятно рад. Ведь это так замечательно: найти человека, рядом с которым тебе так хорошо, что аж душа поет. Рядом, с которым ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности. С которым вы образуете единое целое...

Черт. Даже спустя столько времени, я не могу не думать о том, что случилось тем июльским вечером. Тогда жизнь в очередной раз попыталась взять меня на слабо, проверить, так сказать, в деле и выбить из меня всю дурь. И я подозреваю, что в тот раз ей это удалось. Поставить меня в безвыходное положение, заставить испытать на себе многие жуткие вещи, и, в конце концов, свести с тем, кто стал для меня всем. Я встретил того человека, который смог заставить меня измениться, что никому и никогда не удавалось до сих пор. Заново пересмотреть приоритеты, увидеть мир с другого угла, приобрести бесценный опыт и, в итоге, начать жить с чистого листа. Вот, что произошло со мной тогда. А в итоге? Я вернулся к началу. Я пережил пять дней гребанного ада, полностью переосмыслив всю свою жизнь, годами устоявшуюся систему мира, чтобы в итоге вернуться к тому, с чего, черт побери, начал.

Я хотел покончить с собой. Я не желал больше жить в полном разочаровании. Первые несколько недель после того дня были сплошным кошмаром наяву. Меня таскали по разным учреждениям. Всем от меня что-то было нужно. Мне не давали проходу. Каждый окружавший меня тогда человек счел своим долгом сказать мне, что все придет в норму, пожалеть меня, но не из-за того, что я остался один против всех, полностью непонимаемый окружающими, а потому что я якобы оказался жертвой ужасных преступников. А я только и делал, что молчал. Но и молчанию пришел конец, когда до меня добрались агенты. Признаться, я ждал этого и был готов к встрече. Однако мне очень не хотелось вспоминать о произошедшем и тем более говорить об этом. Я так и сказал им, но кому надо было меня слушать? Для них я являлся чем-то вроде источника информации, им было плевать на меня и мое самочувствие. Я помню, что я очень сильно разозлился и из-за этого вел себя и отвечал на вопросы весьма агрессивно. Впрочем, я не вижу в этом ни капли своей вины, это была закономерная реакция. Когда федералы наконец отвязались, за меня взялись врачи. К тому времени у меня была глубочайшая депрессия, а на время успокоившийся невроз снова начал прогрессировать. Я точно знаю, что окружающим запретили говорить со мной на тему недавних событий. Они боялись, что я окончательно сорвусь. И возможно, так бы и случилось, если бы не сон, который приснился мне на следующую ночь.

Это был он. Тот самый сон. Поле, озеро и силуэт. Спустя довольно большой промежуток времени, я снова увидел его. Но в этот раз вместо того, чтобы снова попытаться узнать, кто же эта таинственная фигура, я побежал прочь. Я не хотел, чтобы меня видели в таком состоянии. Я чувствовал настолько сильное отчаяние, что мне было уже абсолютно неважно, кто это или что. Мне лишь хотелось, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Чтобы все было как раньше. Чтобы все, кого забрала у меня судьба, были живы. Я бежал неизвестно куда, не разбирая дороги, так что неудивительно, что в итоге я споткнулся и пропал в высоких колосьях. Я так и продолжал сидеть на земле, пока кто-то не подошел ко мне. Незнакомец протянул мне руку. Только поднявшись на ноги, я увидел, кто это. Я не мог поверить своим глазам. Это была моя мать. Моя самая любимая и неповторимая Людмила. Она обняла меня и сказала, чтобы я не отчаивался, что скоро все наладится. А чуть позже, успокоив меня, она добавила, что я ни в чем не виноват. Она попросила меня, чтобы я больше не корил себя за то, что оставил ее одну, ведь даже если бы я был рядом, это мало что изменило бы. По ее словам, во всем случившемся нет виноватых. Просто так и должно быть, ее время пришло. Именно в тот момент я почувствовал себя будто переродившимся. После того рокового дня я наконец смог вдохнуть полной грудью и успокоиться. Теперь уже окончательно.

Со следующего утра мое состояние резко улучшилось. Я чувствовал себя готовым вернуться к своей нормальной жизни. Поначалу было очень сложно, я понимал, что жить как прежде у меня уже не получится. Самая главная проблема, с которой мне пришлось столкнуться – одиночество. Теперь я оказался поистине один. Ни друзей, ни семьи. Но, к счастью, нашелся тот человек, который помог мне справится с этим. Тот человек, который стал для меня новым смыслом жизни, заняв самое главное место в моем сердце. 

Рука сама тянется к карману плаща, а пальцы сжимают потрепанный временем клочок бумаги. Достав лист, я поочередно рассматриваю обе его стороны. Потертая и смятая бумага, в левом нижнем и верхнем углах виднеются засохшие капли крови, и все те же два портрета, смотрящие с плоскости бумаги. В отличие от меня, они не меняются. Они навсегда останутся такими же, как были, и ни кровь, ни слезы, ни даже смерть им не страшны. Бумага все стерпит. И я стерплю.

Дождь, словно разделяя мою тоску, зарядил еще сильнее. Тихо качавшиеся на ветру облезшие ветки старых деревьев уныло опустились к земле. Казалось, даже природа разделяет мое горе и соболезнует.

Внезапно чья-то рука легким движением коснулась моего плеча. Обернувшись, я слегка отрешенно посмотрел на того, кто так бесцеремонно вытянул меня из собственных размышлений и воспоминаний. Миловидная девушка с медно-рыжими волнистыми волосами, которые сегодня были собраны в тугой пучок, что придавало ей некоторую серьезность, стояла позади меня, протянув вперед свою миниатюрную руку с зонтом, укрывая меня от дождя, и нетерпеливо и будто бы обеспокоенно переминалась с ноги на ногу. Ее выразительные карие глаза с волнением и одновременно добротой смотрели прямо на меня.

– Диего, дорогой, я понимаю, что это важный день для тебя, и не хочу тебя торопить, но как-то мы тут слишком задержались… А ведь нам еще надо успеть отвезти Эмбер на прием к врачу, тебе ведь не все равно на здоровье собственной дочери?

– Нет, Лейла, конечно, нет, я сейчас вернусь.

Мой голос звучал как-то совсем убито и, кажется, она это заметила.

– Ну, ладно… Я буду ждать тебя в машине, – уже собираясь уходить, она еще раз бросила на меня тревожный взгляд. – Все в порядке?

– Да, – еле выдавив из себя улыбку, ответил я. – Да, не беспокойся. Уверен, отныне у нас все будет хорошо.


End file.
